Y Sentir Tal Vez
by Eve Potter
Summary: Empecé con Esto no es normal, lo seguí con De Roces y Demás y terminó mi primera trilogía sobre Harry Potter con esta historia. Como no, es Slash, y es lo que sucede varios años después de la guerra cuando la familia está más que completa.
1. Chapter 1

Estiró el brazo hacia la mesita y apagó el despertador, apenas le dio tiempo a que sonara una sola vez. Lógico, había despertado un par de minutos antes de que sonara, tenía ya el cuerpo acostumbrado a esos horarios. Se deslizó entre las sábanas sin hacer apenas ruido, no quería despertarlo. Había llegado tarde de una reunión con el consejo escolar y había tenido que lidiar con los niños buena parte de la cena él solo.

Se metió en el baño, se miró en el espejo, tenía ojeras otra vez, en realidad no había dejado de tenerlas desde hacía 11 años, es lo que tiene tener hijos. Sonrió, abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la cara y la nuca, después se secó con la toalla. Más tarde ya habría tiempo para una ducha. Al salir del baño, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y le vio con un brazo colgando por fuera de la cama, la boca abierta, babeando sobre la almohada, y las mantas revueltas en un punto intermedio de la cama. Definitivamente aquello era la imagen menos sexy de Harry, pero él disfrutaba viéndolo así, sonrió y se acercó para arroparlo. No tuvo mucho cuidado sabía que haría falta un regimiento para despertar a Harry, el moreno simplemente movió la nariz cuando Draco apartó un mechón de su frente, después siguió como si nada.

Buscó, entre el desorden que era la habitación, las zapatillas; odiaba el desorden, siempre le molestaba verlo todo tirado por la casa, pero no podía evitarlo, con 5 niños corriendo por una casa de 3 habitaciones era imposible no tenerlo todo revuelto. Suspiró cuando vio las cajas de la mudanza, debía ponerse con aquello cuanto antes, pero nunca tenía tiempo. Encontró la primera zapatilla debajo de la camisa de Harry y aprovechó para echarla al cesto de la ropa sucia; la otra la vio al lado de la cuna, caminó con sigilo, aquella mocosita lo oía todo. Tomó la zapatilla y se la calzó, asomó la cabeza por encima de la cuna y la vio, sonriéndole, moviendo enérgicamente brazos y piernas.

Buenos días, Delia – la niña le sonrió – bien, ya que estás despierta, será mejor que te de el biberón antes de que empieces a berrear, ¿no crees? – la niña soltó un par de pompitas por la boca, últimamente era lo único que hacía, acercó los brazos a la pequeña y la tomó en brazos. La niña pataleó enérgicamente, feliz por sentirse liberada de su pequeña prisión.

Draco la acomodó sobre su pecho recostando su cabecita en su hombro y salió en silencio de la habitación, cruzando los dedos para que el torbellino de la casa aún siguiera durmiendo. Caminó despacio por el pasillo y, cuando pasó por la puerta de su habitación, casi no hizo ruido, pero fue inevitable, y la puerta se abrió.

¿Papi? – una morena de ojos verdes abrió la puerta, rascándose los ojos.

Soul, aún es temprano, vete a la cama – le dijo en tono conciliador.

No tengo sueño. ¿Vas a darle el bibe a Delia? – le preguntó.

Sí.

Yo también quiero bibe.

Tu ya eres mayor, mi vida.

Pero a mi me gusta el bibe, anda papi porfi – Draco desistió, sabía que, si no accedía, la niña montaría un pequeño numerito que despertaría a toda la familia y no le apetecía.

Está bien, dame la mano – sujetó a Delia con la mano izquierda y le dio la derecha a Soul, su torbellino de 4 años.

Los tres bajaron por una escalera plagada de mortífagos y aurores de plástico. Maldijo internamente a los gemelos Weasley por haber sacado aquel estúpido juego al mercado "Crea tu propia guerra mágica". Gracias a ello, su casa estaba llena de figuritas de plástico que representaban a uno u otro bando. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, desistió de mirar al salón, le daba pánico sólo pensar cómo estaba todo, así que entró en la cocina, por lo menos sabía que estaría limpia, él se había encargado de dejarla recogida antes de ir a la cama, a las 2 de la mañana.

Entró en la cocina y dejó a Delia en su silla-balancín sobre la mesa, a Soul la sentó en su trona, era ya algo mayor, pero la niña quería seguir usándola y nadie quería aguantar sus chillidos. Había hablado con especialistas por las grandes rabietas que la niña se agarraba en ocasiones, pero todos acababan diciéndole lo mismo, "es la edad". Soul era la cuarta y sus hermanos nunca habían alcanzado esos límites, así que no podía ser la edad, pero qué sabía él, si ahora no era más que un triste amo de casa. Suspiró mientras ponía a hacer a café, necesitaba una buena dosis.

Preparó dos biberones, uno de leche con cereales para Delia y otro con leche, cacao y algunas galletas trituradas para Soul. Tuvo que pasar la batidora por el de Soul, los grumos eran realmente asquerosos. Cuando puso el biberón en la boca de Delia, consultó el reloj de la cocina, las 7:56. Apenas había dormido 5 horas y media, pero su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado. Tras 11 años repitiendo la misma rutina día tras día, es lógico que un cuerpo se acostumbre.

¿Papi?

¿Dime, cariño? – cogió a Delia y la puso de nuevo sobre su pecho, palmeó varias veces la espalda de la pequeña para que echara los gases.

¿Hoy vamos a ver a los abuelos?

No lo sé, hablaremos con papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Bien. ¿Papi?

¿Sí?

No quiero más – miró al biberón, apenas se había tomado una cuarta parte.

Soul, me pediste un biberón, ahora tienes que terminarlo.

Pero… es que ahora quiero cereales.

No, tienes que terminarte eso.

Pero …

Si después sigues teniendo hambre, te haré un tazón de cereales pero ahora acábate el biberón, ¡JODER! – dijo cuando notó que Delia le había vomitado la espalda.

¡ALA! – la niña se llevó la mano a la boca – has dicho una palabra fea, se lo voy a decir a papá – la niña se deshizo de la tabla que hacía las veces de mesa en la trona y saltó al suelo.

¡SOUL! – le gritó.

¡CRASH! – el biberón que había descansado hasta ahora sobre la trona cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

¡SOUL! – volvió a llamarla, pero la niña ya se había perdido escaleras arriba.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, las 8:01, la tranquilidad había durado en la casa 31 minutos. Dejó a la niña en la silla y le limpió la cara. La rubia le miraba sonriente con los morros blanquecinos. Si alguna vez tenía dudas de por qué habían tenido tantos hijos, recordaba esas cosas y sólo sonreía. Buscó su varita en el armario de la cocina, Harry siempre le regañaba por dejarla allí, pero él sólo usaba la magia para las tareas de la casa, así que era el lugar más práctico. La encontró tras una caja de cereales El niño dorado, él mismo se encargaba de comprar esa marca, sabía que Harry odiaba toda esa parafernalia, pero a él le divertía verle sonrojarse. Seguía viéndose adorable cuando el color rojizo acudía a sus mejillas.

Apuntó al suelo y recogió los restos del biberón, lo único que le faltaba era que cualquiera de los niños se hiciera daño. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno, sabía que la tropa no tardaría mucho en bajar, de eso se encargaría Soul.

Buenos días, papi – Mya entró con el cabello negro recogido en un moño alto, llevaba puesta una camiseta roja y un pantalón corto blanco – ¿te ayudo?

Gracias, cielo – pasó a su lado de camino a la nevera y besó su frente – ¿puedes poner la mesa?

¡Vale! – la niña sonrió y comenzó a buscar las cosas por la cocina.

Mya era una bendición del cielo, era una niña lista, atenta y dulce, muy dulce. A Draco le recordaba demasiado a Hermione, era tan o más Gryffindor que ella, defensora de las causas perdidas, pero con el mismo nervio que Harry. Mya nunca podía estarse quieta, siempre tenía que estar haciendo algo. Por eso, Draco la consideraba una bendición; con sólo 11 años, la niña le ayudaba siempre que podía en las tareas de la casa, con sus hermanos pequeños, jugaba con ellos y atendía a los niños.

¡JODER!

¡ALA! – Soul volvió a hacer acto de presencia en ese mismo instante – ¡PAPÁ! – chilló la niña subiendo al piso de arriba de nuevo.

¿Qué pasa, papi?

Tengo que sacar a pasear a Moffie, se me había olvidado.

Morfeo era el último capricho de Robbie, su tercer hijo. Robbie había nacido poco después de que Harry cumpliera un año como profesor en Hogwarts. Era el vivo retrato de Draco cuando nació, y lo seguía siendo ahora con 6 años. Si bien el resto de sus hijos tenían rasgos de los dos, Robbie no, era idéntico en lo físico a Draco. En lo demás eran completamente diferentes, ahí se asemejaba más a Harry, era un niño muy extrovertido, cálido y lleno de energía, afortunadamente para todos, no tanta como Soul. Robbie era un charlatán, no había manera de hacerlo callar, siempre tenía algo que contar, siempre tenía una opinión que dar, aunque sabía respetar los momentos para hablar. Su "clon", como solía llamarlo Remus, tenía una única afición, los animales, adoraba todo bicho viviente que viera, daba igual que fuera una dragón o una cucaracha. Si estaba vivo y se movía, Robbie iba a adorarlo, por eso, de cuando en cuando su casa se convertía en un zoo. Habían pasado por su casa, hámsters, tortugas, ranas, sapos, peces, pájaros, grillos y un sinfín de animales más. Hasta que Harry y él decidieron poner punto y final al zoo, así que le dijeron que debía decidirse por un animal y hacerse cargo de él, cuidarlo y alimentarlo. Robbie escogió un perro, pero no un perro pequeño y adorable, no, Robbie escogió un cachorro de San Bernardo, que el primer año había resultado adorable, pero ahora, que ya iba camino de cumplir los dos, se había convertido en un verdadero problema. Pero Robbie cumplía con su promesa, hacía los deberes de la escuela y sacaba buenas notas, mantenía recogido su cuarto y se ocupaba de dar de comer y bañar a Moffie, así que no había motivo para que el animal saliera de la casa.

Puede esperar un poco, papi – le dijo la niña cogiendo la leche de la nevera.

Supongo – Draco se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con el desayuno.

Brrrrrrrr – Mya jugaba con Delia y le hacía cosquillas con la boca en la barriga.

Cariño, cuidado acaba de…

BUAGHHHHHHHH – gritó la morena cuando la pequeña, producto de la risa, había vomitado sobre el pelo de su hermana – ¡PAPI, mi pelo! Jo….

Sube a ducharte, anda – le dijo, la niña salió maldiciendo por lo bajo a su hermana pequeña que simplemente volvía a reír.

¡BUENOS DIAS, PAPI!

Robbie, no hace falta que chilles.

Oh… eiii Delia – el niño empezó a ponerle caras a la niña para que riera.

Siéntate, acaba de comer, y la harás vomitar.

Vale, ¿qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó intentando agarrar la botella de leche que había en el centro de la mesa y empezó a balancear la silla para llegar.

Cereales, tortitas o tostadas. Robbie, vas a caerte si no paras de hacer eso – le dijo al verlo reflejado en el cristal de la ventana de la cocina.

¡TORTITASSS! – exclamó feliz.

… - la puerta se abrió dando paso a un somnoliento y malhumorado Dorian.

Se dice buenos días.

Lo serán cuando Soul se calle.

No me pienso callar – la niña entro tras él y, empujándole, le sacó la lengua.

Mocosa.

¡Dorian! – le recriminó su padre.

¿Qué? Es una mocosa que se sorbe y se come los mocos…

Papi, yo no me como los mocos, ¿a qué no?

No, cariño. Dorian, ¿sería tan difícil para ti mostrarte amable con el resto del mundo?

Sí – Draco desistió.

Dorian había heredado, muy a su pesar, su carácter, o el que tenía cuando tenía su edad y eso, para todos, era un gran problema. Era ácido y sarcástico en sus comentarios, siempre que podía se metía con sus hermanos, aquello nunca significó que Dorian no los quisiera, simplemente que disfrutaba con ello y para los pequeños era difícil de entender. Con Mya era más fácil, ella había aprendido con el tiempo que lo mejor que se podía hacer con el mal humor de Dorian era olvidarse de que existía.

Dorian tomó la botella a la que desde hacía unos minutos Robbie estaba intentando llegar.

Ei… yo la quería.

Pues crece, y luego hablamos.

Dorian, por favor – Draco sirvió en unos platos las tortitas que acababa de cocinar, vio como Robbie se dirigía a por una – cuidado que…

¡AUUUU!

… queman. ¿Estás bien, cariño? – dejó la sartén en el fuego y se dedicó a mirar la mano de su pequeño.

No… - sollozó.

Quejica…

Dorian, por favor… enséñame la mano, Robbie – el pequeño extendió la mano y se la enseñó – bueno, no es nada, se pasará enseguida – besó los dedos del pequeño – mejor, ¿verdad?

Sí.

Quiero tostadas – dijo Soul poniéndose de pie en la trona y haciendo tambalear la misma.

¿Papi?

Ahora no, Dorian.

Pero papi…

Ahora no. ¡SOUL! – agarró a la niña justo antes de que la trona cayera al suelo.

¡PAM! – el ruido provocó que la pequeña Delia se asustara y empezara a berrear.

Draco dejó a Soul en el suelo y levantó la trona con la banda sonora del llanto de Delia.

¿Papi?

Dorian, ahora no – terminó de recoger todo lo que había caído por el suelo.

Papi, ¿alguna vez me vas a dejar decirte que la sartén está echando fuego?

¿QUÉ? – Draco horrorizado se dio la vuelta y vio como la sartén ardía, corrió en su dirección y, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, la agarró con la mano – ¡JODER!

¡ALA, OTRA PALABRA FEA! – gritó Soul dando saltitos – ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! – comenzó a gritar.

Draco consiguió poner la tapa sobre el fuego, que se apagó por la falta de oxígeno, abrió el grifo del agua fría y metió la mano que le ardía debajo. Oía a Delia berrear y sabía que tenía que cogerla. También oía gritar a Soul, a Robbie quejarse por sus dedos quemados y sabía que Dorian lo miraba como él hubiera mirado a cualquiera en la misma situación.

Papi, ¿dónde está la camisa rosa? – Mya entró en la cocina – Delia, cariño, ¿qué pasó, pequeña? – sabía que Mya no podía evitar hacerle carantoñas a la niña, pero la pequeña hoy estaba muy revuelta y acabaría por– BUAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG… - vomitarla de nuevo – ¡PAPI! – comenzó a quejarse la mayor – me ha vuelto a vomitar la ropa, jo….

Es la única que sabe hacer bien las cosas – le dijo Dorian.

Púdrete.

Si tú me enseñas cómo…

¡BASTA! – el grito de Draco resonó en toda la cocina, el silencio invadió entonces la estancia, se giró despacio y observó como todos, incluso la pequeña Delia, le observaban atónitos, con un deje de miedo en sus miradas – ¿No podéis estaros tranquilos una maldita mañana? ¿Ni siquiera una mañana de tranquilidad me podéis dar? – les preguntó casi gritando.

Los niños le miraban asustados, incluso Dorian que, como el propio Draco, no era muy dado a exteriorizar los sentimientos, le miraba atemorizado.

Día tras día lo mismo, si es que no os pido más que una maldita mañana, no es tan difícil, ¿no? – los niños negaron con la cabeza – ENTONCES, por qué no podéis portaros bien una maldita mañana, ¿EH?

Buenos… - Harry no pudo acabar la frase cuando vio la escena.

Draco tenía la mano envuelta en un trapo de cocina y miraba de manera intimidatoria a los niños. La vena de la yugular le palpitaba y parecía que le iba a estallar. Los niños… los niños estaban completamente pálidos y callados, incluso la pequeña Delia, y lo observaban, algunos como Soul y Robbie, a punto del llanto.

¿Draco? – llamó la atención de su rubio, que le fulminó con la mirada.

¿QUÉ? – gritó.

Tranquilízate.

Estoy tranquilo – Harry se acercó despacio a él.

Rubio, estás asustando a los niños – su puso delante de él, para que los niños no le vieran – ¿qué pasa, eh?

… - Draco agachó la cabeza.

Rubio, ¿qué pasa? – le levanto el mentón y le vio como hacia años que no le veía, le miraba derruido, destrozado, con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de derrumbarse – Dorian, ¿por qué no cogéis leche y cereales y vais todos a desayunar al salón mientras veis los dibujos, eh?

Vale – dijo el rubio.

Unos minutos después, los únicos que quedaban en la cocina eran Harry y Draco.

Rubio, ¿qué pasa? – Draco había comenzado a recoger las cosas de la cocina.

Nada.

¿Cómo que nada? Estabas gritándoles a los niños…

Perdí los nervios, nada más.

Draco, tú nunca pierdes los nervios.

Bueno, esta vez sí, no es nada – utilizó la varita para seguir limpiando y miró al jardín – tengo que sacar a pasear a Moffie.

Moffie puede esperar, tú no – Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en una silla de la cocina frente a él – ahora dime, ¿qué pasa?

Nada, sólo estoy cansado, nada más.

No, hay algo, estás más taciturno que nunca, apenas sonríes.

No soy de sonrisa fácil.

Rubio… además, mírate, estás demacrado.

Es el cansancio. En serio, Harry, tengo cosas que hacer. Debería empezar con lo de la mudanza, hay que ir a buscar las cosas para el colegio de Dorian y Mya, también deberíamos visitar a mi padre y Remus…

Draco, para – le ordeno – olvida todo eso, mírame, ¿qué pasa?

Nada – Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podría aguantar mucho más – no pasa nada – agachó la cabeza.

Draco – volvió a obligarle para que le mirara – ¿qué pasa? – los ojos verdes de Harry traspasaron como siempre a Draco.

No puedo más Harry, no puedo más – comenzó a llorar, se llevó las manos a la cara – no, puedo, es demasiado, voy a volverme loco, no puedo, los niños, la casa, la mudanza, no puedo, no puedo – las lágrimas escaparon entre los dedos que cubrían sus ojos – casi tengo 30 años y mírame, Harry, ¿qué he hecho? Nada, no soy nada, no soy nadie…

Draco, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Eres, además del mejor marido del mundo – besó su mejilla haciéndole sonreír –, el mejor padre, has sacado adelante esta casa tú solo, criaste a los gemelos sin mí mucho más tiempo de lo que yo hubiera querido, y, aunque yo pase ahora más tiempo aquí, tú has cargado con los 5 embarazos y has sacado a los 5 adelante, así que, ¿cómo puedes decir que no has hecho nada?

Gracias – acarició su mejilla, Draco sabía todo eso, lo sabía, pero él quería más, quería ser alguien, hacer algo, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Hay más, ¿verdad?

No…

Rubio, son 12 años juntos, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? – besó su mejilla.

¿A dónde vas?

Espera aquí.

Harry caminó hacia el salón dónde los niños parecían más o menos tranquilos.

¿Qué le pasa a papi? – preguntó Robbie en cuanto le vio en la puerta.

Papi necesita descansar, así que vais a tener que hacerme un favor, ¿de acuerdo? – los niños asintieron –. Voy a llamar al abuelo Remus, para que venga a buscaros.

¿Para? – preguntó Mya.

Voy a llevarme a papi a pasar unos días fuera.

¿PODEMOS IR? – chilló Soul.

No, cariño, es sólo para papis.

A saber lo que vais a hacer…

¡Dorian!

Vale, vale… pero no encarguéis un nuevo mocoso, ¿eh?

¡DORIAN! – Harry se sonrojó, aquel niño podía con él.

¿Puedo ir a casa de Rorie? – preguntó Mya –, es que allí me lo pasaré mejor, porfi, papá…

Está bien, llama a su madre y pásamela.

¡GENIAL!

Pues si ella se va a casa de una amiga, yo quiero irme con Jason.

Vale, y vosotros tres, como no tenéis opción, iréis con los abuelos.

Harry enseguida se puso a llamar y a organizar todo lo necesario, dejaría a los niños con alguien esos días y él se llevaría a Draco para que descansara y quizás le contara aquello que se guardaba.

¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Draco saliendo de la cocina y al ver a los niños en el salón, con las bolsas de viaje.

¡NOS VAMOS!– gritó Soul.

¿Os vais? – miró a Mya.

Papá dijo que os íbais a pasar el fin de semana fuera, así que yo me voy a casa de Rorie.

Y yo con Jason.

Y nosotros con los abuelos.

¿Y en qué momento se tomó esa decisión? ¿Y quién la tomó?

¡ÉL! – dijeron los niños señalando a Harry que estaba tras Draco.

Tranquilo amor, ya te explicaré.

¡CRACK!

¡SIRIUS! – gritaron todos lanzándose encima del pobre animago.

Enanos, ¿qué tal?

Bien – le dijeron los 4 mayores.

Bueno a ver, toma Harry – le lanzó un juego de llaves que el moreno cogió al vuelo.

Gracias.

A ver, yo me llevo a este par de mochuelos, la madre de Rorie pasará a buscarte por nuestra casa – le dijo a Mya.

¡Guay!

Sí, ¡SUPER GUAY! – dijo Dorian poniendo voz chillona.

Imbécil – le insultó la morena.

Tiempo muerto – Sirius se interpuso entre ambos – nada de peleas. Bueno, chicos, pasadlo bien, y ya me contaréis – les guiñó un ojo y, agarrando a cada niño con un brazo, se desapareció.

Dos menos, ahora sólo falta que…

¡CRACK!

¡Abueloooooo! – Robbie se abalanzó sobre Remus y estuvo apunto de tirarlo al suelo.

Pero qué ímpetu a estas horas de la mañana… ¡Buenos días!

Buenos días, Remus.

¿Así que me llevo sólo a estos 3?

Sí, Mya y Dorian se quedaran con unos amigos.

Bien, ¿el equipaje?

Ah, sí – Harry sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la pasó a Remus, quien la guardó en el bolso de la túnica.

Bueno, pues a ver – cogió a la pequeña Delia con un brazo y a Soul con el otro – Robbie, tu abrázame fuerte, ¿vale? – el rubio asintió – perfecto, pues nos vamos.

¡CRACK!

Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos – Harry tiró del brazo de Draco, pero éste no se movió.

¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

Pues que he repartido a nuestros hijos con nuestros amigos y familiares por 3 días y que, en esos 3 días, tú y yo nos vamos a ir a la casa que Sirius tiene en la Toscana.

¿Así, por las buenas?

Si, así por las buenas.

Pero…

No hay peros, necesitas descansar y yo te daré el descanso que necesitas – le miró sonriendo de medio lado.

Harry, eso no es descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bajó del coche y dejó que el viento retirara su cabello rubio hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del lugar. Aquello debía de ser el cielo, o por lo menos eso pensaba él. El viñedo donde se encontraba la casa de Sirius, era simplemente perfecto, se podría decir que había sido sacado de una postal. Estaba situado en un pequeño valle, alejado de cualquier signo de civilización en por lo menos 20 km, allí sólo había paz y silencio. Los brazos de Harry se asieron a su cintura y, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, le preguntó.

¿Te gusta?

Sí, amor es precioso, pero… no debimos dejar solos a los…

Shhh… Hoy no, tampoco mañana, ni pasado. Estos días son para ti, para nosotros, necesitas descansar.

Pero…

Draco, están bien, con tu padre y Remus, Dorian con Sirius y Severus y Mya con Rorie, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que no estás.

Hombre, ¡gracias!

Draco, no seas así, en serio – le tomó de la mano – anda ven, vayamos a ver la casa.

Caminaron juntos por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa de terracota, de color rojizo, que casi se fundía con el atardecer. Draco sonrió complacido ante tanta belleza. Llegaron a una pequeña terraza que antecedía la puerta principal de la casa, había una mesa de hierro forjado y un par de sillas, el lugar perfecto para compartir una agradable velada en el exterior. Entraron en la casa y Harry sacó de su bolsillo dos maletas reducidas, las volvió a su tamaño y las envió a la habitación.

Poco a poco le fue enseñando la casa a Draco, el salón estaba nada más entrar a la derecha, como en la suya, pero éste era mucho más pequeño aunque mucho más acogedor y cálido; el suyo parecía siempre un campo de batalla. La cocina era antigua, probablemente de carbón.

Buenas tardes, amitos – una elfina se apareció ante ellos.

Oh… buenas tardes, debes ser Ika, ¿verdad? – preguntó el moreno.

Sí, señor. El amo Black nos dijo que tendríamos invitados en la casa. Para mí y el resto de los elfos será un honor servirlos.

Muchas gracias. Verás, vamos a subir a descansar un rato, ¿podrías prepararnos algo de cenar para dentro de un par de horas? – la elfina asintió y se desapareció – ¿qué te parece si subimos arriba y vemos la habitación?

Bien.

Ascendieron por la escalera de ladrillo rojo, en las paredes había algunos cuadros que les daban la bienvenida a la casa, realmente el lugar era acogedor, y sobre todo tranquilo, que era lo que Draco más agradecía. El piso superior estaba formado por un par de habitaciones, una más pequeña y la otra, donde Harry y Draco pasarían los días, algo más grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos tierra y los muebles eran, aunque antiguos, realmente bellos, una cama con el cabecero de hierro estaba en un lateral. Justo a su lado, un ventanal que daba pie a un balcón desde el que se divisaba toda la extensión del viñedo. El aire corría libre por la habitación agitando las cortinas, Draco sonrió, le encantaban las habitaciones aireadas y, el ondular de la tela de las cortinas con el viento, le parecía extrañamente relajante.

¿Por qué no descansas un poco mientras te preparo un baño, eh? – le preguntó Harry besando su cuello.

No, puedo hacerlo yo…

Draco… se supone que vienes a descansar, así que hazme el favor – lo arrastró hasta la cama – de tumbarte ahí, mientras yo lo preparo todo, ¿vale?

Pero…

¡RUBIO! – besó sus labios antes de darle un empujoncito que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama – vuelvo en unos minutos.

Draco se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, se desabrochó el cinturón y un par de botones del pantalón, se subió un poco más a la cama y dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre las suaves sábanas blancas. Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando a que Harry le avisara.

Harry preparó el baño despacio, sabedor de que Draco necesitaba algo que lo relajara. Encendió velas y vertió esencia de chocolate en la gran bañera que presidía el lugar. Dejó el agua corriendo y fue a la habitación para coger algunas toallas y jabones aromáticos.

Se quedó prendado al verle tumbado sobre la cama, a medio desvestir, la cabeza de medio lado y el cabello cayendo sobre la cara; una mano reposaba sobre uno de sus muslos, la otra sobre su pecho. Volvió a entrar de nuevo en el baño y cerró los grifos. El baño debería esperar.

Le desnudó con un hechizo y, con cuidado, le hizo levitar para meterlo bajo las sábanas. Se veía tan hermoso así, relajado y tranquilo, quería besar su frente, acariciar su pelo, pero el miedo a despertarle se lo impidió.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajó para tomarse quizás un te. Recordó entonces que debía llamar a los niños, así que puso rumbo al coche, donde había dejado el móvil, marcó el número y esperó que Sirius tuviera el teléfono conectado.

¿Sí? – la voz de Sirius se oyó al otro lado.

Padrino, soy yo.

Harry, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya habéis llegado?

Sí, hace un rato.

¿Os ha gustado la casa?

Sí, es preciosa, debiste decirme antes que tenías un lugar así.

Oh… Sev no me lo hubiera permitido, es nuestro lugar para las escapadas románticas.

NO… otra vez ¡NO! – dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la cara.

¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Otra vez tengo que dormir en una cama donde tu y… ¡OH! No me hagas recordar quieres…

Jajajaja… Harry, tienes casi 30 años y ¿aún sigues con esas cosas?

Sí, aún sigo esperando que me pagues un psicólogo, aquella imagen en el despacho de Severus me perseguirá siempre …

Bueno, te recuerdo que Sev tiene la suya propia …

Ya, bueno… ¿Cómo está Dorian?

Bien, está fuera con Jason, ¿quieres que se ponga?

No, tranquilo, ¿podrías darme el teléfono de la madre de Rorie?

¿Para?

Es que no lo tengo y quería saber qué tal estaba Mya.

La niña está aquí, bueno en realidad están las dos, ella y Rorie.

Y eso, ¿ha pasado algo?

No, la madre de Rorie, tenía que atender una urgencia en el hospital así que decidimos que se quedaran aquí.

Oh… Severus querrá matarme.

Tranquilo, está demasiado ocupado organizando todo para el nuevo curso.

Ya, dile que también lo siento por eso.

No te preocupes, lo primero es Draco. Por cierto, ¿está mejor?

Duerme, que creo que es lo que más falta le hacía.

Es normal, es demasiado para él.

Lo sé, soy el peor esposo del mundo, ¿verdad? – preguntó tristemente Harry, mientras se apoyaba en el capó del coche.

No, Harry, claro que no, sabemos como es Draco de orgulloso, se ha ido tragando todo, pensando que podía con lo que le echaran encima, y tú no podías verlo si él no te dejaba.

Ya, pero bueno, debí ayudarle más, no sé, hacer algo, si lo hubieras visto esta mañana… - Harry suspiró, odiaba ver a Draco así le recordaba al pasado, a sus primeros años juntos, cuando vivían atemorizados, cuando no sabían que les depararía el futuro, se suponía que todo eso había quedado atrás, que ahora eran felices. Harry, tristemente, entendió que Draco no era feliz.

Ya verás como esto le hace bien.

Eso espero, bueno te dejo, he de llamar a Remus. Mándales un beso a esos dos trastos, y dile a Dorian que se comporte que sino se las verá conmigo.

Jajaja, tranquilo, Severus está en casa, si hacen algo les echaré la serpiente.

Jajaja, gracias padrino.

Nada, y... ¿Harry?

¿Sí?

Hazle hablar, estoy seguro de que es lo que más necesita.

Gracias, nos vemos el domingo.

Nos vemos

Colgó el teléfono y, con él en la mano, se quedo mirando al horizonte. El sol estaba por terminar de ocultarse, la noche estaba a sólo unos minutos de llegar. Se dijo a si mismo que mañana, él y Draco, verían la puesta de sol juntos y abrazados desde aquel lugar. Descolgó de nuevo y marco el número de Remus.

¿Sí?

Lucius, soy Harry.

¡TÚ!

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué pasa…? ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Debieron castrarte después de lo de los gemelos.

Pero…

¡ESA NIÑA ES UN DEMONIO! – Harry supo enseguida que hablaba de Soul.

Oh…

¿Oh? ¿Sólo dices oh…?

Esto… ¿lo siento? – preguntó tímidamente.

¿Sabes lo que ese diablillo acaba de hacer?

No, pero supongo que nada bueno.

Claro que nada bueno, ha cogido la varita de Remus y se ha dedicado a incendiar todos los cuadros de la casa.

¿QUÉ? – esa niña era un torbellino y, desgraciadamente para todos, tenía una magia demasiado desarrollada para su edad – pero está bien, ¿verdad?

Sí, afortunadamente, Remus andaba cerca, pero ahora tengo a todos mis ancestros chillándome porque tu mocosa ha querido acabar con ellos.

Vaya, lo siento, Lucius, de verdad, ¿querrías pasármela? Quizás yo pueda reprenderla…

Está bien – durante unos segundos, Harry sólo oía voces lejanas, supuso que eran las voces de los antepasado de Lucius que maldecían una y otra vez a su pequeña.

¡PAPÁ! – grito la niña al teléfono, Harry se maldijo por no haber apartado a tiempo el teléfono de la oreja, ahora tenía el tímpano perforado.

Soul, ¿querrías explicarme qué es eso de que has cogido la varita del abuelo para incendiar los cuadros?

Yo… te quiero mucho, papá – Soul siempre hacía lo mismo, apelaba a su sonrisa y a su palabrería para evitar las broncas y los castigos.

Esta vez éso no va a colar, Soul. ¿Qué te hemos dicho papi y yo de lo de coger las varitas de los magos adultos?

Que no se debe hacer – contestó la niña seria.

¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

Porque me aburría, y el abuelo Lu no quería llevarme a caballito como lo haces tú.

¿Y ese es motivo suficiente para hacer algo tan peligroso como eso?

Sí – contesto la niña feliz, Harry sabía que iba para largo.

No, Soul no lo es, hay veces que no siempre podemos hacer o tener lo que queremos, y debemos entenderlo, así que tienes que hacerme un favor.

¿Cuál?

¿Vas a portarte bien?

Siempre me porto bien.

Soul, sabemos que eso no es verdad. Cariño, tú quieres mucho a papi, ¿verdad?

Si, mucho, muchisísisisisisisisisisisisismo.

Vale, bueno, pues papi necesita quedarse aquí unos días, y si tú no te portas bien, el tendría que volver y entonces no podría curarse.

¿Papi está malito?

Sí cariño, y tú no quieres que lo esté, ¿verdad?

No.

Bueno, ¿entonces me prometes que te vas portar bien?

Sí.

¿En serio?

Sí, papá, de verdad, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Robbie ya?

Sí, cariño, dale el teléfono al abuelo Lucius.

Vale.

¿Y bien? – Lucius volvía a estar al otro lado del aparato.

Espero que con lo que le he dicho valga, Draco necesita descansar.

¿Tan mal está?

No es que esté mal, Lucius, sólo creo que las cosas le han sobrepasado, además creo que hay algo más.

¿Algo más?

Sí, no es sólo que le preocupen los niños o la mudanza, hay algo más.

Hablando de mudanza, Fullam vino esta tarde y me trajo los últimos papeles.

Bien, el domingo los revisaremos para que se los puedas entregar.

Sigo sin entender porque tenéis que comprar una casa en vez de veniros aquí…

Sabes que a Draco no le gusta la mansión, le recuerda demasiado a…

Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno será mejor que te deje, no creo que Remus sea capaz de controlar a los 3 durante mucho más tiempo.

De acuerdo, por cierto en la bolsa de Delia hay una poción para los vómitos, estaba un poco revuelta.

A buenas horas lo dices, yo voy por la segunda túnica, y Remus por la cuarta.

Oh…

No sé qué harías sin mi hijo…

Yo tampoco. Nos vemos el domingo, Lucius.

Nos vemos, cuídalo por favor.

Lo haré.

Bien, hasta el domingo entonces.

Hasta el domingo.

Harry guardó el teléfono en el coche, no quería que nadie les molestase, Draco tenía que descansar. Se dirigió a la casa con paso lento y tranquilo, supuso que Draco aún estaría dormido. Ascendió despacio por las escaleras observando los cuadros y la casa en general, tenía tiempo y podía deleitarse con cada detalle. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, pensó si entrar o no, pero un ruido en el interior lo puso en alerta.

¿Draco? – preguntó al entrar y no verlo en la cama – Draco, ¿dónde estas?

Aquí amor – la voz provenía del balcón, se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó.

¿Por qué no has seguido durmiendo?

Mi cuerpo no acostumbra a dormir a estas horas.

Bueno, pero estos días deberías aprovecharlos para descansar.

Supongo, ¿dónde estabas?

Hablando con Sirius y tu padre.

¿Cómo están?

Bien, se están portando bien.

¿Soul también? – apoyó su rubia cabellera en el hombro de Harry.

Rubio, no pidas milagros – los dos rieron suavemente y se quedaron mirando un rato el paisaje.

¿Te apetece cenar ya? ¿O prefieres primero el baño?

Mmm… baño primero, pero tú vienes conmigo.

Rubio, eso ya estaba implícito – se sonrieron y caminaron juntos hacia el baño.

Harry fue desnudándose poco a poco, haciendo que sus prendas volaran y quedaran desperdigadas por toda la habitación, Draco sólo llevaba un bóxer blanco que se quitó antes de entrar en la bañera.

Chocolate – dijo Draco al percibir el aroma – te adoro amor.

Y yo – Harry se apoyó contra el lateral de la bañera y abrió las piernas para que Draco se colocara entre ellas, el rubio entendió y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su esposo – mmm… me encanta esto.

Y a mí – dijo Draco frotándose los brazos con la espuma que había por la bañera.

En la nueva casa podremos hacerlo más a menudo.

Sí, es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Con lo que vale no me extraña.

Avaro.

Derrochador.

Guapo.

Adulador - Draco giró la cabeza y ascendió a los labios de Harry, los tomó con cuidado y cariño, no quería nada más que sentirse amado en ese momento, tenía la necesidad de que le mimaran que le cuidaran, ahora mismo era lo único que quería.

El moreno ahondó en la boca de Draco con su lengua, recorriéndola, explorándola, hasta encontrarse con la lengua del rubio, pelearon por el control imaginario del beso hasta que la respiración les faltó. Harry comenzó a sentir el calor previo a la excitación, y es que Draco lo encendía con una facilidad pasmosa, su cuerpo era arcilla en las manos de su hurón, sabía que podría hacer siempre lo que quisiera con él.

Draco sentía las manos de Harry recorrer su pecho y sus piernas, mientras volvían a besarse. Harry era, después de los años, mucho más fogoso y ardiente, era un amante experto y conocedor al detalle de su cuerpo, sabía exactamente qué hacer para encenderlo, y Draco no tenía duda de que aquellas caricias iban directas al botón de encendido de su cuerpo. El moreno dejó de acariciar las piernas de su esposo y ascendió la mano hasta enredarla en el suave cabello rubio, echó hacia atrás de la cabeza y aprovechó el momento para descargar su pasión en el cuello del hombre que tenía entre las piernas. Besó y devoró cada centímetro de esa piel nívea que le volvía loco, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar primero, para después torturar, uno de los pezones.

Ahmmmm… - Draco no pudo evitar que el gemido escapara de sus labios, aquello era superior a él, no sabía controlarse ante las caricias de Harry, le parecía que aquello era el paraíso.

Harry disfrutaba de la piel de Draco, pero también de sus gemidos, y de los esfuerzos que éste hacía por no perder el control, porque el moreno sabía que estaba apunto de hacerlo. Había aprendido, con el paso de los años, lo que encendía con mayor rapidez a su rubio y sabía como ponerlo en práctica.

Draco se vio sacudido por una oleada de puro deseo, que le cegó por completo, se deshizo de la mano de Harry y se volteó en la bañera para quedar de rodillas en ella, se sentía excitado y Harry lo sabía porque le sonría pícaramente. Avanzó hacia su cuerpo y besó con pasión los labios del moreno, paseó su mano por el pecho, acariciándolo despacio con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que se estremeciera con su toque. Sonrió en el beso al notar las manos de Harry en sus nalgas pegándolo a su cuerpo; la mano que había descendido por el torso se topó con la erección floreciente del moreno, la masajeó despacio, con cuidado, sabía que, para Harry, aquello era un tortura, pero disfrutaba sabiendo que lo tenía en su mano, y que Harry jamás haría nada para impedir que él disfrutara. Cuando consideró que el miembro de su amante estaba lo suficientemente preparado, pasó ambas piernas a cada lado de Harry.

Espera – le dijo Harry, murmuró un hechizo, después de lo los gemelos, ambos aprendieron que debían protegerse si no querían un nuevo susto de ese estilo; por eso, Draco sabía que sus otros 3 hijos habían sido 3 niños muy deseados, – ahora – y Draco obedeció, se posicionó de tal manera que el miembro del moreno quedara justo enfrente de su entrada, despacio comenzó a descender – mmmmmmmmmm … - Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aquellas primeras descargas de placer comenzaron a ascender por su espina dorsal.

Ammm… - Draco se mordía el labio para no chillar, aquello era una deliciosa tortura.

Cuando por fin el miembro rígido de Harry estuvo en el interior de Draco, éste se tomó unos segundos para amoldarse a ello, después comenzó a moverse sobre Harry, con movimientos lentos y rítmicos, ayudado por las manos del moreno. Las embestidas se hicieron más y más profundas, llegaron a un punto en el que todas eran certeras para Draco y éste gritaba y jadeaba sin control preso de una excitación y placer desmedidos.

Harry besaba y mordía el pecho de Draco para acallar sus gemidos, no quería oírlos, sólo quería oír a Draco jadear y gemir su nombre, aquello le volvía loco. Soltó su mano derecha de la cadera de Draco y la llevó al miembro de éste, comenzó a masajearlo intentando seguir el ritmo desbocado que Draco había emprendido.

Mmmmm… Síiii… mmmm – Draco arqueaba su espalda aferrándose a los laterales de la bañera, gritando como poseído.

¡DIOS! – gritó Harry corriéndose en el interior de Draco, apuró su mano e hizo que su rubio terminara tras él.

HARRY… - gritó el rubio, desplomándose después sobre el pecho del otro.

Te amo – le susurro al oído.

Harry, esto no es descansar.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(Sé que dije que no me iba a meter en la mente de Dorian hasta la mitad de la historia o así, pero… no puedo adoro a este niño… espero que os guste).

Bufff, pero qué niña más imbécil, alguien debería decirle a sus padres que les timaron, no se puede ser más tonta, de verdad. Será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que pueda encontrarme otra vez y soltarme de nuevo "Dorian, qué lindo te ves hoy". No, tengo yo bastante con aguantar a la cursi de mi hermana, como para encima aguantar a esa mocosita que babea por mí, porque, sí lo hace, cosa que me parece normal, soy guapo, ¿quien no babearía por mí? Pero por lo menos podría disimularlo, ¿no?

Desciendo los escalones de dos en dos, paso por el hall vacío y me encamino hacia el jardín, con un poco de suerte mis tíos estarán ocupados y yo podré salir a volar un rato sin supervisión. Que manía tienen con que soy demasiado pequeño para volar yo solo. Tengo 11 años, no soy como Robbie o ese grito con patas que es Soul. Salgo al jardín y, mirando hacia ambos lados, compruebo que no hay nadie.

¡GENIAL! – exclamo feliz, saco la escoba reducida de mi bolsillo – Engorgio – susurro, y la escoba vuelve a su tamaño natural.

Estoy seguro de que si papá se enterara de que hago magia sin varita me castigaría al menos 3 meses, ¡qué manía con que soy demasiado pequeño! Demasiado pequeño para volar solo, demasiado pequeño para hacer magia sin varita… ¡qué sabrán ellos!

Monto en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, me elevo por los aires, asciendo unos 10 metros y dejo que el aire golpee mi rostro. Papá tiene razón, no hay mejor sensación que ésta, pero eso nunca se lo voy a decir, sino creería que lleva la razón en todo y se pondría más gryffindor aún, casi tanto como Mya.

Por minutos sólo estamos la escoba y yo, aprovecho para hacer giros y piruetas que no me dejan hacer cuando estoy siendo vigilado, desciendo en picado y giro a la derecha justo un par de metros antes de chocar contra el suelo.

No deberías volar tu solo – ¡JODER!, vaya susto – eres demasiado pequeño.

Perdona, pero no creo que tú seas muy mayor, ¿no? – ni siquiera le miro, total sólo vendrá a quedarse conmigo, antes era mucho más divertido venir a su casa pero, desde que entró en la escuela y se convirtió en un leoncito, se ha vuelto insoportable.

De momento tengo 6 años más que tú.

Guahhh, qué mayor – le digo acelerando el vuelo para alejarme.

¡DORIAN! – le oigo gritar – ¡VUELVE, no deberías volar solo.

Piérdete, Adam – acelero todo lo que la escoba da de sí, quiero alejarme de él, ahora ya no soporto tenerlo al lado. Antes me gustaba su presencia, recuerdo incluso suplicarle a papá para que me trajeran a su casa diciendo que quería pasar más tiempo con Jason, pero era mentira yo sólo quería estar con él. Era el único que no me trataba como una figurita de cristal, fue él quien, con 7 años, me enseñó a volar, me enseño las acrobacias, pero ahora, ahora ya no entraba en sus planes pasar el tiempo con "alguien demasiado pequeño", prefería pasar el tiempo con los estúpidos de sus amigos, que lo único que hacían era ir detrás de las chicas y babear como imbéciles.

Un momento, ¿es eso lo que pasa cuando te haces mayor? ¿Que dejas de querer volar con tus amigos para babear por chicas como Rorie? ¡BUAHGGG! Si definitivamente eso es hacerse mayor, prefiero ser demasiado pequeño para todo.

Te coji – sentí su mano en mi hombro y una especie de descarga me recorrió la espalda, me volteé y me quede mirándole embobado. La luz de la luna se clavaba en sus ojos azules y los hacía brillar de una manera asombrosa, el viento hacía que pelo le cayera por la cara – ¿estás bien, Dorian?

Sí – me solté de mi agarre y descendí lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo lo sentí detrás de mí.

¿En serio estás bien, enano? – me revolvió el pelo.

No me toques – me aparté bruscamente de él – y no soy un enano.

De momento para mí lo eres – sonrió de medio lado y entró en la casa antes que yo.

Me quedé mirando como caminaba, sin saber muy bien qué pensar o qué decir. Sólo con algo claro en la cabeza. Algún día no sería demasiado pequeño para él.


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaba despierto casi dos horas, no había podido evitarlo quería dormir a pierna suelta toda la mañana, sabía que podías hacerlo pero su reloj biológico había cogido el ritmo marcado tras 11 años de rutina y no había manera de pararlo. Necesitaba dormir lo sabia, había pasado la noche entregándose a Harry como hacia cuando estaba en la escuela y lo había disfrutado, claro que si, el sexo con el moreno seguía siendo de lo mejor y más en aquel lugar en el que podían hacerlo con calma y sin temor a ser interrumpido por alguno de los pequeños. Estaba cansando el lo sabia, su cuerpo lo sabia pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo las preocupaciones le asaltaban; había dejado la casa hecha un caos, y eso era un comezón en su cabeza, y después estaba lo de la mudanza.

Maldita mudanza… - murmuro entre dientes.

Cuando habían tomado la decisión de traer un nuevo bebe a este mundo, Delia, la casa se les quedo mucho más pequeña. Los niños llevaban años compartiendo las otras dos habitaciones y Draco deseaba que cada uno tuviera su propio espacio, un lugar donde ser únicos, y no uno más de los hermanos. Además la casa solo tenia dos baños, y eso para una familia de siete miembros era muy poco. El "despacho" de Harry se había convertido hacia meses casi en un almacén, y el moreno tenia que quedarse trabajando en la escuela porque en casa le era imposible, a la buhardilla era ya imposible subir sin que las cajas amontonadas se te cayeran encima, y el garaje, Harry estaba harto de arreglar los arañazos del monovolumen producto de bicis en mitad del lugar, cajas y objetos que sobresalían de los estantes.

Suspiro pensando en lo mucho que tenía por hacer. Pero merecía la pena, la casa era sencillamente perfecta. Situada a las afueras del Valle Godric se accedía a ella por un pequeño camino que se desviaba a la derecha en la carretera principal. El camino ascendía por una pequeña colina y en lo alto rodeada de álamos se encontraba la casa, las vistas eras cautivadoras se podía contemplar desde el frente de la casa todo el Valle, y desde los jardines traseros el lago que estaba solo a un par de kilómetros.

La casa formaba parte de un nuevo complejo urbanístico de alto standig, una urbanización ideada por el constructor y magnate del ladrillo, Brandon Paradaise (el padre de Rorie, la mejor amiga de Mya, aquello sin duda había felicitado mucho las cosas). Paradaise se había hecho rico tras la guerra, compro algunos terrenos muggles y gracias a sus contactos en el ministerio consiguió recalificarlos y convertirlos en paraísos mágicos. A simple vista las casas construidas en aquello lugares parecían hogares muggles de alto nivel, pero en todas ellas coexistían la magia y la tecnología de ultima generación, había electricidad y agua corriente al estilo muggle, pero las protecciones era mágicas, había conexión a Internet pero también cada casa contaba con su propia red floo. Sencillamente las casas combinaban lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Cuando Draco caminando por el Callejón Diagon vio el anuncio en la inmobiliaria Fullam, supo que aquella casa tenia que ser suya. Era cara, ostentosamente cara para ellos, pero lo deseaba y el nunca había deseado tanto algo, bueno si una vez, a Harry, pero eso ya lo tenia.

Le costo mucho convencer al moreno, muchas horas de sexo y muchas horas de Harry en el sofá, pero al final lo consiguió. No es que no tuvieran dinero para comprar la casa, porque lo tenia, y sino Draco sabia que su padre estaría dispuesto a prestárselo, pero Harry era un hombre trabajador para el que los mayores lujos eran salir a cenar todos los viernes con sus amigos y su deportivo rojo, lo demás lo gastaba todo en los niños y Draco, los consentía siempre pero nunca a gran escala, y aquel gasto era desorbitarte.

Cuando Harry y el visitaron la casa la primera vez tuvo que morderse los labios para no chillar de felicidad, la casa era aun mucho mas hermosa en la realidad, la fachada de ladrillo estaba veteada por ventanas blancas, abajo dos grandes ventanales el de la derecha era el del salón, el de la izquierda el del comedor. La puerta era grande, pero no como las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy, aquella puerta era como la casa perfecta.

Un pequeño recibidor hacia las veces de separador entre el comedor y el salón pues ninguno de los dos tenia puertas simplemente eran arcos en la pared lo que daban acceso, frente a la entrada había a la derecha un escalera de madera de roble, y a la izquierda un pasillo que llevaba a un despacho y a una entrada lateral de la cocina.

Draco adoro la cocina en cuanto la vio, era la habitación en la que mas tiempo pasaba en la casa, y para el era la mas importante. Era enorme, con encimeras de mármol rojo y negro que recorrían el lateral derecho, en el centro había una meseta donde había una cocina con vitro cerámica, y un pequeño lavabo a un lado, por el otro lado, solo había encimera, los armarios que colgaban de las paredes y estaban bajón las encimeras eran de cedro con un color claro, y con pomos de acero inoxidable igual que la nevera de dos puertas. La cocina tenia una venta pequeña que daba a un lateral de la casa y que estaba en el lateral que cubrían las encimeras, y otra mucho mas grande que daba a la terraza de atrás, en aquel rincón había una mesa de madera y varias sillas a juego, entre la nevera y la ventana la puerta que daba al jardín, las otras dos estaban una junto a la mesa, después había una alacena también de madera de cedro que hacia esquina y después la otra puerta que comunicaba con el comedor.

El salón era enorme ocupaba todo un lateral de la casa, en la parte mas cercana a la entrada principal Draco había ordenado colocar varios sofás de piel oscuros, uno de tres cuerpos frente a la chimenea y dos y de dos cuerpos a cada lado en el centro una pequeña mesa de café. Sobre la chimenea decidieron colocar un televisor de plasma. En el salón había una zona que Draco quería delimitar para que los niños hicieran los deberes, estudiaran y jugaran le parecía que era lo mejor, había también varias estanterías llenas de sus libros y los de Harry.

El comedor era quizás la habitación más sencilla de la casa, en el centro una mesa de 12 plazas, con doce sillas, lo único que llamaba la atención del lugar era la pared que Draco había mandado pintar en color beige y que había cubierto de fotos de toda la familia.

Abajo además del despacho del que Harry había jurado ocuparse, pero que el siempre supo que terminaría por decorar, había un pequeño aseo, y un armario donde guardar trastos.

En el piso de arriba había una habitación para cada niño, y la suya propia, esta tenía un vestidor y un baño completo con una bañera enorme en un lateral, aquello fue lo que acabo de convencer a Harry para comprar la casa. Había además otros dos baños mas para los pequeños, una puerta al final del pasillo daba a una buhardilla vacía, Draco sabia que iba a tardar muy poco en estar vacías. Los niños había ido con ellos a escoger sus habitaciones en la ultima visita, afortunadamente no hubo muchas peleas por escoger, todos salvo Mya y Dorian que siempre terminaban peleando escogieron una habitación sin mayor problema. A cada lado de la habitación principal estaban la de Delia y la de Soul, junto a la de la morena estaba la de Robbie y al otro lado de la de Delia estaba la de Mya, la mas alejada era la de Dorian, sabia que su hijo escogería aquella, era inteligente y no tardo mucho en encontrar un falso fondo en el armario empotrado, si presionaba en un punto concreto la pared del armario desaparecía y aparecían unas escaleras que llevaban a un cuarto pequeño, pero tranquilo. Hubo problemas cuando Mya escogió primero y Dorian no puso pega alguna, enseguida ella se dio cuenta de que aquella habitación tenía que tener algo y quiso cambiarla y allí estallo la pelea, Draco la controlo enseguida, y cegado por ese sentimiento de igualdad hacia Dorian se la cedió al rubio. Mya refunfuño hasta que Harry le prometió que con un hechizo ella, al igual que sus padres, tendría un vestidor.

Draco ¿? – Harry parpadeo un par de veces cuando la luz incidió en sus ojos

Buenos días amor – el rubio se acomodo sobre el pecho de su esposo

Que hora es ¿?

Las 9

Y se puede saber que haces despierAHHHHHH – un enorme bostezo le impidió hablar

Pensaba

En que ¿?

La mudanza

Draco… se supone que estas aquí para pensar y para olvidar

Ya bueno pero tengo mucho que …

BASTA, escúchame bien – se incorporo quedando sentado, Draco se levanto y se sentó frente a el – voy a contratar a alguien para que se encargue de la mudanza

QUE?? No pienso permitir que nadie urge en nuestras cosas

Vas a permitirlo porque lo digo yo

Si crees que …

Shhhh – puso un dedo en su boca – se acabo Draco, mírate no puedes mas, esto es demasiado incluso hasta para ti, eh … no hables, escúchame, soy lento si, y tardo darme cuenta de las cosas – Draco sonrió – pero al final lo hago, por eso me he dado cuenta de que necesitas ayuda, y no solo con la mudanza, vamos a contratar una nani

QUE ¿? A eso si que no, no pienso dejar a mis hijos en manos de una cualquiera

No va a ser una cualquiera… será alguien de confianza, lo prometo

Y entonces yo que haré ¿? Que quieres que sea como esas mujeres que se dedican a ir de comida benéfica en comida benéfica, que sea un snob de esos ¿?

No, para nada

Entonces que voy a hacer si no puedo cuidar de los niños ¿?

Cuidaras de los niños amor, pero te lo tomaras con calma, necesitas tiempo para ti

Tengo tiempo para mi

A si cuanto ¿?

No se, unas horas a la semana

Eso no es tiempo amor

Pero Mya y Dorian se marcharan este curso será menos trabajo

Da igual, necesitas hacer otra cosa – tomo su mano y beso el dorso de la palma – Draco, porque no haces lo que siempre quisiste

El que ¿? Escaparme contigo y recorrer el mundo ¿? Para eso ya es algo tarde

No, eso lo haremos cuando los niños se vayan de casa, lo prometo – se sonrieron, aquel era su mayor deseo, recorrer juntos el mundo, sonaba tan bien, parecía tan lindo – veras, bueno he hablado con Severus y el puesto de pociones sigue vacante, sabes que es un puesto que no tiene mucha demanda, y …

Harry hace años que no toco un libro – aquello sonaba tan bien, cumplir su sueño trabajar como profesor era lo que había querido cuando estaba en la escuela, pero sus deseos de estudiar se vieron olvidados en un cajón junto con el resto de sus planes tras la llegada de los gemelos, había estado a punto de retomar ese loca idea muchas veces, pero al final siempre la desechaba

Eso no es excusa, eras el mejor en pociones y se que sigues siéndolo

No estudie la carrera

Sabes que no es necesario, solo necesitabas el favor del consejo, y de eso me encargo yo, no por algo soy el presidente

Amor, eso se llama … ENCHUFE ¡!

Puede, pero piénsalo rubio, nos has dado 11 maravillosos años a los niños y a mi, es hora de que pienses en ti

Delia apenas tiene 6 meses

Rubio estará bien cuidada, y nosotros volveríamos todas las noches a casa, además tu no tendrías mas que las tareas propias del profesor de pociones por lo menos por el momento, tendrías menos trabajo

Tu solo tienes esas tareas y…

No rubio, yo tengo el consejo escolar, y también dirijo a los Gryffindors, tu tendrías un horario de 9 a 3, seria perfecto tendrías la mente en otras cosas, y después podrías dedicarte a los niños. Además no es como si tuvieras que cargar con eso encima, en la nueva casa tendremos por lo menos un par de elfos mas que se encargaran de las tareas domesticas, los niños estarían con la nani toda la mañana, y tu solo tendrías que llegar y hacer como yo mimarlos

Serán unos niños muy consentidos

Bueno, sabremos lidiar con ellos – tiro de la mano por la que sujetaba a Draco y lo atrajo hacia así, lo apreso entre sus brazos – que me dices ¿?

Harry yo…

No quiero que por esa hermosa cabeza rubia tuya pase la idea de que no serias capaz de hacerlo, porque los dos sabemos que es falso – beso el pelo rubio, y lo estrujo con mas fuerzas – y bien ¿?

… - Draco sentía que aquello cambiaria por completo su vida, y tenia miedo porque el estaba acostumbrado a una rutina, y si aquello se le escapaba de las manos, y si no podía controlarlo. Tenia miedo, si, pero por otro lado sonaba también lo de cumplir su sueño, y sobre todo lo de sentirse útil, hacer otra cosa que no fuera limpiar o cocinar, se mordió el labio indeciso – si

SI ¿? – Harry lo separo de su cuerpo – GENIAL, Accio documentos!! Accio pluma

De la maleta de Harry salieron volando unos pergaminos y una pluma, que se depositaron con suavidad en su mano

Firma aquí entonces – le señalo un espacio en blanco

Que es esto ¿?

Tu contrato como profesor

Lo tenias preparado ¿? – pregunto asombrado el rubio

Lleva en mi escritorio 9 años

Pero…

Sabia que tarde o temprano seria el momento de proponértelo, espero que no pienses que es muy, adsada…

Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, Draco se había abalanzado sobre el y besaba con pasión sus labios,

Te amo – le dijo entre besos

Y yo rubio – coló una de sus manos bajo la tela del pantalón de Draco y apretó su trasero – bueno, ya que no eres capaz a dormir, yo se en que podemos ocupar el tiempo libre.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

DORIAN!!! – mierda no!! Esa estupida otra vez no

Vamos, Jason corre – tire del brazo de mi primo y me encerré con el en un armario

Dorian estas aquí ¿? – Rorie entro en el Hall de la casa con su repelente vestido rosa, sus perfectas trenzas morenas, y su sonrisa dulzona. BUAHGG – Dori ¿, jo… MYA AQUÍ TAMPOCO ESTAN ¡!

Buff…

Se puede saber porque huimos de esas dos

No se tu, pero yo huyo de esa arpía

Rorie no es tan mala

Eso es porque a ti no te acosa

Tenemos 11 años, el acoso es imposible a nuestra edad

Deja de hablar como tu padre quieres ¿? – Jason siempre terminaba hablando como tío Severus, papa tenia razón se parecía tanto que daba miedo

Lo que pasa es que te molesta que sea más maduro que tu

Si... vamos muchísimo – oí un ruido tras la puerta – que ha sido eso ¿?

Que ha sido el que ¿? Dorian estas paranoico

Shhhh , cállate no lo oyes ¿? – una risita se coló por debajo de la puerta – Mierda es esa arpía, vamos – tiro de nuevo de Jason y se metieron en el armario otra vez

Tanto entrar y salir del armario, voy a acabar por tener un problema con mi sexualidad

Quieres callarte ¡! – observe como la puerta se abría, por suerte y también por desgracia no era Rorie

Estas seguro de que no hay nadie en la casa ¿? – un zorron de unos 16 años entro colgada del cuello de Adam

No, solo están mi hermano pequeño y mis primos, y fijo que están corriendo por el jardín, ya sabes como son los crios – Adam aprisiono los labios de la muchacha y comenzó a devorarlos, apreté con fuerza los puños clavándome las uñas en las palmas

Dorian no pienso quedarme a ver como mi hermano retoza con esa chica

….

Dorian me has oído ¿?

….

Dorian quieres dejar de rechinar los dientes y escucharme

Que ¿?

Se puede saber que te pasa ¿?

A mi nada – ZORRA ZORRA MAS QUE ZORRA!!!!

Ya claro… pues deja de apretar así los puños porque acabaras haciéndote una herida

Yo... – me miro las manos y veo como la marca de las uñas ya es bastante visible

Vamos – pero a donde quiere ir este ahora – lo siento pero somos demasiado jóvenes para contemplar semejante acto

AH!! – la muchacha dio un gritito

JASON!! Se puede saber que coño hacías en el armario ¿?

Escondernos de Rorie, pero claro, vosotros no sois Rorie, vamos Dorian – siento como Jason tira de mi, yo solo puedo fulminar con la mirada a ese zorron de tres al cuarto

Una vez fuera de la habitación salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en un banco,

Vas a volver a hablar o el trauma te ha causado secuelas de alto grado ¿?

No se de que trauma me hablas

Ya claro, Dorian un consejo, tienes 11 años, y mi hermano aparte de que es hetero, hasta donde yo se, tiene 17 – me palmea un par de veces la espalda – olvídate de el

No se de que hablas

La negación no es buena

Porque no vas a meter esa enorme narizota tuya en los calderos de tu padre ¿? – veo como Jason dolido se levanta del banco y camina sin mirar a tras.

Vale me he pasado lo se, pero ahora no estoy de humor, para nada ni para nadie

Ror… oh, eres tu

Púdrete

Tu siempre tan amable – me responde mi gemela

Y esta vez a don perfecto que le ha pasado

Porque no vas a jugar a las haditas con tu amiga eh ¿? – me tumbo en el banco mirando hacia el cielo

Levanta

Que ¿?

Que levantes

Para que ¿? – me incorporo lo justo para que ella se siente

Ahora ven – me obliga a bajarme y a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo – que le has dicho a Jason ¿?

Yo… nada – comienza a jugar con mi pelo, no se porque pero siempre hace lo mismo, parece que tiene afición a mi cabello – porque siempre me tocas el pelo¿?

Porque es como el de papi

Oh… como sabes que le he dicho algo a Jason ¿?

Porque salio de aquí llorando, y viéndote a ti aquí fijo que ha sido tu piquito de oro

… - joder… yo no quería hacerlo llorar… MIERDA!!

Y bien ¿?

Le dije que metiera su narizota en los calderos de su padre

Dorian!! Mira que eres bruto …

Bueno, estaba enfadado que quieres

Tu siempre estas enfadado

Es para te mi carácter

Pero Jason es tu mejor amigo, deberías tratarlo mejor

Lo hago

Si, ya veo – cierro los ojos y empiezo a adormecerme con el suave masaje en mi cabeza – y por que le dijiste eso ¿?

Por nada …

Ya… ese por nada no será moreno, de ojos azules y medirá 1.80 verdad ¿?

… - entre abro los ojos y la fulmino, que tiene todo el mundo con Adam eh ¿?, ni que fuera el centro de tu vida

Lo vi entrar con una chica a la habitación donde Jason y tu estabais

Sabias que estábamos allí ¿? – asiente – porque no se lo dijiste a Rorie ¿?

Para ella lo mas divertido es la búsqueda, luego cuando te tiene enfrente le pareces aburrido

YO NO SOY ABURRIDO – exclamo ofendido

No, pero como eres tan altanero y presuntuoso, pues aburres a cualquiera

Gracias

Yo también te quiero hermanito. No es su novia

Que ¿?

La chica que no es su novia

Oh… - y que hago ahora me alegro o no ¿?

Rorie me lo dijo, su hermana mayor va a clase con Adam y le dijo que no tiene novia, que nunca la ha tenido, si que le han visto tonteando con chicas pero nada serio

Oh…

Sabes que es imposible verdad ¿?

El que ¿?

Que se fije en ti

Por que ¿?

Tienes 11 años

Y ¿?

Dorian, creí que tu eras el Slytherin el que pensaba fríamente las cosas

DORIIII!!! – el grito de Rorie llega hasta nosotros

Mierda – me levanto de un brinco – iré a pedirle perdón a Jason, no le digas donde estoy vale ¿?

De acuerdo

Gracias – mascullo entre dientes lo mas bajito que puedo

De nada – me alejo unos pasos y después me paro me doy la vuelta y le digo

Te demostrare que para mi no hay nada imposible.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco disfrutaba cuando Harry le hacia suyo, cuando temblaba en sus manos expertas, adoraba sentirse así, sentir al moreno en su interior lo volvía loco, nunca podría cansarse de esa sensación de plenitud, porque eso era lo que sentía cuando los dos se unía completa plenitud, los dos formaban un solo ser, y Draco amaba esa sensación.

Pero de cuando en cuando, adoraba sentir a Harry bajo sus piernas, jadear y estremecerse con el contacto de sus pieles sudorosas, gemir cuando con sus embestidas conseguía rozar el punto en el que Harry se descontrolaba por completo. Aquello no ocurría muchas veces, no porque Harry se negara, sino porque Draco se sentía cansado y agotado y solo quería dejarse hacer, que su esposo le mimara, e hiciera lo que quisiera con el. Sin embargo aquella tarde antes de regresar a la casa, no había podido evitarlo quería, no, deseaba poseer a Harry hacerlo suyo, y se concentro en la labor.

Sobre la cama Harry estaba de espaldas a el de rodillas, tenia los brazos abiertos y se aferraba a las sabanas mientras mordía la almohada para no gritar, Draco se movía enérgicamente tras de el, clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser, gritaba, gemía y jadeaba sin control, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas rápido,

Siiii…. Mmm … siii – se aferro con mas fuerza aun a las caderas de Harry, sentía una deliciosa presión entorno a su miembro, la fricción con las paredes le estaba volviendo loco, pero el necesitaba mas, así que incremento aun más el ritmo

Oh… joder…. Siii – Harry separo la cara de la almohada y comenzó a gemir sin pudor, le costaba hacerlo, pese a llevar tanto tiempo juntos el moreno aun tenia grandes tintes de pudor en su cuerpo, y casi todos afloraban cuando Draco tomaba su cuerpo – mas…

Fue un susurro, Draco creyó haberlo soñado pero después lo volvió a oír de nuevo, Harry pedía más, y más y el rubio sintió oleadas de placer solo con el eco de aquellas palabras, ralentizó las embestidas pero las hizo más duras, más profundas y certeras haciendo que Harry tuviera que volver a morder la almohada para no volverse loco de placer. Draco comenzó a notar que poco le faltaba para terminar, así que llevo una de sus manos al miembro del moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo con el que lo penetraba, no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo pues Harry estaba completamente excitado y al borde del orgasmo,

DRACO!! – grito arqueando la espalda, la posición y los espasmos en el cuerpo de Harry, propiciaron el orgasmo del rubio

SI!!

Derrotados los dos cayeron en la cama, el rubio sobre el moreno, descansaron retomando una respiración normal, cuando Draco recupero el sentido que casi había perdido tras el maravilloso orgasmo se retiro del interior de su esposo

AHmmm … - se llevo con el un ultimo gemido

Te amo – le susurro al oído, aun sobre su cuerpo

Y yo, pero necesito respirar – Harry se movió bajo el, y consiguió echarlo a un lado de la cama, después con cuidado se dio la vuelta, paso el brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio y lo atrajo hacia si – te adoro

Mmm… me encanta como hueles después del sexo – dijo metiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y su cuello

Huelo mal, me haces sudar como un pollo

Si, pero un pollo muy guapo y muy sexy y muy … - Draco comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Harry de nuevo , el pecho , las piernas

Rubio… no pienso traerte de fin de semana nunca mas

no y por que ¿? – comenzó a besar el cuello, y la cara del moreno

Porque recuperas las energías de una manera pasmosa… y yo las pierdo a ese ritmo

Jejeje, te quiero – beso la punta de la nariz y se acomodo en su pecho – a que hora dijiste que iríamos ¿?

Para la cena, cenaremos todos en casa de tu padre

Oh… y cuando iremos a por Dorian y Mya

Ellos estarán allí, Severus y Sirius se quedaran a cenar también

Será divertido

Si, tendremos que hablar con los niños, contarles lo de tu trabajo, y lo de la nani

Sigue sin convencerme la idea de que una extraña cuide de los niños

Bueno, encontraremos a alguien bueno ya lo veras – beso su frente – será mejor que nos duchemos, tenemos un par de horas de viaje por delante

Ve tu primero

Me dejas solito ¿? – le puso morritos mientras se incorporaba

Si amor, sabes ducharte tu solo

De verdad rubio ¿?

Si

Esta bien

Harry se perdió tras la puerta del baño, mientras Draco aprovechaba el momento para estirar su cuerpo en la cama, y recordar. Aquellos tres días habían sido maravillosos, no recordaba nada así en estos últimos años, habían tenido un par de días para ellos en alguna ocasión pero nunca así, siempre tenían preocupaciones o problemas, pero en esos días Draco se permitió desconectar la mente, mas bien fue obligado por Harry que le consintió como nunca lo había hecho, casi mas que durante los embarazos.

Sonrió, su moreno era lo mejor de su vida, los niños era su mayor alegría, su mayor logro en esta vida, pero algo de los dos, algo que el y Harry habían hecho. Pero Harry era suyo, solo suyo, era su esposo, su amante, su amigo, su confidente, lo era todo para el. Draco se sentía abrumado en ocasiones cuando se le quedaba mirando, veía en el amor, y nada mas que amor, cuando pensaba en el, pensaba en amor, cuando lo miraba veía amor. Harry rezumaba amor por todas partes, y Draco se sentía feliz porque ese amor lo provocaba él mismo, era maravilloso amar si, pero ser correspondido de la forma que lo hacia su moreno, era mucho mejor aun.

Harry probablemente no era el mas listo ni el mas atento de los esposos, pero si era el mas cariñoso y el mas dulce, puede que dejara escapar detalles que otros verían a simple vista pero sabia como compensarlos y con creces, Harry se entregaba a Draco en todo lo que hacia, ya fuera en la cama, o compartiendo una charla.

Sonrió de nuevo y se mordió el labio, Draco había pasado los últimos meses pensando que no era feliz, que le faltaba algo en la vida para serlo, y puede que si faltara un cambio de rutina, algo que le sacara de esa monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida, pero ese cambio le había permitido ver que su vida era plena, y que era feliz muy feliz, sus hijos le hacían extremadamente feliz, pero eso ya lo sabia. Lo que había olvidado en cierta medida era lo feliz que Harry le hacia.

Se puede saber por que te ríes como un bobo ¿? – le dijo el moreno poniéndose sobre el y haciendo que el agua de su cabello húmedo goteara sobre su cara

Por ti

Por mi ¿? – sacudió la cabeza y dejo que las gotas mojaran toda la cara de Draco, el rubio sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

Porque te quiero, porque te amo, porque me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

Oh… - beso la punta de su nariz – pues haré de ti el hombre mas rápido del mundo si hace falta, porque llegamos tarde

Vale, vale – antes de que se levantara enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del moreno – no podemos llegar un poco mas tarde

Draco…

Anda, amor – uso su ultimo recurso, el mejor de todos, le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio

TE ODIO!! – le dijo antes de lanzarse a devorar sus labios.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

ZORRA ES UNA ZORRA, si no hay mejor manera que definir a esa Mindy, Mandy o como narices se llama. Lleva todo el fin de semana paseándose por la casa como si fuera suya y encima nadie le dice nada, todos le sonríe y dicen que es muy agradable, y amistosa. Y UN CUERNO!! Esa tía es una zorra, que lo único que ha venido a hacer aquí es a tirarse a Adam.

AGHHHH

Tranquilo Dorian, habíamos quedado en que no ibas a pensar más en ese estupido, no tenéis nada en común, y aunque me coraje decirlo Mya tiene razón, tiene 17 años y yo 11, jamás se fijaría en mi.

Ah… estas aquí ¿? – Jason abre la puerta del cuarto

Que pasa ¿?

Nos vamos a ver a tus abuelos

Vale – me levanto y encojo la mochila y me la meto en el bolsillo del baquero

No sabia que tu padre ya te dejaba usar la magia sin varita ¿?

No me deja, y espero por tu bien que no sepa nada de esto

Amenazando de nuevo ¿? – levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos – creo que será un matón en la escuela

Pues, espero que tu no quieras ser la primera de mis victimas

Sabes deberíamos probar a echarte azúcar

Que dices ¿?

No, para a ver si así se te endulza el carácter – le fulmino con la mirada – que no me mires así, tienes 11 años y tienes el carácter de un amargado de 40

Creí que tu eras mas maduro que yo

Y lo soy, pero no soy un amargado. Eres digno de estudio, 11 años y amargado, digno de estudio

Jason estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar

Cobraras a los alumnos por la protección ¿?

Jason… - será toca pelotas el tío …

Vale vale… vamos anda, mi papi empezara a berrear enseguida

Bajamos las escalaras hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa,

CHICOS!!!!!!!!!!! – el grito de Sirius retumbo en toda la casa

Aquí, papi, aquí – le dijo Jason

Oh… vale bien, estamos todos ¿?

SI!!! – gritaron a dúo mi hermana y esa arpía, como no deje de ponerme esos ojitos, juro que se los voy a sacar

Y papa ¿?

Ha ido a buscar unos papeles a la escuela, bueno pues todos al coche entonces – Sirius camina delante de nosotros seguido por las chicas, unos pasos mas atrás vamos mi primo y yo

Y tu hermano ¿? – le digo agarrándole del brazo

… - hace un gesto de completa desesperación – ha ido a llevar a Mindy a su casa, se aparecerá donde tus abuelos directamente

Oh… - ZORRA ZORRA MAS QUE ZORRA!! Tranquilo Dorian, tienes que tranquilizarte, dejar de pensar en esa Lolita de tres al cuarto, y olvidarte de estas tonterías que rondan por tu mente.

Montamos en el coche, y mientras Sirius, Mya y Rorie berrean una canción de moda, observo como Jason empieza a hacer gestos de completa desesperación, antes de sacar una especie de tampones para los oídos y ponérselos, después saca un libro y me abandona a mi suerte.

Más bien me abandona a mis pensamientos. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero pensar, porque Jason tiene razón (últimamente estoy dándole la razón a demasiada gente, creo que me estoy socializando) soy un amargado de 11 años, que triste por Merlín, pero es así, y todo por culpa de ese estupido. Quien me mandaría a mi fijarme en el, con lo bien que se esta jugando a Quidditch con papa, o al ajedrez con Jason, viendo la tele con los enanos, no… ahora tengo que estar pensando en ese imbecil, y lo peor no es eso, no, lo peor es que se que esto no lleva a nada, porque por mucho que me fastidie no puedo hacer nada. Esta vez es verdad, soy demasiado pequeño, y seguramente cuando ya no lo sea será demasiado tarde,

Ei, Dorian ocurre algo ¿? – pregunta Sirius mientras me mira por el retrovisor

No

Seguro, tienes mala cara ¿?

será por esas dos y vuestros berridos

Vamos pequeño no es para tanto

Ya … - apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y cierro los ojos, siento una mano en mi rodilla

Estas bien ¿? – me susurra bajito mi hermana

Si

Seguro ¿?

Si

Es por…

Mya no me levantes dolor de cabeza quieres ¿? – de nuevo cirro los ojos y dejo que mi mente viaje por donde ella quiere.

Siento que me mueven despacio, una mano en mi brazo y otra en la mejilla

Ei peque, papi ya esta aquí

Hmm… - abro los ojos despacio y papi aparece ante mi, le sonrió, solo a el es al que me gusta sonreír

Que tal el sueñecito ¿?

Bien, y vosotros el viaje ¿? No habrá otro enano de camino verdad ¿?

Dorian…. – besa mi frente y me ayuda a salir del coche

DORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Noooo el grito con patas no!!!, demasiado tarde mi hermana pequeña, Soul, se aferra a mi cintura

Suelta

No

Suelta – comienzo a elevar el tono de voz

No

SUELTA – le grito

NO!!

QUE SUELTES!!

QUE NO!!!! – y se apresa con mas fuerza a mi

Papa… - me quejo desesperado esperando a que el moreno de mi padre me eche una mano

Soul, deja a tu hermano en paz

NO!! – la niña me saca la lengua y aprieta con mas fuerza

Alguien quiere caramelos ¿? – esa voz, podría reconocerla entre un millón

ADAM!!! – todos mis hermanos corren tras el, se ve que ahora es el ídolo de las masas

Después de que Soul me liberara de la presión a la que me tenía sometido camino hacia la casa, sin pararme a saludar a Adam, es mas ni siquiera lo miro

Buenas noches abuelo – le doy un beso en la mejilla al abuelo Rems

Buenos noches Dorian, que tal el fin de semana ¿?

Bien

El abuelo Lu ¿?

En su despacho

Corro dentro de la casa, si hay alguien que me comprende, ese es el abuelo Lu, pierdo la compostura y emocionado corro por los pasillos de la casa, si me doy prisa podré pasar unos minutos a solas con el.

ABUELO!! – grito al abrir la puerta del despacho

No te han enseñado a llamar ¿?

Esto… perdón

Ven aquí anda – corro hasta detrás del escritorio y me abrazo a el lo mas fuerte que puedo – vaya, y esto

Nada, solo tenia ganas de verte

Ya, a ver mírame – levante mi mentón y me obliga a enfrentar sus ojos, me coje en cuello y me sienta en la mesa del escritorio – cuéntame, soy todo oídos

Contar ¿? No tengo nada que contar

Ya, engaña a tus hermanos, engaña a tus padres, pero a mi no me engañas, eres igual que tu padre a su edad, así que venga, cuéntame

Tanto me parezco a papi ¿?

Mas de lo que te crees, aunque de vez en cuando te sale la vena Gryffindor

Yo no tengo nada de Gryffindor – refunfuño

Nos guste o no, todos la tenéis, tu padre ha dejado su huella

Pues en mi no – voy a tener yo algún indicio de esos leoncitos, JA!!

Vale, y bien, que te preocupa ¿?

Tu crees que hay cosas imposibles ¿?

No te entiendo

Quiero decir, que si crees que hay cosas que no se pueden conseguir ¿?

Bueno, depende de lo que sea, pero para conseguir algo hay q trabajar en ello, hay que ponerle ganas, y sobre todo intentarlo, después podrás decir si es imposible o si no

Oh…

Por que me preguntas eso¿?

Es que yo quiero una cosa

Un juguete nuevo ¿?

No, otra cosa

El que??

… - si claro abuelo te voy a decir, que en vez de la nueva Saeta de Fuego lo que quiero es un Adam envuelto en papel de regalo, creo que mejor omitiré ese detalle – una cosa

No me lo vas a decir ¿? – pregunta frunciendo el sueño

Es que…

Vale, esta bien, supondré que es algo intimido

Si, eso es algo intimo – y tan INTIMO – Todos me dicen que es imposible

Quienes son todos ¿?

Jason y Mya

Ya, pero tu lo has intentado ¿?

El que ¿?

Conseguir lo que quieres

No, es que …

Cariño – me acaricia la cabeza – hasta que no lo intentes no puedes decir que es imposible

Estáis aquí – papi Draco entra en el despacho

Vaya, veo que tus hijos y tu habéis perdido los modales

Eins ¿?

Se te ha olvidado que para entrar en una habitación hay que tocar antes ¿?

Padre, por favor… y tu – me señala – se puede saber porque has salido corriendo sin decirle nada a nadie ¿?

Quería ver al abuelo sin la jauría

Dorian…. – me reprende con gesto severo – y para que necesitas tu al abuelo eh ¿? Padre no le habrás prometido nada verdad ¿?

No tranquilo, hablamos cosas de hombres, verdad Dorian

Aja

Cosas de hombres ¿? Que cosas de hombres puedes tener tu eh ¿? – me revuelve el pelo

Papi… mi pelo

Buff… si alguien te hubiera hecho eso a ti – señala a mi padre – nos habrías maldecido a todos

Ya, pero las cosas cambian, vamos al salón Harry y yo queremos deciros algo

OTRO NIÑO¿? – exclama enfurecido el abuelo, yo me río por lo bajo – es que no sabéis estaros quietos ¿? Al final esto acabara siendo peor que la familia Weasley

No, padre no es otro niño

Menos mal – resoplo, y es que otro hermanito mas y me pego un tiro

Vamos

Los tres salimos del despacho del abuelo en dirección al comedor donde todos nos esperan ya preparados para cenar, cuando llego miro a ambos lados, y termino por fulminar a Jason con la mirada, el único que sitio que queda es entre Rorie y Adam.

te gusta el sitio que te he guardado ¿? – me dice al pasar por su lado

Me las vas a pagar – mascullo entre dientes

Ei.. enano no te había visto – me revuelve el pelo

Si vuelves a tocarme el pelo te corto la mano – le escupo

Vaya humor que tienes no, que pasa que tu abuelo no te ha comprado el juguete que querías ¿? – comenta socarrón

Lo que quiero lo tengo – me quedo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión de rabia en los ojos, perdiéndome en sus ojazos azules, al final flaquea y aparta la mirada

Oye Dori … - genial y ahora la pesada esta

QUE ¿? – le grito

Ya te ha dicho tu hermana que voy a ir a tu casa nueva un par de días cuando os mudéis ¿'

QUE ¿? AH NO!!! ESO SI QUE NO!! ME NIEGO!!

Se puede saber que pasa ahí ¿? – pregunta papa Harry

Si esta arpía …

Dorian – me reprende papi Draco

Si esta se viene a casa yo dimito de la familia

Jajajajaja – todos los mayores estallan en carcajadas, incluso Adam

Y tu de que te ríes eh ¿? – le grito

De ti enano, de ti – vuelve a revolver mi pelo

No te dije que no volvieras a tocarme ¿? Que pasa que además de imbecil eres sordo ¿?

Toda la mesa se queda en silencio y me siento observado, un nudo se cuela en mi garganta, azoto la servilleta contra el suelo y me levanto para salir corriendo.

Déjalo – oigo decir al abuelo Lucius cuando papa Harry iba a venir tras de el.

Corro por los pasillos en dirección hacia el jardín, salto una pequeña verja que separa el jardín de los terrenos exteriores de la mansión, y sigo corriendo como si un troll corriera tras de mi, siento punzadas en el pecho producto del esfuerzo de correr, llega un momento en que el aire empieza a fallarme, me detengo y mirando a mi alrededor, veo un árbol, me dirijo hacia el y me siento. Apoyo la espalda contra el árbol y también la cabeza. Dejo que las lágrimas corran luchando entre ellas por saber cual será la primera en abandonar mi rostro y perderse por el suelo.

Por que me siento así ¿? Por que tengo esta sensación en el pecho que no me deja respirar ¿? Por que cada vez que lo veo siento que el mundo se para ¿?. Se supone que soy un niño pequeño no ¿?, porque tengo que sentirme así, los niños no sienten esas cosas. Me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

Podías haberte quedado un poco mas cerca de la casa no ¿?

Púdrete

Eso al final es un hola Mya que tal, no ¿?

Vete, quiero estar solo

Papi me mando a ver que te ocurría

Pues dile que nada, ahora déjame

Que paso en el comedor Dorian ¿? Tú nunca pierdes los papeles, eres como papi…

Por favor, no quiero hablar, déjame solo

Pero…

Mya, te he pedido algo alguna vez ¿?

No

Pues por eso, esta vez es la primera, así que déjame solo vale ¿?

Pero…

Por favor

Vale, suficiente para mi, lo entiendo es la segunda vez que dices por favor, así que te haré caso

Gracias

No tardes, papi esta preocupado

No lo haré tranquila

Los pasos de mi hermana se pierden hacia la casa, y yo vuelvo a quedarme solo observando la luna creciente, ojala no sintiera estas cosas, ojala pudiera preocuparme solo en entrar en la escuela, ser escogido en Slytherin y con suerte entrar en el equipo de Quidditch como los demás niños. Pero hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta, de que no era como los demás, deje de jugar con juguetes a los 7 años porque me aburrían y empecé a leer libros sobre alquimia y defensa contra las artes oscuras, afortunadamente Jason se parece en ese aspecto a mi, y en vez de jugar con aurores y mortífagos de plástico nosotros jugamos al ajedrez o hablamos de pociones, menos mal que por lo menos lo tengo a el. Pero en lo que Jason no se ha parecido nunca a mi es en lo otro. Lo que me atormenta desde hace un par de años, y es que mi corazón se despertó del letargo que se supone que tiene que tener el corazón de un niño con respecto a esos sentimientos demasiado pronto, supongo que la culpa de todo la tiene Adam, por ser tan guapo, tan inteligente y divertido, y sobre todo por haberme prestado tanta atención estos años.

Era conmigo con el que mas jugaba, con el que mas tiempo pasaba, nos pasábamos los veranos juntos a veces sus amigos le decían que yo era como su mascota, el siempre les decía que yo era parte de el. Pero el verano pasado eso cambio, y Adam dejo de llevarme con el y sus amigos, dejo de pasar tiempo conmigo. Al principio fue sutil, primero tenía deberes, después se fue a pasar unos días a casa de un amigo, y al final término de desaparecer de mi vida por completa.

Y yo no entiendo porque, porque nunca me lo explico, el que siempre me lo contaba todo, que siempre decía que aunque fuera más pequeño que el era quien mejor le entendía dejo de hablarme y de contarme las cosas. Y eso dolió y mucho.

Hola

…

Estas enfadado conmigo ¿? – NO CON EL REY DE SYAM!! Se ve que en Gryffindor le deben freír el cerebro – lo siento, no pretendía reírme de ti de verdad

…

Puedo sentarme ¿? – ni siquiera le mire, simplemente me encogí de hombros, enseguida note el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío – De verdad que lo siento mucho, no pretendía reírme de ti

Eso ya no las dicho

Lo se, pero es la verdad

De acuerdo, ya te puedes ir

No vas a venir a la cena ¿?

No

Pero tu padre ha dado una noticia importe y…

Vivo con el, me enterare en casa

Ya… - se levanta despacio – Dorian de verdad que lo siento mucho

Ya… vale, vale … no querías reírte de mi, soy pequeño no imbecil, lo entendí a la primera

No, no me refería a eso – se agacha y se pone de cuclillas frente a mi – siento como he portado contigo este ultimo año – trago saliva y abro mucho los ojos – se que bueno te he defraudado, nosotros éramos amigos y yo… - me acaricia la mejilla y no puedo evitarlo pero una lagrima traicionera se escapa – me porte muy mal contigo, lo siento Dorian, me perdonaras alguna vez ¿?

… - sus ojos se clavan en mi, y casi tengo que agarrarme al árbol para no saltar a sus brazos abrazarle, y tal vez… solo tal vez probar sus labios – no importa, tu tenias cosas mejores que hacer que pasar el tiempo con un niño de 11 años

No, no es eso Dorian, nunca habrá nada mas importante que tu – me coje la mano y la aprieta con fuerza – solo que … - guarda silencio – déjalo no lo entenderías

Ya, soy demasiado pequeño no ¿?

Desafortunadamente si – se acerca a mi y besa mi frente – no tardes mucho, tus padres están preocupados.

De acuerdo.

No se que ha sido esto, pero juro que mi corazón late tan deprisa que siento que si no me tapo la boca se me va a salir. Las lágrimas salen a borbotones y yo solo me tapo la cara con las manos. Doblo aun más las rodillas, apoyo la cabeza en ellas y quitando las manos de la cara, dejo que la luz de la luna incida en mi rostro.

No se que hacer, ni que pensar solo se que pienso guardar las palabras que algún día le diré.


	5. Chapter 5

Una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad se agolpan en mi estómago, haciéndolo un revoltijo, siento que si esto no termina pronto terminaré por vomitar. Y la verdad, eso sería muy poco Malfoy.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Mya tras de mí

Nada

Ya, estoy nerviosa, ¿tú no?

No

Ya, pues deja de estrujarme la mano

Esto… - suelto de repente la mano de mi hermana, la fila avanza un par de pasos más – te juro que como ese maldito sombrero me mande a Gryffindor lo descoseré hilo por hilo

Dorian, es imposible que tú vayas a Gryffindor, aunque pensé que sí te gustaría – me dice dándome un codazo y haciéndome mirar a la mesa donde los leoncitos permanecen atentos a la selección

Ni muerto me meto yo en la casa de los leones

¿Ni si quiera por ese león?

¿Quieres dejar ya el tema? – la fulmino con la mirada y ella simplemente me sonríe, AHGGGG como la odio, miro hacia más atrás en la fila y veo a Jason, que está tan o más asustado que yo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo – ¿crees que Jason vendrá conmigo no?

Claro, y si no tío Severus se encargará de cambiarlo, no soportaría a otro Gryffindor en casa

Su turno – la profesora Straigh me da un golpecito en la espalda – MALFOY, DORIAN JAMES

Trago saliva y miro a mi alrededor, toda la escuela clava sus ojos en mi, jamás me había sentido tan pequeñito, busco la mirada de papá en la mesa de los profesores, me sonríe; junto a él, papi levanta un pulgar. Respiro hondo y me siento en el taburete, la profesora pone el sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

VAYA!! Un nuevo Malfoy en la escuela… bien bien… hacía ya tiempo que sangre de esa familia no pisaba este colegio, vaya veo cualidades muy propias de su familia, astucia, inteligencia, deseo… - ¿DESEO? ¿Qué dice este? – vaya pero… hay una mezcla poderosa en tu sangre, tanto que estoy seguro que serás un mago muy poderoso, mucho, créeme … es raro, tienes cualidades de Slytherin pero tu corazón… tu corazón es

Como se te ocurra mandarme a Gryffindor te juro que te haré pedacitos – mascullo entre dientes

Vaya, sin duda el genio lo has heredado de la familia Malfoy, estás seguro que no quieres hacer caso a tu corazón ¿?

NO!!

De acuerdo… SLYTHERIN!!

Salto de las sillas y me volteo para ver a papi que me sonríe de oreja a oreja, papá también lo hace pero un poco menos, supongo que en el fondo creía que había alguna posibilidad de que su primogénito fuera a Gryffindor.

Bienvenido, soy Clark Downer – un chico castaño de ojos color miel me sonríe y me tiende la mano – también soy de primero

Dorian Malfoy

Este es Jess Baucker – un chico negro de ojos almendrados me sonríe a su lado

Encantado – extiendo la mano y la estrechamos

MALFOY, MYA ELISABETH

¿Sois familia? – pregunta Jess

Si, es mi hermana, gemela para más señas

Es guapa

Si tú lo dices

GRYFFINDOR!! – la mesa de los leones estalla en aplausos y veo a mi hermana ir pegando botes hasta el lugar. Adam la recibe con un fuerte abrazo. Aprieto los puños con fuerza, no, hoy no, hoy es motivo de celebración

Vaya sí que sois diferentes, uno en Slytherin y el otro en Gryffindor

Mejor, no soportaría tener que estar con ella todo el tiempo aquí también – miro hacia la mesa de profesores y veo como a papá esta por caérsele la baba. Ya tiene a su primer Gryffindor, no habrá quien lo aguante

El resto de la selección transcurre con tranquilidad, las casas reciben con un caluroso aplauso al nuevo miembro que llega a la mesas, y se reparten saludos y abrazos.

SNAPE, JASON SEVERUS

¿Snape como el director? Seguro que es un enchufado, por lo menos la nariz la tiene como él… - la mesa estalla en carcajadas tras el comentario de un alumno de cuarto

¿Tienes algo que decir de mi primo? – me levanto y le encaro, ajeno a las miradas que empiezan a clavarse en mi

¿Tu primo?

Sí, qué pasa, mi primo, y sí es el hijo del director y del profesor Black, ¿algún problema? – le miro amenazante

No, ninguno, no tienes porque ponerte así, ni salir a defender al enchufado, aunque claro tú también lo serás no, siendo sobrino del director – el tío este tiene que ser tonto, porque vamos ni medio normal que es

Mira por donde puede que lo sea, además teniendo en cuenta que mis padres son el profesor de pociones y el de DCAO, creo que tengo un GRANNNNNN enchufe

¿Eres hijo de Harry Potter? – pregunta Jess a mi lado

Sí

GUAHHHH…. – toda la mesa abre la boca y se me quedan mirando

Lo siento colega – dice el alumno de cuarto – no quería molestarte, tu padre es el mejor mago del mundo, si lo hubiera sabido yo … lo siento – le miro un poco extrañado pero vuelvo a tomar asiento

¿Qué pasa, que no puedes dejar de llamar la atención ni siquiera cuando estoy haciendo la selección?

JASON!!! – exclamo al verle a mi lado – ¿estás en Slytherin?

Eso parece, te hubieras dado cuenta antes si no te hubieras puesto a montar el numerito a lo Gryffindor

No empieces – le abrazo con fuerza – es genial que estés aquí, a ver si nos ponen juntos en la habitación

Claro… y tendré que aguantar tus numeritos todos los días, ¿no? ESTUPENDO – dice irónicamente

Creí que eras mi mejor amigo, que te gustaría compartir el cuarto conmigo

Soy tu mejor amigo, me gustaría compartir el cuarto contigo, pero no quiero soportar tus numeritos

Eso viene en el pack

Lo sé, así que si no hay más remedio – sonríe de medio lado

Atención alumnos – Severus comienza a hablar – una vez terminada la selección, quiero dar de nuevo la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, espero que los miembros de sus respectivas casas los reciban con todo el cariño y alegría que se merecen. Espero también que lo que viene siendo la tónica de los últimos años siga, y la rivalidad entre las casas, sea meramente puntual y podamos desarrollar una convivencia en paz. Bueno antes de hablar me gustaría presentaros al nuevo profesor de pociones el señor Draco Malfoy

WUOOO WUOO!!!! – los vítores de animo son de mi hermana y Adam que hacen que mi padre les fulmine con la mirada, yo simplemente le sonrío

Señor Black, no me apetece empezar a quitarle puntos el primer día, ¿sería tan amable de estarse tranquilo? – le dice Severus a Adam quien le sonríe socarronamente

Mi hermano siempre dando la nota – comenta tristemente Jason

¿Black es tu hermano? – una chica pelirroja bastante mayor que nosotros se percata de nuestra presencia

Sí… sí – Jason se ha puesto más rojo que el pelo de la chica, casi tengo que morderme la mano para no empezar a reírme en su cara

Leslie Funai – le tiende una mano desde el otro lado de la mesa, y Jason tembloroso la acepta

Jason Snape – traga saliva – encantado

Lo mismo digo – le sonríe y vuelve poner atención al discurso del directo

No sabia que tenías esa capacidad para trasmutar la piel

¿Qué dices?

Jason te has puesto como un tomate cuando esa chica te ha mirado

Mentira

¿Chicos? – les pregunto a los de mi alrededor, todos asienten

… - agacha la cabeza avergonzado – es muy guapa

Sí, pero algo mayor para ti, ¿no crees?

Esto es una especia de venganza, ¿no? – me dice de mala gana

Puede

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, descubrí que Jess y Clark son realmente divertidos, creo que junto con Jason vamos a formar un buen grupo. Salvo Jason, y bueno, Adam, nunca había tenido otros amigos, supongo que nunca me hicieron falta.

Cuando tío Severus mandó partir hacia las casas, me vi arrastrado fuera de la fila por una mano,

PAPI!! – vale, creo que estoy excesivamente emotivo últimamente, pero es mi papi, que leches

Mi niño, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, mi primogénito en Slytherin – me apachurra contra su pecho – sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero te quiero mucho mi pequeño

Papi, todo el mundo nos mira – mascullo entre dientes

Oh, sí, perdona… - se acomoda la túnica – papá quiere hablar contigo antes de que vayas a las mazmorras

Seguro que está enfadado porque no soy uno de sus leones

Claro que no cariño, papá nunca se enfadaría contigo, y menos por algo así, papá también está muy orgulloso de ti, sólo que hay algo que quiere darte, espéralo aquí, yo voy a hablar con Mya

Vale

Me quedo esperando en la puerta del comedor, observando como la gente desaparece, pensado qué será eso que papá quiere darme, espero que no sea un consejo, algo como que me porte bien y me tenga aquí perdiendo mi tiempo para nada…

AUCH!! – alguien se tropieza conmigo – ten más cuidado inútil

¿A quien llamas tú inútil? – un mastodonte de 3x4 se para frente a mi, miro su túnica, genial un leoncito

A ti, INÚTIL

No te das cuenta de que con un soplido te tumbaría – sus amigos se ríen tras de él

Mira como tiemblo – le digo moviendo mis manos

Deberías, no eres más que un renacuajo con piel de serpiente

Vaya y todo eso en una frase bien hilada, tu cerebro debe estar que chirría, tanto pensar no puede ser bueno para alguien que como mucho usa una vez al año su cerebro

SE ACABÓ!! – sentencia cogiéndome de la túnica – prepárate para recibir tu primera paliza en la escuela

O'Brien, suéltalo

Black, no te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo

Suéltalo y dejará de ser mi asunto

¿Y si no lo hago? – le mira sonriendo de medio lado

Tendré que obligarte a ello, y creo que ya sabes que tengo mis métodos – el leoncito mira hacia sus acompañantes que le hacen señas para que me suelte

Esta vez te has salvado mocoso, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte

Largo O'Brien, y no quiero volver a verte cerca de él, ¿me has oído?

No siempre vas a poder estar vigilándolo – con esas palabras se pierde por los pasillos de la escuela

No debiste meterte – le digo arreglándome la túnica

Iban a darte una paliza

Era mi problema

Dorian…

No necesito una niñera, por qué no vas con los leoncitos, seguro que están perdidos sin su líder

¿Se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho para que te portes así?

… - EXISTIR, ADAM, EXISTIR – piérdete, quieres…

…

Le veo darse la vuelta y caminar furibundo hacia la torre. Mejor así, mejor tenerlo enfadado que sonriéndome a mi lado.

Ei, campeón, siento haberte hecho esperar, estaba arreglando unas cosas

No importa, papi dijo que tenías algo para mi

Hijo, tu siempre al grano, ¿no?

Soy práctico, ¿y bien?

Está bien. Esto – me tiende un paquete – no te lo da tu padre, ni tampoco tu profesor, te lo da Harry Potter

Pero…

No lo abras ahora, espera a estar en tu habitación, cuídalo y protégelo, es muy importante, te lo doy a ti, porque eres, aunque por unos minutos, el mayor, y porqué sé por alguna extraña razón que a ti te será de mayor ayuda – besa mi frente – hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no me importa en qué casa que estés, eres mi hijo mayor, el primero y para mi el simple hecho de verte crecer y prosperar me llena de felicidad, y ahora dale un abrazo a tu padre

…

No seas así, y consiénteme por una vez – me lanzo a sus brazos, maldito gryffindor su sentimentalismo va hacer que termine llorando – te quiero mucho

Y yo también papá, te quiero mucho

Lo sé, y ahora corre o no llegaras a las mazmorras, sabes por donde ir, ¿verdad?

Sí

Corro por los pasillos de la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, y con el corazón en la boca, llego justo a tiempo antes de que el prefecto cierre la puerta de la mazmorra

Llegas tarde

El profesor Potter tenia algo para mi – le digo jadeando

De acuerdo, la contraseña es Serpiente verde

Vaya, que trabajada la contraseña no ¿?

A mi no me digas fue el profesor Carroll, dime como te llamas

Dorian Malfoy

Primero no ¿? – asiento – bien sígueme te enseñare tu cuarto

Camino tras el Sly de quinto curso y me siento no se porque extraña razón observado por toda la gente que esta en la sala común,

Oye por que me mira le gente ¿?

Porque eres el hijo del profesor Potter

Ya, y ¿?

El profesor Potter es el mejor profesor de la escuela, todos incluso los Slytherin le adoran

Ya

Bien este es, ya tienes un compañero, tienes suerte, es de los pocos cuartos con dos camas nada más

Oh, gracias

De nada

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abro despacio esperando encontrarme con mi nuevo compañero,

Hola, hay alguien ¿? – nada no hay nadie. La habitación es grande para solo tener dos camas, en un lateral esta una, veo mi baúl a sus pies, en el otro lateral esta la otra. En cada lateral hay un escritorio y una pequeña silla, un armario y una mesita junto a la cama, en el frente del cuarto hay una chimenea, al lado de mi cama hay una puerta que supongo que será el baño, al otro lado hay una ventana.

Donde estabas ¿?

JASON!!! – exclamo feliz – eres mi compañero ¿?

Eso parece

BIEN!!

Vaya, tu eufórico cualquiera diría que compartes cuarto con mi hermano el lugar de conmigo

No hagas que me arrepienta – le fulmino con la mirada

Y eso ¿?

Me lo dio mi padre, bueno en realidad me lo dio Harry Potter

Que ¿?

Si no se, dijo algo, no te lo da tu padre, no te lo da tu profesor, te lo da Harry Potter

Que raro

Es un gryffindor que quieres

Ya, Jess y Clark están en la habitación de al lado

Bien, son simpáticos no crees ¿?

Si, parecen buena gente, no vas a abrirlo ¿? - me dice señalando el paquete que había dejado sobre la mesa

Creí que no tenias nada de los Black en la sangre

Y no lo tengo, se lo quedo todo mi hermanito mayor

Y esa vena cotilla entonces ¿?

No soy cotilla, solo tengo ansias de conocimiento

Ya, claro

Bueno, lo abres o que ¿?

Me dirijo hacia el escritorio y lo cojo, me acerco a la cama de adam y lo dejo encima, con cuidado lo abro, primero hay una carta, después un pergamino y por ultimo una especie de capa,

Yo oí a mi papi hablar de eso – me dice Jason – era de tu abuelo James, su capa de invisibilidad

GUAH!! – exclamo asombrado, la verdad es que la capa es una autentica pasada

Y eso tiene que ser el mapa merodeador, mi papi, el tío Remus, tu abuelo James y la rata lo hicieron, te acuerdas que Remus siempre nos contaba esas historias cuando éramos pequeños ¿?

… - yo no recordaba a Remus contando aquellas historias, pero si recordaba quedarme hasta las tantas oyendo a Adam contarlas con verdadero interés

Mi hermano se morirá de envidia cuando sepa que tu tienes el mapa

No se lo dirás

Por que ¿? Para una vez que puedo hacerlo de rabiar ¿?

No quiero que nadie lo sepa, es un secreto tuyo y mío, solo tu y yo usaremos esto, de acuerdo – le tiendo la mano

Es un trato ¿?

Si – coje la mano y la aprieta

Acepto, lee la carta anda – nos sentamos los dos sobre su cama y comienzo a leer.

Querido Dorian,

Como ya te habré dicho al entregarte este paquete, no es ni tu padre, ni tu profesor el que te lo entrega, sino Harry Potter. Fue Harry Potter quien gracias a su padre disfruto años después en la escuela de la capa, es una de las pocas pertenencias que me quedan de el, y espero hijo que sepas cuidarla como se merece, te la doy porque quiero que esta experiencia en la escuela sea tan importante para ti como lo fue para mi, salvando las distancias (espero que no haya señor oscuro al que derrotar), esta será con creces una de las situaciones mas importantes de tu vida, vas a pasar los mejores años de tu vida aquí, y por ello quiero que los disfrutes tanto o mas que yo. Disfruta de la capa, vive tus propias aventuras con ella, y se muy feliz hijo mío, hazlo por mi, y por tu abuelo.

El mapa cayo en mis manos porque fui la segunda generación de los merodeadores, tu eres ya la tercera, supongo que estaría bien que lo compartieras con Jason, al fin y al cabo fue uno de los primeros merodeadores; este mapa te permitirá conocer el lugar exacto donde se encuentra cada habitante del castillo a tiempo real, supongo que ahora te servirá para pequeñas travesuras, con el tiempo te será mas útil. Es de fácil funcionamiento, para que se active debes apuntar con tu varita y decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y el mapa dejara de parecer un pergamino normal para ser un mapa, para terminar con el hechizo solo tienes que apuntar y decir " Travesura realizada". Bueno hijo espero que disfrutes de ellos, y no le digas nada a tu hermana que sabes que no se lo tomara muy bien. Disfruta mucho de estos años hijo,

Te quiere, te adora,

Tu padre, Harry Potter

PD: Juro que si este mapa cae en las manos de Severus les diré que me lo has robado.

lo probamos ¿? – le digo a Jason

Vale – busco mi varita en el pantalón la saco y apunto

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – en el pergamino vacío comenzaron a aparecer dibujos que se fueron uniendo para formar el plano del colegio

Mira mi papi – dijo señalando una mota que ponía Sirius Black

Si, y los míos, a saber que están haciendo – yo lo se, pero no quiero traumatizar al pobre Jason

Si y mira por aquí hay algunos alumnos, jeje y míranos a nosotros – nuestras motitas están juntas – ei… y mira mi hermano…

La motita de Adam se desplaza por un corredor de la tercera planta, camina solo, se para y entra en lo que parece un aula abandonada, en el aula hay otra mota, una chica llamada Amanda Norris

Travesura realizada – murmuro apuntando al mapa

Lo siento – me dice Jason a mi lado

No pasa nada, estoy cansando, buenas noches

Dorian…

Buenas noches – le repito

Me quito la ropa deprisa la azoto sobre el baúl, y tomo del fondo del mismo el pijama, no vuelvo a mirar en dirección a Jason, solo me meto bajo las sabanas y corro las cortinas.

Tras al menos una horas de dar vueltas y mas vueltas en la cama, tomo la varita y el mapa de la mesilla, activo el conjuro y busco por todo el mapa su motita, lo encuentro solo, en lo que parece ser la lechucería, dejo que una lagrima resbale por mi mejilla, mi lagrima hace un pequeño borrón en el mapa que desaparece mágicamente, termino el conjuro y dejo de nuevo el mapa sobre la mesita,

Lumos – susurro, tras coger un libro, quizás pueda leer un rato y así caer rendido.

Leo y releo la misma línea al menos unas 14 veces antes de caer en la completa desesperación, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces observo unas muescas en el cabecero de la cama, me incorporo para verlas mejor,

No hay nada que el amor no pueda superar – leo en voz baja, si paso la mano por encima la muesca cambia, y aparece otra inscripción – DM & HP 1995

Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que aquello significa, estoy en la cama de mi papi, la cama de Draco Malfoy, y esa muesca debió de hacerla el hace 11 años cuando aun estaba en el colegio, cuando era novio de mi papa. Sonrió como un tonto, supongo que el sombrero tenia razón y mi corazón es algo gryffindor, porque esta tonta situación me parece hasta bonita.

toc toc – un ruido en la ventana me devuelve a la realidad

que demonios … - oigo quejarse a Jason – quien manda una lechuza a las 2 de la mañana … - de repente descorre mis cortina – si ya tienes admiradoras el primer día, podrías decirles que te escribieran a horas más apropiadas – me tiende un pergamino – buenas noches

Buenas noches – desaparece tras la cortina de su cama, abro el pergamino –

Se que me porte mal contigo Dorian que no fui el mejor de los amigos, pero no me gusta saber que estas molesto conmigo, perdóname por favor.

Adam Black


	6. Chapter 6

Se miro por cuarta vez en el espejo del vestidor, aquella túnica tampoco acababa de convencerlo. Se despojo de ella y con la varita hizo que flotara de nuevo al armario, volvió a ponerse la negra con las solapas verdes.

Draco esta más nervioso que el día de su boda con Harry, y todo los que le conocía que aquel día había estado muy nervioso, pero que muy nervioso.

Flash Back

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!! – le grito Pansy – o te estas quieto o juro que te meteré la varita por el culo

Lo siento no puedo – se miro al espejo – ohhh mírame me veo horrible, Harry saldrá corriendo en cuanto me vea

DRACO!!, deja de decir estupideces – Blaise se levanto del sofá donde esta se acerco al minibar y sirvió una copa – toma, quizás esto te relaje

Quieres que llegue al altar borracho ¿? Ya me he tomado dos

Merlín Draco si no te estas quieto no podré terminar de arreglar esto – Pansy se afanaba por coser mágicamente un pequeño rasgado en la túnica de gala de Draco

Y si no se presenta ¿? AUCHHH – Blaise le había dado una colleja

Mira esto – le cogio la mano y le enseño la alianza – no es un poco tarde para que se eche atrás

Ya bueno pero… aun podría no hemos firmado nada y bien podría salir corriendo… AUCH!! Blaise quiere dejar de pegarme me vas a despeinar

Yo no he sido – respondió el castaño

Si vuelves a insinuar que mi ahijado te dejara plantado en el altar te meteré la varita por el culo – le grito Sirius

SE PUEDE SABER QUE TIENE TODO EL MUNDO HOY CON MI CULO ¡! – grito

Bueno, Dray, tienes un culo hermoso, es normal que nos fijemos en el

PANSY!!! – Draco bufo desesperado – LARGO!!

Que ¿? – los tres le miraron sin entender

QUE FUERA QUE ME DEJEIS SOLO ¡!! – volvió a gritarles

Pero aun no he terminado..

FUERO; GO OUT ¡! A LA PUTA CALLE ¡! – los tres magos salieron del cuartito donde Draco terminaba de prepararse para la ceremonia.

Cuando Harry meses atrás le había propuesto matrimonio se sintió más feliz aun, ya vivían juntos, ya tenían a sus pequeños de 2 años con ellos, y aunque que llevaban varios años enlazados sabia que faltaba algo, y supo enseguida que una boda, una celebración de su amor, seria el colmen de la felicidad .

Pero como se equivoco, porque la boda no había hecho mas que traer problemas, primero su padre y Sirius pelearon por quien pagaría la ceremonia, al final Remus consiguió que se pusieron de acuerdo y los gatos se dividieran en dos partes iguales, después estaba la organización donde Pansy y Hermione lucharon por ser las anfitrionas, y organizar todo, al final gano la Gryffindor con la inestimable ayuda de la señora Weasley. Después se vio agobiado por pesadillas en las que nunca llegaba a terminar de recorres la distancia que lo separaba de Harry, unas veces aparecía su madre, aquellas eran dolorosas y le dejaban una jaqueca enorme; pero las peores eran en las que Harry desaparecía, en las que su moreno le dejaba plantado en el altar. Se despertaba sudando y gritando, Harry intentaba calmarlo, con sus besos y sus suaves palabras, pero después le era imposible volver a dormir.

Malfoy ¿?

… - el pelirrojo y mejor amigo de Harry, Ronald Weasley había entrado en la habitación, era curioso pero siempre supo que no conseguiría nunca que Ron lo llamara por su nombre – Si ¿?

Estas bien ¿? Te oímos gritar desde el otro cuarto, y Harry se puso histérico, bueno mas aun

Esta nervioso ¿?

No sabemos como, tiene la loca idea de que saldrás corriendo y le dejaras plantado

Yo nunca… le amo

Lo se, y el a ti, así que tu también podrías dejar esa paranoia no ¿?

Si – el pelirrojo le sonrió – Ron – le llamo antes de que se fuera

Si ¿?

Gracias

De nada

Fin Flash Back

Sonrió ante el espejo, y decidió que la túnica negra con solapas verdes estaría bien. Se calzo los zapatos y salio del vestidor, oyó el ruido del agua al caer, Harry aun estaba en la ducha. Camino por el pasillo, y se maravillo con el silencio que había, reviso una a una las habitaciones de los pequeños, todas vacías, todas recogidas. Aquella chica era una bendición del cielo.

Bueno días señor Malfoy

Buenos días Ann, y ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Draco

Oh… perdone, es que no me acostumbro.

Ann Miller, era una joven de 23 años, morena de ojos marrón muy oscuros, muy linda, demasiado le había parecido a Draco la primera vez que la vio. La muchacha había sido mandada por una agencia de colocación como ultimo recurso cuando Draco fue rechazando una por una a todas las demás candidatas, ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buenas para sus pequeños, y llego a sospechar que ninguna lo haría.

Pero una mañana Ann llamo a la puerta de su casa, su sonrisa era realmente cautivadora, y rezumaba un aire calido y agradable, parecía afable y cordial y los niños tardaron exactamente 3 minutos en conectar con ella. En especial Soul, que parecía haber encontrado en ella al pilar en el que anclar todas sus energías, su pequeño torbellino moreno, había dicho la primera noche tras la visita de Ann, que la mucha era un ángel venido del cielo, Draco carcajeo ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña, pero cuando al final, por sus conocimientos en medicina mágica y muggle y sus estudios muggle como maestra de infantil, se decidieron por contratar a Ann, Draco tuvo que reconocer la verdad abrumador, la muchacha era una ángel caído del cielo.

Café ¿?

Si, por favor

Papi estas nervioso por tu primer día en el cole ¿? – le pregunto Robbie

Un poco

Yo lo estaba mucho, tenia miedo que los demás niños no quisieran jugar conmigo, o que me faltara alguna pinturas, pero luego se me paso todo, además ahora tengo muchos amiguitos, seguro que tu también harás muchos amiguitos papi

Jajaja – Draco y Ann rieron ante el comentario del pequeño – seguro cariño, y tu Soul no le dices nada a papi ¿?

Estoy tuyunando, Ann dice que no hay que hablar cuando se tuyuna

Muy bien cariño – beso la frente de la pequeña, y le hizo un par de carantoñas a la pequeña Delia que lo observaba desde su balancín, dejar a sus bebe era lo que mas le costaba

Buenos días familia – Harry repartió un beso por la frente de cada uno de los 4 miembros de su familia – Buenos días Ann

Bueno días señor… - Harry la miro con dulzura – Harry, buenos días Harry

Mejor así, mmmm … huele bien… - Harry mordió la tostada que Draco sostenía en la mano

Oye… eso era para mi

Sigh bufgneo tengod afmbre

Papa, no tienes educación – soltó la pequeña Soul – no se habla con la boca llena- la niña se levanto de su silla y paseo alrededor de la mesa hasta la meseta cogio un trapo de la cocina y volvió hasta el lugar donde estaba Harry sentado, le pidió que agachara la cabeza, y con el trapo le limpio la cara – así mejor, tienes que tener modales en la mesa, papá

Donde esta mi hija ¿? – le pregunto a Draco a la nani mientras levantaba una ceja, aquel angelito moreno no podía ser su torbellino

Terminaron el desayuno en unos minutos, y con mucho trabajo Harry consiguió arrastrar a Draco hasta el salón, debían viajar por red floo. Cuando aparecieron en la chimenea del despacho de Harry, Draco sentía chiribitas en su estomago, y un nudo que parecía ascender por su esófago,

No puedo hacerlo – dijo antes de que Harry abriera la puerta

No digas tonterías, claro que puedes

No, Harry, yo… no puedo … no debí – el moreno tomo las manos de Draco entre las suyas, y lo miro a los ojos

Rubio, si puedes, naciste para las pociones, y para ser profesor – beso su frente – si puedes, además ahora tienes a los de primero, que están mucho más nerviosos que tu, lo difícil no llegara hasta mañana, los de 6 son los peores, pero mira – le tendió su horario – los tienes mañana a ultima hora, para entonces ya les habrás cogido el tranquillo

Pero…

Draco, lo harás bien – paso sus manos por la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia así, beso sus labios tiernamente – te amo, te adoro, y te quiero. Ahora vamos o llegaras tarde a tu primera clase.

Harry acompaño a un nervioso Draco por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el aula de pociones, que había dejado de estar en las frías mazmorras y se encontraba ahora en el segundo piso, donde la iluminación y la ventilación era mucho mejores, además el aula estaba equipada también con un pequeño laboratorio muggle, que sin duda fue lo que más le gusto a Draco. Había aprendido que el equivalente muggle de las pociones, la química, era realmente divertida y entretenida, y tenia previsto enseñar algunos métodos muggles que le parecía además de curiosos, prácticos.

Bueno rubio, adelante – le señalo el camino hacia la clase – tranquilo, es más fácil de lo que parece

Te quiero – dijo apresando sus labios en un impulso loco, Harry sonrió en el beso

Y yo, rubio y yo, pero tengo clase en la otra punta del colegio, y no quiero llegar tarde – saco un espejo del bolsillo – toma, si necesitas algo úsalo

Como el que te regalo Sirius ¿?

Aja, pero este es solo para nosotros – beso de nuevo a su huroncito – suerte, rubio

Gracias.

Draco respiro hondo, y dio la media vuelta. Abrió la puerta de la clase, y un olor a ajenjo y crisotopo inundo sus fosas nasales, aquello era un sueño. Su sueño.

Camino hasta el fondo, y dejo su cartera sobre la mesa, coloco algunos pergamino en los cajones, camino entre las mesas, y reviso los estantes, quería que todo en su sitio. Consulto su reloj, 10 minutos y su primera clase tendría lugar, camino de nuevo hasta su escritorio y tomo la lista de alumnos, Gryffindor y Slytherin para empezar, no estaría mal.

Buenos días profesor Malfoy – una voz risueña y extremadamente familiar le llego a sus oídos

Buenos días señorita Malfoy – su pequeña camino hasta llegar a su lado

Profesor seria demasiada confianza darle un beso ¿?

Pudiera ser que darle un beso a su profesor de pociones no estuviera bien visto, pero por otro lado, su padre esta deseando ese beso

PAPI!!- grito la pequeña echándose a sus brazos

Mi niña, que tal la primera noche ¿?

Bien, no hemos dormido nada, estoy en el cuarto con Rorie, y con otras dos chicas muy simpáticas, Alice y Madeleine, hemos estado hablando de un montón de cosas, y sabes que ¿? Las chicas mayores dicen que eres el profesor mas guapo de la escuela, más que papá y Sirius

A si … vaya tendré que tener cuidado con mis admiradoras

Estas nervioso ¿? Yo lo estoy mucho, bueno no por ti, pero las clases de después …

Bueno cariño, conoces a la mayoría de los profesores, así que no te preocupes

Ya eso es verdad, será divertido tener a papá como profesor, estoy deseando de ver la cara que pone cuando vea que Dorian es capaz de…

Es que no puedes tener la boca cerrada un segundo ¿? – mascullo su hermano desde la puerta

Dorian hijo, tu también vienes a por un beso ¿? – le pregunto sonriente su padre

Beso ¿? – el rubio levanto una ceja – yo solo vengo antes para coger un buen sitio

No disimules hermanito, en el fondo tienes corazón de Gryffindor

Púdrete

Tu siempre tan amable

Chicos, basta, por favor – le suplico su padre

Vale, voy a coger sitio para mi y para Rorie

Aleja a esa arpía todo lo que puedas de mi – le grito

… - su hermana solo le saco la lengua

Papi … - dijo Dorian vigilando que su hermana no se diera la vuelta – me das un beso ¿?

Jejeje…, claro que si – beso en la frente a su pequeño y después lo abrazo

DORIAN CORAZON DE LEON!! – grito Mya desde el fondo de la clase

PUDRETE!!! – le respondió el rubio aun en los brazos de su papi – sabes ¿? Estoy en tu cuarto

A si ¿? Y como lo sabes

No hay nada que el amor no pueda superar, DM & HP 1995

Oh… vaya lo había olvidado – dijo Draco melancólicamente – no sabes la ilusión que me hace que tengas ese cuarto, pase muy buenos momentos allí.

Con papá ¿? – le comente socarrón

Jovecinto no se que piensas que fueron mis años en la escuela pero…

Teniendo en cuenta que te pasaste el ultimo curso embarazado… - Draco se sonrojo completamente mientras Dorian sonreía eufórica – voy a coger sitio

De acuerdo – Draco recogió los pedacitos de su orgullo y los guardo en el fondo de su corazón, aquella pequeña serpiente tenia la lengua mucho más afilada que el.

La clase comenzó enseguida a llenarse de pequeños magos y brujas que nervios y alborotados tomaban asiento los unos con los otros. Observo la disposición, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto desde sus tiempos, Slytherin a la izquierda, Gryffindors a la derecha, no había alumnos mezclados. Era una lastima, porque Draco sabia que al final aquello era más divertido.

Silencio por favor – pido a los alumnos, que al oír su voz atendieron – Bien gracias, como recordareis, soy el profesor Draco Malfoy, y os impartiré esta asignatura, Merlín mediante, los próximos 7 años, así que creo que será buena idea que nos llevemos bien – los alumnos asintieron – bien comenzare a pasar lista

Uno a uno fue llamando a sus alumnos, y familiarizándose con sus rostros, no era mucho, 26, pero tenia que quedarse pronto con sus nombres, porque aun tenía que conocer a otros muchos alumnos más.

Bien – se paso la mano por el pelo, signo inequívoco de que estaba nervioso, cerro los ojos y pensó, pensó que hacer, entonces lo recordó – Estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones – comenzó palabra por palabra a repetir el discurso que su padrino había dado en la primera clase de pociones, y que le había dejado completamente fascinado – aquí habrá muy poco de estupidos movimientos de varita y muchos dudareis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, - ponía un énfasis desmedido en cada una de las palabras, e iba poco a poco ganándose a cada uno de los alumnos – con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente – los alumnos abrieron la boca extasiados – engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñaros a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte … - una alumna pego un gritito y pego un bote en su asiento

Los observo a todos con detenimiento, quería causar una buena impresión, y creía que lo había logrado, ahora el golpe final,

SNAPE ¡!

Si, señor ¿? – Jason había saltado de su asiento ante el grito de su tío

¿ Que obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Filtro de Muertos en vida, señor

5 puntos para Slytherin

MALFOY!!

Si señor ¿? – dijeron a la vez los gemelos, vaya aquello iba a ser un problema

Vaya… creo que esto va a ser un pequeño problema – paso la mano por la barbilla y barajo las posibilidades – bien, a partir de este momento y en todas sus clases, usted – señalo a su hija – será la señorita Potter – Mya sonrió feliz – y usted el señor Malfoy, te entendido ¿?

Si Señor

Bien y ahora.. Malfoy

Si señor – le contesto, esta vez, ya solo el pequeño Dorian

Donde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar ¿?

… - Dorian se quedo en silencio, había leído mucho sobre pociones, estaba bien si, pero el no era buena en aquello, prefería la DCAO

Estoy esperado una respuesta señor Malfoy ¿? – Draco miraba sorprendido a su hijo, no entendía porque no contestaba, el mismo le había regalado un libro donde ponían todos los conocimientos básicos para el primer curso de pociones

En el estomago de una cabra ¿? – pregunto titubeante

Bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin, alguno podría decirme para que se usa el bezoar ¿? – solo la mano de Jason y Mya se alzaron – señorita Potter

Sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos

Correcto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, y por ultimo que diferencia hay entre aconito y luparia ¿? Señorita Potter

Ninguna señor, es la misma planta

Excelente 5 puntos para Gryffindor – los niños sonreían, había habido reparto de puntos para las dos cosas, Draco se había a si mismo ser ecuánime en ese aspecto, no podía dejarse llevar por su sentimiento Slytherin – de acuerdo abrid el libro por la pagina 213, hoy empezaremos con un remedio eficaz contra el dolor de cabeza

Los alumnos sacaron sus libros, y permanecieron atentos a las explicaciones del rubio, tomaban apuntes y tímidamente algunos se atrevían a hacer algunas preguntas, consiguió que la mayoría terminara la poción para el final de las dos horas de clase,

Dorian ocurre algo ¿? – le pregunto al llegar junto a su pupitre

No, por ¿?

No has terminado tu poción, y tampoco has contestado a ninguna de las preguntas que hecho

Oh… ya lo siento, solo que… no he dormido muy bien

Nervioso ¿?

Un poco – beso el pelo rubio de su primogénito

Todo ira bien

Lo se, papi

Si ¿?

Serás el mejor profesor de pociones de toda la historia de Hogwarts – Dorian cogio su mochila y salio de la clase

Draco suspiro por fin aliviado, aun sentía la revoltura en el estomago, y la voz le temblaba al principio de cada frase, pero parecía que las cosas iba a mejor,

Buenos días profesor – los alumnos de séptimo hicieron presencia en el aula

Buenos días

Había engañado a los pequeños novatos del colegio, los había conquistado, pero seria capaz de hacerlo con los que ya llevaban años aquí ¿? Cerró los ojos, se concentro y comenzó un nuevo discurso, este ya, de cosecha propia.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

No había podido concentrarme ni un maldito segundo en la primera clase de papi, la mente se me quedaba en blanco cada vez que intentaba contestar a alguna pregunta. De repente había olvidado todo lo que sabia, era como si mente por falta de espacio hubiera barrido todo conocimiento y hubiero dejado espacio solo para una cosa, Adam y aquella estupida nota.

Camine hacia las escaleras, tenia que bajar al primer piso para ir a la clase de encantamientos con la señorita Granger, al final el colegio se parecía mas a una reunión de amigos de papá y papi en el jardín de la casa, que a otra cosa.

es guapísimo – le dijo una chica rubia a otra morena – yo estoy deseando que empiece la clase con el, siempre había pensando que el profesor Potter era el hombre mas apuesto del mundo pero el profesor Malfoy es…

INCREIBLE!! – suspiro la chica

De que se ríen estas preciosidades ¿? – No por que el ¿? Por que con todo lo grande que era el maldito colegio, tenia que toparme siempre con Adam

Black, porque no vas a acosar a las de quinto, quizás esas caigan a tus pies

Esas ya están en el bote Clarice, además yo quiero a las maduritas – beso la mejilla de la morena – las de quinto son demasiado pequeñas para mí

Podríais dejar de interrumpir el paso ¿? – bufe plantándome delante de ellos

Oye mocoso, no te han enseñado educación – me dijo la rubia

Y a ti no te han enseñado que el kilo y medio de maquillaje que llevas encima te hace parecer una puerta de madera ¿? – le escupí

Pero… serás desvergonzado

Por lo menos tengo mas vergüenza que tú, que vas enseñándole las bragas a todo el colegio – la chica se ruborizo y se bajo la falda

Dorian no estamos de bueno humor hoy, verdad ¿? – dijo Adam sonriendo de medio lado

La verdad es que no, no he podido dormir muy bien, alguien con la conciencia hecha polvo vino a molestarme a las dos de la madrugada – Adam se puso pálido de repente y agacho la mirada – ahora, si vosotros los "mayores" – escupí la palabra como si se tratara de veneno – os apartáis podré llegar a tiempo para mi clase

Mocoso repelente – me dijo la rubia al pasar a su lado

Puton verbenero – y le hize una reverencia a modo de saludo – buenos días

Baje las escaleras casi volando, tenia otra vez ese maldito nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, después de verlo, era horrible y asfixiante. Me apoye contra la pared, respire hondo y de nuevo volví a caminar, con el firme propósito que esa maldita sensación iba a desaparecer de mi pecho, y que no iba a dejar que la iré me cegara la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente. La indiferencia era la clave.


	7. Chapter 7

"Viernes a las 6 de la tarde pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, los asistentes deben presentarse con una autorización si son menores y su escoba en el campo de entrenamiento "

Timothy Norton

Lei la nota al menos tres veces al dia, los seis dias que la nota estuvo colgada en el tablón de anuncios, estaba como loco por hacer las pruebas. Me costo un poco convencer a papi para que me dejara presentarme, y no me costo nada hacerlo a papa, quien me dijo que como minimo tenia que sera buscador reserva, con la sangre que corria por mis venas.

Desde que mi papa entre en su primer año en el equipo de los leones, solo se necesitaba una autorización paterna para que los de primero pudieramos presentarnos a las pruebas.

Me calce la bota izquierda y termine de anudarla, estaba listo, ataviado con el uniforme de Quidditch que me habia regalado por mi cumpleaños, solo faltaba un detalle. Alli estaba donde la habia dejado esta mañana cuando la recibi, sobre la cama, descansaba la Saeta de Fuego de mi papa, daba igual que hubiera pasado mas de 15 años desde que su padrino se la hubiera regalado, la Saeta seguia siendo la escoba mas veloz de mercado.

Tenia una Nimbus 2005 que el abuelo Lu me habia regalado las pasadas navidades, era el ultimo modelo, la escoba mas moderna del mercado, pero no tenia ni pizca de comparación con la Saeta, la madera era mucho mejor en la Saeta, ademas estaba labrada y trabajada a mano, era una autentica joya, y mi papa me la habia dado a mi.

Esta mañana durante el desayuno cuando el correo llego, una lechuza entro en ultimo lugar, haciendo un vuelo espectcular y cargando con la escoba en sus patas, toda la escuela solto un suspiro de admiración cuando la desenvolvi, yo crei que me iba a poner a llorar alli mismo. Papa nunca me habia dejado montar solo en la escoba, apenas si me habia permitido tocarla, pero alli estaba su escoba, con las muescas que habia sufrido tras el torneo de los magos, con sus iniciales grabadas en el extremo. La Saeta de Fuego de Harry Potter, ahora era mia.

Estas seguro que quieres comenter ese acto suicida ¿? – me pregunto Jason desde la cama

Que tu tengas miedo a volar, no comete el acto en si, en un suicidio

Subirse a un palo con pelos a más de 15 metros de altura, dar vueltas, volteretas y cabriolas es una clara burla al bello placer de vivir

Eso quiere decir que no vendras a las pruebas ¿?

No, amigo, eso quiere decir que estare alli para ver como te partes la crisma haciendo alguna estupida acrobacia, y que cuando despiertes en la enfermeria yo pueda decirte TE LO ADVERTI!! Y despues recordartelo el resto de tus dias

Que amable de tu parte

El gen Black, ya sabes – se levanta de un brinco y coje lo que parece un tomo de enciclopedia

Y eso ¿? … no me digas… una lectura ligera ¿?

Correcto

Bufo desesperado, y me meto en el baño, me miro al espejo y me doy los ultimos retoques en el pelo. Un Malfoy siempre ha de lucir perfecto. Es uno de las primeras cosas que me enseñaron mi papi y mi abuelo. Es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer.

Quieres dejar de coquetear con tu reflejo y darte prisa ¡!

VOY!!!

Salimos de las mazmorras y por el camino recojemos a Jess y Clark qye habian sido castigados por la profesora Granger, habian encontrado extremadamente divertido el hechizo para provocar hipo, y lo habian provado con todo la clase de primer año de Huffelpluf, asi que la tia Hermione les castigo a limpiar al estilo muggle los baños del tercer piso

Según nos acercamos al campo de entrenamiento noto como las manos me empiezan a sudar y los nervios se agolpan en el estomago. Respiro hondo varias veces mientras permanezco ajeno a la conversación que mantienen mis amigos.

Al llegar veo que ya hay bastante con el gesto decepcionado, otros solo esperan nerviosos su turno para hacer la prueba. Me despido de mis amigos que me dan los ultimos animos, les sigo con la mirada y les veo sentarse en un grada cercana. Un poco mas arriba mis padres y mi hermana me saludan enérgicamente. GENIAL!! LOS LEONCITOS EN FAMILIA ¡!

Malfoy ¿?

Yo – le dijo al que parece ser el capitan

Soy, Norton el capitan – me mira de arriba abajo – buscador no ¿?

Eso parece

Pierdes tu tiempo

Perdon ¿?

Que eres de primero, no tienes ninguna oportunidad, si haces la prueba es para que te vean tus papaitos y nos dejen en paz, pero ya tenemos buscador, Boultrom batio el record, es casi imposible que lo superes, por mucha saeta que carges

Que tiempo hizo ¿?

Cuatro minutos, treintas dos segundo, es casi imposible de rebajar, pero tranquilo, haras la prueba, para que a papaito se le caiga la baba

… - asi que para que a papaito se le caiga la baba, te vas a enterar tu, GILIPOLLAS

Eres el unico que resta, soltare la Snitch junto a ti en el centro, tienes un minuto y medio para localizarla antes de que soltemos las bludgers. Entendido

Si

Vamos entonces

Camino junto al capitan, y tengo que llevarme la mano a la cara porque un rayo de sol me ciega, cuando aparto la mirada para no quedarme ciego del todo, el asqueroso y maldito mundo se me cae encima, al ver a Adam sentado en una de las gradas mas altas completamente solo.

GENIAL!!! A los todo lo que ya siento, y tengo en el estomago, ahora tengo que añadirle esta maldita sensación que me deja su presencia, esto es estupendo a la porra la unica oportunidad de hacer algo por mi mismo el primer año.

mierda – susurro entre dientes

ocurre algo ¿? Puedes dejarlo si tienes miedo

… - le fulmino con la mirada – suelta la maldita snitch y cierra la boca

Como quieras – coje la snitch de un bolsillo la deposita en su mano y la eleva con la palma cerrada, la abre y cuenta – uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Antes de oir el cinco, pego una patada al suelo y asciendo mas deprisa de lo que nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida, debi de haber practicado con la Saeta antes. Una vez he ascendido lo suficientes, me hago a duras penas con el control de la escoba. Comienzo entonces la busqueda de la sntich por todo el campo, fijo mi vista en los pequeños rincones, y no tardo en divisarla en uno de los aros frente a mi. Plego mi cuerpo sobre la escoba, y vuelo velozmente hasta el punto, extiendo mi mano cuando la tengo a un palmo, pero la maldita se me escapa y tengo que virar 360º para seguir tras ella.

BLUDGER FUERA ¡! – grita Norton desde el suelo, mierda ya he perdido minuto y medio.

La sntich se aleja velozmente de mi, pero yo consigo casi ponerme a su altura, cuando la veo descender en picado hacia el suelo, vuelo tras ella, cuando a mi lado siento un zumbido, por los pelos logro elevar el mango de la escoba antes de que la bludger impactara en el. Despues sigo el descenso en picado para torcer a la derecha solo a varios metros del suelo, la bolita vuelve a ascender y yo tras ella, hago pequeñas espirales para coger mas propulsión y casi la rozo cuando de nuevo escucho el zumbio, pero tengo el brazo extendido y no se muy bien que hacer. Sin saber como ni porque, suelto la escoba y me lanzo a por la snitch, la aferro entre mis dedos cuando la bludger impacta en mi espalda

JODER ¡! – grito al recibir el impacto, de repente me doy cuenta de que caigo en picado hacia el suelo, sin escoba – ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO ¡!

La escoba que caia libremente hacia el suelo, reacciona a mi voz, y corre veloz hacia mi mano, me agarro a ella y con el impulso me monto, a un palmo del suelo consigo enderezar la escoba y ascender de nuevo al cielo. Levanto la mano y muestro mi trofeo.

Oigo a todo el mundo estallar en aplausos y obaciones, me giro y veo a mi hermana y mis amigos pegar saltitos, mis padres no parecen tan felices. Inconscientemente me giro para enseñarle a Adam la snitch, pero la grada luce desoladoramente vacia.

JODER ¡! – exclama Norton nada mas aterrizo a su lado – has batido un nuevo record, cuatro minutos y dos segundos INCREIBLE ¡! – me palmea la espalda, y yo le fulmino con la mirada – vaya perdona, bueno chicos – congrega a los jugadores y demas alumnos a su alrededor – slytherin ya tiene buscador DORIAN MALFOY

Todos me gritan y aplauden, recibo felicitaciones de gente que jamás habia visto en mi vida, y tambien de mis amigos,

Dorian eso ha sido una auntentica pasada – exclama Clark a mi lado

Espectacular, soberbio. Aunque yo habia apostado que te partias la crimas, jeje – le sonrió

Eres un inconsciente, podrias haberte matado – me regaña Jason

Papi lo va a matar – me susurra Mya

Que ¿?

Papi, va a matar a papa, por haberte dado la saeta, nunca lo habia visto tan enfadado

En serio ¿?

Si le ha llamado de todo, y cuando papa le ha dicho que yo estaba delante, le ha dicho que no pusieras excucas y que ni el mismisimo Voldemort iba a poder parar la maldición que le iba a meter por el… - mi hermana se sonroja – bueno ya sabes

Oh… vaya …

Mi niño – dice mi papi estrujandome contra el

Auch… - me quejo cuando el agarre en la espalda se hace mas fuerte

Mi pequeño, Merlin estas herido HARRY POTTER TE JURO QUE ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR ¡! – grita levantandose embrabecido

Quieres dejar de montar un escandalo, no ha sido para tanto, verdad campeon

Si, papi, no ha sido nada

Que no ha sido nada ¿? – exclama visiblemente afectado – ha estado de partirse la crisma

Tu y yo estuvimos a punto de hacerlo muchas veces y …

Me importa una mierda lo que tu y yo hicieramos, es de mi hijo del que estabamos hablando – nunca habia visto a papi tan enfadado – la saeta

Que ¿?

Que me des la saeta

ESTAS LOCO ¿? – le pregunto, recibo una mirada realmente severa – pero papa… - me quejo mirando al moreno

No puedes quitarle la escoba al niño, yo se la regale

SIN MI PERMISO!! – grita – y ten muy seguro que esa tambien me la vas a pagar, a que inconsciente se le ocurre dar una escoba tan veloz a un niño de 11 años

Pues a mi, mira Draco, Dorian se merecia este premio – miro perplejo a mi papa – ha trabajado duro para ser un buen buscador, y se merece la mejor escoba que puede haber

Tiene una Nimbus nuevecita

Si, pero esta era mi escoba y yo queria regalarsela

Me importa una mierda lo que tu quisieras, Dorian – vuelve a dirigir su atención a mi – dame la escoba

Pero papi…

Dorian … - se arrodilla ante mi y me acaricia la mejilla – lo siento mucho cariño pero eres demasiado pequeño

DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO. DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO. DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO. Siempre las mismas palabras, siempre lo mismo, estoy harto de oir lo mismo, harto de que se me niegue todo lo que quiero solo por se DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO, estoy cansado de no poder hacer las cosas por ser DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO. Siento que me asifisio solo de pensarlo, que mi cuerpo se queda demasiado pequeño para todo lo que siento, para todo lo que quiero hacer.

Miro la Saeta en mi mano, y despues a la grada vacia.

Te odio

Salgo corriendo sin oir las palabras de mis padres, ni las de mis amigo, no quiero oir a nadie, no quiero ver a nadie. Solo quiero desaparecer, esconderme y no volver a aparecer hasta que las palabras DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO ya no hagan tanto daño.

Corri por los pasillos golpeandome con la gente, oyendo sus insultos cuando les golpeaba o sus maldiciones cuando por los pelos me esperaban, pero no me importaba solo queria salir corriendo y ahogar esta maldita sensación que se agolpaba en mi garganta. Corri tanto y tan deprisa que no me di cuenta que habia salido de los terrenos del colegio hasta que me vio rodeado por un bosque en el que nunca habia estado

MIERDA ¡! – encima de todo voy y me pierdo – ES QUE NO HAY DIA EN EL QUE NO ME TENGA QUE PASAR ALGO ¿? – grito al cielo escuchando a lo lejos mi propio eco – y ahora diran que me perdi pq soy demasiado pequeño no ¿? – le pregunto a la nada – PUES NO LO SOY ¡! NO SOY DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO ¡! – grito desesperado – NO ME IMPORTA QUE NADIE PUEDA VERLO PERO NO SOY PEQUEÑO NO LO SOY ¡! – grito aun con mas fuerzas desgarrandome las cuerdas vocales

No lo soy porque sino no sentiria esto, no sentiria que me ahogo, que mi vida es una mierda, y que toda la maldita culpa la tiene el

TE ODIO ADAM ¡! – el viento arrastra su nombre y me dejas mas solo y más vacio que nunca.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Las primeras nevadas llegaron a la escuela con el primero de Noviembre, recuerdo que mis compañeros organizaron batallas con bolas de nieve en el patio, pero yo no fui ni una sola de las veces. Recuerdo que Jess y Clark quisieron arrastrarme hasta a el patio, yo simplemente les menti y les dije que tenia que estudiar.

Pero aquellas tardes no estudiaba, bueno aquellas ni nunca, no me apetecia, lo unico que hacia era pasar las horas en la biblioteca rodeado de libros, observando la nada, dejando que el tiempo pasara.

Jason fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, cuando me tuvo que recordar los entrenamientos varios dias seguidos, despues empece a olvidar mis deberes en la habitación, para finalmente un dia dejar de hacerlos. Mi mejor amigo hablaba todas las noches conmigo, me decia que no podia seguir asi, que lo que me tenia asi tenia que salir, que debia hablar con alguien. Siempre le decia que si que lo haria, pero a la noche siguiente aun no habia hablado con nadie, y con el paso de los dias y las semanas, supongo que Jason se canso.

La siguiente en tratar de averiguar que pasaba conmigo fue Mya, ella fue menos sutil y directamente me dijo

Deja de hacer el imbecil Dorian, no eres una damisela abandonada, eres un niño de 11 años con todo por descubrir

Quise creerla, quise actuar de manera diferente, pero no podia, cada vez me sentia peor. No pensaba en Adam como podriais imaginar, en realidad no pensaba en nada, solo dejaba que el tiempo pasara, dejaba mi mente en blanco y olvidada todo.

Los primeros dias tras la selección para el equipo apenas si hablaba mas de dos palabras con papi, y supongo que el se sintio culpable, tanto que un tarde me llevo a Homesgade a pasear y me compro todos los dulces que quise, tambien me hablo de la Saeta, y de lo que tendria que hacer si queria la escoba. Yo simplemente le dije, que aquello ya no me importaba. Y era verdad, era buscador, lo que siempre habia querido, pero ya no me divertia subir a la escoba, y tampoco la perspectiva de los partidos.

Despues vino papa, que a la manera Gryffindor, es decir con una buena charla trato de animarme, de decirme que fuera lo que fuera lo que me pasaba por la cabeza no podia ser tan malo, y que yo era un chico fuerte capaz de superarlo. Le sonrei y le di la razon, sabia que era fuerte y que esto no podria acabar conmigo, simplemente no me apetecia superarlo, me habia acomodado a no pensar, a no actuar , a no sentir y se estaba bien.

Bueno chicos, nos vemos el lunes – la voz de la profesora Straigh me devolvio a la realidad

Dorian vamos a ir la biblioteca vienes ¿? – me pregunto Jess

No, gracias

Coji la mochila y camine por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras, las baje despacio dejando que los alumnos mayores y mas pequeños se colaran por delante de mi. Despues gire a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha como lo hacia todo el mundo, pase la entrada al gran comedor, y me dirije hacia unas escaleras laterales, subio un par de pisos, y camine despacio por un pasillo desierto, llegue a una puerta desvencijada, murmure un alohomora y la puerta se abrio.

Llegue a mi santuario, mas bien llegue a un aula abandonado que habia descubierto con el mapa, y donde me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era un sitio comodo y sobre todo tranquilo, alli podia pasar las horas de soledad que tanto deseaba. Deje las cosas sobre la mesa, me deje caer en sofa, un susurro y la chimenea se encendio. Estaba bien ser el hijo de Harry Potter, la magia sin varita era algo muy natural si lo eras, o por lo menos eso creiamos mi hermana y yo. Un ruido y la puerta se abrio

Dorian ¿?

Que haces aquí Adam ¿?

Iba a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero entonces vi que te venias aquí y pense que te ocurria algo, estas bien ¿?

Si gracias, ahora podrias dejarme solo ¿?

Si… si claro

La puerta se cerro y respire tranquilo, lo que menos queria hacer ahora era hablar con el,

Que demonios ocurre Dorian ¿? – se paro frente a mi

No has oido o que ¿?

Si…

Pues largo, quiero estar solo

No, estas … estas muy cambiado Dorian, tu no eres asi, yo… me he estado fijando

Vaya… no sabia que tenias tiempo para perder conmigo

Dorian por favor

Pierdete Adam, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie

Me importa una mierda – se cruzo de brazos – siempre te he defendido, diciendo que eras muy maduro para tu edad

Ya…. Claro

Y ahora mirate, estas dandole la razon a todo el mundo, no eres mas que un mocoso enrabietado porque su papi le quito la escoba

… - le fulmino con la mirada

Puedes mirarme como quieras Dorian, pero asi le das la razon a todo el mundo, encerrandote, negandote a hablar con nadie, dejando de estudiar, y dejando de lado a tus amigos, solo por una rabieta

Y TU QUE SABES LO QUE A MI ME PASA EH ¿? – furioso me pongo de pie – no tienes ni puta idea, asi que porque no vas a correr detrás de una de esas golfas que tanto te gustan eh ¿?

Que estas diciendo ¿?

Mira Adam, no me vengas aquí ahora de buen samaritano y de amigo preocupado cuando me diste la patada en el culo por ir a correr detrás de las faldas de medio colegio

… - Adam se mordia el labio y apretaba los dientes – no sabes de lo que hablas Dorian, asi que no sigas

Ya claro… SOY DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO ¡! DORIAN SIEMPRE ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO PARA TODO ¡! – grite desesperado

…

VETE VETE VETE ¡! – me levante y empece a golpear su pecho – TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO ¡! – me agarro de las muñecas y yo completamente descontrolado me apoye contra su pecho y comence a llorar, las lagrimas que todas estas semanas se habian acumulado

Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí – susurro a mi oido – no pasa nada, llora tranquilo – beso mi pelo y acaricio una de mis mejillas, senti un escalogrio recorrer mi espalda y como si su mano quemara me aparte de golpe

Vete, por favor Adam vete – le suplique

… - ni siquiera volvio a mirarme, simplemente me solto y se fue de la habitación.

Vague hasta el sofa y me deje caer boca abajo, mordi con fuerza el cojín y llore, y llore por horas, como habia olvidado que se hacia.


	8. Chapter 8

En casa, por fin. Me arrastro hasta la cama y me dejo caer boca abajo. Volteo la cara y miro por la ventana, la vista del Valle de Godric desde el lugar es maravillosa. Si bien no llevamos en la nueva casa más de un mes, cuando Mya y yo empezamos en la escuela, me he acomodado perfectamente a mi habitación, a un espacio propio que ya no debo compartir con Robbie. Observo la maleta sin deshacer a los pies de la cama, muevo la mano y la maleta se abre y la ropa empieza a volar hasta el armario.

¿No habíamos quedado que nada de magia en casa?

Lo siento – murmuro levantándome de la cama, vuelvo a mover la mano y la ropa cae al suelo, me acerco y comienzo a recoger las cosas del suelo, a mi lado papá me imita.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta.

Bien.

Ven aquí – toma mi brazo y me hace sentarme en la cama junto a él – cariño, yo sé que ya hemos hablado pero…

Estoy bien papá en serio, sé que últimamente no he sido el mismo, sólo que… no me apetecía serlo, quería desaparecer, nada más.

Dorian, hijo, ¿por qué no viniste a mi, o a papi para hablar? Nosotros…

Vosotros no podríais haberme ayudado, nadie podía, sólo yo – dejo la mirada vagar por los jardines de la casa – papá estoy bien de verdad, apático y un poco triste, pero nada más.

¿Y, qué te tiene así, hijo? Nunca nos has dicho nada. ¿Fue por lo de la Saeta?

¿Qué? No, no, para nada… sólo son cosas mías papá, de verdad ya estoy bien, cuando vuelva a la escuela, volveré a ser el de antes, de verdad.

Pero…

No te preocupes – me levanto y termino de recoger la ropa.

¿Sabes? Yo no fui capaz de controlar la magia sin varita hasta los 15 – dice de repente – y, sin embargo, tu hermana y tú, sois capaces de hacerlo desde hace años, de una manera asombrosamente natural.

En realidad yo tampoco creo que la controle, simplemente pienso algo, y ocurre, bueno más o menos…

Serás un mago muy poderoso, tu hermana y tú lo seréis – besa mi frente al pasar a mi lado – no tardes en bajar a cenar, ¿sí?

Vale.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, vuelvo a agitar la mano y la ropa se termina de colocar sola en el armario. ¿Alguien pensaba que iba a hacerlo a mano? Camino hasta la estantería, agarro un cd y lo pongo en el reproductor. Cojo el mando a distancia y vuelvo hasta la cama, me dejo caer de nuevo boca a bajo mirando hacia la ventana, estiro el brazo con el mando en la mano y enciendo el cd.

There's always something  
In the way  
There's always something  
Getting through  
But it's not me   
It's You

Los primeros acordes se llevan las primeras lágrimas, las primeras palabras forman un nudo en mi garganta.

Sometimes ignorance  
Rings true  
But hope is not in  
What I know  
Not in me  
It's in You

Cierro los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas. No está en mí, está en él.

It's all I know

No está en mí, está en él… Es lo único que sé. No está en mí, esté en él.

Oh… por Merlín – exclama Mya al entrar, la música se detiene abruptamente.

¿Qué haces, imbécil? – le grito cuando apaga el reproductor.

¿Que qué hago? ¿Qué haces tú, Dorian? Por favor, pareces una colegiala, mírate, tirado en la cama, con la canción más deprimente que has encontrado y llorando a moco tendido. ¡ERES PATÉTICO!

Y tú una gilipollas, y no me meto en tu cuarto a tocarte las narices. ¡LARGO! – la empujo hacia fuera de la habitación.

No, PETRIFICUS…

IMPEDIMENTA – grito repeliendo el hechizo – ¿qué creías que ibas a hacer?

No sé, pero algo tenía que hacer, mírate, Dorian – me arrastra hasta el espejo que hay en la pared – éste no eres tú.

El reflejo me devuelve una imagen que me asusta, estoy pálido, demacrado, con ojeras, el pelo desordenado y los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar.

¿No dices nada?

… - la miro y agacho la cabeza.

Olvídalo, Dorian, no sigas así, no te martirices por algo que no tiene sentido – me voltea para tenerme frente a ella – mira, yo no alcanzo a entender lo que sientes, yo sí soy demasiado pequeña como para sentir algo así, pero, Dorian, no puede merecer la pena si hace que te veas así. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Porque yo no lo veo. Mi hermano hubiera llegado a la casa hubiera lanzado las cosas en el cuarto y habría corrido al salón para hacer rabiar a Soul, le contaría una gran trola a Robbie sobre los monstruos que habitan en la escuela y aprovecharía para sacarle punta a todos los comentarios de papá.

Y te hubiera mandado a la mierda un par de veces ya – me sonríe tiernamente.

Exacto, Dorian, tenemos 11 años, ya tendremos tiempo para llorar como colegiales por algún amor, pero ahora – me besa la mejilla – juguemos con los pequeños, insultémonos por los pasillos, y hagamos rabiar a papi y a papá.

Permanecemos en silencio frente al espejo un par de minutos, y me doy cuenta de que, por muy duro que parezca, y por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo, Mya tiene razón. Esto no puede seguir así, no va a ninguna parte, y no puedo caer en un pozo sin fondo a los 11 años, porque, cuando tenga que caer en él por circunstancias de la vida, no sería capaz de salir.

Me voy, Soul tiene unos dibujos que quiere enseñarme – vuelve a besar mi mejilla.

¿Mya?

¿Sí?

¡PÚDRETE!

¡TE ADORO HERMANITO!- grita antes de salir por la habitación.

Miro mi reflejo otra vez y sonrío. Camino hasta la estantería y cojo otro cd, lo cambio y le doy al play. Los primeros acordes de la orquesta mecen mi cuerpo llenando de nuevas energías, me siento renovado. Los violines se acompañan por chelos, y la melodía empieza a alcanza su punto álgido. Subo el volumen un poco más, haciendo que los cristales tiemblen cuando a la orquesta se le unen los acordes de las guitarras y la batería.

Cos' it's a bittersweet symphony this life...  
Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to money then you die.  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down...  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the pain lives, yeah.

Un nuevo toque a la rosca del volumen y el estribillo retumba por toda la habitación.

No change, I can change, I can change, I can change,   
but I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould.  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next...  
I can't change my mould, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
well have you ever been down?

Camino hasta la cama y me subo de un salto, y de pie y con un movimiento de mano, vuelvo a subir el volumen.

Well I never pray,   
But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.  
I need to hear some sounds that recognise the pain in me, yeah.  
I let the melody shine, let it cleans my mind, I feel free now.  
But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me, now

¡NO CHANGE, I CAN CHANGE I CAN CHANGE! – grito a pleno pulmón y de repente la música cesa.

Hijo, me parece estupendo que quieras cambiar – papi se apoya en el quicio de la puerta – pero, ¿podrías hacerlo sin intentar que los cristales de toda la casa estallaran?

Oh… - me sonrojo por completo y dando un salto en la cama me siento – lo siento.

La próxima vez que sientas esas necesidades extremas de hacernos saber que has vuelto, procura hacerlo en un volumen más prudente – sonríe de medio lado – ¡Y NO VUELVAS A PONERTE DE PIE EN LA CAMA! – grita antes de, con una gran sonrisa, desaparecer por la puerta.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

La nochebuena había llegado demasiado pronto, o eso pensaba Draco, mientras terminaba de preparar el relleno para el pavo. Había decido hacer el mismo la comida, ahora se sentía más relajado, tenía un trabajo, cinco hijos y un marido al que atender, pero adoraba cocinar, y la cena de nochebuena era algo especial, y desde la primera que pasaron juntos hacia ya 11 años Draco siempre la había preparado el mismo.

¿Papi?

Dime Soul

¿Puedo meter la mano ahí? – pregunto la niña mirando insistentemente la masa de las galletas

No, cariño pero ya te he dicho que no

Pero…

Lo siento

JO!!! ANN SEGURO QUE ME DEJARIA – la niña hizo un puchero, Draco sonrió, pasó a su lado y besó su pelo, tomó unas especies del armario y prosiguió con el relleno

Soul, ni se te ocurra – dijo viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la niña iba a meter la mano en la masa

Pero… era para darle un poco a Delia

Delia no tiene dientes aun cariño, no puede masticar

Bueno, pues era para darle a Robbie

A mi no me gusta

… - la niña fulminó a su hermano que estaba muy tranquilo dibujando en la mesa – pues era para … para DORIAN!!! – grito la niña al ver entrar a su hermano en la cocina

ATRÁS!!! – grito el rubio cogiendo una cuchara de madera

Jejeje – la niña se rió, driblo a la derecha y a la izquierda y haciendo un regate digno del mejor delantero de fútbol se abrazo a la cintura de su hermano – DORI!!!

… - el rubio bufó desesperado y camino con su hermanita enganchada en su cintura – masa para galletas – dijo exultante llevando la mano al cuenco – AU!!! – gritó cuando su papi le pego en la mano con una espátula de madera

Eso no se toca

Pero… - miro a la morena que se abrazaba a el – y tú, ¿no piensas soltarme nunca?

No

¿Por qué?

Me gustas – sonrió y se apego a el – dices cosas divertidas – el rubio elevo la ceja – y me gusta cuando pones esa cara

Ah… - se arrastró hasta la mesa de la cocina aun con su hermana colgando de su cintura – ¿y esto?

EIIII … dámelo es mío – gritó Robbie al ver como Dorian le arrebataba el dibujo

Oh… que mono … papi y papá

¡Trae! – Dorian elevó la mano lo mas alto que pudo y evitó que Robbie lo alcanzara – ¡PAPI!

Dorian dale lo que sea que le hayas quitado a tu hermano

Chivato – murmuro devolviéndole el dibujo – y tú, ¿qué miras? – le dijo a la pequeña Delia que lo miraba y sonreía – Babosa con pelo…

Dorian… - Draco sonrió, sonrió mucho, aquel era su pequeño

¿Draco no encuentro los ensayos de los de quinto los has visto? – preguntó Harry al entrar en la cocina

¿Yo? Si no me dejas si quiera entrar en tu despacho, que voy a saber yo donde están… - refunfuño el rubio mientras abría la nevera en busca del pavo

Supongo que los abre dejado en el colegio, mmmm… masa de galletas AU!!!!

Jejejeje – los niños rieron cuando Draco atizo con una sartén en la cabeza a Harry

Eso no se toca

Vale, pues dilo… - dijo frotándose la cabeza con la mano – aiiiiiiii mi niña preciosa – le dijo a la pequeña Delia que pataleaba feliz – pero, ¿dónde esta la cosa más bonita de todo el mundo?

Aquí – todos dirigieron las miradas a la pequeña Soul que sonreía de oreja a oreja

Oh… si – Harry hizo un par de carantoñas a la pequeña que comenzó a hacer pompitas y gorgojeo feliz – PA – PA , anda cariño di PA – PA

Gu…- fue lo único que dijo la niña

No tienes precio como profesor papá – se carcajeo Dorian

Tu cállate, que tenemos que hablar sobre cierto examen – el rubio palideció

Papa… papaíto – el rubio se acerco, aun con Soul agarrada a su cintura – soy tu primogénito, no iras suspenderme, ¿verdad?

Eres mi primogénito, pero un primogénito que no ha dado pie con bola este trimestre. Vamos a ponerte un tutor

¿QUE? – exclamó indignado el rubio – No soy ningún burro como para tener que tener un tutor

Puede que no seas un burro, pero has suspendido la mayoría de los parciales – le recriminó el moreno mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero – pero tranquilo, he estado pensándolo y buscaremos a alguien que conozcas

… - Dorian palideció, no podía tener tan mala suerte

Jason ha sacado excelentes notas y ya que compartís cuarto…

¿Jason? – el rubio respiro aliviado – pero si va a mi curso…

Bueno, podríamos pedírselo a Adam

¡NO! – gritó el rubio, haciendo que su padre lo mirara de forma extraña – Jason esta bien

De acuerdo, hablare con el esta noche

Hablando de eso – les interrumpió Draco – ¿a qué hora dices que iba a venir ?

A las 10

MERLIN!!! – exclamó el rubio – no va a darme tiempo, podrías encárgate de los niños, tienen que darse un baño antes de cenar, quiero dejarlos acostados antes de esa hora

¡JO! – se quejó Robbie – yo quiero cenar con vosotros

¡SI ESO! ¡Y YO! ¡SOMOS MAYORES! Aquí la única que no mastica es Delia, que se vaya a la cama – Dorian se carcajeó del comentario de su hermana, y fue obsequiado con un fuerte pisotón

AUUUU… oye grito con patas, como no me sueltes voy a coger todas tus muñecas y las voy a pasar por la trituradora – la niña frunció aun mas el ceño, y volvió a pisar al rubio – AUUUUUUUUU…

SOUL!! Deja de pisar a tu hermano – la regañó Harry, mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Delia – y vamos los dos para arriba, hay que darse un baño

Pero… yo no quiero, quiero cenar con vosotros – se quejó Robbie

La cena será muy tarde, además cuanto antes os vayáis a dormir, antes amanecerá y antes podréis abrir los regalos

¡REGALOS! ¡REGALOS! – Soul soltó entonces al rubio, quien aprovechó para escabullirse de la cocina – ei…¡DORIAN!, jo… se escapo

Venga paso ligero tropa – les dijo a los niños Harry – los traeré limpitos y con sus lindos pijamas preparados para cenar, si es que soy el padre perfecto… ¿no me merezco un regalito? – sonrió pircaramente al rubio

Veremos que se puede hacer por ti esta noche – le guiño un ojo

Papá… ¿qué te va a dar papi esta noche? – pregunto Soul antes de que Harry desapareciera de la cocina con sus tres pequeños.

La cena transcurrió en completa armonía, todos degustaron la espectacular cena que Draco había preparado, y todos sin excepción alabaron su talento para la cocina, incluso su padre que seguía sin entender porque su único hijo y heredero cocinaba como un elfo domestico.

Tras la cena, los mayores, Draco, Harry, Severus, Sirius, Remus y Lucius, se quedaron en el comedor tomando una copa y departiendo sobre política unos y sobre Quidditch otros, en realidad, solo Harry y su padrino hablaron de deporte. Los chicos decidieron irse al salón a jugar a la video consola de los gemelos, era difícil para ellos poder jugar sin que los más pequeños les interrumpieran, pero hoy los enanos dormían en el piso de arriba.

Mya estaba sentada al lado de Adam y contemplaba como un Dorian experto aniquilaba al ejército de zombis de Jason, que no era muy experto en tales labores. La pequeña estaba algo sorprendida, porque normalmente era Adam quien retaba a Dorian a demostrarle lo que había aprendido, y eran Jason y ella quienes se pasaban las horas observando como aquellos dos no se daban cuartel. Pero aquella vez había sido distinto, Adam había desistido de la tímida invitación de Dorian, en realidad el moreno lleva toda la cena actuando de manera muy rara.

Llego a la casa taciturno y muy serio, cuando lo normal era que entrara anuncio a los cuatro vientos las golosinas que llevaba en el bolsillo, y que todos se lanzaran a sus brazos. Aquella noche había entrado y tras saludar a todo el mundo había tomado asiento en el comedor, sin hablar con nadie más. Mya lo observó durante la cena, y apenas dijo palabra, agradeció los halagos de Harry sobre el gran partido que había hecho contra Ravenclan, y también elogió la comida de Draco, pero por lo demás permaneció callado.

Le vio mirar un par de veces en dirección de Dorian, y apartar enseguida la vista y dejarla perdida en algún lugar. Mya quería preguntarle que le pasaba, que le tenía así, pero no se sintió con la confianza para hacerlo.

¡SI! – Dorian se levantó de un brinco – Otra vez has perdido – se dio la vuelta y se les quedo mirando – Señores aplaudan al maestro

Presuntuoso – le respondió la morena, mientras le aplaudía, Adam a su lado parecía estar como ido – ¿no le felicitas?

Que… oh … lo siento estaba distraído

Déjalo estará pensando en alguna de sus novias – refunfuñó desde el suelo Jason – estoy cansado de esto, ¿jugamos al ajedrez? – le pregunto al rubio, que había perdido su sonrisa triunfal y miraba entre enfadado y decepcionado a Adam

Vale – se encogió de hombros

Adam que callado te lo tenias – Harry entro en el salón

¿Perdón? – dijo el moreno

Sirius acaba de darme la noticia, enhorabuena – el extendió la mano y el joven la acepto

Oh… si gracias

No te veo muy feliz

Ya bueno, aun estoy asimilándolo

Es un gran salto, y una estupenda oportunidad

¿Oportunidad? – preguntó Dorian mirando hacia el sofá

Mi hermano ha conseguido una beca de Quidditch – comentó Jason moviendo su torre

Oh…

¡QUE GUAY! – exclamó feliz Mya – y,¿en qué universidad?

Berckley – contestó el moreno

Mya sintió entonces como su hermano daba un brinco en su lugar, volteó para mirarlo y lo observó con el rostro desencajado, y la boca abierta. Jason llevo su mano fugazmente a la pierna de Dorian y le obligó a tranquilizarse.

eso esta en Boston, ¿no? – preguntó Mya volviendo a mirar hacia Adam

Si – Adam giro la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la chimenea

Bueno, esta lejos, pero es una gran oportunidad, puede que así entres en un equipo de primer nivel – Harry palmeó al moreno – seguro que tendrás mucha suerte, bueno vosotros dos ir despidiéndoos es hora de que os vayáis a la cama

Vale – Harry volvió al comedor, y el silencio se hizo dueño del salón

Mya observó como Dorian aun seguía en la misma posición y con el mismo gesto, Jason le miraba preocupado y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Volvió la cabeza una vez más para mirar a Adam, pero seguía igual que antes con la vista fija en el crepitar de las llamas y la mente en algún lugar.

Buenas noches – Dorian se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo escaleras arriba

¡DORIAN! – le gritó Jason, pero no pudo detenerlo.

Los dos morenos se miraron un rato, la situación era muy rara, y Mya se sentía como fuera de lugar, y sobre todo como si algo no terminara de encajar, como quien tiene un puzzle al que le falta una pieza. Entonces oye un suspiro, y volvió a mirar a Adam, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero el muchacho no dijo ni hizo nada más.

Bueno señoritos – Sirius hizo acto de presencia – es hora de partir, que enseguida os querréis levantar para abrir los regalos

Sirius, eres tu el que les obliga a levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para abrirlos – le recriminó Severus

Es el espíritu de la Navidad que me embriaga

La embriaguez que te la produce el whisky que te tomas antes de ir a dormir – respondió Severus – Adam

¿QUE? – el moreno pegó un pequeño gritito – perdón, perdona papá

¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Sirius

Si si, vamos - se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido y algo callo de su túnica

Ei… Adam esto se te ha caído- le dijo Mya devolviéndoselo, el moreno le miro la mano y se acerco y abrazo a la niña que se sintió un poco extraña

Dáselo a Dorian – le susurró – por favor

Bien – la morena se guardo el paquetito en la túnica

Mya acompaño a sus padres y los demás a la puerta y se despidió de ellos, después se disculpo y subió corriendo las escaleras, llevaba la mano metida en la túnica, y el paquete parecía quemarle en el bolso. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano pero no lo encontró en la cama, vio entonces el armario abierto, y recordó el ímpetu con el que su hermano había pedido ese cuarto. Observo entonces que el fondo del armario no estaba, se coló por el y ascendió por unas estrechas escaleras,

¿A si que por esto querías el cuarto? – le dijo al llegar

Déjame – el rubio estaba acurrucado en una esquina, con las rodillas contra el pecho, y sollozando

Tengo algo para ti

No quiero nada, déjame, VETE!! – gritó – por favor

Es de Adam – los ojos verdes de su hermano centellearon, saco el paquetito que llevaba el la túnica – me pidió que te lo diera

¿Para mí? – Dorian se limpio las lágrimas en la manga de la camisa, y caminó hasta su hermana – ¿qué es?

No lo se, se le cayo y al ir a devolvérselo me dijo que te lo diera

Oh…

¿Quieres que me vaya? – Mya deseaba internamente que su hermano le permitiera quedarse

No, quédate – Dorian acomodo unos puffs que habia subido al cuartito y se sentó, junto a él su hermana

¿Qué crees que será?

No se – las manos de Dorian temblaban y sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habia hecho, con cuidado se deshizo del papel, apareció entonces una pequeña cajita de madera color verde, Dorian levanto la tapa y dejo escapar un sollozo -…

¿Una snitch?

… - los labios de Dorian temblaban, y Mya observaba como el rubio intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no llorar

¿Por qué te regala una snitch? – Mya se sentía completamente perdida

No es una snitch cualquiera, fue la primera que cogio como buscador

¿Como lo sabes?

La he visto cientos de veces en su casa – Dorian suspiró

¿Y? – Mya entendió que la bolita no era una cualquiera, pero seguía sin comprender porque su hermano parecía tan feliz

El me dijo que… - Dorian tembló – que se le daría a alguien que fuera muy importante para él – suspiro de nuevo y apretó la bolita en la mano

Oh… - comprendió entonces la felicidad de su hermano, aunque realmente no se sintió bien con aquello, Dorian habia recuperado su carácter en las navidades, y la morena temía que esto fuera un paso atrás

Toma – le dijo a la morena guardando la snitch en la caja – guárdala

¿Qué?

Si la tengo conmigo, lo único que haría seria pensar en él, y eso… - se levanto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras – eso no me serviría de nada

Mya tomo la caja y se quedo mirando la cajita. Sintió entonces que la pieza que faltaba en el puzzle tenía forma de snitch.


	9. Chapter 9

Norton daba la ultima charla antes del partido, arengaba al equipo, les instaba a dejar si hacia falta la piel en el intento de vencer a los leones. El partido era clava, solo nos separaba unos poco puntos, y si ganabamos esta seria la primera vez desde hacia mas de 15 años que Slytherin conseguiria el trofeo, y aquello parecia ser una obsesion para todos. Sobre todo para los profesores, bueno más bien para mis padres. Papa habia dado las tardes libres a los chicos de su equipo para que pudieran practicar, y mi papi no se quedo atrás, convencio al jefe de nuestra casa para hacerlo, y ademas el mismo se encargo de entrenarnos algunas tardes.

El partido habia sobrepasado los limites de la escuela, y era ya una batalla directa entre Potter y Malfoy, o eso habia titulado el Profeta, papi se enfurecio al leer el titular, y habia mandado una queja formal al director del periodico por publicar que el matrimonio Potter – Malfoy estaba en crisis debido a la rivalidad que surgia por el partido. Papa directamente se planto en el despacho del director del periodico y le exigio, mas bien ordeno, que en el numero siguiente se publicara una rectificación. A la mañana siguiente y en la penultima pagina en una pequeña columna salio la rectificación.

Realmente Slytherin tenia muchas posibilidades de ganar ese año, el equipo era bueno, y yo habia acallado los rumores que decia que estaba en el equipo solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter, mis actuaciones contra las otras dos casas, habia dejado pasmando a mas de uno, y es que en mi primer partido atrape la snitch es solo 5 minutos, en el siguiente tarde algo mas, pero lo hice tras hacer una pirueta mortal sobre la escoba con la que me gane aplausos y felicitaciones de toda la escuela, y un regañina de las que hacen epoca de papi, papa solo me miro con gesto severo durante la regañina, ya en privado y lejos de papi me dijo que habia sido espectacular.

Me sente en el banco mientras Norton terminaba el discurso, con la escoba de pie entre las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en ella. Estaba nervioso, sentia como si en mi estomago estuviera jugandose un partido de futbol y mis entrañas fueran la pelota. No me podia la presion del partido, de que fuera tan importante. Habia algo mucho peor que saber que si cometia un fallo tendria a todo Slytherin pidiendo mi cabeza. Adam era el buscador de Gryffindor.

Desde la nochebuena apenas si habia cruzado dos palabras con el, e intentaba por todos los medios evitar encontrarmelos, daba rodeos inmensos si tenia que pasar por alguna de las clases donde el tenia que estar, habia puesto un millar de excusas para no ir a su casa, y si me lo encontraba simplemente agachaba la cabeza y pasaba lo mas rapido que podia. Me dolia verlo, me dolia saber de su prensecia junto a la mia, y aquel dolor era agobiante, y yo me habia cansado de sentirme agobiado. A la sensación que se atesoraba en mi estomago cuando estaba cerca de el, y que dentro de muy poco volveria a su esplendor, tenia que unirle otra un tanto extraño.

Adam habia sido mi maestro, el me habia enseñado a volar, me subio en una escoba mucho antes de que a papa se le pasara la idea por la cabeza. El me lo enseño todo sobre el manejo de la escoba, las tacticas y estrategias de un buen buscador. Su amor por el Quidditch era desmedido, y si bien fue papa quien termino por pasarme ese amor, ( papa adoraba volar, decia que aquella sensación era indescriptible, y lo decia con tanta pasion que yo le crei a pies juntillas hasta que lo probe en primera persona, volar me daba una sensación de libertad plena, que con los dos pies en la tierra era imposible conseguir ), Adam habia hecho de mi el buscador que ahora soy.

Disculpa que te interrumpa Norton – la voz de mi papi me devolvio a la realidad – puedo hablar un segundo con Malfoy¿?

Si profesor

Que haces aquí le pregunte – mientras saliamos de los vestuarios

Queria ver como estabas

Bien, un poco nervioso, pero nada que no se pase en cuanto me suba a la escoba

Cariño no quiero que te sientas presionado, quiero que disfrutes del partido, y si no consigues atrapar la snitch…

Lo hare, el partido esta ganado – le sonrio presuntuoso

No dudo que lo haras, pero si no llegaras a lograrlo, quiero que sepas que me sentire, bueno papa y yo nos sentiremos igual de orgullosos de ti

Ya… pero papa quiere que ganen sus leones

Papa quiere que tu seas feliz cariño, y si tu coges la snitch, aunque no pueda demostrarlo en publico, sera el hombre mas feliz del mundo – me sonrie cariñosamente – bueno, creo que ya has demostrado que puedes tener esto – saca algo del bolsillo interior de la tunica – ENGORDIO

LA SAETA ¡! – exclamo feliz – pero yo crei que tu …

Bueno… has demostrado que puedes volar sobre ella, y se que no cometeras ninguna locura sobre ella verdad ¿?

No no…

Lo sabia, bueno vuelve con tus compañeros – toma mi Nimbus y la reduce para guardarla en el bolsillo

Papi ¿?

Si cariño

Me das la saeta porque el partido es contra los leones verdad ¿? – le sonrio de medio lado

Hijo… como puedes creer que soy tan ruin – se aleja de los vestuarios con una gran sonrisa

Entro de nuevo y todo el equipo se me queda mirando,

Vaya tu padre quiere que ganemos eh ¿? – Norton palmea mi espalda al ver la Saeta – bien toda ayuda sera poca, Adam es el mejor buscador de los ultimos años

Era

Perdon ¿?

Adam era el mejor buscador, al mejor en la actualidad, lo tienes en tu equipo – sonrió de medio lado y salgo en direccion al campo

ESE ES EL ESPIRITU ¡! – le oigo gritar al resto del equipo

Con paso firme todos nos dirigimos al centro del campo, donde el profesor Carsson espera, el sera el arbitro esta tarde.

BLACK NORTON!! – llama a los dos capitanes – quiero juego limpio entendido ¿?

Si señor – responde a la vez, todos empiezan a tomar posiciones, cuando noto que alguien toca mi hombro

Suerte – trago saliva y sin darme la vuelta le digo

Suerte

Mas tembloroso doy una patada al suelo y me elevo sobre la saeta, un par de espirales para coger potencia, y me situo a unos 15 metros del suelo. Observo las gradas pobladas de gente, verde y plateado por un lado, rojo y dorado por el otro. Diviso a mis padres juntos en la tribuna de profesores, junto a ellos Severus y Sirius. En las grades de Slytherin estas mis amigos que me saludaban efusivamente, en la de Gryffindor mi hermana rodeada de sus amigas. Diviso tambien en otra de las tribunas a los abuelos, Remus sonriente, y el abuelo Lu con gesto serio.

El pitido de Carsson da la señal y el partido empieza. La snitch desaparece tan rapido que casi ni me da tiempo a verla, comienzo a volar haciendo circulos buscandola por todo el campo, vuelo entre los jugadores de uno y otro equipo esquivo una bludger y fulmino con la mirada al leon que me la ha mandado. GENIAL!! O´Brien, ese tio aprovechara el partido para partirme la cara por lo del primer dia.

Un destello tras la porteria de Gryffindor llama mi atención, me plego sobre el mango de la escoba y acelero en aquella direccion, miro a la derecha y veo como Adam tambien la ha visto y vuela en la misma direccion, elevo un poco el mango para coger mas aerodinamica y la Saeta aumenta la velocidad, cuando llego a los aros la snitch ya ha desaparecido. Tras de mi oigo llegar a Adam. Me quedo inmóvil sin mirar ningun lado, casi puedo sentir su respiración detrás de mi

Eres aun mas bueno de lo que creia – me dice

Tuve un buen maestro – consigo decir, el destello de la snitch unos metros masa abajo termina con la tensa situación

Los dos bajamos en picado tras la bolita dorada, que en zigzag comienza a descender en picado, a una velocidad exorbirtante, de repente gira a la derecha y nosotros tras ellos, Adam consigue adelantarme y yo tngo que impulsarme con los pies sobre el soporte para poder coger mas velocidad y poner a su altura. Volamos codo con codo por unos minutos, sientos cosquillas en el estomago al sentirlo junto a mi y me maldigo por eso un millon de veces antes de acelerar un poco mas y dejarlo unos metros atrás. La snitch asciende ahora y nosotros tras de ella, un giro a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y bajamos empicado tras la bolita dorada, parece que estaba la snitch no va a frenar, y casi en caida libre descendemos con ella, extiendo el brazo izquierdo aferrandome con el derecho y continuo el descenso, de repente me doy cuenta que el suelo esta a escasos dos metros, deslizo los dedos un poco mas y la alcanzo, cuando la tengo entre los dedos, apenas si me da tiempo a enderezar la escoba un poco antes de que mi cuerpo impacte contra el suelo,

- DORIAN!! – grita Adam tras de mi

AHGGGG – grito cuando mi espalda impacta contra el suelo, mi cabeza rebota contra el suelo y todo se torna borroso

Oigo voces a mi alrededor,

ERES UN PUTO CRACK MALFOY ¡! – creo distinguir la voz de Norton, pero su figura es un poco borrosa

Joder Dorian eres el amo – me dice alguien

Ganamos ¿? – pregunto un tanto perdido

Si , cogiste la maldita snitch y casi te partes la crisma no lo recuerdas ¿? – me dice el capitan

Oh… si – el pinchazo en mi espalda me lo recuerda, me incorporo pero todo empieza a darme vueltas

Apartaos – mis compañeros de equipo hacen sitio a una figura rubia – Dorian estas bien ¿?

Si papi – parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su rostro, y con algo de dificultad lo consigo – GANAMOS ¡! – le dijo feliz

Lo se hijo, pero … Merlin no debi darte la Saeta – me dice con lagrimas en los ojos – has estado apunto de matarte

Oh… no ha sido nada papi – le digo

Sera mejor que vayamos a la enfermeria

QUE ¿? No papi en serio, estoy bien – le digo poniendome en pie, aun estoy algo mareado pero ya me encuentro mejor – ves ¿?

Pero la enfermera deberia verte

Papi en serio – le digo cogiendo su mano – estoy bien, ademas quiero celebrar – le digo señalando a mis compañeros que se habia apartado un poco y me miran felices

Esta bien, pero si te duele algo…

Tranquilo – le beso la mejilla y regreso para recibir los elogios de mis compañeros.

Tardo mas de cuarenta minutos en llegar a los vestuarios y es que todo el mundo quiere felicitarme o darme la enhorabuena por mi maravillosa accion, algunos como Jason me llaman inconsciente, pero la mayoria se enorgullece de mi hazaña y que por fin Slytherin haya ganado.

Eres gilipollas o que ¿? – me grita alguien tirando de mi e impidiendo que traspase la puerta del vestuario

Adam – exclamo perplejo al darme la vuelta y verlo

Podias haberte matado

Lo tenia todo bajo control

BAJO CONTROL ¿? Una decima mas en subir el mango de la escoba y ahora estarias en la enfermeria como minimo

No seas exagerado, ademas se lo que me hago

Que sabes lo que te haces ¿? No me vengas con tonterias, llevas 3 partidos y ya te crees el mejor buscador del mundo

Jode que tu alumno te gane eh ¿? – le espeto enfurecido

No digas tonterias, me importa una mierda que me hayas ganado

Ya claro, el gran Adam Black estrella de los leones esta bien jodido, porque un mocoso de 11 años le ha dado una patada en el culo

… - le veo crispar los labios y apretar con fuerza los puños

Ves, para algunas cosas no soy tan pequeño – le digo antes de entrar en el vestuario y dar un portazo

▬▬▬▬▬▬

Estas seguro de que no quieres ir ¿? – pregunta Mya por decima vez

No, ya te he dicho que no

Pero, se va todo el año…

Lo se, y no me importa

No mientas

No miento, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE SE VAYA UN AÑO O 5!! – grito desesperado

Ya… ya – Mya hace un gesto desesperado en la cama – eres un cobarde lo sabias ¿?

Tu eres la gryffindor no yo

Ya pero … Dorian, es Adam el que se va, no un amigo cualquiera

Para mi Adam ya no es ni me amigo

JA!! – exclama cruzandose de brazos – que te hayas pasado el final del curso evitandolo y maldiciendolo por lo bajo cada vez que lo veias no elimina todo lo que sientes por el

Yo no siento nada por el – le digo frunciendo el ceño y acomodando las mantas sobre mi pecho

Lo que digas, pero …bueno de todas formas aunque no sientas nada por el, se va a estudiar fuera no sabes cuando vas a volver a verlo, seguro que no quieres despedirte de el ¿?

Por ultima vez Mya, no no quiero despedirme de el, ni verle ni nada – me tumbo en la cama y me tapo con las mantas

No te escondas – Mya retira las mantas – Te vas a arrepentir de esto lo sabes ¿?

Sera mi problema

Pero nos tocara a mi y al pobre de Jason aguantarlo

No tendreis porque aguantarme si no quereis – digo indignado

Eres mi hermano, el mejor amigo de Jason, por desgracia es como si hubieras firmado un contrato – suspira y mira hacia la ventana – estas seguro de que no quieres venir, aun tienes tiempo de vestirte

No, y no insistas

Como quieras, pero sabes que Jason y yo aprovecharemos esto para decirte...

Lo se, lo se, ahora vete – cierra la puerta tras lanzar un ultimo suspiro.

Me acomodo mas entres las sabanas de mi cama y cierro los ojos. Intento no pensar en nada, y caer quizas en brazos de Morfeo por unas horas, pero me es imposible, cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo, la ultima imagen que tengo de el se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Con los labios crispados, y los puños fuertemente apretados,he analizado a conciencia esa imagen, y siempre he tenido la sensación de que habia algo que le hubiera gustado gritarme.

Dorian ¿?

Entra papi – le digo

Como te encuentras ¿? – he fingido estar enfermo para que no me obliguen a ir a despedirme de Adam

Bueno, me duele la cabeza

A ver, quizas tengas fiebre – se acerca hasta mi y me toma la temperatura con la mano – no parece, seguro que no quieres que vayamos a ver al medimago ¿?

No tranquilo, papi, tomare la pocion y mañana ya me encontrare mejor, ya lo veras

Seguro que si – besa mi frente – es una lastima que no puedas venir a despedirte de tu primo

Ya – me tapo con la mente – voy a ver si puedo dormir un poco

Esta bien pequeño, descansa

Desaparece tras la puerta, y respiro aliviado no me gusta mentirle a papi. Doy varias vueltas en la cama hasta que oigo el ruido del motor, y asomandome por la ventana veo a toda la familia desaparecer por el camino. Me pongo las zapatillas y camino a la estantería, busco un cd, necesito algo tranquilo, quizas un poco de jazz, o musica clasica, si sera una buena opcion.

Mientras la musica suena rebusco entre mis libros, necesito alguno que me distraiga y sobre todo que se lleve esta maldita imagen de mi cabeza. Al final opto por uno de misterio, total se que no conseguire centrarme. Vuelvo a meterme en la cama y comienzo leer.

Una hora despues, y solo 15 paginas, maldita sea no he podido dejar de ver su imagen una y otra vez, esos labios crispados, y sus brillantes ojos azules centelleantes, se me han clavado en el alma. Azoto el libro contra la pared, y me maldigo porque aquella imagen de Adam sera la ultima que tenga. Bufo desesperado y me levanto a por el libro, cuando voy a ponerlo otra vez en la estantería me doy cuenta que sobre el baúl del colegio esta la cajita que Adam me regalo por navidad.

Que gryffindor que eres Mya – le digo a la nada

Abro la caja y me quedo mirando la perfecta esfera dorada, la cojo entre los dedos, y acciono el mecanismo, la snitch aletea entre mis dedos, la suelto y vuela junto a mi, haciendo circulos, despues se para frente a mi a unos centímetros de mi cara, como si quisiera decirme algo. Extiendo la mano y la atrapo, una especie de descarga y un flash en mi mente.

Flash Back

por que la conservas ¿? – le pregunto a Adam que esta tirado en la cama leyendo una revista de Quidditch

Porque fue la primera que cogi

Ya, pero bueno…

Ademas quiero regalarsela a alguien especial

Especial ¿?

A alguien a quien de verdad quiera

Fin Flash Back

Cierro los ojos. Y ruego al cielo porque papa no lo haya cambiado de sitio. Cojo la varita y la capa del baúl. Con un movimiento me quito el pijama y me pongo un vaquero y una camiseta blanco, me calzo los playeros y salgo corriendo hacia el despacho de papa.

Entro y me dirigo a una de las estanterías, remuevo entre los libros, uno por uno, no recuerdo cual era

JODER ¡! – exclamo desesperado , azoto los libros al suelo y entonces oigo un clin, miro al suelo y lo veo relucir cerca de un libro – SI ¡!

Cojo del suelo un medallón y lo apreto contra la mano. Reconoceria el medallón en cualquier parte, era un traslador, pero no uno cualquiera, era uno que te llevaba donde quisieras, papa habia mandado crear uno para las emergencias. Y esto era una emergencia. Me pongo la capa y aprieto el medallón

Al aeropuerto

Un tiron en el estomago, y una sensación de vacio. De nuevo vuelvo a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, parpadeo un par de veces, y veo a la gente a mi alrededor, menos mal que tuve la precaucion de ponerme la capa, sino creo que toda esa gente hubiera fibrilado. Miro en todas las direcciones y me maldigo una vez mas por no haber hecho caso a Mya, estoy perdido, nunca habia estado aqui y no tengo tiempo para ponerme a buscar, como lo voy a encontrar,

Pasajeros con destino a Boston, embarquen por la puerta 43

GRACIAS!! Exclamo mirando al cielo. Corro deslizandome entre la gente, y busco el area de salidas, para despues contar una a una las malditas puertas, desde la uno hasta la 43, cuando ya solo me quedan dos puertas mas. Lo veo despedirse de Sirius con un fuerte abrazo. NO NO NO!! Tengo que llegar, corro y choco contra una mujer,

pero que ¿? – la mujer mira a ambos lados asustada, al no ver contra que a chocado

Vuelvo a correr, pero ya ha desaparecido tras el cordon de seguridad. JODER!! No puedo tener tan mala… IMBECIL!! Eso es lo que hubiera gritado Mya si me hubiera visto. Llevo puesto la capa por que coño estoy aquí quejandome cuando deberia correr tras de el. Salto el cordon que separa la zona, y corro por un pasillo esquivando con cuidado la gente, llego a una salita y observo a la gente que de pie haciendo cola para embarcar, no le veo, donde mierdas estas Adam ¿? . Como si me hubiera oido, veo su negra cabellera sentada en unos sofas un poco mas adelante, nervioso juega con las gafas de sol en la mano. Respiro hondo y camino hasta donde esta, me planto justo frente a el

Tan cerca y tan lejos, me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a tomar aire,

Adam – le digo mientras me quito la capa

DORIAN!! – exclama impresionado al verme frente a el – que haces aquí ¿? Como has pasado el cordon de seguridad ¿?

La capa – le digo mostrandosela – He venido a despedirme

… - se pasa nervioso la mano por el pelo – crei que estabas enfermo ¿?

Menti, en realidad no queria venir

Ya

Pero me di cuenta que no queria tener como ultimo recuerdo tuyo la discusión frente a los vestuarios

Ya – muerde la patilla de las gafas – no deberias haber venido solo

No iras a decirme que soy demasiado pequeño no ¿? – se sonroja – no he venido aquí para volver a discutir

Lo siento

He venido tambien para darte esto – le entrego la snitch

Es tuya, yo te la regale

Una vez me dijiste que solo se la darias a alguien a quien de verdad quisieras, no creo que sea el adecuado para tenerla – le digo extendio la mano frente a el

Pasajeros con destino a Boston, embarquen por la puerta 43. Ultimo aviso – se oye por megafonia

Tengo que irme – coje mi mano y cierra la palma sobre la snitch – es tuya

Pero…

Es tuya – se levanta despacio y se inclina hacia mi, me abraza – cuidate mucho, y portate bien

… - trago saliva e intento que las lagrimas no se me escapen, pero es imposible

Se separa muy despacio de mi y me mira a los ojos, sonrie y con la mano retira las lagrimas de mis mejillas. Sin evitarlo cierro los ojos e inclino mi cabeza para sentir el tacto de su piel contra mi rostro, sus manos vagan por mi cara, hasta que sus dedos se deslizan por mis labios, las piernas me tiemblan cuando noto su aliento sobre mi cara, despues un roce en mis labios. Es casi imperceptible, un tibio toque pero siento una descarga recorrer mi espalda. Abro los ojos muy despacio, pero ya no esta frente a mi. Me giro y le veo entrar en el puente que lo conduce al avion.

Voy a llevar mi mano a los labios, pero siento la snitch en mi mano, la abro y me quedo mirandola mientras las lagrimas recorren mi rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

Acomodo el sillín y me siento sobre él, el pie derecho un paso más adelante, el izquierdo sobre el pedal. Giro la baqueta en mi mano derecha, me concentro y el reproductor se enciende. Las guitarras comienzan a sonar, los primeros acordes y las primeras palabras resuenan por los altavoces.

So lately, been wonder  
Who will be there to take my place

Rozo los platos con la baqueta y vibran para acompañar la letra.

When I'm gone you'll need love  
to light the shadows on your face

Marco el ritmo en el pedal que golpea al bombo y marca el compás, dejo que mi mano izquierda marque el compás sobre la caja, marco dos compases más y mi mano derecha cobra vida sobre los timbales.

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

Mis manos cobran vida y repiten el ritmo, y marcan el compás sobre la batería, golpeo los timbales y los platos al ritmo.

If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low  
I'll go Wherever you will go

De nuevo un ritmo lento, marcando el compás con el pie.

And maybe, I'll find out  
a way to make it back someday  
to wards you, to guide you  
through the darkest of your days  
if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you

Me dejo llevar por las sensaciones, mis dedos vibran sobre las baquetas y, de memoria, mis manos recorren timbales y platos.

if I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low  
I'll go Wherever you will go

Con determinación, y con más ganas que nunca, aporreo la batería mientras canto a pleno pulmón.

RUN AWAY WITH MY HEART, RUN AWAY WITH MY HEART, RUN AWAY WITH MY HOPE…

Dos ritmos dobles más y de nuevo uno simple y repetido.

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time.

Golpeteo con fuerza la caja, en un ritmo simple, y de nuevo me dejo llevar por el estribillo.

if I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low  
I'll go Wherever you will go

IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME I'LL GO WHEREVER YOU WILL GO. IF I COULD MAKE YOU MINE I'LL GO WHEREVER YOU WILL GO. I'LL GO WHEREVER YOU WILL GO…

Un par de golpes más sobre la caja y llevo mi mano a los platillos para la vibración.

Giro la baqueta entre los dedos y la poso sobre la caja. Me levanto del sillín y salgo de mi escondite, bajo con dificultad por la estrecha escalera y salgo a través del fondo falso del armario.

Vaya, creí que te quedarías todo el día aporreando eso.

Éso, mi querido Jason, como tú lo llamas, es mi batería, mi bien más preciado, así que te agradecería que le tuvieras más respeto.

¿Respeto a un par de tambores y a unos platillos? – me mira y levanta una ceja.

Sí – voy hasta el baúl del colegio sobre el que hay una pequeña toalla blanca, me limpio las manos y después el sudor del cuello – ¿y a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?

He venido para que me acompañes a Londres.

¿No puedes ir tú solo al callejón Diagon? Vaya, primito, creo que tienes demasiada dependencia de mi persona – le sonrío de medio lado mientras busco algo de ropa en el armario.

Al Londres muggle.

¿TÚ? ¿Al Londres muggle? ¿Dónde está la cámara? – digo mirando a todos lados.

Muy gracioso – se sienta sobre el baúl – quiero comprar un regalo, y no quiero que sea algo mágico.

Oh… – rebusco entre las camisetas y empiezo a lanzarlas fuera del armario. ¿Dónde coño habré metido yo la camiseta marrón de THE STROKES? – ¿Y para quién es el regalo?

…

¿Es que no me has oído? ¿Para quién es el regalo? – asomo la cabeza tras la puerta del armario y me quedo mirándolo – ¿te has echado novia por fin?

No.

¿Novio?

¡NO! – exclama enfadado.

¿Entonces, es para mí? – le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Es para… - traga saliva – para mi hermano.

Oh… - entierro de nuevo la cabeza entre el montón de ropa que hay en el armario.

¿Sólo dices oh?

¿Qué quieres que diga?

No sé, algo. Podrías preguntar por qué quiero comprarle un regalo, o algo por el estilo.

Ah… pues dime, entonces, Jason – cojo los vaqueros oscuros – ¿por qué vas a comprarle un regalo a tu hermano? – me acerco hasta la estantería y revuelvo en una caja buscando la muñequera de cuero.

Regresa mañana.

CRASHH – la caja se cae al suelo.

¿Ma… - trago saliva – mañana?

Sí.

Ya, una visita…

No – me agacho a recoger las cosas del suelo y las meto en la caja –. Vuelve para quedarse.

…

Creo que será mejor que te sientes – me dice al verme un tanto más pálido de lo normal. Obedezco y me siento a su lado sobre el baúl – terminó sus estudios y vuelve para quedarse.

Ya – balanceo nervioso los pies, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Papá le ha dado el puesto de papi.

¿QUÉ? – le grito pegando un salto y quedando frente a él – ¿el puesto de Sirius…?

Ajá.

Eso quiere decir que…

Que tenemos nuevo profesor de Transformaciones.

CRASHHH – la caja se me vuelve a caer de las manos.

¿Se lo has dicho? – oigo a mi espalda.

¿Lo sabías? – me volteo para encarar a mi hermana.

Me lo dijo hace un par de días – mueve la mano y las cosas se recogen solas del suelo y vuelan hacia la caja que se desplaza a la estantería.

Lo sabías – repito hundiendo la cara entre las manos – lo sabíais…

Sí – dicen al unísono.

¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?

Porque no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar – dice Mya – han pasado 5 años, Dorian, y apenas has hablado de él en este tiempo.

…

Y cada vez que él venia para una visita, tu huías, literalmente. Siempre había un concierto al que asistir en Praga, un festival de música en España o un viaje en tren por Europa – culmina mi hermana – así que creímos que lo mejor era tomarnos un tiempo para saber como te lo decíamos.

…

Lo siento – me dice pasando la mano por encima de mi hombro, me aparto con brusquedad – Dorian, por favor…

… - recojo la ropa que iba a ponerme, más un bóxer blanco y desaparezco por la puerta sin decir nada más.

(Bueno, ahora me quedo en la habitación con esos dos, luego ya voy detrás de mi Dorian).

Mya se dejó caer en la cama, se llevó el brazo a la cara y se la tapó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Odiaba aquella situación, desde hacía cinco años era la misma cantinela de siempre. Si alguien hablaba de Adam, si se mencionaba que él iba a regresar, Dorian enmudecía y la mitad de las veces desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Huía de la sombra de Adam y aquello la desesperaba.

No sabía qué había ocurrido aquella tarde en el aeropuerto, lo único que conocía por boca de Dorian, era que, robando el traslador para emergencias de su papá, había llegado hasta el aeropuerto para despedirse de Adam. Después, Dorian no dijo nada más, no explicó nada más. Y eso lo cambió todo, o a esa deducción habían llegado Jason y ella en una de sus múltiples charlas sobre el rubio. Los dos estaban verdaderamente preocupados al principio, cuando Dorian tardó varios días en volver a decir algo, ni una sílaba escapó de sus labios hasta el quinto día cuando, de repente y para sorpresa de todos, volvió a ser el de siempre.

Mya intentó hablar con su hermano todas las noches de aquel verano, le dijo que abriera su corazón que ella lo escucharía y lo ayudaría, pero Dorian nunca lo hizo. El tiempo pasó y Dorian volvió a ser el de antes, o eso creía ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Dorian, que siempre actuaba de forma madura, afrontaba los problemas y los encaraba ––era su parte gryffindor, ella sabía que su gemelo la tenía y, aunque renegaba de ella, muchas veces salía a flote––, dejó de hacerlo, evitaba las confrontaciones en el mejor de los casos, en el peor huía, no físicamente, pero sí mentalmente, cerraba su mente a los problemas y actuaba como si no estuvieran allí.

Hablando con Jason, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Dorian había dejado de madurar, había madurado tan deprisa por sus sentimientos hacia Adam que, cuando el moreno se marchó, pareció que con él se llevara la madurez del rubio.

Además de todo aquello, Dorian se había vuelto más introvertido, más serio y, sobre todo, más ácido, su lengua viperina se había afilado y ahora la usaba contra todo. Daba igual a quién tuviera enfrente que, si el humor de Dorian cambiaba, el que se lo cruzara por el camino iba a saber de lo que aquella lengua era capaz. Ellos mismos habían sucumbido a sus comentarios, y al principio lo llevaron fatal, después simplemente se acostumbraron, porque si Dorian había conservado algo de su carácter antes de que Adam se marchara a Boston, era su cabezonería, no había forma alguna de hacerlo entrar en razón y aquello le trajo muchos disgustos, no tantos con su hermana o con Jason, ni tan siquiera con sus amigos. Los problemas los tuvo con sus padres.

Mya siempre había sabido que Dorian admiraba desde lo más profundo de su ser a su papá, había visto en él un ejemplo a seguir y, en el fondo, siempre trataba de llamar su atención, pero siempre lo había hecho de forma positiva: sacaba buenas notas, realizaba sus tareas en casa y se esforzaba por triunfar como buscador. Tras su cambio, Dorian empezó a llamar la atención de Harry de manera negativa. Sus notas se volvieron renqueantes y acabó aprobando los cursos por los pelos y con mucha ayuda de su hermana y de Jason. Después empezó a contestar a Harry, le llevaba la contraria en todo y le hacía perder los papeles siempre que podía, tanto que, en una ocasión, su papá había terminado por darle una bofetada al rubio. Dorian estuvo casi dos meses sin hablar con nadie después de aquel incidente.

Lo va a volver a hacer – dijo al fin la morena.

Lo sé.

Se volverá a encerrar en él, y todo lo que habíamos avanzado…

Lo sé – repitió Jason –. ¿Sabes? Por una parte desearía que Adam no volviera.

¡JASON! – le recriminó la morena incorporándose en la cama.

¿Qué? Mira, hace años que no veo a mi hermano más de tres o cuatro días seguidos, no lo extraño tanto como al principio y, sobre todo, Dorian no estaría así.

No creí que le fuera a impactar tanto.

Yo… la verdad, Mya, no sé. ¿Sabes? Siempre he sentido que tu hermano seguía enamorado del mío.

Yo también, pero pensé que con el tiempo, no sé… ¡AHHH! – gritó la morena volviendo a tenderse en la cama – será horrible, ¿cómo vamos a hacer que pase el curso?

…

Si ya era difícil que estudiara o se centrara en algo que no fuera esa estúpida batería cuando Adam estaba a 10.000 km…

Ahora será imposible – Jason se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre la cama y rozó sin querer con su rostro las piernas de Mya.

La morena se tensó al instante y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor lo que sucedía. Sus mejillas se colorearon al ver a Jason tan cerca de ella, se maldijo internamente por aquel estúpido acto reflejo de su cuerpo. Y suspiró. Estar a solas con Jason era algo que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa y, sobre todo, cuando ocurría algo como lo que sucedía en aquel instante. Odiaba el silencio, el silencio le daba tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía, analizaba lo que ocurría y se volvía paranoica por momentos. Si los dos hablaban, la cosa no era tan difícil, ella sólo se centraba en el tema, y olvidaba lo demás. Pero el silencio, el silencio la volvía loca.

¿No tenías que ir a Londres? – le preguntó Dorian desde la puerta.

¿QUÉ? – el moreno observó a su primo apoyado con el hombro sobre el marco de la puerta.

Bien, pues vamos.

… - Mya y Jason se miraron indecisos.

¿Qué? – les dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

¿No vas a decir nada más sobre lo de Adam? – pregunto tímidamente su hermana.

No – caminó hacia el armario y cogió una sudadera, después terminó de arreglarse frente al espejo.

Mya lo observó detenidamente. Dorian había cambiado mucho físicamente, había crecido bastante, ahora mediría más de 1.80 y su pelo se había oscurecido un tanto. Lo llevaba casi siempre de medio lado y caído sobre un ojo, le daba un aspecto misterioso, y un tanto sexy. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, era de espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, tenía los bíceps desarrollados, los músculos del abdomen marcados, y los de las piernas algo menos trabajados. Su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero no tanto como cuando era un niño.

Vestía casi siempre ropa muggle, incluso en el colegio, llevaba siempre vaqueros de tiro bajo y enmarcados en su cadera, dejando ver la cinturilla del bóxer. Mya nunca lo veía con camisa, a no ser que fuera la del uniforme, siempre llevaba camisetas, de manga corta a poder ser, y con logos y dibujos de grupos musicales. Calzaba playeros en la mayoría de las ocasiones, que alternaba con unas botas negras un tanto desgastadas, pero que sabía que Dorian no tiraría por nada del mundo. Llevaba siempre, pero siempre, una desgastada y roída muñequera de cuero negra, que se ponía en la muñeca derecha y que tenía una historia realmente importante, pero Dorian nunca quiso contar.

Dorian había conservado otra cualidad de su niñez, era extremadamente coqueto y, aunque de modo casual, siempre se arreglaba, el pelo no caía así como así sobre su ojo derecho, era estratégicamente colocado con rápidos movimientos. Era exactamente lo que Dorian estaba haciendo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Dorian mientras se atusaba el pelo.

¿Perdón? – pregunto Jason.

¿Qué es lo que quieres regalarle?

Oh… en realidad nada.

¿NADA? – se volteo y los encaró.

Sólo… necesitaba una forma de empezar la conversación – confesó al fin.

Ah… vale, pues mejor – dio medio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó su hermana.

A Londres.

¿Para…?

… - se encogió de hombros – CRACK – delante de sus ojos la figura del rubio se desvaneció.

Esto no va bien – dijo Jason volviéndose a echar hacia atrás – nada bien.

… - Mya tragó saliva y, de repente, empezó a notar el calor agolparse en su sus mejillas.

¿Pasa algo? – Jason se dio la vuelta y se arrastró un poco sobre la cama para acercase más a la morena.

No… - dijo casi en un susurro Mya – pen…pensaba – Mya intentó tranquilizarse – pensaba en Adam.

¿En Adam?

¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar él cuando lo vea?

No sé, ¿qué importancia tiene eso?

Mucha Jason, verás – Mya se levantó despacio hasta la estantería y movió varios libros, cogió uno que estaba en el fondo y murmuró un hechizo, el libro se transformó en una caja de madera verde – esto se lo dio tu hermano al mío la última navidad que estuvimos todos juntos.

… - Jason levantó una ceja y la observó un tanto confuso, extendió la mano y cogió la caja, la abrió despacio y dentro vio una snitch – ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

No sé – la morena se acercó a la ventana y contempló la puesta de sol – supongo que no lo consideré importante...

Mya, ¿sabes la historia de esta snitch?

Dorian me dijo que era la primera que Adam había atrapado como buscador.

Sí, pero no es sólo eso, mi padre le contó a Adam una estúpida y romántica historia sobre tus abuelos.

¿Mis abuelos? ¿Qué tiene que ver el abuelo Lu y el abuelo Remus con todo esto?

No, esos abuelos no, los otros.

¿Los abuelos Potter? – Mya le miró confusa.

Sí, al parecer en los Potter había una especie de tradición. Si un Potter conseguía ser buscador de su equipo debía guardar la primera snitch para entregársela… - Jason miró perplejo la bolita dorada que estaba en su mano – debía entregársela a su primer amor…

¿QUÉ? – la mandíbula de Mya desencajó por completo – estás insinuando que…

Creo que mi hermano estaba enamorado de Dorian.

El silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto, pero esta vez Mya no se tensó ni se puso nerviosa, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Me aparecí en la puerta de casa pasadas las doce y media de la noche, abrí la puerta con cuidado y sin casi hacer ruido me adentre en la casa. Enseguida me di cuenta que la luz del despacho de papá estaba encendida. Le maldije por trasnochar, y sobre todo por aquella absurda protección que me impedía aparecerme en mi cuarto después de las once. Con sigilo avance hasta las escaleras, en el momento en el que puse el pie en el primer escalón la voz de papá me llego desde el pasillo,

¿Dorian?

Buenas noches – respondí subiendo un par de escalones a toda prisa

Son las doce y media

… - brillante deducción papá

Creí que estabas castigado

Puede…

Y también que el toque de queda en esta casa era a las once

Puede…

Deja de contestar puede

Vale – subí un par de escalones más

¿Dónde has estado? – se planta a mi lado

Por ahí

Se más especifico

Londres

Londres es muy grande

Soho,"TIPTOP", segunda mesa a la derecha, silla frente a la puerta, ¿mejor así?

Dorian… - su voz se vuelve mas grave

¿Qué?

Como que, ¿qué? – me agarra del brazo y me voltea – ¿Qué demonios…? Otra pelea? – dice cuando se percata de mi labio ensangrentado, y mi ceja partida

Puede…

… - noto como la vena de su cuello comienza a palpitar - ¿qué diablos pasa contigo, Dorian? – estalla al fin

…

Es la quinta vez que te saltas el toque de queda este mes, y la tercera que vuelves con la cara marcada

Que observador… - murmuro

Y encima te atreves a faltarme al respeto – noto como empieza el control y a hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para no levantarme la mano – tienes todo lo que quieras, te damos más libertad que a tu hermana, haces lo que quieres la mayoría de la veces, y tú sigues tensando la cuerda, caminas sobre una línea muy delgada

Es que tengo complejo de funambulista – me burlo

… - levanta su mano, y espero la consabida bofetada

HARRY ¡! – oigo en lo alta de la escalera – sube a dormir – le ordena papi

¡NO! Esto no se acaba aquí, me da igual que hayas bajado a defenderlo. No puede seguir haciendo lo que le venga en gana, y encima faltarnos al respeto

Primero no vengo a defenderlo – baja las escaleras y se pone frente a papá – vengo a impedir que hagas algo de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir – se voltea y me mira con gesto serio – y segundo, seré yo quien termine de hablar con Dorian

¿Para qué?, para que te gane poniéndote ojitos – papi se gira furioso

Haré como que no he oído nada – le dice sosteniéndole la mirada – ve a dormir – le dice en tono conciliador – yo me encargare, por favor – acaricia el rostro de papá que se relaja al instante, y por fin sucumbe a su petición

Espero que el castigo sea ejemplar

Lo será tranquilo amor – besa su mejilla – buenas noches

Buenas noches.

Papá asciende despacio las escaleras, con gesto serio y aspecto cansado, le sigo con la mirada hasta que su figura se pierde por el oscuro pasillo.

Vamos a la cocina

Estoy cansado, podemos… - dejo de hablar en el momento en el que noto la fría mirada de papi clavarse en mí

A la cocina – indica con la mano.

Camino delante de él hasta llegar a la cocina, donde me dejo caer sobre una silla, con las piernas abiertas y la espalda a medio apoyar en el respaldo, dejo que mi cuerpo resbale hasta quedar en una posición relajada

¡SIENTATE BIEN! – grita, pego un brinco en la silla y me coloco en posición correcta, con la espalda completamente pegada al respaldo - ¿tienes hambre? – niego con la cabeza - ¿quieres algo para beber?

No… gracias – respondo con algo de miedo

Bien – camina hacia la nevera, la abre y coje un refresco, del armario saca un vaso y vierte el contenido de la lata, bebe un trago pequeño - ¿cómo te hiciste eso? – señala a mi rostro

Una pelea

Lo imaginaba, pero, ¿por qué?

Porque, ¿qué?

¿Por qué te peleaste?

… - vago por mis recuerdos buscando el motivo de la pelea, pero realmente no lo encuentro – no se, un tipo me tiro una bebida encima y …

Buena razón para dejarte partir la cara – un nuevo trago más largo, deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirige al pequeño botiquín que hay junto a la nevera, coje una gasa y una botella de agua oxigenada, se dirige a mi, tras humedecer la primer gasa

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Curarte

Y, ¿por qué no usas tu varita?

Si no te importa pelear como un muggle, no veo porque voy a curarte de otro modo que no sea ese

Pero… - me mira entre enfadado y disgustado, y comienza a limpiar el corte en labio – AHH JODERESCUECE…

¡ESA LENGUA! – grita apretando aun más la gasa contra mi labio – seguro que mientras estabas partiéndote la cara con un tipo, no gritabas con un niño, ¿verdad?

… - le fulmino con la mirada – deja que me cure con mi varita, así me quedara la marca

No es mi problema, quizás eso te recordara en lo que te has convertido

Y, ¿en qué me he convertido?

En un rebelde sin causa

… - le observo terminar de limpiar la herida de la ceja - ¿rebelde sin causa?

No respetas la autoridad que se te impone, y encima lo haces sin razón aparente, ¿hay mejor manera para definirte?

…

Listo, mañana tendrás un buen moretón en el pómulo que te recordara lo maravilloso que es ir partiéndose la cara con la gente por ahí

¿Puedo irme ya?

No

¿Por qué?

Porque viendo ese gusto desmedido por todo lo muggle he tomado una decisión

¿Me vas a castigar? – vaya novedad , exclamo mentalmente

No, de los castigos y la disciplina, que parece ser que es lo que te falta, se van a encargar otros

¿Otros?

Si, en la nueva escuela estoy seguro que pondrán más énfasis en la disciplina que en…

¿NUEVA ESCUELA? – le grito abriendo los ojos como platos – ¿me sacáis de Hogwarts?

Te has sacado tú solo con tu comportamiento, te hemos dado cientos de oportunidades y tú las has desaprovechado todas. Estoy seguro que una escuela militar…

¿ESCUELA MILITAR? – se ha vuelto loco o que ¿?- no podéis mandarme a una escuela militar

¿Por qué no?

Porque … porque … ¡SOY MAYOR DE EDAD! – le grito

Tienes 17 años

Por eso, legalmente soy mayor de edad

En el mundo mágico, no en el muggle

… - un balde de agua fría ahora mismo sobre mi, hubiera tenido menos impacto que aquellas palabras

Y no creo que tenga que decirte que la escuela militar seria muggle por supuesto, nada de magia, nada de Quidditch, y por supuesto dudo mucho que te dejen llevarte esa maldita batería

¿QUE ? – no no… eso si que no, mi música no - pero papi, por favor … por favor – le suplico – yo… - JODER PUTO ORGULLO MALFOY – papi…

Ya no vale el papi, ni tus burdas promesas, esta vez has superado el limite

Papi… cambiare lo prometo de verdad – a duras penas consigo reprimir mis lagrima – yo… me portare bien, pero por favor…

… - me mira con gesto serio, extiende la palma de su mano y aparecen unos documentos sobre ella – ¿qué dice ahí ?

… - le miro extrañado pero tomo los documentos y leo en voz alta – Solicitud de Ingreso para la Academia Militar Coronel Wellintong – gotitas de sudor vagan por mi frente

Mira la última pagina – paso las hojas y al final de la hoja veo la firma de papi – Es tu última oportunidad Dorian, un solo problema más y aunque tenga que obligar a tu padre a punta de varita firmara esos papeles e iras directo a la academia militar

… - levanto un poco la mirada, pero asustado la vuelvo a agachar

Bien, trae – toma los papeles y los hace desaparecer – ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa, mañana tenemos que estar en casa de Severus a las 12

¿A casa de los tíos?

Adam regresa, e iremos a la fiesta de bienvenida

Pero…

No hay peros que valgan, te recuerdo que estas en la cuerda floja, así que te quiero listo antes de esa hora para ir a esa fiesta, ¿entendido?

… - ¿a quien mate yo en otra vida que me lo hace pagar así?

¿Entendido?

Si papi

Bien, ahora sube a descansar, y ni se te ocurra quitarte los cardenales, que todos vean a lo que te dedicas

Pero… - frunce el ceño – esta bien, buenas noches

Buenas noches – camino hasta la puerta de la cocina – ¿Dorian?

Si

Es tu ultima oportunidad, recuérdalo.


	11. Chapter 11

El agua resbala por mi espalda, descendiendo por mis músculos y se pierde entre mis piernas. Al principio siento dolor con el agua tan caliente, después desaparece y, con el calor, los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan. He dormido menos de media hora y mi cuerpo lo nota. Tuerzo el cuello a la derecha, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, para que el agua resbale ahora por mi pecho. Apoyo las dos manos contra la pared y dejo que de nuevo el agua recorra mi espalda.

- Shhhhh…  
- Te gusta, ¿eh? – le digo al tatuaje de mi espalda.  
- Shhhhhhhhhhhh…

Hace un par de años, en uno de mis viajes a Praga, conocí a un mago que había desarrollado una técnica asombrosa a la hora de trabajar con los tatuajes, impresionado, me ofrecí como conejillo de indias. Así fue como Gray llegó a mi espalda. El tatuaje representa a una serpiente enroscada a mi espina dorsal y tiene vida propia, casi es como mi mascota, sólo que a ésta no hay que pasearla ni darle de comer. Gray actúa, piensa y se mueve con libertad por mi espalda. A veces noto un cosquilleo verdaderamente relajante cuando Gray decide vagar por mi espalda, también es divertido oír sus siseos si se siente especialmente feliz. Por supuesto a papá no le gustó en absoluto, creo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que papá no es santo de la devoción de mi pequeña víbora y se pasa el tiempo insultándolo y, al ser mi moreno padre parselmouth, lo entiende absolutamente todo.

Salgo de la ducha, y cojo una toalla, la anudo alrededor de la cintura, y camino descalzo por el baño, limpio el espejo con un simple hechizo,

- JODER!! – exclamo al ver mi cara

Literalmente la tengo destrozada, el pómulo izquierdo morado, la ceja derecha roja, y la parte izquierda del labio hinchada. GENIAL!! Este aspecto es justo el que quería para ver al tío del que he estado enamorado los últimos 7 años de mi vida. ESTUPENDO. Me siento tentado de arreglarlo todo con un movimiento de mano, pero las palabras ESCUELA MILITAR, retumban demasiado en mi mente.

- ¡SAL YA! – fuera Robbie aporrea la puerta – ¡QUE ME MEO!  
- ¿No puedes esperar o que? – le digo abriendo la puerta  
- No … ala vaya cara … jaja  
- … - le fulmino con la mirada mientras salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto  
- Buenos días Dori… - me dice la pequeña muñeca de porcelana saliendo de su cuarto  
- Buenos días Delia  
- ¿Quien te pego? – pregunta señalando mi cara – estas muy feo…  
- Gracias – le digo irónicamente, mientras veo como arrastra los pies por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras  
- Oh… vaya cara – me dice Soul cuando se cruza conmigo – papa te va a matar  
- ¿ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE DECIR ALGO DE MI CARA? – grito en medio del pasillo  
- Vaya humor hermanito – dice Mya apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto – y si yo tengo que decir, que tienes la cara hecha un poema  
- Que observadora – la aparto de un manotazo y me meto en el cuarto – tengo que cambiarme – le digo al ver por el rabillo del ojo como se ha colado en mi cuarto  
- Lo se, ¿y?  
- Que me gustaría un poco de intimidad  
- Te he visto desnudo cientos de veces, no tienes nada que no haya visto  
- ¿A no? – le sonrió maliciosa, viendo como ella se sonroja – vaya, vaya, el angelito de la casa, no es tan casto y puro, ¿eh?  
- OH… cállate – dice tirándome un cojín que a duras penas consigo esquivar – ¿qué paso anoche?  
- Una pelea, ¿roja o verde? – le digo mostrándole un par de camisetas  
- Roja, eso me lo imagine al ver tu cara, digo con papá  
- Oh… eso – rebusco en el armario y comienzo a lanzar la ropa fuera, - ¿dónde mierda están los pantalones negros?  
- ¿Estos? – me dice Mya emergiendo detrás de un montón de ropa  
- Si, esos   
- Bueno, ¿qué dijo papá?  
- Nada  
- Ya claro, oí los gritos  
- El grito, yo no dije nada  
- Dorian …  
- Vale, yo le saque de sus casillas y el grito, ¿mejor así?  
- Eso creo  
- ¿Este cinturón? – le digo enseñándole el negro con la hebilla plateada con el escudo de Slytherin  
- Si, ponte estos playeros – dice arrojándome los rojos cerca de los pies  
- Gracias, ¿me pasas unos bóxer del cajón?  
- ¿Alguno en especial? Hoy puede ser un gran día  
- … - la miro mientras levanto una ceja – ¿a si?  
- Bueno, vas a volver a ver a Adam  
- Si, vamos… puede ser un gran día – bufo desesperado – los negros  
- ¿Los del dragón?  
- No, los de la serpiente  
- Shhhhh  
- Parece que a tu amiguita le gustan  
- Si, Gray, esta muy metida en el mundo de la moda de la ropa interior – comento irónicamente  
- Puedes decirle que ese este quieta – me dice señalando la espalda – me pone nerviosa, da como grima  
- Pues no la mires, yo creo que tu también le das grima a ella  
- Je, je que gracioso – mueve la mano y de repente toda la ropa vuelva y se ordena en el armario – y bien, ¿cuál es el castigo?  
- No hay castigo  
- ¿No hay castigo? – pregunta asombrada – llegas a las doce y media con la cara hecha un cristo, y, ¿no hay castigo?  
- Bueno, tengo que curarme a lo muggle  
- Eso no es un castigo  
- Puede que para ti no – me miro en el espejo – pero para mi si, mírame, parece que acabo de salir de una película de Van Damme  
- No haber hecho el imbecil por ahí, no me puedo creer que papá no te haya castigado  
- En realidad papá fue a la cama, y papi termino de hablar conmigo  
- Oh,oh … ¿eso es mucho peor verdad?  
- Si, esta vez la he cagado en serio – digo sentándome en la cama y empezando a vestirme, me pongo el bóxer con cuidado por debajo de la toalla, y después de que esta bien colocado me lo quito, cojo los pantalones que están sobre el baúl – tengo una ultima oportunidad  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Si vuelvo a meterme en problema me mandaran a una… - Joder ni decirlo puedo – a una escuela militar  
- ¿QUE? – Mya abre los ojos como platos – es coña  
- No, papi me enseño los papeles, el ya los había firmado  
- Joder…  
- Solo falta la firma de papá, si la cago, voy directo a la Academia Militar Coronel Wellintong – me desplomo boca a bajo sobre la cama – se acabo Hogwarts, se acabo el Quidditch y se acabo la música  
- … - Mya se acerca a mi y comienza a acariciar mi espalda  
- Shhhh- sisea Gray complacida ante el toque  
- ¿Le gusta?  
- Si  
- Vamos Dorian no es tan difícil, solo tienes que comportarte, y si es por los estudios, sabes que Jason y yo te ayudaremos  
- Lo se, eso no me preocupa  
- Y ¿qué es?  
- …  
- ¿Adam?  
- ¿qué voy a hacer Mya? – me doy la vuelta y la miro desesperado – como voy a concentrarme sabiendo que el esta allí, yo… - me llevo las manos a la cara y sollozo – no voy a poder hacerlo… Mya no voy a poder – me vuelvo a tumbar sobre la cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y ahogando un grito  
- Dorian… - dice dulcemente Mya mientras acaricia mi cabello – todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, puede que … no se … quizás esta vez … ya no eres un niño  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no soy un niño?  
- Yo… no se … déjalo  
- Papá dice que o bajáis en dos minutos o subirá el y os bajara el a patadas – Robbie entra y sale tan rápido que casi no tengo tiempo de ver su rubia cabellera  
- Vamos – me susurra Mya antes de darme un beso en la mejilla – date prisa  
- De acuerdo

Después de que Mya sale de la habitación con un movimiento de la mano estoy completamente vestido, el pantalón negro ceñido a mis piernas, los playeros rojos, el cinturón, y la camiseta roja del Arsenal con el emblema de los cañones, y la fecha "1906-2006". Adoro esta camiseta, aun recuerdo lo que me costo encontrarla en uno de los mercadillos del SOHO, pero mereció la pena. Me miro en el espejo y tengo ganas de gritar al ver mi cara marcada, muevo la mano sobre mi pelo y este se seca en un segundo, coloco lo mechones sobre el ojo, y disimulan en parte las marcas de la pelea, pero el pómulo izquierdo muestra en todo su esplendor el horrible moretón. JODER. Me maldijo, por estupido, por meterme en líos aunque no quiera, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, y esta vez, para mi desgracia no puedo salir corriendo. Me acerco a la estantería, cojo la muñequera y sonrió, la pongo en mi muñeca derecha.

- PIIIIIIIII – el claxon del monovolumen me da la señal de que es hora de comenzar a correr.

Salgo volando de la habitación, corro por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, en medio segundo estoy en la puerta de la casa.

- buenos días – me dice papi a la llegar – ¿qué tal has dormido?  
- Si hubiera dormí…- me muerdo la lengua antes de seguir por el camino peligroso – bien  
- ¿Es qué no puedes pasarte la varita y eliminar esas marcas? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo que andas haciendo? – me grita papá desde la puerta del coche  
- Yo le dije que no se los quitara – me defiende papi – sube al coche  
- ¿Por qué no le has dejado quitarse los moretones? – dice papa subiendo al coche  
- Pelea a lo muggle, cura a lo muggle –dice papi sentándose en el lugar del copiloto y poniéndose el cinturón – ¿lleváis puestos los cinturones?  
- SIIIIIII – exclaman mis hermanos pequeños  
- Oye tu serpiente me esta sacando la lengua – me dice Soul a mi espalda – es tonta no me gusta  
- Ni tu a ella, pero la pobre tiene que aguantar tu…  
- Dorian… - papi me fulmina con la mirada  
- … - me revuelvo incomodo en el asiento  
- Bien familia allá vamos – dice papa encendiendo el coche

El viaje dura apenas treinta minutos, pero han sido los peores treinta minutos de mi vida. Todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que creí haber enterrado en el fondo de mi alma han resurgido por completo. Siento una opresión en el pecho, que llega casi, a dificultarme la respiración, y después esta mi estomago en el que parece que mis entrañas han montado una fiesta,

- Tranquilo, respira hondo – me dice Mya agarrándome del brazo – estas demasiado pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?  
- Si, si … solo dame un minuto – nos quedamos retrasados, lo justo para que me de tiempo a tomar un par de grandes bocanadas de aire – buff… vale vamos

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada, mis hermanos entran como locos por la casa, saliendo inmediatamente al jardín donde esta toda la gente, diviso a un montón de gente, los amigos de mis padres y sus hijos están por allí, los abuelos, algunos amigos del colegio de Adam, Severus que sale a recibirnos, Sirius que habla con la tía Hermione cerca de la mesa de comida nos saluda con la mano. Mya me conduce por el jardín hasta un banco,

- Será mejor que te sientes, ¿Dorian seguro que estas bien?  
- Si… si  
- Hola – saluda Jason al llegar – Dorian estas muy pálido  
- ¿Verdad que si? – dice Mya – creo que deberíamos irnos  
- No, estoy bien, solo nervioso nada más – veo una figura morena de espaldas que saluda a todo el mundo, la presión en el pecho crece – creo que … - comienzo a hablar con dificultad – me falta …  
- ¡Dorian¡. Merlín Jason esta sudando, voy a llamar a mi papá  
- Ei… tío respira, vamos, relájate  
- Ah… ahhh – abro mucho la boca, cuando el aire empieza a fallarme – no… no puedo – veo como Mya arrastra a papá hasta el lugar donde estamos  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta papa al llegar – hijo por merlín, ¿que ocurre? – su rostro se compunge al ver mi estado  
- No… no… respirar…  
- Tranquilo Dorian – se agacha junto a mi, y pone su mano en mi pecho – respira tranquilo hijo  
- No… no… puedo…  
- Si hijo si puedes, esto no es más que un ataque de ansiedad, tienes que regular tu respiración – aprieta un poco la mano sobre mi pecho y una haz de luz sale de su mano – bien, mírame – me obliga a encararlo – ahora, inspira y expira, despacio  
- No… no AHHH – abro la boca para coger una nueva bocanada de aire  
- Si puedes hijo, tranquilo, relájate… - empieza a inspirar y expirar despacio – haz como yo hijo, relájate vamos …  
- … - sigo su ejemplo con mucha más dificultad de la que quisiera, y poco a poco el aire va llenando mis pulmones , y mi respiración se normaliza  
- Eso es pequeño, así, vamos despacio – el haz de luz de su mano se apaga y la separa de mi pecho – bien, tranquilo, ¿mejor?  
- … - asiento  
- Bien, solo ha sido un ataque de ansiedad, ya ha pasado verdad  
- Si – me sonríe – gracias  
- Mya, ¿por qué no le traes un vaso de agua?, y Jason ¿podrías traer algo con azúcar?, supongo que le vendrá bien – los dos asienten y salen cada uno por su lado – ¿qué ocurre hijo?  
- Yo no podía respirar  
- Lo se, lo he visto, pero ¿Por qué?, un ataque de ansiedad de tal magnitud no es muy común en alguien de tu edad  
- No he dormido muy bien – le respondo, agacho la mirada evitando la suya, pese a todo aun sigue costándome mucho mentirle a él o a papi  
- Eso no es motivo suficiente, Dorian, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?  
- No, de verdad, solo es el cansancio  
- Hijo, yo se que bueno hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? – asiento – si tienes algún problema, yo…  
- Lo se papá, en serio, ha sido solo el cansancio  
- Esta bien – se levanta al ver llegar a Mya – quédate aquí con tu hermano, que tome el aire, y hacerlo comer algo, no tiene buena cara, si vuelve a ocurrirle avisarme, y sino Luna esta por la fiesta  
- De acuerdo – le dice Mya dándole un beso en la mejilla, papá se reincorpora a la fiesta – bebe  
- Gracias  
- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunta Jason al llegar con un trozo de pastel de chocolate – esta de muerte – dice chupándose los dedos  
- Si, gracias – tomo el plato y la cuchara – lo siento  
- Estas tonto o ¿que? – me dice Mya sentándose a mi lado – solo que nos asustaste, sabia que estarías nervioso, pero no tanto  
- Ya, casi parecías un muerto – me dice Jason – mira que yo soy pálido tío, pero tu me superaste con creces  
- Jajaja – llevo una cucharada de tarta a mi boca y la saborea – mmmm … joder esta buenísima   
- Te lo dije

Los tres nos pasamos casi toda la fiesta sentados en el banco, apartados del bullicio, y del centro de atención. Adam. Le veo pasearse entre la gente saludar alegremente, y conversar con todo el mundo, de vez en cuando le veo dirigir fugaces miradas hacia aquí, pero agacho la cabeza antes de enfrentar su mirada.

Esta más guapo que nunca, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado más aun, sus espaldas son más anchas, y tiene grandes brazos, el cuello se ha ensanchado, y el pecho se aprecia perfectamente modelado bajo la camisa blanca. Los vaqueros estilizan su figura, pero no pueden evitar dejar ver las formas redondeadas de sus piernas, y ¡OH DIOS QUE CULO!. Me muerdo el labio varias veces pensando lo duras y tersas que tienen que ser esas nalgas. Sacudo la cabeza para sacar una imagen demasiado dolorosa de mi cabeza,

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Jason  
- Nada, podéis iros si queréis, ya estoy bien  
- ¿Nos estas echando? – pregunta inocentemente mi hermana  
- Si, en realidad lo que quiero es que os vayáis y me dejéis solo para que Adam pueda venir hasta aquí y así yo pueda lanzarme a su cuello  
- Oh… vale – Jason se levanto  
- ¡JASON! – le grito  
- Que… era broma … jajaja  
- Más os vale no dejarme solo ni un minuto – les digo – prefiero pasar desapercibido para él, por lo menos en una buena temporada  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque… - me muerdo los labios y cientos de sentimientos bullen en mi cabeza.

No quiero tenerlo cerca porque duele, después de tanto tiempo sigue doliendo y mucho. No quiero sentir su presencia porque probablemente me derretiría delante de él, y eso seria demasiado humillante. No quiero estar frente a suyo, porque mi cuerpo se revelaría contra mi, y probablemente querría lanzarme a devorarlo por completo.  
- Dorian… - Mya agarra mi brazo y mi sacudo – te has quedado en Babia  
- Oh…perdón, solo pensaba – miro a mi derecha – ¿dónde esta Jason?  
- Ha ido a por mas tarta  
- ¡MYA! – Soul aparece de la mano de Josh y John los gemelos de Ginny y Theo – ¿vienes a jugar?, tío Sirius va a poner una piñata  
- Veras….  
- Anda venga – los niños la agarran y tiran de ella  
- Mya, no… no me dejes solo – le suplico  
- Solo será un par de minutos, Jason esta al volver – me dice – no puedo dejarlos así – me dice señalando a los tres angelitos   
- Oh… vale – le digo

Abro las piernas y apoyo los codos sobre ellas, agacho la cabeza y llevo mis manos a ellas. Froto con fuerza mi cabeza, y después levanto de repente la cabeza, y veo una figura frente a mi

- Hola  
- … - elevo mas la vista y me quedo petrificado ante el ADONIS (si el adonis, porque Merlín me odia y ha convertido a Adam, en un hombre perfecto, un adonis) – Ho… hola – la voz me sale en un hilillo  
- Harry me dijo que estabas enfermo  
- Hmm – asiento débilmente, incapaz de mirarle mas de dos segundos a la cara  
- ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
- Si – le dijo en un nuevo susurro  
- Bien, me alegro – levanto la vista y le veo sonreír – ¿te ha gustado la tarta? – dice señalando el plato a mi lado  
- Si  
- Bien – el silencio se vuelve incomodo y le veo patear con ritmo el suelo con su pie derecho – ¿Dorian?  
- … - MERLIN!! Mi nombre en sus labios suena a música celestial – ¿Si?  
- ¿Podemos hablar?  
- Estamos hablando – le respondo confundido  
- Me refiero a si podemos hablar a solas  
- Oh… - intento descifrar algo en su gesto serio pero no lo consigo – si, claro  
- Perfecto, por que no le dices a tus padres que tienes que ir a algún lado  
- Es que… - GENIAL PERFECTO. Adam quiere hablar a solas conmigo, y yo no puedo, como voy a decirle que mis padres no me dejaran  
- Si no quieres, no tenemos porque hablar – dice en un tono claramente triste  
- No, no… es que… estoy castigado – murmuro  
- ¿Castigado?  
- Más o menos  
- Ya, vaya – se aparta un mechón que le cae sobre la cara con la mano – ¿quieres pasear?  
- Si  
- Vamos entonces – da unos pasos – ¿no vienes?  
- Oh… si si – me levanto de golpe y trastabillo sus brazos me recogen antes de que caiga al suelo  
- ¿Estas bien?  
- Si si – digo soltándome rápidamente de su agarre, y poniéndome más rojo que mi propia camiseta – vamos.

Camino a su lado por varios minutos, en silencio, salimos del jardín principal de la casa, y nos adentramos por los terrenos más silvestres de la mansión Black. El sol comienza a descender, despacio, síntoma de que la tarde empieza a caer. Meto las manos en los bolsillos, para evitar morderme las uñas, caminamos hasta un viejo tronco que hay en mitad de una llanura. Recuerdo el lugar, solíamos venir a menudo cuando éramos más pequeños, cerca de este lugar, Adam me monto por primera vez en su escoba,

- Te escribí – me dice  
- Lo se  
- ¿Recibiste las cartas?  
- Si  
- No contestaste  
- No las he leído – le respondo con total sinceridad, recordando todas y cada una de las cartas, una por mes, que he recibo durante estos últimos cinco años  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No tenia fuerzas – de nuevo una demoledora verdad  
- Lo siento – eleva la vista y rodeando el tronco se sienta en el – no me puedo creer que no leyeras mis cartas – dice tristemente  
- Lo lamento  
- No te culpo, simplemente es que, creía que no me habías escrito porque no querías saber nada de mi – rodeo también el tronco y me siento a su lado – pensé que seguías enfadado  
- No  
- Ya, solo es que… bueno déjalo, no lo entenderías  
- ¿Sigo siendo demasiado pequeño? – el tono me sale demasiado duro, esta vez no quería usarlo como arma arrojadiza  
- Dorian…  
- Esta bien lo siento – la brisa me hace temblar – el ultimo día, en el aeropuerto – me armo de valor y comienzo a hablar – tú… tú… - trago saliva – ¿me besaste?  
- Si  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque deseaba hacerlo

Una punzada en el pecho, y vuelvo a sentir un vértigo horrible, parece que todo vuelve a girar a mi alrededor. Saco las manos del bolsillo, y me agarro con fuerza al tronco. Inspiro y expiro despacio como papá me había dicho, y mi respiración se vuelve a normalizar,

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado  
- Si  
- ¿Seguro? – su mano roza mi brazo y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, miro su mano aun junto a mi cuerpo, y después asciendo lentamente hasta mirarle a los ojos  
- Si… si – tartamudeo, nervioso no puedo evitarlo y me muerdo el labio, veo como sus ojos se posan en mi boca, y de nuevo vuelvo a morderme el labio inconscientemente.

Noto como su cuerpo se acerca al mío, y todo el bello de mi piel se eriza cuando su mano se desliza por mi cintura y me acerca a el. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, cuando coloca su rostro a escasos milímetros del mío, mi respiración se vuelve agitada, cuando su aliento roza mis labios

- Dorian   
- Si  
- Deseo volver a besarte – si no hubiera estado agarrado al tronco creo que me habría caído al suelo – ¿puedo?  
- … - trago saliva y asiento

Tuerce lentamente su cabeza y sus labios se acercan tímidamente a los míos, un pequeño roce, como 5 años atrás, y en mi interior estallan cientos de fuegos artificiales y mis entrañas celebran ahora una fiesta, cuando la mano alrededor de mi cintura se aprieta. Aprieta un poco mas sus labios contra los míos, y me provoca un jadeo involuntario, haciendo que mi boca que abriera un poco, su lengua roza ahora mis labios, pidiendo permiso para probar por primera vez el sabor de mis besos. Separo un poco mas los labios, y su lengua se cuela dentro de mi boca, siento cientos de descargas recorrer mi espalda, el bello de mi piel se eriza de nuevo, y creo flotar cuando lleva su otra mano hacia mi mejilla, la acaricia. Con cierto miedo suelto mis manos que seguían aferradas al tronco, y las llevo hasta su cuello, en ese momento aprovecha para acercarme más a él, y siento su corazón que late tan desbocado como el mío. Desliza su lengua por el interior de mi boca, buscando la mía, enzarzándose en una danza extremadamente sensual, después la desliza por mis labios y con los dientes muerde los míos,

- AU… - me quejo cuando sus incisivos se clavan en mi herida  
- Lo lamento – me dice separándose un poco de mi – ¿como te hiciste eso?  
- Una pelea – suelta la mano que tenia agarrada a mi cintura, y acaricia mi pómulo  
- No sabia que te gustara pelearte al estilo muggle – sonríe  
- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes – realmente no quería decirlo así, no quería que sonara a reproche, no después de ese delicioso beso  
- Quizás puedas enseñármelas – sonríe de medio lado, y desciende su manos desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, cierro los ojos, cuando la mano baja por mi cuello y también por mi pecho  
- ¡ADAM! – el grito viene de unos metros mas atrás – ¡ADAM!  
- Te llaman – le digo sin abrir los ojos  
- Lo se – abro despacio los ojos, con la horrible sensación de que cuando termine de hacerlo no estará frente a mi, pero me equivoco – tenemos que hablar – me dice levantándose – pero será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta  
- Si

Caminamos de vuelta a la fiesta. Bueno creo que el camina, porque yo voy flotando. Me siento liberado, es como si hubiera estado encerrado por años en una habitación muy pequeña, y de repente me hubieran liberado. No se si será exagerado pero creo que mi sonrisa será eterna.

- Hijo estas aquí, y tú – me señala tío Severus – a tus padres va a darles algo, corre para decirles que estas bien  
- Vale – sonrió, y mucho a tío Severus, disimuladamente miro hacia Adam mientras me muerdo el labio, el me guiña un ojo

Corro que me las pelo por los terrenos de la mansión hasta llegar a la fiesta,

- ¡DORIAN! – exclama papi al verme aparecer – ¿dónde demonios estabas?  
- Con Adam – respondo feliz, observo como la boca de mi hermana se desencaja, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se abren como platos, con los labios me dice TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, yo solo vuelvo a sonreír  
- Podías haber avisado, ¿no crees? – me pregunta papá a su lado  
- …  
- Creí que ayer habíamos llegado a un acuerdo   
- Papi…  
- Vamos tío Draco no seas así – oigo la voz de Adam a mi espalda – hacia mucho que no nos veíamos – pone su mano sobre mi hombro y no puedo evitar que todo el calor de mi cuerpo se deposite en la mejillas – estábamos hablando de Quidditch, y se nos fue el santo al cielo – aprieta la mano sobre el hombro, y siento sisear a Gray, creo que esta tanto o más feliz que yo – ¿verdad Dorian?  
- Si – le sonrió a papi  
- Esta bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije anoche – añade papi  
- Lo se  
- Bueno, ¿en esta fiesta no se va a brindar por el invitado? – pregunta Adam, despacio y con sumo cuidado de no ser visto, desliza sus dedos por mi nuca, provocando que me tiemblen hasta las piernas, después camina entre la gente hasta el centro del jardín  
- SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
- ¿Quién le gusta? – pregunta Delia a mi lado  
- ¿Perdón? – le digo a la pequeña cogiendola en brazos  
- Tu serpiente, ha dicho " me gusta "  
- ¿Has entendido lo que dice? – le pregunto asombrado  
- Si, ella me habla muchas veces, es divertida – lleva sus dedos a mi nuca y juguetea con Gray  
- Shhhhhhhhhhhh  
- Jejeje – se ríe la pequeña  
- Y ahora, ¿qué te ha dicho?  
- Que yo también le gusto, pero que le gusta mas el otro  
- Oh… - sonrió de medio lado y beso la mejilla de mi pequeña – a mi también me gustas tú – le digo, mientras pienso " pero también me gusta mas él "


	12. Chapter 12

Mmmm… luz no, no me gusta la luz. La luz llega con el sol, y con él, el amanecer. No quiero que amanezca, me gusta estar en la cama, retorcerme entre las sábanas, acurrucarme en el hueco del colchón que está caliente, y agarrar con fuerza la almohada. Quiero dormir, descansar, estoy agotado. ¡PUTOS RAYOS DE SOL!

Abro un ojo y la luz incide directamente en él. Abro los dos y parpadeo para acostumbrarme al resplandor, llevo la mano sobre la mesilla y, a tientas, palpo en busca de las gafas. Otro estupendo regalo de mi padre, ¡su maldita miopía! Sí, para mi desgracia, he heredado la vista de mi papá, es decir, que sin gafas, lentillas o un hechizo corrector, no veo tres en un burro. Palpo sobre la superficie de madera y las encuentro, las llevo a mi rostro y me las pongo, el borrón que veía pasa a ser mi habitación.

Retiro la sábana y me incorporo despacio, bostezando y rascándome la cabeza, mientras intento recordar dónde narices dejé anoche las zapatillas. Junto al baúl, recuerdo entonces; me levanto y, descalzo, camino hasta delante de la cama, me calzo, y paso sin mirarme en el espejo, no tengo ganas de llevarme un susto.

Abro la puerta y el silencio que inunda la casa me asusta. ¿Cuándo esta casa ha estado en silencio? Mmm… con suerte puede que no haya nadie y podré hacer lo que me de la gana, sonrío ante la idea. Camino por el pasillo y, despacio, entre bostezo y bostezo, bajo las escaleras, me dirijo a la cocina, y oigo risas. ¡NO PODÍA TENER TANTA SUERTE!

Me cuelo en la cocina y las voces se apagan, me siento observado, pero yo enfilo mis pasos hacia la nevera, la abro y cojo un yogur de beber, que bebo tras la puerta del frigorífico.

Buenos días – oigo decir a papi.

Hmmm – respondo.

Vaya, creí que te habían enseñado bueno modales.

Hmmm – le digo terminando de beber el yogur.

No sólo entras sin saludar, sino que fijas una cita para la mañana y te quedas dormido.

¿Una cita? – pregunto cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia el cubo de la basura.

Adam lleva media hora esperando por ti.

… - me quedo helado, no, más bien petrificado, bien podría decirse que acaban de hechizarme. Levanto la vista y, por el cristal, veo el reflejo de Adam sentado en una de las sillas sosteniendo a Delia en su regazo. Mi expresión cambia a horrorizada cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo todos los morros llenos de yogur.

Buenos días, Dorian, creí que te acordarías que habíamos quedado para que me enseñaras esa nueva tienda de quidditch – comenta Adam.

… - me limpio con un rodillo que hay en la meseta, y observo mi reflejo, ¡OH JODER! No puede haberme visto con estas pintas, totalmente despeinado, con los ojos hinchados de dormir, con las gafas… ¡MIERDA LAS GAFAS! Estoy tentado de quitármelas pero después seguro que acabaría por tropezarme con algo, y encima estoy en pijama, ¡JODER! ¡Qué desastre!

¿Dorian? – pregunta papi – ¿pasa algo?

Eh… no, no… - me disculpo – sólo que… bajo ahora.

¡Dorian! – oigo gritar a mi padre mientras, como una exhalación, subo escaleras arriba.

Cuando llego exhausto, y con la lengua fuera a mi cuarto, me apoyo contra la puerta. Mi corazón palpita a doscientos por hora, no sé si por la carrera que me acabo de echar o porque Adam estaba en la cocina. ¡JODER, JODER! Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿qué hace aquí?

Oh…. ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh! – exclamo cuando recuerdo el beso - ¡JODER! – golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta, y recuerdo, recuerdo sus manos en mi cara, su lengua en mi boca. Vale, será mejor que pare o me acabaré poniendo cachondo.

Camino hasta el espejo y quiero llorar y maldecir a alguien. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que alguien me viera así? ¿Cómo he podido dejar que Adam me viera así? Meneo la cabeza desesperado. Tengo que poner remedio a esto, me tengo que ver espectacular para compensar estas pintas.

Rebusco en el armario, por si encuentro algo decente. Las camisas vuelan por los aires, junto con los polos y camisetas, también los pantalones, no encuentro nada que me guste.

¡AHHHH! – grito cuando me doy la vuelta y parado frente a mí veo a Adam.

Vaya, no creí que te pareciera tan feo – sonríe de medio lado.

… - le miro y me maldigo una vez más, él se ve como un dios y yo con estas pintas. La camiseta negra se le apega al pecho, y las mangas cortas realzan sus músculos, y mejor no miro como le quedan los pantalones porque podría morir – ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

Tus padres se llevan a tus hermanos a casa de Remus y Lucius – levanto una ceja, no recordaba yo que hoy había comida familiar – al parecer tu abuelo Lucius se ha empeñado en comprarle él mismo todo el material necesario para Robbie.

Oh…

Entonces tu padre me dijo que podía subir y esperarte aquí, no te molesta, ¿verdad? – pregunta sonriente.

No… - la voz me sale en una especie de chillido, me aclaro la garganta – No.

No sabía que llevaras gafas.

Y no las llevo – frunce el ceño – bueno sí, pero sólo cuando no me da tiempo a ponerme las lentillas, o ponerme el hechizo corrector.

Ah… - camina por el cuarto – nunca había estado aquí – comienza a revisar las estanterías y las paredes llenas de fotos – vaya, tienes muchos trofeos.

Sí – empiezo a recoger la ropa del suelo.

Tío Draco me ha dicho que habéis ganado la copa de quidditch todos los años desde que me fui.

¡Ajá!

Realmente debes ser muy bueno entonces – se para frente a las fotos de mis viajes – ¿y estas fotos? – señala dándose la vuelta.

Son fotos de mis viajes por Europa.

Ya, los veranos, ¿verdad?

Sí.

Siempre estabas de viaje cuando venía – roza las fotos con los dedos y sonríe, se vuelve y me mira – pensaba que me odiabas tanto que no querías verme.

En realidad sólo salía huyendo – termino de recoger las cosas por el suelo y me quedo, sin darme cuenta, muy cerca de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

… - su mirada se clava en mi, y retrocedo un paso, no puedo hacerlo más porque su mano se aferra a mi cintura.

¿Por qué? – pregunta con una voz que golpea directamente en mi entrepierna.

Porque me dolía verte – le reconozco.

Lo siento – sonríe y me acerca a él, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando contacta con el suyo y siento que estoy por derretirme si no deja de mirarme así – pero ahora ya no quieres huir, ¿verdad?

… - niego con la cabeza.

Me alegra – acerca su cabeza a la mía y noto como su aliento golpea mis labios, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos extasiado.

Su maño se ciñe con fuerza en mi cintura, cuando nuestros labios se rozan, de nuevo siento que si esa mano que me acerca a su cuerpo no estuviera sujetándome saldría volando. Su lengua roza mis labios y abro la boca esperando, no, ansiando que me devore, que su boca y lengua profundicen en mí. El beso es dulce y, en todo momento, evita rozar mi herida en el labio, creo que me voy a derretir, esto es demasiado para mí. Tenerlo tan cerca es demasiado.

Elevo mis manos y las enredo en su cabello, sonríe en el beso y coloca la mano que tiene libre en mi nuca, rozándola con la yema de los dedos.

Shhhhh…

¿Qué es eso? – pregunta separándose de mis labios.

Gray – le digo lanzándome de nuevo a por su boca, creo que soy adicto a ella después de sólo un par de besos.

¿Gray? – dice retirándome de su lado y rompiendo el beso.

… - me muerdo el labio pensando y entonces, en un arrebato, me quito la camiseta y me volteo – ella es Gray.

… - no dice nada, confundido me doy la vuelta, y veo sus ojos vidriosos, sonríe y se lanza de nuevo a por mí.

Si creí que no podía disfrutar más de un beso con Adam, estaba muy equivocado. Sus manos viajan como locas por mi espalda desnuda, robándome jadeos y gemidos involuntarios al sentir el calor de su piel sobre la mía. Me aprieto contra él, metiendo mi pierna entre las suyas, rozando sin querer su entrepierna y un ronco gemido sale de su boca.

Mmmm… - de repente el beso se vuelve más apasionado, y sus manos dejan mi espalda para llegar a mi trasero, lo apresa con fuerza entre ellas, y comienza a masajearlo, mientras el beso se hace más y más duro. Cuando me falta la respiración, me separo de él y, bajando mis manos por sus costados, le retiro la camiseta, vuelve a acercarme a su cuerpo y siento su piel contra la mía mientras gimo sin reparo alguno.

Ahmmm… - sonríe y me besa de nuevo, esta vez de forma más dulce.

Mis manos aprovechan para recorrer su espalda y, cuando estoy apunto de tocar esas dos redondeces duras como el granito que son sus nalgas, suelta una risita.

Jejeje – me separo y le miro levantado una ceja.

¿De qué te ríes?

Cosquillas – me suelta y empieza a darse la vuelta – no eres el único que puede llevar un tatuaje mágico, ¿verdad?

Cuando se da la vuelta, mi mandíbula casi roza el suelo, Adam tiene, al final de su espalda, el tatuaje de una snitch, que aletea alegremente. Da un paso hacia delante y yo, nervioso, doy uno a hacia atrás. Algo en su mirada juguetona me dice que esto le gusta. Un paso más adelante y otro más hacia atrás, así hasta que tropiezo con la cama, y me quedo atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Sonríe divertido, apoya un brazo en la pared a la altura de mis hombros, me muevo para salir por el otro lado, pero pone el otro brazo.

¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? – pregunta divertido.

… - me siento acorralado, y entonces mi lengua actúa antes que mi cerebro le de una orden – a la cama.

… - abre mucho los ojos, tanto o más, que su boca, y parpadea un par de veces, se relaja y baja los brazos, momento que aprovecho para salir corriendo - ¡SERÁS…! – se da la vuelta y de nuevo hago que su cara sea una mezcla entre asombrado y divertido, al estar tumbado sobre la cama.

¿Vienes? – le pregunto palmeando el colchón.

… - le veo tragar saliva - … esto …

Podemos ir a esa tienda que dices que quieres ver – le digo.

¡NO, NO! – grita de repente avanzado hasta la cama, y subiendo una rodilla sobre ella – creo que eso puede esperar.

Bien, no me apetecía nada ir de tiendas – me tumbo sobre la cama y él lo hace sobre mí.

Ni a mí.

Se apodera de nuevo de mis labios, mientras sus manos comienzan a vagar por mi cuerpo; primero son suaves y tibios roces hasta que, con el paso del tiempo, los movimientos se hacen más bruscos y sus manos recorren ansiosas cada rincón de mi pecho, descienden luego por mis piernas. Los besos aumentan en grado de pasión a medida que las caricias lo hacen, en algún momento entre besos y caricias, abro las piernas, y él se posiciona entre ellas, haciendo que por primera vez nuestras despertadas erecciones se rocen.

Ahmmm… - se estremece ante el contacto y mi cuello paga las consecuencias con un fuerte y gran mordisco.

Mmm… - me muerdo desesperado los labios intentando que mis gemidos no alcancen demasiados decibelios.

Enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y le aprieto contra mí, haciendo que de nuevo mi miembro y el suyo se rocen bajo la tela de nuestros pantalones. Comienza entonces un vaivén sobre mi cuerpo, rozando una y otra vez su cuerpo contra el mío. El sudor empieza a inundar su cuerpo y nuestros pechos resbalan el uno contra el otro. Asciende hasta mi oreja y comienza a lamerla y morderla, justo en su nuca le susurro.

Los pantalones – el vaivén cesa y se incorpora mirándome interrogante – quítate los pantalones.

… - me mira un tanto sorprendido y yo me muerdo el labio para intentar refrenar la oleada de pasión que me ha invadido al verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos y el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor.

Esta bien, lo haré yo – le digo, con un movimiento de mano le quito los pantalones y de paso los míos, parpadea asombrado. Aprovecho el momento de confusión para moverme bajo él y rozar mi miembro ya desnudo contra el suyo.

AHHHHHMMMM… - jadea cerrando fuerte los ojos con el contacto. Satisfecho, continuo moviéndome bajo él, pronto su pecho vuelve a estar sobre el mío, y su cuerpo vuelve a moverse encima de mí.

Sus labios bajan por mi cuello hasta los hombros, y muerde con fuerza mi hombro, arrancándome un grito de dolor, enrabietado clavo mis uñas en su espalda y es ahora él quien grita. Aprovecho el momento para, con un movimiento digno del mejor luchador, darme la vuelta y ponerme sobre él, apenas si le dejo reaccionar, cuando mi boca ansiosa de más, devora sus labios. Sus manos se pierden por mi espalda y, por momentos, los jadeos y gemidos se mezclan con los constantes siseos de Gray.

Oh joder… esa puta… serpiente… me está poniendo… como una moto – dice entre jadeos.

Tú a ella también.

Deslizo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y comienzo a besar poco a poco la extensión de su torso. Mientras una mano tortura un pezón, la otra se desliza por sus piernas, hasta su entrepierna. Arquea fuertemente la espalda cuando mi mano se aferra sobre su miembro. Prosigo con el reguero de besos, hasta que meto la lengua en su ombligo, ensalivándolo, para después besar y sorber aquella parte de su cuerpo. Mi mano prosigue con un masaje lento sobre su miembro, desciendo un poco más la cabeza hasta que mi nariz roza con su vello púbico, inhalo su aroma, grabándolo en mi memoria, bajo un poco más la cabeza, cuando noto unos fuertes brazos alrededor de los míos y que tiran de mí hacia arriba.

No – me dice con gesto algo serio.

… - le miro asombrado.

Vamos demasiado deprisa – su gesto se torna más sereno – Dorian, se suponía que yo sólo iba a venir a hablar contigo.

Podemos hablar después – le digo pícaramente intentando soltarme de su agarre.

No, Dorian, no quiero que vayamos tan deprisa – besa mi nariz – quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo para todo, quiero ir paso por paso.

… - le miro perplejo, podemos ir paso por paso pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lento? Estoy apunto de gritarle, cuando siento mi erección palpitar dolorosamente.

Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Dorian, esto me ha llevado mucho tiempo – besa mi barbilla – y no quiero precipitar las cosas por un calentón.

Oh… - es lo único que sale de mi boca, y es que estoy poniendo todas mis fuerzas en no intentar restregarme contra su cuerpo.

Además yo no sé si tú … bueno... ya sabes …

No, yo ya he…

Ah… - su rostro se torna un poco triste.

¿Te molesta que no sea virgen? – le pregunto un tanto enfadado.

No, no, para nada – acaricia mi pelo – pero quiero que bueno, si pasa algo entre nosotros sea especial.

Ya – le digo sin mucho convencimiento - creo que… voy a darme una ducha – le digo deshaciéndome de su agarre.

Dorian… - me dice sujetándome la mano – ¿estás molesto?

No, Adam, sólo estoy con un calentón del quince, y necesito ponerle remedio y, si contigo no puedo hacerlo, tendré que hacerlo solo.

Dorian, no quiero cagarla, entiéndelo, por favor.

No sé porque terminar con lo que empezamos los dos sería una forma de cagarla…

No quiero que creas que sólo …

Oh… Merlín… no creerás que voy a pensar que sólo quieres sexo, ¿verdad? – exclamo desesperado.

Dori… - no le doy tiempo a terminar la frase porque, harto de tanta palabrería, me lanzo a sus labios

Al principio siento como sus manos quieren separarme de él, después cuando, con un movimiento de cadera, rozo mi miembro contra el suyo, y le hago jadear, sus manos vuelven a vagar por mi cuerpo. Iba a descender hacia su entrepierna cuando de nuevo sus manos me detienen.

No, así no… - me dice.

Pero…

Ven – y con un movimiento vuelve a quedar sobre mi cuerpo – juntos – me susurra al oído, cuando, posicionado entre mis piernas, comienza el vaivén de sus caderas sobre mi cuerpo.

Cientos de placenteras descargas recorren mi cuerpo cuando nuestros miembros se rozan, la fricción casi llega a ser dolorosa en los últimos movimientos de su cuerpo contra el mío. Pero, cuando la vista se me nubla por completo, y tengo que hundir mi rostro contra su hombro, mordiéndolo con fuerza para evitar gritar de placer, el dolor desaparece. Segundos después, le siento estremecerse sobre mí, y descargarse entre nuestros cuerpos, con un ronco y sonoro.

¡SÍIII! – agotado se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven normales con el tiempo y, con un poco de reticencia, le dejo deslizarse a mi lado, para después acomodarme en su pecho, su mano se aferra a mi cintura y me apego a su cuerpo para descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mi mano descansa sobre su pecho, notando bajo ella como su corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad.

Adam…

¿Sí?

¿Por qué querías que, bueno, si pasara algo más entre nosotros fuera especial?

Porque te quiero.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flash Back **

Adam…

¿Sí?

¿Por qué querías que, bueno, si pasara algo más entre nosotros fuera especial?

Porque te quiero.

Respirar, ¿qué es respirar? No lo recuerdo, o eso parecen notar mis pulmones cuando el aire se queda atrapado en mi boca y no desciende hasta llenarlos.

¿Dorian? – pregunta levantando la cabeza.

… - giro la cabeza y le miro, parpadeo y consigo hablar - ¿me quieres?

Sí – sonríe ampliamente –. De eso quería hablarte ayer, bueno y hoy, pero creo que eres demasiado persuasivo – me sonrojo y él besa mi frente – supongo que si no has leído mis cartas, debes de sentir que todo esto es algo confuso, ¿no?

En realidad no he tenido tiempo para pensar o sentir – le confieso – ayer llegué en una nube de la que no quería bajar y me dormí emocionado. Después, esta mañana me desperté y tú estabas en la cocina.

Ya – acomoda su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y yo me recuesto un poco mejor sobre su pecho, su mano se aprieta contra mi cintura antes de seguir hablando – en mis cartas te explicaba, o traté de hacerlo, todo lo que sentía; cuando me fui, lo hice muy confuso – confiesa, sus dedos se posan en mis labios impidiéndome hablar – deja que termine. Dorian, yo tenía 18 años cuando me fui y tú acababas de cumplir los 12, y llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiéndome extraño a tu lado. Al principio pensaba que era porque éramos muy amigos, de tus hermanos siempre has sido con el que mayor relación he tenido pero después, cuando entraste en la escuela, todo cambió – besa tiernamente mi pelo, mientras yo me acurruco más contra su pecho, para escucharlo tranquilamente – antes nos veíamos, como mucho, una o dos veces al mes, pero en el colegio te veía todos los días y, aunque no lo creas, estaba pendiente de ti en cada momento, tanto que llegaste a ser una obsesión para mí – su respiración es tranquila y relajante – y yo me había portado muy mal contigo y deseaba acercarme a ti, pedirte disculpas, pero tú siempre estabas reacio y te fuiste separando más y más de mi, yo iba en tu busca y tú huías, y aquello me dolía mucho. Y entonces llegó la carta que confirmaba mi beca, siempre había querido aquello, era mi sueño, pero entonces me di cuenta de que irme significaba que no volvería a verte en mucho tiempo, y aquello me hizo caer en la cuenta de que tú no eras como los demás para mí.

¿No era como los demás? – pregunto.

No, tú eras especial, cuando pensaba en ti no lo hacía de la misma manera que cuando pensaba en tu hermana, o en mis otros primos, tú eras distinto. Y aquello me dio muchos quebraderos de cabeza, yo no quería aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo, y por eso creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de aquí, y olvidar lo que mi corazón me decía a gritos – su mano abandona mi cintura y se desliza ahora suavemente por mi espalda desnuda – así que acepté la beca y, como último intento de hacer callar a mi corazón te di la snitch – sonrío al recordar la bolita dorada que está junto a todas las cartas que Adam me escribió, en mi escondite –. Pasó el tiempo y llegó el partido contra Slytherin, yo me sentía morir, no me gustaba enfrentarme a ti, pero no me quedaba otra, incluso pensé en dejarte ganar – me remuevo incomodo – pero no lo hice, sabía que no me lo perdonarías nunca, y ya la había cagado bastante contigo. Y entonces tú hiciste aquella estupidez.

¿Estupidez? –pregunto indignado – fue una de mis mejores jugadas como buscador – replico.

Fue una estupidez, podías haberte matado.

Pero…

Aunque supongo que sin aquello supongo que no lo habría reconocido nunca.

¿Reconocer?

Sí, lo que sentía por ti. Cuando te vi caer enjicado contra el suelo, sentí que mi corazón se encogía, y cuando apenas conseguiste reponer el vuelo para chocar contra el suelo… – niega con la cabeza – no te moviste por un par de minutos – dice en tono apagado – Dorian, creí que te había perdido – solloza – puedo asegurar que ese fue el peor momento de mi vida.

…- recuerdo el partido, el doloroso golpe, y la estúpida discusión en los vestuarios – por eso viniste a recriminarme tras el partido, ¿no?

Sí, estaba rabioso, quería partirte la cara por arriesgar tu vida así, y tú creíste que yo sólo estaba enfadado por haber perdido – hizo una pequeña pausa – y yo quería gritarte que te quería.

… - me aferro con fuerza a su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza, evitando mirarlo, ahora su rostro sólo me causaría una culpa horrible – lo siento.

No, Dorian, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ni siquiera yo, aquello era muy difícil, tenías 11 años, y yo 17… Me sentía tan confuso, aquello no era normal, y yo no sabía cómo actuar - me incorporo despacio y le miro el rostro enjuagado en lágrimas – y cuando apareciste en el aeropuerto, mi mundo se derrumbó por completo, me dabas la snitch, el único gesto y símbolo que yo dejaba como constancia de lo que sentía por ti – se muerde los labios – y no pude evitarlo, y…

Me besaste – me acerco a él y retiro con mis dedos las lágrimas bajo sus ojos – me sentí tan confuso después de aquello, no sabía si gritar desesperado, llorar de felicidad o maldecirte por irte así.

Cuando llegué a Boston, intenté olvidarlo todo, empecé a escribirte explicándote cómo me sentía, creí que así quizás tú me entenderías y me perdonarías, pero nunca respondiste – suspira tristemente –. Seguí escribiéndote de igual manera porque sentía que aquello me hacía bien. Durante años vine de vacaciones o de visita y tú nunca estabas, no respondías a mis cartas y me sentí cada vez peor, pensando que te había perdido. Iba a darme por vencido, pero entonces mi padre me ofreció el puesto en el colegio, así que pensé que aquello era una señal, que era una nueva oportunidad.

¿Aceptaste el puesto por mí?

Sí, quería estar junto a ti, intentar algo, por lo menos necesitaba que me perdonaras – me lanzo a por sus labios, nos unimos en un beso dulce y tierno, sonrío feliz.

¿Sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde los 9 años? Yo también me sentía raro, no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar cuando estaba contigo, pero por lo menos tenía tu presencia, hasta que me separaste, te fuiste con tus amigos y esas guarras – le digo resentido, sonríe tímidamente – y te odié, te odié con toda mi alma, porque tú eras feliz y yo no.

Yo no era feliz, Dorian, me sentía completamente perdido, sólo que intentaba actuar acorde con la normalidad.

Pues eso dolía.

Lo siento.

No importa, ¿sabes? Ahora ya no me importa lo que pasó hace 5 años, ahora sólo me importa esto – le beso de nuevo, sentándome a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Me gusta esto – dice posando sus manos en mis nalgas y apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, nos besamos de nuevo, retorciéndome de puro placer sobre su cuerpo, el beso es intenso y apasionado, lo mismo que mis caricias sobre su pecho – pero, creo que será mejor que paremos – apoya su frente contra la mía – es difícil medirse cuando la tentación tiene este cuerpo y besa tan bien.

Jeje – le sonrío – no tienes porque medirte, ya hemos hablado.

Lo sé, pero quiero ir despacio, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Bueno, he esperado mucho para esto, supongo que podré aguantar un poco más – me bajo de su cuerpo – pero no mucho más, ¿eh?

No creo que pueda aguantar mucho.

**Fin Flash Back**

Recuesto la cabeza contra el cristal, cuando veo algo que se dirige hacia mi rostro. Gracias a mis reflejos consigo detener ¿un zapato?

¿Quién coño me ha tirado un zapato? – pregunto indignado.

¡ALELUYA! - exclama frente a mí Mya que se ha levantado y me arrebata el zapato de la mano – llevo media hora hablando contigo y tú has pasado de mi como de la mierda.

Oh… vaya, ¿qué decías?

Bufff… Jason, ¿podrías decirle a tu hermano que lo que sea que le haga al mío está acabando con mi paciencia?

Me encantaría, pero mi hermano está igual o peor.

Lo que hace el amor, te deja medio tonto – le comenta Mya sonriente a Jason.

En verdad, con ellos dos había poco trabajo que hacer.

¡OYE! - exclamo indignado - ¿qué estas insinuando?

No insinúo nada, afirmo que mi hermano y tú ya estabais medio tontos antes de empezar con esto.

… - le fulmino con la mirada, me cruzo de brazos y vuelvo a recostar la cabeza contra el cristal – deberías echarte novia, o novio, eres un amargado.

Jason no es un amargado – le defiende mi hermana – sólo que tú estás asquerosamente feliz.

¿Qué?

Sí, Dorian dais asco, tú y Adam, todo el día sonriendo, todo el día aprovechando el momento para… bueno, para lo que quiera que hagáis, no entiendo como ni nuestros padres ni los suyos siguen sin saber nada. Si es que estáis todo el día juntos, y encima haciendo de todo… - Mya se sonroja – y en cualquier lugar.

Eso es mentira.

¡OH NO! Eso es verdad – interviene Jason - ¿tengo que recordarte con lo que me encontré el martes en el cuarto de mi hermano?

… - mi cara pasa de la palidez extrema a la rojez completa cuando recuerdo como Jason me había pillado recibiendo una maravillosa mamada de Adam – si hubieras picado a la puerta…

Si hubiera sido mi papá…

¡TOUCHÉ! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual?

¿Podrías dejar tú de mostrar ese lado de tu vida en público? – pregunta Jason irónicamente.

¿Qué lado de tu vida tienes que dejar de mostrar en público? – pregunta Adam entrando en el vagón del Expreso a Hogwarts.

Me voy – Jason se levanta de golpe – no estoy dispuesto a comprobar si eres o no capaz de hacerlo – le saco la lengua - ¡Ohhh que gran signo de madurez!

Pues yo me voy contigo, aún soy demasiado joven para dejarme corromper – los dos salen a trompicones del vagón.

Y a estos dos, ¿qué les pasa?

Dicen que no sabemos controlarlos – me muerdo el labio – pero es que no entienden lo que es estar tanto tiempo esperando algo, ¿verdad?

Dorian… alguien podría entrar – dice intentando zafarse de mis besos.

Fermaportus – susurro, besando su oreja.

¡DORIAN! Abre la puerta, ¿es que no puedes controlarte?

Contigo, ni quiero, ni puedo controlarme – sonrío juguetón.

Estás un poquito salido, ¿no? – se aparta de mi, para sentarse enfrente – tenemos que hablar – dice en tono serio.

No me gusta ese tono – me cruzo de brazos, y le miro poniendo morritos – y tampoco que te apartes así de mí.

Lo he hecho porque sino no me dejarías hablar.

Es que yo no quiero hablar – me quejo, me levanto y camino hacia él.

¡QUIETO! - exclama poniendo las manos a modo de escudo – ¿sabes que tienes mucho peligro rubito? – arqueo la ceja – ven aquí, siéntate y escúchame – me coge de las manos y me sienta a su lado – Dorian, verás, ahora que el curso va a comenzar, creo que tenemos que replantearnos las cosas, ir más despacio.

¿MÁS AÚN? – le grito.

No hace falta que chilles.

No chillo, sólo que… ¿como quieres que reaccione si me pides más calma? Llevo dos semanas contigo controlando mis instintos de manera brutal, y no sé tú, pero yo no soy de piedra.

Ni yo, pero ahora es distinto.

¿Distinto?

Seré tu profesor.

Ya, ¿y?

Como que, ¿y Dorian, un profesor no puede mantener una relación con un alumno.

¿ME DEJAS? – de un brinco me pongo de pie y le encaro – llegas después de cinco años, me dices todas esas cosas bonitas, y ahora ¿ME DEJAS?

Quieres dejar de decir tonterías – se levanta y me agarra por los brazos – no he estado debatiéndome todo este tiempo entre la razón y el corazón como para echarlo a perder todo a la primera de cambio.

¿Entonces me quieres explicar qué quieres decir con eso?

Que no podremos mantener una relación en el castillo, pero bueno fuera de él será distinto.

¿Cómo que dentro no y fuera sí? ¿Me escondes? – le miro irritado – ¡TE AVERGUENZAS DE MÍ! – le digo señalándole con un dedo.

Cierra la boca cielo – me dice cariñosamente – si me dejaras terminar de hablar, quizás podría explicarte – me lleva hasta el asiento y de nuevo me obliga a sentarme – ¿me dejaras terminar esta vez sin montar un numerito?

… - le fulmino con la mirada.

Tomaré eso como un sí. Verás a lo que me refiero es que no podemos seguir tratándonos como estas dos semanas en el colegio, no puedes lanzarte a por mí en mitad de un pasillo, se supone que somos sólo profesor y alumno.

Pero no lo somos, somos… bueno somos… - me sonrojo tontamente, y es que aún me cuesta decir esa palabra que me une a él.

Somos novios, Dorian, lo sé – se acerca a mí y se pone de cuclillas – pero nadie puede enterarse, no por el momento. Sabes que sería un escándalo, y mi papá ha trabajado muy duro para dejar su nombre bien alto como director del colegio, se ha desvivido por la escuela, y si alguien llegara a enterarse de eso, sabes como actuarían, ¿verdad?

Pero tu papá no tiene nada que ver en esto…

Ya pero es mi papá, el me dio el puesto a mi, y muchos ya creen que lo ha hecho sólo porque es mi padre, y no se han tomado la molestia de mirar mi expediente, me tachan de enchufado, y mi papá está en el punto de mira, hay muchos miembros en el consejo escolar que llevan años esperando que cometa un error para hacerse con el puesto del director.

Pero ser director de Hogwarts no es un trabajo tan importante…

En realidad sí, la escuela es la mejor de toda Inglaterra y está entre las mejores del mundo, de Hogwarts sale la elite de las nuevas generaciones, muchos ex alumnos son grandes empresarios, abogados, o jueces, y eso da poder.

Pero tu papá nunca se ha relacionado con ellos.

Lo sé, mi padre no es como esos buitres del consejo.

¡EI! Mi papá es el presidente.

Lo sé, tío Harry es el único que pone un poco de cordura en ese nido de buitres, pero ellos piensan que mi papá sí lo es, que utiliza su posición y sus influencias para conseguir poder y dinero, cuando lo único que ha hecho estos últimos 17 años es partirse los cuernos por sacar adelante el colegio. Ha buscado a los mejores en su campo y ha conseguido que sean profesores, se han implantado nuevas materias y se ha conseguido una mezcla perfecta entre lo muggle y lo mágico, muchos le envidian.

Entiendo, pero… - me muerdo el labio – ¿cómo se supone que vamos a llevar una relación fuera del colegio si yo estoy siempre en él?

Buff… no lo sé – se sienta abatido a mi lado – supongo que tendríamos que dejarlo estar hasta las vacaciones.

Pero, Adam… son casi cuatro meses.

Lo sé, sé que es mucho lo que te pido, y entenderé si quieres terminar con esto ahora…

¿QUÉ? ¡VES! Quieres dejarme…

No, yo no quiero, sólo que… entiendo que no puedas esperar por mí y aguantar una relación así.

… - se sienta a mi lado, agacha la cabeza y la mete entre las piernas, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Dorian, te quiero, pero no puedo hacer algo que perjudique a mi papá, entiéndelo por favor.

… - una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, consigo limpiarla a tiempo de que se note – nadie tiene por que enterarse de que estamos juntos, quiero decir, podemos ser discretos.

… - levanta la cabeza y se queda mirándome.

Bueno, yo no iba a lanzarme a por tus labios en mitad de una clase, ni tampoco atacarte en medio de un pasillo.

Dorian, te adoro – me acaricia la mejilla – pero se que te lanzarías a por mí a la mínima de cambio.

¿Insinúas que no tengo autocontrol? – levanto una ceja, y casi estoy por maldecirle, ¿qué se cree que soy un PUÑETERO PERVERTIDO SEXUAL?

No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

Soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme, soy un Malfoy.

Si ya como el otro día en el cine, ¿no?

… - me sonrojo por completo – la culpa fue tuya por llevar esos pantalones – y de mi papá y ese maldito genoma Potter que me lleva por la calle de la amargura.

Ah claro, ahora mis pantalones tienen la culpa de que tú perdieras el control y empezaras a masturbarme en mitad de la película, ¿no?

No oí que te quejaras en aquel momento – le recrimino.

No claro que no, afortunadamente para mí sabes muy bien lo que haces – sonrío ante el cumplido – pero no te sabes medir, y eso es un problema.

Adam, soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme, sé lo que significa tu padre para ti, no haría nada que pudiera poner su puesto en peligro, lo juro. Además de verdad que no pensaba manosearte en mitad de un pasillo.

¿Seguro?

Bueno…. Vale… quizás lo pensé un poquito, pero era una fantasía, nada más.

Fantasía… no sabía que fantasearas conmigo…

Adam, llevo cinco años sin verte, ¿cómo crees que conseguía excitarme durante todo este tiempo? – se sonroja y agita la cabeza.

No tienes remedio.

Si no te gusta como soy… - arrugo la nariz.

No digas tonterías – se acerca a mí y me besa – me encanta como eres – sus manos se cuelan bajo mi ropa y se deslizan por mi espalda y mi pecho.

Creí que habría un parón hasta las navidades – le digo entre besos.

Aún no estamos en el colegio – sonríe y me tumba sobre el asiento subiéndose encima de mí, su boca explora la mía, mientras nuestras lenguas pelean por el control del beso. Meto mi mano por debajo de su túnica y comienzo a sacarle la camisa que estaba por dentro del pantalón.

Adam…

¿Hmmm?

Creí que yo era el que no tenía autocontrol.

En ningún caso dije que yo lo tuviera, además si voy a tener que esperar por ti cuatro meses, pues creo que… - sus ojos vidriosos se clavan en mi boca – deberemos dar un acelerón a las cosas para luego hacerlas reposar, ¿no?

¡Creí que iba a ser especial! – le digo medio ofendido, mientras por dentro estoy partiéndome de risa al ver su rostro compungido.

Esto… yo… sí, tienes razón – retira su cuerpo de encima del mío y levantándose empieza a acomodarse la ropa.

Pero qué tonto eres… - le digo agarrándolo de la corbata y lanzándolo de nuevo sobre mí – si eres capaz de alejarme de ti por cuatro meses, espero que me des un bueno motivo para volver a ti después de ese tiempo.

Le sonrío juguetón antes de lanzarme a por sus labios, el beso es apasionado y es acompañando por caricias desmedidas. Sus manos se cuelan bajo mi ropa y comienza a deslizarse por mi piel; arqueo la espalda cuando siento su entrepierna rozar contra la mía, mis manos se aferran a su cuello y lo apego a mí, devorando su cuello cuando él ladea la cabeza. Harto de la fricción de mi ropa y la falta de tacto entre nuestras pieles, muevo mi mano y nos desnudos a los dos.

¡DORIAN! – grita – podrías avisar por lo menos de que ibas a hacer eso, ¿no?

No tengo tiempo que perder – de un impulso me levanto y lo lanzo contra el asiento de enfrente, lo recuesto y sobre él me lanzo a lamer y chupar sus pezones – hay mucho por explorar.

Suelta una pequeña risita que se ve cortada enseguida por un jadeo involuntario cuando dirijo mi mano derecha a su entrepierna, con las yemas de los dedos acaricio su miembro y le siento temblar bajo de mí. Torturo primero uno de sus pezones, luego el otro con mi lengua y mis dientes, comienzo a descender jugando con mi lengua sobre su pecho, me detengo en su ombligo lamiéndolo despacio, después desciendo por uno de sus costados, bordeando su entrepierna. Mi mano, que había permanecido acariciándolo, se separa de él y acaricia la cara interior de su muslos, me aproximo con la boca ha su miembro y su cadera se eleva involuntariamente, dejo que mi aliento recorra su erección, se tapa la cara con el brazo.

Dorian… por favor… - me suplica con un hilillo de voz.

Complacido por su estado de éxtasis, comienzo a lamer despacio su miembro, recorriéndolo primero, después succiono la punta mordiéndola despacio, torturándolo y haciéndolo jadear descontrolado. Cuando siento que su cadera volverá golpear contra mí, me meto toda la extensión de su miembro en la boca, arrancándole un ronco gemido, sus manos se enlazan en mis cabellos, mientras tengo que detener sus caderas, poniendo mis manos sobre ellas, porque quería imponer un ritmo demasiado rápido y que le haría terminar enseguida.

Dorian… más rápido… - suplica.

No… así… - le respondo volviendo a torturarlo con succiones suaves y lentas, haciendo que su cuerpo se tense y contraiga de placer, despacio y con un ultimo lametón a su erección me separo de él y asciendo por su pecho hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza – ahora, vas a darme una buena razón para esperar por ti cuatro meses – le susurro a la altura del oído.

La vista se le nubla, y de un empujón me separa de él, se pone en pie y me hace levantarme, sus manos llevan las mías a la pared y hace que me apoye en ella, él se da la vuelta y se posiciona a mi espalda.

Será tan buena la razón que tendrás que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que no tienes para no lanzarte a por mí antes de esos cuatro meses – me susurra al oído, antes de comenzar a lamer y morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Termina después y comienza a descender marcando el camino con su lengua por mi espalda, rozando con ella mi espina dorsal.

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHH… – siento a Gray retorcerse alrededor de mi columna, y sisear casi extasiada.

¡JODER ADORO ESTE TATUAJE! – grita mientras termina de recorrer con su lengua la extensión de su espalda.

Su mano se encarga de terminar de despertar mi erección, la masajea con suavidad, mientras le siento colocar su rostro a la altura de mi entrada y comienza a jugar con su lengua en ella.

MMMMmmm… - mis uñas se clavan en la pared del vagón cuando su lengua se introduce en mí, y comienza a hacer pequeños círculos en mi interior – ahmmm… - me muerdo con fuerzas los labios – Adam… ya… ya … - le suplico – no voy a aguantar …

No tienes por qué hacerlo – su mano se aferra ahora con más fuerza a mi miembro, y el masajeo se vuelve mas rápido y rítmico, su lengua tortura mi entrada, con pequeños jugueteos. Aumenta el ritmo de su mano sobre mi miembro, y comienza a morder mis nalgas, aprieta con fuerza la punta de mi erección y siento todo mi cuerpo estremecerse en una oleada de placer.

¡ADAM! – grito apoyando la cabeza en mi brazo y mordiéndome con fuerza los labios tras derramarme en su mano.

Delicioso… - dice llevando su mano a la boca y lamiendo, levanto la vista por encima del hombro, y le veo devorar con ansia mi semilla sobre sus dedos, después desciende la mano y un primer dedo se introduce en mi interior.

AHMMM… - una mezcla de dolor y placer me inunda.

Relájate …- me dice besando mi espalda, mientras su dedo entra y sale de mi interior, haciendo círculos de vez en cuando, un segundo después siento otro dedo más en mi interior – ya casi estás… - me susurra al oído – pondré un hechizo de protección, ¿de acuerdo?

AJAMMM – le digo entre gemidos, le oigo susurrar un hechizo anticonceptivo y retirar despacio sus dos dedos.

¿Listo? – asiento con la cabeza cuando noto su miembro en mi entrada, un poco de presión y fuerza y le siento entrar en mí.

Ahmmm…- muerdo mi brazo desesperado – ya Adam… no te pares – le suplico.

Vale… - su voz suena áspera y ronca, un fuerte movimiento y se cuela por completo en mi interior. – MMMMMmmmm – sus dedos se clavan en mis caderas – ¿estás bien?

Sí… pero muévete, por Merlín – le suplico.

No tarda mucho en obedecer, su cadera golpea contra mi trasero, haciendo que su miembro profundice en mi interior, arrancándome gemidos y gritos descontrolados cada vez que su punta roza mi próstata. Mis uñas se clavan con fuerza en la pared con cada embestida, arqueo la espalda para que su miembro llegue lo más profundo posible. Su mano derecha asciende por mi espalda y comienza acariciarla-

Shhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gray sisea completamente extasiada.

Joder sí… joder, me encanta esa serpiente – dice entre gemidos.

La otra mano abandona mi cadera y se dirige hacia mi renovada erección, comienza a manejarla al ritmo de las embestidas, fuertes y profundas, con un ritmo loco.

MÁS, MÁS – le grito loco de deseo – más rápido… más por favor – le suplico.

Pervertido – susurra en mi oído – te gusta duro, ¿eh?

Sí… ¿algún problema? – le digo aprisionando sus labios.

Ninguno.

AHMMMMM – me arranca un grito de placer, cuando saca su miembro de golpe de mi cuerpo y lo vuelve a clavar en mí de una sola estocada.

¿Así de duro?

Síiiii… síii – un par de embestidas más como la anterior y me derramo en su mano – ¡OHHH DIOS! ¡SÍIIIIII!

¡DORIAN! – un grito tras la puerta – Dorian, soy Mya, ábreme.

Ahora no puedo… - le digo entre jadeos y fuertes embestidas.

Papá te busca.

OH MIERDA… - exclama Adam a mi espalda.

Voy… voy... ahora – gimo agarrándome a la pared cuando noto como detrás de mi todo el cuerpo se estremece.

AAAHHHHMMMMM – el grito resuena en todo el vagón, siento su semilla en mi interior.

¡OH, JODER! – oigo tras la puerta – podríais mediros un poco, ¿no? – exclama indignado Jason.

¡CÁLLATE HERMANITO! – le grita Adam, despacio sale de mi interior.

Si me callo no puedo decirte que tío Harry está viniendo para aquí, así que será mejor que abráis.

Oh…. Joder… - comienzo a buscar mi ropa por el vagón, la separo de la de Adam, y me visto con un movimiento de varita – ¿qué haces? – le pregunto al verlo vestirse tranquilamente.

A mí, los hechizos sin varita no se me dan nada bien.

¡INÚTIL! – le recrimino, muevo mi mano y le visto. Me coloco bien la ropa y me peino un poco – Alohomora – la puerta se abre – Pasad.

¡Ohhh DIOS! – exclama Jason al entrar – ¿No podéis controlaros o qué? El vagón apesta a sexo.

¿Y tú qué vas a saber enano? – le recrimina Adam – si eres casto y puro…

¿Y tú qué sabes? – salta Jason, poniéndose colorado.

Claro… ahora me dirás que eres todo un don Juan, ¿no? Por favor… – hace un gesto con la mano.

¿Queréis calmaros? Papá viene ahí – dice Mya acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola – será mejor que os de el aire, estáis demasiado colorados y, por Merlín, limpiaros el sudor de la cara – hace aparecer un par de pañuelos que flotan en el aire ante nuestras caras.

Gracias – le digo.

Estás aquí – dice papá al entrar – llevo media hora buscándoos. ¡ADAM! – exclama al verlo – no sabía que tu también venías en el tren.

Bueno… no – la voz de Adam aún suena sofocada, y su cara está completamente roja – yo… me apetecía viajar con los chicos – sonríe y disimuladamente acerca la cabeza a la ventana para que el aire le golpee.

¿Estás un poco rojo? – le pregunta papá – ¿te encuentras mal?

Yo… no… no… sólo tengo calor – le dice.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – me señala – ¿no estarás enfermo otra vez?

No, no… hace calor, nada más – nos mira, y mira a Jason y a Mya, perfectamente arreglados, con sus caras sin restos de sudor y con su palidez característica.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunta con un tono nada conciliador.

Pasar… nada, no ha pasado nada – empiezo a sudar de nuevo producto de los nervios.

Hijo, puede que a veces me haga un poco el despistado, pero tonto no soy. ¿Quieres decirme por qué vosotros dos estáis completamente sudados, y Mya y Jason no?

Veras tío… - comienza Adam – nosotros…

Ellos se pelearon papá – habla Mya.

¿OTRA PELEA? – me mira enojado – creí que te controlarías, ¡que lo de la escuela militar te serviría para algo!

Papá tranquilo, no en ese sentido, ya sabes, como eran cuando eran pequeños, siempre jugando a lo bruto, y se enzarzaron en una pelea de broma, no una de verdad.

Si, bueno tío en el fondo seguimos siendo unos niños – añade Adam.

Deberías comportarte, ahora eres profesor.

Lo sé, pero claro, cuando hay confianza… - le reconoce.

La confianza debe quedar fuera del colegio – se coloca bien la gafas – bueno, tu deberías ir al vagón de profesores – le dice a Adam – y vosotros dos – señala a mi hermana y a Jason – al de prefectos – y tu adecéntate un poco, por Merlín – sale del vagón y yo respiro por fin.

Buffff… por poco – digo.

Sí, menos mal que tu hermana es de mente ágil, gracias Mya.

De nada, pero la próxima vez yo no estaré para salvaros el culo – se levanta y arrastra a Jason fuera del vagón.

Tengo que irme - se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

¿Un último beso? – le pido poniéndole ojitos.

Un beso, y me voy.

De acuerdo – sonrió mordiéndome el labio, mientras susurro un fermaportus que me dará unos minutos más con Adam, después de todo cuatro meses es mucho tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

El pequeño Robbie esperaba nervioso su turno en la cola junto con otros compañeros, miraba a uno y otro lado buscando a sus hermanos. Dorian, en la mesa de los Slytherin, bromeaba con sus amigos y era admirado por los más pequeños, que le observaban absortos. En la mesa de los leones, Mya charlaba con su inseparable Rorie y reía mirando hacia unos chicos de Ravenclaw que les hacían gestos.

Miró hacia atrás en la fila, Mary y Sean, los gemelos Zabinni, estaban al fondo y observan todo a su alrededor; Claire su hermana mayor hablaba con sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Detrás de ellos esperaba su prima Rhianna Weasley, la pelirroja de ojos grises miraba asustada a todos. De todos los Weasley ella era la más tímida, su papi siempre decía que parecía casi imposible que fuera hija de su mejor amiga Pansy, pero reconocía que el mayor de los Weasley, Charlie, tenía un carácter similar, y debió de haber heredado de él ese carácter retraído.

Un par de niños más adelante estaba Darko Krum, su mejor amigo, era el hijo de la tía Hermione y el tío Víktor. Robbie deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Darko y él fueran a Gryffindor y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Darko era para Robbie el niño más divertido del mundo entero. Paul Longbottom estaba sólo una niña por delante de el. El hijo de la tía Luna y el tío Neville era tan extraño como Luna y tan tímido como tío Neville, y aquello hacía que el castaño de ojos azules fuese el más raro del grupo que formaban la nueva generación que hoy se incorporaba a la escuela.

KRUM, DARKO VIKTOR – dijo la profesora, Robbie fijo la vista en el moreno de ojos almendrados y le sonrió, el gesto le fue correspondido. La profesora apenas había puesto el sombrero sobre su cabeza, cuando gritó.

¡GRYFFINDOR! – Darko pegó un brinco feliz y corrió hacia la mesa de los leones. Robbie estaba exultante los dos iban a estar juntos en Gryffindor, aquello iba a ser genial, ojala su papá les pusiera juntos en el dormitorio.

La selección prosiguió hasta que le llegó el turno a Paul.

LONGBOTTOM, PAUL HENRY.

Mmmmmm… - el sombrero dudó por unos minutos pero al final lo colocó en - ¡HUFFELPLUF! – Paul sonrió feliz y se encaminó hacia su nueva casa.

Robbie sentía mariposas en su estómago, las piernas le temblaban, así que levanto la vista para fijarla en sus padres, que estaban el uno junto al otro, presidiendo, junto al resto de profesores, la cena de selección. Su papá le obsequió con una gran sonrisa y el pequeño se serenó.

MALFOY, ROBERT LUCIUS – Robbie se tensó al oír su nombre y caminó temeroso hasta la silla, se sentó y el sombrero repasó sobre su cabeza.

Vaya… un nuevo Malfoy con sangre Potter en sus venas, magos poderosos sois tú y tus hermanos – Robbie sonrió orgulloso – tienes un gran corazón y una inteligencia desmedida, pero algo me dice que tu casa no será la de los leones, en otras descubrirás lo que realmente eres – Robbie se sentía perdido y confuso, el sombrero acababa de decirle que no ira a Gryffindor, ¿dónde podría ir sino? – ¡SLYTHERIN!

El rostro de Robbie palideció más aún y se quedó completamente estático. Aquello se salía por completo de sus planes y de todo lo que tenía preparado. Desde que era muy pequeño, sus padres le habían dicho que sería un gran gryffindor, que algunos pensarían que Draco Malfoy (Robbie era su viva imagen) regresaría a Hogwarts para ir a Gryffindor, pero ahora el sombrero le mandaba con las serpientes, y le decía que allí encontraría lo que realmente era. Robbie se sentía completamente perdido y notó una mano sobre su rodilla.

Enano no me puedo creer que seas uno de los nuestros – las palabras de Dorian le devolvieron a la realidad – creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar – el rubio cogió la mano de su hermano pequeño y se lo llevó a la mesa.

Dorian se había quedado, al igual que toda su familia, perplejo al oír la selección. Robbie era, si cabía, mucho más Gryffindor que Mya. Sus maneras, su bondad y su valentía desmedida les hizo pensar que el rubio seria un nuevo león. Aquella selección había sido todo un shock para ellos.

Ven, siéntate conmigo – le dijo Dorian haciendo que Jason se moviera y colocando a su hermano pequeño con los alumnos del último curso – tienes suerte, ahora estás en la mejor casa.

Pero… - Robbie no sabía muy bien qué decir – yo iba a ser un león… - se quejó.

Bueno, ahora serás algo mejor – le revolvió el pelo al pequeño – y yo me voy a encargar de que lo seas.

Yo no te gusto – el pequeño se cruzó de brazos.

Sí me gustas, eres mi hermano, sólo te hacia rabiar porque eres, corrijo, eras demasiado Gryffindor, pero ahora… - Dorian le sonrió cariñosamente – ahora eres uno de los míos.

Oh… - Robbie miro hacia sus padres, su papi parecía contento, su papá estaba un poco tenso, pero le sonrió feliz, estaba claro que su moreno padre, tampoco esperaba aquello.

Verás que divertido es chinchar a los leones – le dijo Jason.

Pero a mi me gustan – les reconoció mirando hacia la mesa, Darko le miraba triste – Yo quería estar con Darko.

Harás nuevos amigos aquí – le dijo Dorian – además, mira – le señalo a Sean Weasley que tomaba asiento en la mesa junto a su prima Rhianna – Sean y Rhianna también están en Slytherin.

Ella es una chica y Sean no me gusta – reconoció el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

¿Por qué? Sean es un niño muy divertido – le dijo Jason.

Es tonto, siempre se mete conmigo y me llamó niña cuando me caí de la escoba y lloré porque me había hecho una herida en la rodilla – reconoció el rubio tristemente.

Bueno, seguro que ahora os llevareis mejor – su hermano mayor intentaba consolarlo.

Pero yo no quiero llevarme bien con él, yo quiero estar con Darko – se quejó en voz alta.

No seas quejica – le reprendió su hermano – estás en Slytherin ahora y nosotros no nos quejamos, así que compórtate, yo haré de ti un gran Slytherin.

Robbie se estremeció ante la mirada un tanto fría de su hermano. Tristemente, vio como Darko disfrutaba ya de la cena con sus nuevos compañeros, suspiró y pasó su vista por sus nuevos compañeros. Conocía algunos de la escuela infantil, pero ninguno era su amigo, con los que mas trato había tenido era con Rhianna y Sean. Fijó su vista en el pelirrojo, se asustó cuando en vez de mirarlo con desprecio como hacía siempre, encontró una preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban.

▬▬▬▬▬▬

Mya parpadeo varias veces, aquello no podía ser verdad. ¿Robbie a Slytherin? Era una broma, pero si su hermano era lo menos parecido a una serpiente. Estaba totalmente anonadada y casi no tuvo tiempo de apreciar el gesto de su gemelo. Dorian se había levantado al ver como el pequeño Robbie se había quedado un poco parado tras su selección, se había acercado a él y, hablándole con cariño, se le había llevado hasta la mesa. Lo situó entre él y Jason.

Jason… Suspiró al detener su mirada en el moreno, Sintió un ligero calor posarse en sus mejillas cuando el chico le brindó una sonrisa al verla mirando a la mesa. Agachó la mirada y se concentró en el plato que había aparecido justo frente a ella. Pinchó una patata con el tenedor y se la llevó a la boca, tragó con dificultad. Volvía a sentir aquel extraño nudo en el estómago que siempre le quedaba después de que Jason le sonriera.

El moreno de ojos negros y profundos no regalaba sus sonrisas, eran contadas las veces en las que se le veía relajado y con una muestra de felicidad en su rostro. Jason era casi un clon de Severus, no sólo en su aspecto físico. Tenía los mismos rasgos que su padre, salvo quizás que sus facciones eran algo más suaves, pero su nariz prominente y elegante, eran sin duda herencia del Slytherin. Su cuerpo quizás fuera lo único que había heredado de Sirius. Era atlético como su padre, con la espalda ancha y fuerte y la cintura estrecha. Jason no necesitaba hacer deporte para mantenerse así, la sangre Black le daba aquel porte. Su carácter era también idéntico al de Severus, retraído y reservado, sólo mostraba su verdadero yo con los más allegados. Mya disfrutaba cuando el moreno se relajaba y mostraba su parte divertida y serena.

Volvió a suspirar, siempre se había llevado bien con Jason, era inevitable. Los tres, Dorian, Jason y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, también lo hacia con Adam, pero el, ahora profesor de transformaciones, siempre había demostrado que disfrutaba mucho más de la compañía de Dorian. Así que ella y Jason afianzaron su amistad, sobre todo en los últimos años cuando se unieron para levantar el ánimo del rubio. En esos años Mya descubrió algo que nunca había visto en Jason; Jason defendía a muerte a los suyos, se desvivía por ellos y no soportaba para nada verlos sufrir. Por eso cuando Adam se fue, se volcó por completo en su mejor amigo. Mya lo había descubierto llorando en un par de ocasiones, las dos se habían derrumbando por completo cuando Dorian había rechazado su ayuda y se había enseñado con él.

Flash Back

¿Jason? – pregunto entrando en el salón.

Aquí – le dijo el moreno desde el sofá.

Vaya… - Mya observó los ojos hinchados de Jason – otra vez Dorian, ¿no?

Sí, pero bueno…

Jason, no podemos defenderlo siempre – Mya se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar – yo entiendo que está dolido y que se siente perdido sin Adam, pero debe controlarse, nosotros sólo intentamos ayudarlo.

Sabes que a tu hermano no le gusta que le ayuden – sollozó, se iba a limpiar la cara con la manga de la túnica cuando Mya le tendió un pañuelo – gracias.

Espero que Dorian se de cuenta de la suerte que tiene al tenerte como amigo.

La suerte que tiene Dorian es de tener una hermana como tú – Jason levantó su mirada y la clavó en la morena – eres única, eres la mejor persona que nunca he conocido.

… - Mya se sonrojo por completo – no es para tanto.

No, en serio, eres buena, dulce y cariñosa, nunca te quejas, siempre estás dispuesta ayudar – Jason apretó su mano – eres la mejor hermana del mundo, espero que Dorian se de cuenta.

Gracias – susurro Mya mirándose nerviosa los zapatos.

Ojalá tuviera una hermana como tú, sería genial ser tu hermano.

Fin Flash Back

Aplastó con firmeza las patatas que quedaban en el plato.

Oye, los pobres tubérculos no tienen la culpa – le comento a su lado Rorie.

¿Perdón? – le dijo la morena.

Que no te ensañes con las patatas – Mya miró su plato.

Oh… - retiró el tenedor del plato y dejó de comer.

¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó su amiga.

No, nada

Ya, claro – Rorie rodó los ojos – te conozco desde hace 15 años, así que por favor, no mientas.

En serio, no pasa nada – unas carcajadas llamaron su atención, giró la cabeza y vio como sus hermanos reían, Jason les fulminaba con la mirada – ahhh… - suspiró Mya.

Está ciego – le dijo Rorie.

¿Perdón?

Jason, está ciego…

¿Jason?

Si no se da cuenta de que existes es porque o es gay o porque es ciego. Y que yo sepa lo primero no es verdad, siempre que le he visto babear ha sido por alguna chica.

Jason, sabe que existo, es mi mejor amigo – confesó tristemente la morena – somos como hermanos.

Tú no quieres que el sea tu hermano.

Puede… - Mya volvía a voltearse y recibió como premio una nueva sonrisa – pero él sí.

Está ciego o es tonto.

Rorie…

Yo creo más bien que es un poco cortito – Madeleine se unió a la conversación.

Sí, la verdad es que muy espabilado no parece – agrego Rorie.

¡OYE! – se quejó la morena- no os metáis con él.

No nos metemos con él, pero bueno creo que necesita un buen meneo, o una buena señal para darse cuenta – Rorie miro a Madeleine y le guiñó un ojo.

Entiendo – le contesto la otra – creo que lo mejor será lo típico, ¿no?

¿De qué habláis? – pregunto Mya asustada.

Querida, tus amigas acaban de unirse para ayudarte a conquistar a ese moreno – le confirmó Rorie.

Yo no quiero conquistarlo, somos amigos, está bien así.

Sí… sí… y tus suspiros melancólicos son por lo feliz que eres, ¿no? – le preguntó Madeleine.

Me dais miedo – dijo al observar como sus amigas se miraban – me voy a atrever a preguntar… ¿qué es lo típico?

Mi querida amiga, vamos a trabajar con algo que los Slytherin no son capaces de controlar.

¿Su lengua? – preguntó irónicamente.

No, en eso, si todo sale bien, trabajareis después – Rorie le sacó la lengua – vamos a darle celos.

¿CELOS? – exclamo en un tono

Si amiga, las serpientes tienen demasiado desarrollado el sentido de la posesión – comenzó a explicarle Madeleine – y cuando alguien toca lo que consideran que es suyo pierden el control

Pero yo no soy de Jason

Oh… pequeña que ingenua eres – Rorie posó su manos sobre el hombro de Mya – Jason te considera suya, aunque ni el mismo se de cuenta, su actitud hacia ti es clara, solo que como considera que siempre estarás allí no se da cuenta de lo que puede perder

Yeso es lo que vamos a mostrarle – añadió Madeleine – vamos a enseñarle a Jason, que tu no eres de su propiedad, que eres libre cual pajarillo, y que estas en el mercado

No me gusta como suena eso, ¿qué pretendéis hacer?

Vamos a buscarte novio – sentencio Rorie

¿NOVIO? – Mya las miro horrorizada – yo no quiero novio, no me gusta ningún chico… - sus amigas la miraron, con gesto de "si claro, como no" – buen vale, reconozco que puede que me guste Jason

¿PUEDE? ¡JA! Mya pierdes las bragas por esa serpiente – le confirmo Rorie

Oye…. – se quejo la morena – vale, me gusta, pero ya esta. Somos amigos, el no quiere nada conmigo

Eso no lo sabes – le dijo Madeleine

El me dijo que me veía como una hermana

Tonterías, si te viera como eso no te sonreiría tantas veces

¿Me sonríe mucho? – pregunto sonrojada la morena

Eres a la única que sonríe – por un momento Mya se sintió profundamente feliz ante las palabras de Rorie

Pero no entiendo que voy a ganar teniendo novio

Pequeña… eres muy ingenua, esta claro que la picardía se la llevo toda el bombón de tu hermano – le confeso Rorie – mmmm… este año no se me escapa

Oh… Rorie, ya te he dicho que Dorian es gay

Da igual yo lo haré bisexual – Rorie se relamió los labios – ¡joder es que tu hermano es un dios!

Deja de lado tus hormonas Rorie – le pidió Madeleine – y centremos en el plan de conquista

Bien, como te decía, el plan es buscarte novio y darle celos

No entiendo como eso va a funcionar

Cuando Jason vea que no te tiene a su lado, y que otro te ronda y puede conseguirte, o te consigue, se volverá loco y perderá el control y demostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos

Ya – dijo la morena no muy convencida – y, ¿si no es así?

Bueno, pues entonces puede que tu tengas razón y así podrás recomponer tu corazón y brindárselo a otro – Rorie apretó la mano sobre tu hombro – Y bien, comencemos la búsqueda

¿Búsqueda?

Claro, tenemos que buscar chicos que estén a tu altura. Mira ¿ese Ravenclan? – dice señalando a Justin Preston, el músico amigo de mi hermano

No, es amigo de Dorian

Y¿? Mejor así Jason ya lo conoce y le molestara más – añadió Madeleine

No… ese no – Rorie sonrió maliciosa fijando su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin – Ese – Mya se giro y observo en la dirección en la que apuntaba su amiga

¿JESS? – Mya parpadeo varias veces – ¿Jess Baucker? Jason lo odia, dice que es un presuntuoso y un estirado, y que es un chulo

Ves… es perfecto

Rorie no me has oído, Jason lo odia

Por eso, que más le puede joder que tu te líes con un tipo al que no soporta

Madeleine y Rorie sonrieron complacidas y prosiguieron confabulando por el resto de la cena. Mya se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante la loca idea, y sobre todo cuando decidieron que empezarían con el plan desde aquel mismo instante.

Después de la cena salieron juntas del gran comedor, Mya no tenia ronda aquella noche y tampoco tenia que llevar a los pequeños de primero, de eso se encargan los prefectos de sexto. Se sentía nerviosa, y un tanto agitada a medida que avanzaban hacia El Refugio después de haber pasado por la torre para cambiarse. El lugar antes había sido un par de enormes aulas que había sido acondicionadas ahora para albergar a los alumnos de los últimos tres cursos, era una especie de pub Light, que funcionaba los fines de semana, las fiestas. La idea había sido de su papi que hacia 3 años se había dado cuenta de que los alumnos se relacionaban poco entre ellos, y que pese a no haber ya grandes rivalidades entre las casas, los alumnos seguían sin mezclarse, y como bien había dicho Draco el día de la inauguración de El Refugio, ellos había limado asperezas 14 años atrás, y quería que aquello siguiera presente.

El lugar fue un éxito rotundo, todas las noches de los viernes y sábados, y las tardes de los domingos, el lugar estaba lleno. Los alumnos se relacionaban allí con total libertad, sin la presión de las casas, se despojaban de los uniformes y con ropas de diario se mezclaban los unos con los otros. Se organizaban torneos de juegos mágicos, y también de muggles, había veladas musicales a cargo de alumnos de la escuela, otras veces traían a grupos de fuerza. También había un par de obras de teatro a lo largo del curso, y que eran escritas y dirigidas por la tía Hermione.

El primero de septiembre coincidió ese año con viernes, así que las tres dirigían sus pasos hacia el local. Mya se vio reflejada en una de las ventanas y se sonrojo, ella era una chica sencilla, no acostumbraba a arreglarse en exceso, pero sus amigas habían insistido en que debía verse espectacular, que aquello era parte del plan. Habían aplicado un hechizo a su pelo, y ahora su melena morena y lisa, caía ondulada sobre sus hombros, se había maquillado un poco destacando sobre todo sus profundos ojos grises. Rorie le presto unos bermudas negros por encima de las rodillas, que acompaño con una camiseta bizantina que se anudaba en el cuello con un gran lazo, se puso también unos bonitos zapatos negros con algo de tacón.

Me veo ridícula – les confeso ante el espejo

Tonterías, te ves estupenda. Mya eres guapísima, y todos suspiran por ti, pero hoy… amiga hoy van a babear por ti – le confeso Rorie

Me das miedo cuando hablas así

¡MYA! – oyó el grito a su espalda y se giro

Dorian, ¿qué pasa?

Como que, ¿qué pasa?, te ves… te ves genial – le confeso levantado una ceja – y, ¿este cambio?

Oh… Dorian… no sabes lo bien que me vienes – dijo Rorie colgándose de su brazo

¡Suelta! – le grito fulminándola con la mirada – Hermanita búscate otras amigas – zafándose de Rorie y con grandes zancadas Dorian se abrió paso entre la gente y entro en El Refugio

Ya caerás Dorian… ya caerás…

Date por vencida, mi hermano tiene pareja – le confeso Mya

¿QUE? – grito su amigo – No… el no… ¡JODER QUE SUERTE TIENEN ALGUNOS!

Jeje, vamos anda – Madeleine las empujo hasta la puerta – oye sabes, ¿creo que Jess no va ser un problema?

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto asustada Mya

Porque una mirada lo dice todo – Mya se volteo y observo al chico, sus ojos almendrados brillaban y la miraban fijamente

Oh…. Me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta

Eres una leona valiente Mya – le dijo Rorie – además todo esto es por Jason

No se yo si… - Mya sonrojada y nerviosa quiso salir corriendo del lugar, notaba como el chico negro seguía mirándola fijamente y aquello estaba poniéndola casi histérica

Sus amigas la arrastraron hasta el local, Rorie localizo una mesa cerca de donde Dorian y los demás Slytherin estaban sentados. Mya sonrió al entrar y ver a Jason apoyado en la barra pidiendo, el chico la saludo con la mano mirándola un tanto extrañado, Mya le devolvió el gesto y se sentó con sus amigas. Un Ravenclan de sexto se encargaba de la música, y varios alumnos bailaban en la pista central, Mya observaba todo con atención, las luces y el lugar, prefería no pensar, y dejarse llevar por el ambiente relajado. Pero al final su vista termino sobre Jason, el moreno llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta baja con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, se mostraba relajado charlando y bromeando con Dorian. La morena estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la figura que apreció a su lado,

Hola chicas

Hola Jess – saludaron sus amigas, un momento habían dicho ¿JESS? Mya miro horrorizada al moreno

Hola… - dijo con un hilillo de voz

¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

Si, bueno, ya sabes que no parece que hoy haya demasiado ambiente, ¿no?

Ya, estas juventudes – señaló a los alumnos de quinto y sexto – esta visto que los mayores somos lo que tenemos que iniciarlo todo

Si yo creo que si – le contesto Rorie – mira ni siquiera bailan, ¿verdad Mya?

Eh… si si – Mya se sonrojaba por momentos, no le gustaba para nada sentirse observaba y Jess no dejaba de hacerlo. Hablaba con las tres pero solo la miraba a ella

¿A ti te gusta bailar Mya?

Bueno… yo… - recibió un codazo de Madeleine – au… si, si, me encanta bailar

Perfecto, ¿bailas conmigo?

Yo… -sus amigas la fulminaron con la mirada – vale – aceptó nerviosa la mano del muchacho y se levanto

Jess la llevo al centro de la pista, y bailaron un buen rato los ritmos más de moda. Al principio Mya se sentía cohibida y apenas miraba al muchacho pero con el paso del tiempo, Jess se gano su atención, el chico hablaba mientras bailaba, le contaba anécdotas de sus viajes, bromeaba con ella, y sobre todo y ante todo. COQUETEABA CON ELLA. Mya se sentía alagada, ella sabia que era guapa, todo el mundo se lo decía, pero nunca se había dado el gusto de sentirse admirada de esa manera, Jess la hacia sentir especial. Normalmente era Dorian quien concentraba toda la atención, quien se llevaba los halagos, pero esta vez era ella quien los recibía. Así que con el paso de las canciones Mya se relajo y mostró su verdadero yo. Jess se prendo por completo de la arrolladora personalidad de Mya,

Eres un encanto – le susurró al oído mientras se apegaba a ella en una canción más lenta

Gracias – comento Mya un tanto sonrojada – Tu también eres muy agradable

Bueno, al menos no te disgusto, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el moreno

Oh.. no para nada

Entonces, ¿te gusto? – Jess se acerco más a ella y golpeo con su aliento en la oreja

… - Mya se mordió tímidamente el labio, se sentía tan bien entre los brazos del chico, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había olvidado de Jason – puede… - le dijo muy bajito

Tú a mí si me gustas – Jess movió su rostro y enfrento el de Mya, se adelanto un poco y torció su cabeza. Mya sintió cientos de mariposas aletear en su estomago cuando el aliento de Jess rozo su labios. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en recibir su primer beso

¿QUE COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIEND?

¡DORIAN! – grito indignada Mya

Joder Dorian, vaya susto – le comento Jess

¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermana? – le señalo con el dedo

Bailar

Ya… claro y yo me chupo el dedo, Jess todos sabemos del pie del que cojeas, así que deja en paz a mi hermana – Dorian agarro a Mya del brazo – vamonos

Que… no ¿por qué? – Mya se soltó de su hermano – estoy pansándomelo bien, no quiero irme

Eres tonta o que… Jess solo quiere una de las tías – volvió a agarrarla – y tú no se la vas a dar

¡Eso lo decidiré yo, no tú! – gritó la morena

¡CRASHH! – Mya se volteó y se quedo perpleja al ver a Jason mirándola directamente a solo unos pasos, en el suelo descansaba lo que antes había sido un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla

Jason… - susurró antes de ver como el moreno desaparecía entre la gente

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jess al ver su rostro desencajado

No… quiero salir de aquí, por favor – le pidió

Bien, vamos – Jess camino con ella

¡APARTA! – Dorian empujó con fuerza a su amigo, y asió a Mya de la mano y la arrastro fuera del local. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que encontró un aula vacía, abrió la puerta y se metió con su hermana en ella – ¿en qué estabas pensado?

…

Mya es Jess… joder nos has oído a Jason y a mi hablar de él, sabes todo lo chulo y fanfarrón que el, ¿qué pretendías con todo este numerito? ¿Que te consideraran una cualquiera?. Porque has estado a punto

… - la morena se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar

Mya … - Dorian sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver llorar a su hermana – lo siento, yo no quería decir eso

Soy una imbecil – sollozó – yo solo quería que el se fijara en mí

¿JESS? – preguntó perplejo su hermano – ¿te gusta Jess?

No, me gusta… - Mya sollozó de nuevo – olvídalo…

No – le apartó las manos de la cara, y le levantó el mentón – dímelo cariño, dime quien te gusta – le pidió dulcemente

Jason – confesó al fin la morena aferrándose con fuerza al pecho de su hermano y llorando desesperada – Me gusta Jason


	15. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero que la historia siga siendo de vuestro agrado. Ainss... siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo dire, adoro a DORIAN

* * *

Miro el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, lo había azotado la noche anterior cuando, agobiado, me acosté, tras pasarme horas frente a él escribiendo solo un par de renglones. ¡VAYA MIERDA DE INSPIRACIÓN QUE TENGO ÚLTIMAMENTE! Suspiro desesperado, camino hacia el armario y saco el uniforme. Poco a poco comienzo a vestirme, los pantalones, la camisa… prenda por prenda me preparo para un nuevo día de clases. ¡Y TRANSFORMACIONES A PRIMERA! Miro al cielo esperando una explicación para mi mala suerte. 

-¡JODER! – Jason grita en el baño – ¡SERÁS CABRÓN!

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – le digo acercándome a la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora¡Maldito capullo¿Cómo se te ocurre poner un hechizo de agua congelada a la ducha¿Quieres que muera de una pulmonía? – grita haciendo movimientos con las manos desde dentro de la ducha.

- Se me olvidó quitarlo después de la ducha, lo siento.

- ¿Te duchas con el agua así? – pregunta mirándome a través del reflejo del espejo.

- Sí… a… ahhh… ¡ACHÚSSS!

- No me extraña que te pases el día resfriado. A ver don inteligente¿qué tiene de interesante e importante ducharse con el agua a cero grados?

- Nada, pero si no lo hago, el dolor de huevos me duraría todo el día – refunfuño saliendo del baño.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – las carcajadas de mi mejor amigo resuenan por toda la habitación.

Termino de vestirme y me siento de nuevo frente al cuaderno, lo abro despacio, veo los garabatos de notas y partituras en algunas páginas, después algunas canciones inconclusas, otras terminadas, pero la última, la que más he querido hacer, esa… esa sólo tiene cuatro líneas.

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo,  
Cuélate dentro dime "chico",  
Dame calor, sácame brillo,  
Hazme el amor en nuestro nido._

Ruedo el boli entre los dedos y me concentro, tengo que acabar la canción como sea, pero esta maldita abstinencia forzosa va a acabar conmigo. ¡Joder, no es justo! Cuando por fin consigo al hombre al que amo, tengo que pasarme separado de él cuatro meses.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- No le veo la gracia – le digo sin mirarle.

- Pues… yo… jajaja… yo sí… jajaja – dice abalanzándose sobre la cama y tapándose la cara con la almohada para ahogar la risa – ¡JAJAJAJAJA…!

- Por lo menos yo tengo con quien tener fantasías y sueños húmedos, tú debes tener la polla marchita de no usarla.

- …. – Jason se levanta de un salto – Ahora entiendo tu humor de perros, claro, es que como es con lo único que piensas y con lo único que actúas, si no la usas te vuelves el amargado de siempre – comienza a vestirse.

- Por lo menos yo ya la he usado, no como otros…

- ¿Qué te importa a ti mi vida sexual?

- Tú no tienes vida sexual y eso es muy triste, amigo.

- ¿Tú qué coño sabes si tengo o no vida sexual? – se da la vuelta y me fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿La tienes? – pregunto levantando una ceja – vale, ven aquí y cuéntame.

- No tengo que contarte nada, es mi vida, no la tuya, yo no soy como Jess – si las miradas mataran, y Jess estuviera aquí, habría caído fulminado al suelo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jess con todo esto?

- Que es un fanfarrón que va contando por ahí todo lo que hace, y buscando víctimas entre todas las chicas del colegio – recoge la toalla del suelo y camina hacia el baño – y la próxima será Mya.

- … - ¿es mi imaginación o esa frase tenía algo más implícito? creo que es hora de empezar a ayudar a mi hermana, y a este bruto que tengo por cuñado y mejor amigo – Mya ya es mayorcita, sabe cuidarse.

- ¿Cuidarse? – la cabeza de Jason asoma por la puerta del baño.

- Sí, he hablado con ella y tiene razón, sabe lo que se hace. Además Jess no es tan mal tío, y yo le estaré vigilando. Y me ha prometido que no le hará nada a mi hermana – la cara de Jason se vuelve más pálida de lo habitual – bueno, nada que ella no quiera…

- … - la boca se le abre tanto que pienso que no podrá volver a cerrarla.

PERFECTO. Si con esto no reacciona, mataré a Rorie, por sus descabellados planes. Espero que los demás pongan de su parte también.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Apoyado en la puerta de clase, espero hasta que la figura de Justin se perfila en el fondo del pasillo, avanzo unos pasos y le hago una seña, se disculpa con sus compañeros y se acerca hacia mí.

- Hola.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto? – le señalo un panfleto que Clark acababa de darme.

- Oh… ya lo has visto.

- Sí, ya lo he visto, ahora por favor dime que esto es un error o juro que te arrancaré las pelotas – le digo apretando los dientes.

- Vamos, Dori, no te pongas así.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES DORI! – le grito.

- Jeje… vale, vale. Es una oportunidad genial, si queremos hacer algo grande…

- Yo no quiero hacer nada grande.

- Oh… vamos, tus canciones son geniales.

- No, no lo son. Y por eso no quiero que nadie las escuche.

- Yo las he escuchado – me dice.

- Sí, y maldita la hora que te dejé subir a mi escondite. Retira los panfletos, no voy a actuar en El Refugio.

- Lo siento no puedo, he dado mi palabra. Además no estarás solo – pasa su brazo por mis hombros – yo estaré contigo, te acompañaré con la guitarra.

- No.

- Vamos, Dorian, formamos un buen equipo – me pone ojitos – anda, una vez nada más. Déjame saborear las mieles del éxito.

- ¡NO! – le grito dándome la vuelta – ¡RETIRA LOS PANFLETOS!

- Me lo debes – me paro en seco – , por lo de Madrid.

- … - trago saliva, mientras mis piernas tiemblan.

- Me lo prometiste, me dijiste "siempre estaré en deuda contigo", reclamo esa deuda Dorian.

- Justin… - me doy la vuelta y le miro suplicante – por favor, no puedo hacerlo…

- Sólo una vez Dorian, no te pido nada más. Una vez.

- …- releeo el panfleto que estrujaba entre mis manos "Este sábado, presentación de un nuevo grupo musical, Dorian Malfoy y Justin Preston. Te esperamos para su debut." – lo hago sólo porque te di mi palabra.

- ¡BIEN! – exclama a mi altura – esta tarde donde siempre¿de acuerdo?

- Sí… sí… vale – pasa por mi lado y se mete en clase.

- Señor Malfoy, creo que debería entrar en clase – la voz de Adam me hace pegar un brinco.

- Oh… sí, lo lamento profesor – camino hacia la clase y me siento en mi lugar junto a Jason.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido – me pregunta mi mejor amigo al llegar.

- Nada.

- Creí que no te gustaba tocar en público – me enseña un panfleto que guardaba entre los libros.

-Y no me gusta – miro hacia Justin – pero tengo que pagar una deuda.

- ¿Una deuda?

- Déjalo… cosas mías.

- Está bien – guarda el panfleto entre los libros y se dispone a tomar notas – oye¿qué le pasa a mi hermano?

- … - elevo la vista y veo a Adam parado frente a la clase sin decir palabra con el gesto serio – No sé…

- Bien, hoy vamos a hacer un repaso de todo lo que hemos visto en estas seis semanas, espero que todos hayáis estado estudiando, porque os voy a evaluar, y esto contará como un veinte por ciento de la nota final del trimestre.

- ¿QUÉ? – grita toda la clase.

- Pero no puede hacer eso sin avisar – se queja un Ravenclaw.

- Les he instado a estudiar durante todo este tiempo, si no lo han hecho no es mi problema – se sienta en su silla tras el escritorio – bien¿algún voluntario? – todos agachamos las cabezas – bien de acuerdo¡PRESTON!

- ¿Sí? – mi amigo levanta lentamente la cabeza.

- ¿Podría acercarse hasta aquí, por favor?

- Sí, señor – Justin se levanta de su silla y se acerca hasta la tarima donde esta la mesa del profesor.

- Bien, convierta este libro en un animal – le cede un libro.

- Pero… - la mano de Justin tiembla.

- ¿Algún problema? – Adam fulmina con la mirada al muchacho.

- No, señor – Justin saca la varita de su túnica y apunta al libro, agita la varita y el libro se transforma en un pequeño gatito blanco, la clase entera alaba la transformación con un tímido aplauso.

- Perfecto – masculla entre dientes Adam con cara de poco amigos –. Puede sentarse, 5 puntos para Ravenclaw – anota algo en un pergamino – ¡MALFOY! – ruge.

- ¿Sí? – pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo que sí? Venga aquí, voy a examinarle.

- Oh… bien señor – me levanto y camino hacia él, me pongo a un lado de la mesa.

- De acuerdo – agita la varita sobre el gatito que se transforma en un cáliz con agua – una simple transfiguración de elementos. Quiero que el agua, sólo el agua, se transforme en fuego.

- ¿QUÉ? – le miro horrorizado ante la petición, el nivel de ese hechizo es por lo menos de primero de carrera, nosotros apenas hemos trabajado con las transformaciones de los elementos – Pero…

- ¿Algún problema? No creo que sea un hechizo tan difícil¿no? – le fulmino con la mirada.

- No, no lo es – levanto mi mano y el agua se agita dentro de la copa, después desaparece y da lugar a unas llamas rojas y vivas que se elevan varios centímetros por encima de la copa.

- ¡OHHHHH! – exclaman mis compañeros asombrados, orgulloso les regalo una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya, qué lastima, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

- ¿QUÉ? – le miro horrorizado.

- Y tiene usted un cero.

- ¿QUÉ? Pero si hice lo que me pidió…

- No, yo le pedí una transformación simple, nada de florituras sin varita, eso déjelo para impresionar a sus compañeros, pero yo no me dejo deslumbrar por esos trucos.

- ¿TRUCOS¿Quién coño te crees que eres para…? - Adam se levanta de golpe y de repente me siento muy pequeñito frente a él.

- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por dirigirse hacia mi persona en ese tono, y está usted castigado.

- ¿CASTIGADO? Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo.

- Esta noche a las 8, y cierre la boca o el castigo se prolongara toda la semana.

- … - me muerdo con fuerza los labios para no gritarle y con una mirada asesina me encamino hacia mi sitio.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta Jason al llegar.

- No tengo ni puta idea, pero tu hermano me va a oír.

- Tranquilízate quieres – me dice poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

Apoyo la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y golpeteo con mis dedos sobre la mesa, mientras uno por uno el resto de mis compañeros pasan por el examen, superándolo, la mayoría con éxito, y los que no lo consiguen se llevan un simple "debes estudiar más". Con lo que mi sangre hierve por sobre manera al saber que soy el único que ha recibido un trato tan desigual, pero como que me llamo Dorian James Malfoy Potter, que ese imbécil se va enterar.

- Se acabó – me dice Jason.

- ¿Eh?

- La clase se terminó, vamos tenemos pociones con tu papi ahora.

- Oh… sí.

- Malfoy – me llama Adam desde el fondo de la clase.

- ¿Sí, profesor? – le digo sin darme la vuelta.

- No lo olvide, tiene detención esta tarde a las 8. Le esperare aquí.

- Claro, profesor – con grandes zancadas llego hasta el pasillo – ¡JUSTIN!

- Dime – se da la vuelta y se acerca – no aceptaré un no, lo sabes.

- Ya… ya… sólo que esta noche no podré ir.

- Tenemos que ensayar, además tienes que traer un par de temas nuevos

- ¿Un par? – le miro arqueando una ceja – tocaremos una y listo.

- No, será un concierto.

- Justin, no me jodas, una y listo.

- Dos.

- ¡UNA!

- Dos, lo prometiste. Me lo debes.

- ¡AHGGG! Te odio.

- Sí… sí… en Madrid no dijiste lo mismo, jejeje – le sonrío de medio lado.

- Vale dos, esta noche tengo el castigo, así que mejor quedamos mañana¿vale?

- Bien, perfecto, pero espero dos grandes canciones¿eh?

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Eres un genio estoy seguro de que me traerás dos grandes obras de arte – besa mi mejilla y sale corriendo.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! – le grito, se da la vuelta.

- ¡APRENDÍ DEL MEJOR! – sonríe y sale corriendo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Castigado. Castigado por mi novio, esto es genial, realmente genial. Te vas a enterar Adam, no sé qué cable se te cruzaría esta mañana, pero humillarme así delante de toda la clase, eso… eso no lo voy a olvidar.

Abro la puerta de la clase, todo está oscuro salvo la luz del despacho de Adam. Camino con paso firme, me planto en la puerta, y pico.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Dorian Malfoy, profesor, estoy aquí por mi castigo.

- Pase – me adentro en la habitación y le observo, se levanta despacio y rodea el escritorio, trago saliva al verlo tan sexy, con el cabello alborotado, sin túnica y la camisa remangada por las mangas – Aquí tienes un par de libros de transformaciones que te servirán para cumplir con tu castigo, quiero que hagas una transformación de los elementos.

- Eh… está bien – dejo los libros sobre la mesilla auxiliar que hay en el despacho, acerco una silla y, tomando pergamino y pluma de mi mochila. comienzo a buscar en los libros.

No me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera me mira. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es para tratarme así¿Quiere indiferencia? La tendrá, a este juego podemos jugar los dos. Me concentro en buscar los datos que necesito, pero la concentración se desvanece cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, le veo pasarse la mano nervioso por lo nuca, corrige varios ensayos, fijando su vista en ellos, olvidándose de todo alrededor. La pluma levita a su lado y moviendo sus dedos la hace bailar en el aire, de vez en cuando la coge y corrige algo en el pergamino. Observo como frunce la nariz cuando algo no le gusta, o como sonríe complacido cuando algo lo hace.

El calor empieza acumularse en la estancia y es que las llamas de la chimenea dan un aire cálido demasiado asfixiante al lugar. Entiendo porque solo lleva la camisa; me quito despacio la túnica y el jersey, cuando termino de sacar la última prenda por mi cabeza me doy cuenta de que lleva un tiempo observándome.

- Tenía calor, espero que no le moleste, profesor.

- … - me mira de manera que no logro descifrar – está bien – retoma su tarea bajando la vista, y cogiendo de nuevo la pluma.

Si mis amigos dicen que yo soy algo rarito, no sé que van a pensar de él. Suspiro y vuelvo a la redacción, la concentración vuelve a fallarme cuando le oigo respirar fuerte, sus mejillas están coloreadas y una gota de sudor resbala por de su frente hacia el suelo. Agita con fuerza la cabeza y de nuevo se me queda mirándome.

- Vete – me dice.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que te vayas, el castigo ha terminado.

- Pero… – miro el reloj que hay en la pared – sólo llevo aquí 40 minutos, y no he terminado mi redacción.

- No importa, ya está, te levanto el castigo, vete.

- … - ¿qué carajo le pasa a este imbécil? – ¡NO!

- ¿Cómo que no?

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Señor Malfoy…

- A la mierda todo Adam, estamos solos, aquí no hay nadie más. Así que ya puedes explicarme a qué viene todo esto.

- A nada, vete, te he levantado el castigo, ya puedes correr junto a tu a amiguito.

- ¿AMIGUITO? – le miro intrigado – no sé de qué me hablas.

- Creo que tenías una cita con un Ravenclaw¿no? – me mira frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Justin?

- Sí, Preston, eso oí en el pasillo.

- ¿Me espiabas?

- No, yo iba para mi clase, y vosotros estabais coqueteando en mitad de un pasillo.

- ¿Coqueteando? – Ah, no, eso sí que no¿todo esto es por celos? – Estabas celoso y por eso me castigaste¿no?

- No, te castigué porque hiciste mal lo que te pedí.

- ¡Y UN CUERNO! – le grito – te molestó verme con otro, y por eso te comportaste como un crío… eres patético – le escupo, Adam se levanta y se dirige con paso firme.

- ¿Me comporté como un crío¿Y cómo se supone que debo reaccionar si me entero de que mi novio esta quedando con otro "donde siempre", eh?

- Adam, no seas imbécil, Justin y yo sólo somos amigos.

- Ya claro… ¿y esa deuda que tenías con él?

- …- agacho la mirada – eso es algo entre él y yo.

- … - levanta una ceja – creí que sólo erais amigos.

- Y lo somos, pero eso no quita que no pueda tener cosas con él.

- ¿COSAS? Claro, por eso querías quedar con él¿no? Para hacer "tus cosas", cosas con él, como no puedes tener la polla guardada… Y claro, tu profesor te jodió los planes y por eso arrastras esa cara todo el día¿no?

- … - ¿cómo puede decirme eso? Tratarme así… contengo las lágrimas por un segundo, camino hacia la mesa, cojo mis cosas y me vuelvo a poner el jersey y la túnica, me dirijo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Creo recordar, profesor, que mi castigo ya ha terminado, así que si me disculpa iré a cenar y a terminar el resto de mis deberes. Y quizás pueda irme con Justin, a hacer… como dijo usted… ah sí, mis cosas – me suelto del agarre.

- Dorian…

- Disculpe, profesor – remarco la palabra con énfasis – pero debo pedirle que no se tome ese tipo de confianzas conmigo.

- Dorian…

- Buenas noche, profesor Black.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Revoloteo nervioso por el backstage, de un lado a otro, moviendo las baquetas en mi mano, girándolas entre mis dedos.

- Cálmate, todo saldrá genial – me dice Mya a mi lado – aún no puedo creer que Justin te convenciera.

- Ni yo – le confieso – Mya no puedo, además de que odio que la gente me vea tocar, después de lo de Adam…

- Debiste hablar con él, explicarle.

- No, él me dijo cosas horribles, si cree que no soy capaz de serle fiel, no… no merece la pena.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – me dice con sinceridad mi hermana.

- ¿Listo, colega? – Justin aparece tras de mí.

- ¿YA? – le pregunto horrorizado

- Sí, el local está hasta los topes, hasta hay profesores.

- ¿PROFESORES?

- Sí, tus padres, también esta el director, su esposo, y también el profesor Black.

- …

- Justin, no debiste decirle eso – le dice mi hermana.

- Pero…

- Vete, yo intentaré arreglarlo – Mya me arrastra con ella – Tranquilo.

- Está aquí, no puedo hacerlo, ahora menos que nunca, si le miro a la cara el mundo se me caerá encima

- Anda ya, Dorian, deja el melodrama – me coge la cara entre las manos – ¿cuánto amas la música?

- Mucho.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has dedicado a ella?

- Desde siempre.

- Bien, pues, olvídate, eres muy bueno, nunca has tocado delante de mí, pero te he oído cientos de veces, y sé lo que te digo, todo el mundo va a quedar fascinado.

- Pero…

- No hay peros. Adam se merece una lección¿sí?, también que le pegues un buen coqui por tonto y celoso, pero ahora piensa en otra cosa que no sea él, tu música siempre te ha hecho libre – sonríe.

- ¡SERÁS COTILLA!

- ¿Qué…? La tarjetita estaba a la vista de cualquiera.

- ¡MYA! Esa tarjeta estaba guardada entre mis libros, no a la vista.

- Bueno, lo que sea, pero ese Paolo tenía razón¿no?

- Sí… - sonrío melancólico, llevo la mano izquierda sobre la muñequera y la aprieto con fuerza.

- Vale, pues sal ahí y demuéstrales a todos lo que vales, además así papá y papi verán que no has desperdiciado estos años.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Tu sal al escenario y demuéstrales lo que vales – me arrastra tras las cortinas junto a Justin y a Lucy Brown que nos acompañara al piano – ¡mucha mierda chicos!

- Bueno listos, yo saldré primero – dice Lucy, y os presentare¿de acuerdo?

- Bien – la rubia desaparece por la cortina y se oyen unos tímidos aplausos – bueno, Dorian, es el momento, todos verán lo bueno que eres, y espero que también se percaten de que yo también existo, jeje.

- No digas tonterías, Justin. Eres un genio con la guitarra.

- Sí pero las letras, la música y la voz son tuyas, yo sólo te acompaño.

- Eso vale por mucho, por lo menos para mí – le sonrío, me giro y hago aparecer un espejo, me coloco bien la camiseta negra con la frase LET IT BE, escrita en blanco¿por qué será que siempre termino escogiendo algo de los Beatles para estas cosas? Sonrío y de nuevo llevo la mano a la muñequera, me coloco bien el pelo sobre el ojo y reviso que los pantalones estén bien colocados. De fondo oigo a Lucy hablar por el micro.

- Bien, buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a El Refugio, esta noche estoy encantada de acompañar a dos grandes músicos en su debut musical, espero que recibáis como se merece a Justin Preston y a Dorian Malfoy – los aplausos nos dan la señal para entrar, me dejo arrastrar por Justin hasta el escenario, la luz me ciega y apenas puedo ver las primera filas donde, en mesas redondas, mis compañeros de clase se agolpan – esta presentación constará de dos temas, ambos escritos y compuestos por Dorian, y por supuesto también interpretados por él, esperamos que disfrutéis.

Las manos y piernas me tiemblan cuando camino hacia el sillín tras la batería. Lucy coloca el micro a la altura de mi boca, respiro y lo oigo a través de los altavoces, siento mi corazón palpitar demasiado rápido, cierro los ojos e intento no pensar en nada. Aíslo mi mente de lo que hay alrededor y me sitúo en mi escondite donde no hay nadie y donde siempre toco en total tranquilidad.

- Un, un, dos, tres… - les indico el comienzo a Lucy y Justin.

El piano de Lucy empieza a sonar primero, marcando los primeros compases, después Justin se une a ella, yo marco el compás con el pedal sobre el bombo, y después de girar la baqueta una vez entre mis dedos, empiezo con un ritmo suave sobre los timbales y los platillos.

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo,  
Cuélate dentro dime "chico",  
Dame calor, sácame brillo,  
Hazme el amor en nuestro nido_.

La voz al principio me sale débil y en un susurro, me concentro e imagino que no hay nadie a mí alrededor.

_No quiero nada, nada más,  
Me sobra respirar.  
Sube, sube, sube conmigo,  
Déjalo todo, yo te cuido._

El rasgueo de Justin suena sobre el piano y mi voz se vuelve más firme.

_Ven hacia mi, ten un descuido,  
Haz cosas mientras yo te miro.  
No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas,  
Lo tengo muy claro ya._

_Todo es tan de verdad  
Que me acojono cuando pienso  
En tus pequeñas dudas y eso,  
Que si no te tengo reviento,  
Quiero hacértelo muy lento._

Con confianza abro los ojos por fin y comienzo a disfrutar del momento único que estoy viviendo, aumento el ritmo sobre la batería y el estribillo sale de mis labios.

_Todo, todo, todo, todo,  
Yo quiero contigo todo.  
Un poco, muy poco a poco, poco,  
Que venga la magia y estemos  
Solos, solos, solos, solos,  
Yo quiero contigo sólo,  
Solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos,  
Volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros,  
Clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro._

Una oleada de confianza inunda mi cuerpo y dejando un hechizo sobre la batería para que continúe tocando, cojo el micro y me levanto, avanzo hacia el pie y coloco el micro sobre él, rozando con mis labios la superficie porosa prosigo con la canción.

_Sueña, sueña, sueña conmigo,  
Escríbeme luego un mensajito,  
Dime hacia donde y yo te sigo,  
Si tu te tiras yo me tiro.  
No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas  
Lo tengo muy claro ya._

Lo busco con la mirada y lo descubro mirándome fijamente sentado junto a mis padres, cierro los ojos y me concentro. En mi mente todo desaparece y sólo él permanece el lugar, ahora ya sólo canto para él.

_Todo es tan de verdad  
Que me acojono cuando pienso  
En tus pequeñas dudas, y eso  
Que si no te tengo reviento,  
Quiero hacértelo muy lento_

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y le miro, cantando cada sílaba cada palabra para él y por él.

_Todo, todo, todo, todo,  
Yo quiero contigo todo.  
Un poco, muy poco a poco, poco,  
Que venga la magia y estemos  
Solos, solos, solos, solos,  
Yo quiero contigo sólo,_

_Un poco, muy poco a poco, poco,  
Que venga la magia y estemos  
Sudando, cachondos,  
Volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros,  
Clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro._

Saco el micro del pie, y con él entre las manos, comienzo a pasear por el escenario agachándome y cantándome para la gente, disfrutando de este gran momento.

_Dame, que aún te queda, dame un poco más,  
Dame que lo quiero todo.  
Siento que cada vez más, tengo celos de todo.  
Dame, que aún te llega y todo llegará,  
Sólo a mi solo.  
Siento que cada vez quiero más._

Le vuelvo a mirar y le sonrío con cariño antes de dar el último toque a la canción.

_Todo, todo, todo, todo,  
Yo quiero contigo todo.  
Un poco, muy poco a poco, poco,  
Que venga la magia y estemos  
Solos, solos, solos, solos,  
Yo quiero contigo sólo,_

Camino hacia el pie, me vuelvo a colocar frente a él y termino el estribillo cerrando los ojos.

_Solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos,  
Volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros,  
Clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro._

Los abro despacio y vuelvo a fijarme en la mesa donde está sentado, pero su sitio esta vacío.

_Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo,  
Cuélate dentro dime "chico",  
Dame calor, sácame brillo,  
Hazme el amor en nuestro nido._

Cuando la última sílaba sale de mi boca, y la gente estalla en un estruendoso aplauso, una lágrima abandona mis ojos para perderse por mi mejilla.

* * *

**_Nicolis _**Ainss... si yo tambien adoro a Dorian, cuando empece a escribir sobre él no pense que sería así, ni tan siquiera que a la gente le gustara, pero quienes han leido la historia completa, me han dejado tantas muestras de cariño a la historia, que ni me lo puedo creer. Jeje. Muchas gracias.

Por cierto la canción se la tomé prestada a Pereza, y se titula TODO


	16. Chapter 16

Muchisisimas gracias por los comentarios, y sobre todo quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido las otras dos historias que dan inicio a está que estoy subiendo estos días. En fin espero que os guste el resto. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

* * *

Sentado en un banco de piedra, Jason dejaba pasar los minutos buscando el momento apropiado para actuar. Llevaba varios días preparándose. El pequeño de los Black no se regía por impulsos, como su hermano o su papi, él era como su papá, debía pensar y sospesar los pros y contras de una acción para actuar. Por eso en muchas ocasiones, su acción llegaba demasiado tarde.

Una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó su rostro, arrugó su helada nariz y se subió más la bufanda. Se levantó por fin, decidido a cumplir con lo que le había llevado aquella mañana de sábado al patio del colegio. Era el momento apropiado, o eso pensaba él. Dio los primeros pasos, temeroso, hasta que a mitad de camino se paró, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Después prosiguió su camino con paso firme. Descubrió su rostro y habló.

- Buenos días, chicas.

- Buenos días – le respondieron las tres al unísono.

- Hace frío¿verdad?

- Suele pasar en noviembre – le respondió secamente Rorie levantándose – Si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer¿verdad chicas? – las muchachas asintieron y se levantaron tras ella.

- … - Jason las observó levantarse, le temblaban las manos, y no era de frío, la seca respuesta de Rorie lo había trastocado todo – Esto… ¿Mya? – la morena giró su rostro y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

- ¿Sí?

- Verás… yo… quería hablar contigo

- ¿Conmigo? Claro, habla – le dijo dulcemente.

- Lo cierto es que… - Jason estrujaba la túnica entre sus manos, carraspeó aclarándose la voz – la verdad es que me gustaría, y si no tienes inconveniente claro está, poder hablar a solas contigo, sobre un tema importante. – Jason dejó por fin escapar el aire que se había quedado olvidado en sus pulmones. Llevaba días ensayando delante del espejo, por fin había soltado la frase de carrerilla.

- ¿A solas? – preguntó Madeleine mirándolo con incredulidad. Rorie le propinó un codazo – Auuu…

- Bien, nosotras nos vamos – Rorie arrastró a Madeleine dentro del castillo.

- … - Mya se vio sola frente a Jason, y entonces las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle – Esto… bueno... ¿qué querías? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa la morena.

- Hace algo de frío, creo que será mejor que vayamos dentro – en un instante Jason parecía haber recobrado toda su seguridad.

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia el interior del castillo. Mya apenas levantaba la cabeza del suelo, se sentía extrañamente intimidada por la presencia de Jason, y las palabras HABLAR, IMPORTANTE y A SOLAS, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la mano que la sujetaba por el brazo, hasta que el agarre se hizo más firme sobre él.

- Mya¿estás bien? – el aliento de Jason golpeó la piel de su cuello y la joven se tensó por completo.

- Sí… sí – respondió en un susurro.

- Bien, te decía que esta aula está vacía, podemos entrar si quieres.

- Oh… claro, claro – Jason seguía agarrándola por el brazo, Mya bajó la mirada hacia la mano que la sujetaba.

- Oh… perdona – el moreno la soltó y le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

- Gracias – Mya pasó muy cerca de Jason y el chico pudo aspirar el aroma de la muchacha, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente.

- De nada – apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y tomó aire antes de entrar tras su amiga – bueno, sentémonos – los dos se dirigieron hasta unos pupitres y se sentaron, el uno junto a el otro.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mya se sentía incómoda por la cercanía del moreno, mientras que Jason se debatía internamente en una manera correcta de empezar a hablar con su amiga. Aquello le resultaba verdaderamente fastidioso ya que él siempre había podido hablar con tranquilidad y sinceridad con la morena, pero desde el inicio de las clases su relación se había enfriado, aquello había coincidido con el acercamiento que Jess había tenido con Mya. Jason pasó los primeros días maldiciendo al moreno por ese repentino interés por la hermana de su mejor amigo, pasó los días enfadado con el mundo, sin entender exactamente a qué se debía aquello. Analizó su comportamiento y su actitud hacia Mya, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba se percato de que todo estaba en su cabeza y de que no podía alejarse de Mya sólo porque ella trabara amistad con otro chico.

Por eso intento volver a retomar el contacto con ella, pero le fue imposible. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella las piernas le temblaban y la voz le fallaba y, apenas lograba cruzar dos palabras con ella, salía corriendo con alguna estúpida excusa, maldiciéndose por aquella actitud que no entendía.

Tardo un par de semanas más en admitir que aquello tenía un trasfondo que él no quería ver, y todo fue gracias a Dorian. Su mejor amigo hablaba desesperado de lo difícil que era para él mantenerse lejos de Adam, de cuanto deseaba estar a su lado, y Jason le contestó con algún comentario sarcástico sobre sus hormonas pero, al contrario que otras veces, Dorian no continuó con el pique. El rubio le explicó que ya no sólo era que necesitara sentir a Adam junto a él, sino que deseaba hablar con él, charlar y reír, en fin pasar un rato los dos a solas. Aquella conversación caló muy hondo en la mente de Jason, tanto que, durante la noche, no consiguió pegar ojo, y todo porque el también anhelaba conversar con Mya, reír con ella como habían estado haciendo los últimos años. La extrañaba y mucho, aquello le parecía normal, eran amigos y desde el inicio de las clases su contacto era casi nulo. Pero cuando el sueño le venció y se aventuró en una fantasía sexual, con una mujer con el rostro y el cuerpo de Mya, aquello le trastocó por completo. Jason no era casto y puro en su mente, era un adolescente, por Merlín, eso era casi imposible, pero siempre había soñado con chicas de otros cursos, de otras clases, incluso con mujeres sin rostro, pero nunca con nadie tan cercano como Mya. Y Merlín sabía que aquella había sido su mejor fantasía sexual, sus pantalones y sábanas húmedas podían atestiguarlo.

Los días siguientes fue incapaz de mirar a Mya a la cara y dejó de saludarla, por el simple hecho de que cada vez que la morena cruzaba su vista con la suya, su temperatura corporal ascendía al menos un par de grados, y toda su sangre se concentraba en su entrepierna. Aquello le parecía un acto depravado, que sabía que ni siquiera Dorian entendería. Desesperado acudió al único que pensó que podría ayudarle.

_**Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre. **_

_**- Adelante.**_

_**- Jason¿qué haces aquí, ocurre algo?**_

_**- Oh… no, nada, papá. Verás, yo sólo tenía tiempo libre y pensé, bueno, en venir a verte.**_

_**- Ya – Severus se levantó de su asiento y sirvió un par de vasos con zumo de calabaza – siéntate y cuéntame.**_

_**- ¿Contarte?**_

_**- Vamos, hijo, nunca vienes a mí si no tienes un problema, te conozco, eres como yo – Severus le sonrió.**_

_**- Verás… no sé por dónde empezar.**_

_**- Por el principio.**_

_**- Papá… – se quejó el joven.**_

_**- Está bien, lo primero¿de qué se trata?**_

_**- Una chica.**_

_**- Oh… - Severus palideció, aquello no se le daba nada bien, si fuera un problema escolar, o quizás con sus amigos, podría solucionarlo, pero las chicas… aquello era diferente. Maldijo a Sirius por aceptar aquel puesto en la universidad – Bueno, pues cuenta entonces  
**_

_**- Es que… me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy a su lado.**_

_**- Ya.**_

_**- Y antes, antes no lo hacía, podía pasarme el día entero hablando con ella, riendo, y éramos como hermanos.**_

_**- … - Severus sopesó si debía preguntar el nombre de la chica, no lo hizo, aunque en su mente rondaba cierta morena de ojos grises – continúa.**_

_**- Pero desde hace algún tiempo, ya ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos.**_

_**- ¿Y eso? Has discutido con ella.**_

_**- No, sólo que… ella tiene ahora otros amigos.**_

_**- Oh… - ¡MALDITO GEN BLACK! Pensó Severus, su Sirius también era así de celoso, en el fondo Jason se parecía en cierto modo a su pulgoso – Bueno pero es normal¿tú no tienes otras amigas?**_

_**- No como ella.**_

_**- Ya, pero bueno, ella tiene derecho a tener otros amigos.**_

_**- Pero Jess es estúpido.**_

_**- ¿Jess Baucker? – vaya al parecer la pequeña Mya había caído en las garras de ese seductor, debería hablar con Draco y ponerle al corriente.**_

_**- Sí, yo no se por qué ella le hace caso, ahora se pasa casi todo el día con él… y yo…**_

_**- ¿Estás… - Severus tanteó el terreno – celoso?**_

_**- ¿CELOSO? – su hijo le miró sorprendido por un momento, luego hundió la cabeza entre las manos – Sí, no soporto verla con él, te juro que le partiría el cuello.**_

_**- ¡JASON!**_

_**- Vale, vale… no lo haría, pero es que no quiero que le haga daño.**_

_**- Bueno, tu amiga – Severus seguía sin querer ponerle nombre a Mya, pero es que sabía que tenía que ser su hijo quien lo hiciera – sabe cuidarse sola¿no?**_

_**- Sí, pero… - Jason le miró con lágrimas en los ojos – yo… yo quiero cuidar de ella.**_

_**- Oh, mi pequeño – Severus abrazó con fuerza a su hijo que comenzó a llorar contra su pecho, le acarició el pelo – tranquilo, papá esta aquí, todo pasará.**_

_**- … - Jason se limpió los ojos con la manga de la túnica – papá, la he perdido¿verdad? Yo… es imposible que ella se fije en mí…**_

_**- ¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?**_

_**- Bueno, Jess es un chico guapo, listo y divertido, todas las chicas suspiran por él, y yo…**_

_**- Tú eres un chico muy lindo también, inteligente y maduro para tu edad.**_

_**- Papá, eso no cuenta, eres mi padre… - se mofó el pequeño moreno.**_

_**- Puede, pero no tienes que infravalorarte¿has hablado con ella?**_

_**- ¿Con Mya? – Jason se llevó la mano a la boca en ese instante – esto yo…**_

_**- Tranquilo hijo, no hacía falta ser detective para saber el nombre de la chica.**_

_**- ¿No te molesta?**_

_**- Molestarme¿por qué? Cariño, Mya es como una hija para mí, es de la familia, un encanto de niña a la que he visto crecer, bonita e inteligente¿no crees que cualquier padre estaría encantado con que su hijo se enamorara de una muchacha así?**_

_**- ¿ENAMORADO? – Jason palideció – Papá¿tú crees… que yo…?**_

_**- Bueno, hijo, eso sólo puedes saberlo tú.**_

_**- Pero yo no sé qué se siente cuándo se está enamorado¿qué se siente, papá?**_

_**- … - Severus le sonrió – supongo que cada uno siente de una manera.**_

_**- Pero tú¿tú que sientes por papi?**_

_**- Un dolor de cabeza terrible muchas veces – bromeó el director.**_

_**- Papá… - se quejó su hijo.**_

_**- Está bien, no sé, hijo, es difícil de explicar, supongo que sólo estoy completo cuando estoy a su lado, sólo sonrío de verdad cuando él lo hace mi lado, sólo concibo mi vida a su lado, no me imagino mi vida sin tu papi, él, junto a vosotros lo sois todo para mí.**_

_**- … - Jason escuchó atento las palabras de su papá y le sonrió – Gracias – el chico se levantó – tengo que volver a las mazmorras, Dorian querrá que le revise sus deberes.**_

_**- De acuerdo, espero haberte ayudado.**_

_**- Mucho, papá, mucho.**_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Volteó su mirada hacia la muchacha que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Quería hablar con ella, explicarle todo lo que bullía en su corazón, pero aquello debía esperar.

- ¿Has hablado con Dorian últimamente? – Jason rompió el silencio.

- Eh… - Mya se asustó al oír la voz de Jason, esperaba otra pregunta, aquello la desilusionó un poco – No, la verdad es que está muy raro últimamente.

- Lo sé, dímelo a mí que comparto cuarto con el, y todo porque se niega a aclarar las cosas con mi hermano.

- Ya.

- Por eso creo que debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Sí, no sé, hablar con Adam, contarle…

- No podemos meternos en sus cosas.

- No soporto ver a Dorian así, lo sabes.

- Bueno, mi hermano tiene también la culpa, ya no es un niño para que siempre estés defendiéndole – le increpó la morena poniéndose de pie en un salto.

- Lo sé, pero sabes como es tu hermano.

- Sí, lo sé, por eso creo que debemos dejar de cuidarle y mimarle de esa manera, que se enfrente a sus problemas.

- Pero Mya… es Dorian.

- ¡YA SÉ QUIÉN ES MI HERMANO! – le gritó enfurecida.

- Lo… lo lamento – Jason agachó la mirada – yo sólo quería ayudar.

-… - Mya se sintió miserable, ella no quería gritarle al moreno, pero esperaba otras cosas de aquella conversación, y no aquello – disculpa, no debí ponerme así.

- No importa, tienes razón, quizás debería dejar de preocuparme por Dorian.

- No, no tienes que hacerlo, sólo que Dorian tiene que enfrentar sus errores y debe ser el que hable con Adam y no nosotros.

- Supongo – Jason se encogió de hombros – siento haberte echo perder tu tiempo.

- No digas tonterías, tú nunca me haces perder el tiempo – Mya posó suavemente la mano sobre el brazo de Jason, que se sonrojó por completo al instante.

- … - Jason levantó la vista y la fijó en la sonrisa de Mya, una neblina se formó en su mente y, por primera vez en su vida, actuó por instintos, abalanzándose sobre Mya y posando sus labios sobres los de la morena.

Mya se quedo inmóvil al recibir aquellos labios que se presionaban sobre los suyos, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder moverse por el shock, dejó que fuese Jason quien actuara. El moreno, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la acercó hacia él. Mya estaba como en una nube y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tembló al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Jason y, casi se derritió allí mismo, cuando la lengua del moreno rozó sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. La morena ahogó un pequeño gemido dentro de su primer beso, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

Jason que simplemente no se creía lo que acaba de hacer, dejó su mente blanco, y actuó por puro instinto. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Mya y la acercó a su cuerpo, la morena tenía un aroma embriagador, y Jason creyó morir, cuando al rozar sus labios con su lengua la chica la entre abrió y le permitió explorarla. Su lengua buscó con desesperación la de la muchacha, y en el instante en el que ambas se tocaron, todo el bello del cuerpo de Jason se erizo. Profundizó mas en el beso, dejando que su cuerpo lo guiara, no pensó, no quería hacerlo solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento. Pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo patente y para su desgracia tuvo que separar sus labios de la morena, cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos y la observó, con los ojos aun cerrado y las mejillas coloreadas, de repente el peso de lo que acaba de hacer cayo sobre el,

- Lo siento yo… - agachó la cabeza avergonzado – perdona – soltó la cintura de la muchacha y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, una mano se aferro a la suya y lo detuvo

- No te vayas – miro hacia la morena – por favor – le suplicó

- … -Jason agachó una vez mas la cabeza – en serio Mya lo lamento, yo … yo no sabía lo que hacia, de verdad lo lamento

- Yo… - Mya se mordió tímidamente el labio, supo que ella debía tomar la iniciativa – yo no lo lamento

- ¿NO? – los ojos de Jason se abrieron como platos, y su boca se abrió de un modo un tanto dramático

- No, en realidad, llevaba esperando por esto bastante tiempo – la morena le sonrió

- ¿Si? – Jason no salía de su asombro – pero yo creí … que … te gustaba Jess

- Bueno…

- ¡¡¡MYA!!! – la puerta se abrió de repente, y Rorie entro a la carrera – menos mal que te encuentro

- ¿Rorie que pasa?

- Dorian

- ¿DORIAN¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?

- Él… él… se ha caído de la escoba

- ¿Y por eso nos interrumpes? – le fulminó Jason con la mirada

- Es grave, han tenido que llevárselo a San Mungo

- ¿Qué? – le grito horrorizada la morena – Pero… ¿Qué?… ¿Cómo? …

- Al parecer sufrió un desmayo en mitad de una de esas estupidas acrobacias que hace, y cayo, nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y… - Rorie temblaba – Mya, se golpeo muy fuerte contra el suelo…

- … - Mya sintió las piernas flaquear, todo a su alrededor se nublo

- ¡MYA! – gritó Jason justo a tiempo para cogerla en el aire antes de que se derrumbara

- ¡OH MERLIN! – exclamó horrorizada Rorie

- Ha sido la impresión, debe de haberle dado un bajo de tensión – Jason cargó con ella en brazos – vamos llevémosla a la enfermería.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Harry observaba la figura de su esposo, pálida, más de lo normal, sentado en una incomoda silla de la sala de espera, y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, las lagrimas vagaban por sus mejillas, y los suspiros se intercalaban entre sus respiraciones. Se acerco a él, se agacho y de cuclillas tomo sus dos manos,

- Estará bien – le prometió

- … - Draco le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, sus labios temblaron y apenas pudo susurrar un tímido – si

- Harry, por merlín¿qué ha ocurrido? – Sirius entró a la carrera en la sala de espera – Jason me envió una lechuza, no sabía nada solo que estabais aquí

- No sabemos nada, Luna esta dentro con él, prometió que nos avisaría en cuanto pudiera

- Pero… ¿cómo fue¿qué paso? – insistió el animago

- Perdió el sentido en la escoba – la voz se oyó al fondo de la sala

- ¡Adam!, hijo¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba … estaba viendo el entrenamiento – la voz le temblaba – todo fue demasiado rápido, perdió el sentido, y cayo de la escoba nadie tuvo tiempo de actuar, y yo … - una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo – Sirius se acerco a su hijo

- Tranquilo – lo abrazo con fuerza – Dorian es fuerte¿verdad Harry? Tiene sangre Potter en las venas, y los Potter son duros, he visto ciento de veces caerse a James de la escoba…

- ¡Cállate Black! – bramó Lucius un par de sillas más allá de Adam, junto a el estaba Remus

- Lucius, relájate por favor – Remus temía por la actitud de su pareja, estaba realmente alterado, y parecía querer atacar a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado. Apretó su mano e intento relajarlo – debemos estar todos calmados

- Lo se, pero no necesito escuchar a ese – señalo a Sirius – contando batallitas

- Yo no…

- ¡BASTA! – Draco se levanta de golpe y los silencio a todos – mi hijo esta tras esa puerta, puede que debatiéndose entre la vida y la vuelta, y lo que menos necesito es otra estupida pelea

- Rubio – Harry se acerco a el y poniéndose frente a el lo abrazo – todo saldrá bien – beso su frente, y dejo que Draco apoyando los brazos en su pecho se apretara contra él

- Prométemelo Harry, prométeme que nuestro niño estará bien – le pidió Draco

- …- Harry, quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía, él también tenia miedo, miedo a que algo grave le ocurriera a su pequeño

- ¡PAPÁ! – Mya entro abalanzándose sobre Harry – ¡Papá!- el moreno soltó uno de los brazos que tenia sobre la cintura de su marido y tomó con el a su pequeña apegándola a su cuerpo, los tres permanecieron abrazados un rato, sus llantos apagados fueron el único sonido por varios minutos

- Intente que se quedaran en el colegio – señaló a Jason que había tomado asiento junto a Adam – pero no quisieron

- No podíamos quedarnos – le dijo la muchacha a sus padres – teníamos que saber como estaba

- Lo se – le respondió Severus – pero después de tu desmayo, debiste permanecer en la enfermería

- ¿Desmayo? – Harry separo a su hija para mirarla a la cara

- Solo, solo fue un bajón de tensión por la noticia, estoy bien

- Mi niña – Draco se aferro a ella con fuerza – ¿seguro que estas bien? Debería de verte un medimago, mírate estas muy pálida – el rubio acariciaba la mejilla de su hija

- Papi¿no te has visto en un espejo verdad? – bromeo tímidamente la pequeña

- ¡Merlín! – suspiro el rubio

- Sentaros los dos, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que alguno se enferme – Harry les acompañó y les obligó a sentarse el uno junto a el otro

- Me parece muy bien que nos obligues a sentarnos, pero tú también tienes que hacerlo – le dijo Draco

- Estoy bien

Harry no podía sentarse, no era capaz a permanecer quieto en aquella situación, ya le estaba costando un mundo no entrar a la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a su hijo. Odiaba aquel lugar, le recordaba demasiado a la ocasión en la que su rubio había estado entre la vida y la muerte. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en aquello, Dorian era fuerte, aquello no iba a ser más que un susto, un maldito y horrible susto.

Mya se levanto despacio y se acerco hasta donde Adam y Jason estaban. Sirius y Severus acababan de salir para solucionar algunas cosas en referencia al colegio, y Remus había obligado a Lucius a bajar a la cafetería, debía comer algo. Lucius había sufrido un infarto un par de años atrás, y desde el momento en el que su estado dejo de revestir gravedad, Remus se encargo de cumplir uno por uno los puntos que el medimago había marcado para la recuperación del rubio. Lucius se quejaba siempre de que su lobo lo trataba como un niño pequeño, le decía cuando comer, que comer, lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer, y eso para el mayor de los Malfoy no era fácil de aceptar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto la morena a Adam

- … - el joven parecía estar en otro mundo, pues no contestaba

- Adam… - le habló su hermano al oído – ¿estás bien?

- Yo… si… - los ojos de Adam seguían fijos en algún punto perdido de la habitación.

- Por que no bajáis con mis abuelos a tomar algo, te haría bien – sugirió Mya

- Tiene razón – el moreno negó con la cabeza – escúchame Adam, aunque sea tiene que darte el aire

- No, no quiero saber que esta bien – les dijo

- Pero…

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no sepa que esta bien, y haya podido verlo

- Que necio que eres de verdad – le dijo Mya sentándose al lado de su cuñado – de verdad que sois tal para cual

- … - Adam le sonrió – Justin vino esta mañana a hablar conmigo – les confesó

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron a dúo Jason y Mya

- Vino a decirme que era un… - hizo memoria – un cavernícola celoso, y que estaba jodiendola bien

- Chico listo – sentenció Jason

- Me explico, lo de los ensayos, y por que quedaban por las noches – Adam metió la cabeza entre las piernas – ¿Por qué no me lo dijo¿Por qué dejo que pensara todas esas cosas horribles sobre él?

- Por orgullo – comenzó a hablar Mya – mi hermano tiene muchas virtudes, pero también defectos, y puede que el mayor sea ese, es demasiado orgulloso, y tu la cagaste, lo juzgaste sin darle una oportunidad para explicarse

- Estaba esperando a que terminara el entrenamiento para pedirle perdón – les confeso – y … si le pasa algo… - Adam levanto la cabeza, y dejo ver sus ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas

Mya y Jason fueron incapaces de hablar, no sabían que decir para consolar al moreno, les parecía que las palabras era inútiles en aquel caso. Ninguno sabia a ciencia cierta como estaba Dorian, y nadie quería aventurarse a dar falsas esperanzas a nadie.

Draco se levanto y camino para ponerse al lado de su esposo, que al verlo levanto un brazo y lo paso por encima de su hombro, con fuerza lo atrajo hacia si,

- ¿Crees que después de esto nos lo dirán? – le pregunto el rubio

- No lo se, pero espero que si

- Aun no me puedo creer que piense que no lo sabemos

- Draco, nos creen unos carcamales – se sonrieron – creen que vivimos en la inopia, cuando sabemos mucho mas de lo que ellos saben

- Severus hablo conmigo el otro día, Jason había ido a hablar con él

- Por fin ¿confeso?

- Eso parece

- Merlín, consuegro por partida doble de mi "odiado" profesor de pociones, si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace 18 años

- 18 años … - suspiro Draco – aun no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo

- Ni tantas cosas

- Hemos pasado mucho

- Demasiado

- … - Draco comenzó a llorar de nuevo – no merecemos esto, mi pequeño no se merece esto

- Shh… tranquilo rubio, no va a pasar nada – Harry pensó que si le decía eso a su rubio, el también se convencería

- ¡LUNA! – exclamó Draco soltándose del abrazo de Harry y caminando hacia la medibruja, todos se acercaron presurosos – ¿cómo esta?

- … - la rubia los miro a todos en silencio, se la notaba cansada y nerviosa – Mal – confesó al fin

* * *

**Nicolis;** Dorian es muy especial para mí fue el primer personaje original con el que me volqué de verdad, al que más importancia le he dado nunca, y la buena acogida que tuvo en su momento me dejó loca, jeje. La verdad es que la táctica normalmente no suele funcionar, y es probable que nos salga el tiro por la culata, como a la pobre Mya. Besis y gracias

**Ellindë; **¡Hola! me alegra saber que el fic te ha enganchado y bueno lo de los comentarios, pues bueno supongo que no será del gusto de todos, pero bueno se que hay gente que lo lee y lo ha metido en sus favoritos y aunque no dejen un comentario, pues bueno... aunque todo hay que decirlo los comentarios siempre son, por mi, estupendamente recibidoss, ya sea una critica o un cumplido, para escribir hay que aceptar las buenas y las malas criticas y sobre todo ser agradecido, jeje. Besis y gracias


	17. Chapter 17

Millones de perdones, de verdad, no era mi intención tardar tanto en seguir con la historia, pero he estado algo liada. Gracias a los que estais a la otro lado de la pantalla leyendo y a todos los que me dejais un comentario. Gracias de verdad.

* * *

- ¡LUNA! — exclamó Draco soltándose del abrazo de Harry y caminando hacia la medibruja, todos se acercaron presurosos — ¿cómo está?

- … - la rubia los miró a todos en silencio, se la notaba cansada y nerviosa — Mal — confesó al fin.

- ¿Mal? - preguntó temeroso Harry – Luna, por lo que más quieras¡explícate!

- Bien – la rubia tomó aire y comenzó a hablar – el golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que creíamos en un principio, aún no hemos conseguido hacerle recuperar la consciencia.

- … - Draco se aferró con fuerza a Harry y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de éste – mi niño… - sollozó.

- Tiene un fuerte traumatismo craneal, que le ha provocado un hematoma en el hueso occipital, hemos realizado diversas pruebas y los cirujanos están sopesando los riesgos de una operación.

- ¿OPERACIÓN? – exclamó Adam, aturdido.

- El hematoma es demasiado grande – prosiguió Luna – y no sabemos si desaparecería por sí mismo, además cabe la posibilidad de que derive en una hemorragia intercraneal, y si no lo cogemos a tiempo…

- No, no… ¡deja de decir esas cosas horribles! – Draco se soltó de los brazos de Harry y encaró a la medibruja – mi niño está bien, no digas esas cosas horribles, él no… no, Merlín, no… - Jason y Harry tuvieron que sujetar a Draco para que no cayera al suelo.

- Rubio… tranquilízate, por favor – le suplicó Harry, alzándolo y aferrando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

- De todas formas, un cirujano saldrá a hablar con vosotros y os explicara los riesgos de la operación, debéis ser vosotros quiénes toméis la decisión.

- ¿Riesgos? – pregunto Mya.

- Una operación siempre reviste riesgos, pero al ser en el cerebro, éstos aumentan en gran medida. Hay que tener en cuenta la zona que se encuentra dañada, las medidas que hay que tomar para reparar el daño y, sobre todo, las posibles consecuencias.

- ¿Consecuencias? Quieres decir que¿algo podría salir mal después de la operación? – le preguntó Harry.

- El riesgo se mantiene antes, durante y después de la operación – Luna se sentía despreciable, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo. No le gustaba dar malas noticias, y tener que dárselas a dos de sus mejores amigos, aquello la mataba por dentro – Será mejor que el cirujano os explique las cosas más detalladamente, iré a por él.

Luna desapareció tras la puerta dejando una desoladora estampa tras de sí. Draco apenas pudo permanecer de pie un par de minutos más y, conducido por Jason y Harry, se sentó junto a la puerta. A su lado, su esposo le aferraba con fuerza la mano. Mya había tenido que mover al despojo que ahora Adam, el muchacho ni siquiera pestañeaba. Con cuidado lo acercó al fondo de la sala y lo sentó en una silla, permaneció a su lado hasta que Sirius y Severus hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo. Los padres de Adam, informados por Mya, se sentaron junto a su hijo, e intentaron, sin suerte, animar a su pequeño.

- Harry, Draco – les llamo Luna – éste es Tobías Barlow, es el mejor cirujano del hospital – le alabó la rubia – él os explicará todo acerca de la operación, pasad por aquí – los cuatro caminaron juntos y entraron a un pequeño despacho. Harry ayudó a Draco a sentarse a su lado, en frente, Tobías presidía.

- Bien, tengo que seros franco, las cosas no pintan bien – las palabras cayeron a plomo sobre el rubio y el moreno – cuando llegó aquí, pensábamos que sería un fuerte golpe y poco más, pero la mala suerte se ha cebado con vuestro hijo. Al parecer, todo el impacto del golpe lo recayó sobre la zona occipital derecha y hundió parte del cráneo, lo que provocó el hematoma – el cirujano agitó su varita y una figura tridimensional mostró el cráneo de Dorian, como si de una radiografía se tratara – como veis, en esta zona – señaló una zona claramente oscurecida – es donde se produjo el golpe. El hematoma está presionando el saco que envuelve al cerebro y, si no lo eliminamos, corremos el peligro de una lesión de gravedad – hizo una pausa –. No puedo mentiros diciendo que la cirugía lo va a solucionar todo, porque existe un alto riesgo en la operación, podríamos dañar alguna parte del cerebro al entrar a eliminar el hematoma. Además, no sabemos cuán dañada esta la zona, en cierto modo entraremos a ciegas.

- ¿Puede morir en la operación? – preguntó Harry, temeroso.

- Sí.

- ¿Y sin ella? – fue Draco quien habló en esta ocasión.

- También. Sé que es una situación dura, pero el hematoma es demasiado grande como para que se desaparezca por sus propios métodos. Aunque pudiéramos dopar a Dorian con todo tipo de pociones, no podemos confiar en que el hematoma desaparezca.

- Le estamos suministrando una medicación para disminuir el tamaño – les comento Luna – eso haría en cierta manera más segura la operación.

- ¿Cuándo le operaríais? – preguntó Harry.

- En cuanto me firméis esto – Tobías hizo aparecer un pergamino frente a los dos – sé que es una situación difícil, pero el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, cuanto más tiempo el hematoma esté presionando el cerebro de Dorian, corremos el riesgo de que las lesiones sean más y de mayor gravedad.

- Bien – Luna se levantó y, tras ella, el cirujano – os dejaremos un par de minutos a solas, sé que es muy duro. Pero Tobías y yo coincidimos que la operación es la mejor solución.

Los dos medimagos abandonaron la habitación y el silencio lo invadió todo. La mano de Harry temblaba con el pergamino en la mano, Draco llevó la suya sobre la de éste.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión – habló el rubio.

- No estoy seguro¿y si lo perdemos en la operación? – le confesó el moreno.

- Podemos perderlo también si no se opera.

- Lo sé, pero es tan arriesgado, además no nos dan ninguna garantía de que salga bien.

- Tampoco la tenemos si dejamos actuar a la naturaleza.

- No puedo perderlo, no podemos perderlo – Harry se frotó nervioso la cara – me moriría Draco, si algo le pasara, yo…

- Shhh… - el rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño, dejando que por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, el moreno se derrumbara en sus brazos – todo saldrá bien amor, la operación es la mejor solución.

- Sí, pero…

- Firmemos – Draco y Harry estamparon su firma en el pergamino y salieron de la estancia, entregaron el pergamino a Luna que les esperaba.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí, un par de minutos. Después lo prepararan para la operación.

- Gracias – le respondió el moreno caminando tras de ella.

- Espera – le dijo el rubio – un minuto.

Draco giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera. Cuando entró, todos levantaron la vista y le miraron preocupados. Él les hizo un gesto tranquilizador, y caminó hacia el fondo de la sala, extendió su mano.

- Ven conmigo – le pidió a Adam.

- … - el moreno levantó la vista y le miró temeroso - ¿yo?

- Sí, tú. Vamos, tenemos sólo un par de minutos para verlo antes de la operación.

-Gra… gracias – la voz casi no salía de la garganta del moreno.

Adam avanzaba al lado de Draco, sintiéndose terriblemente extraño. Por un lado vería a Dorian y se quitaría ese terrible peso de encima, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo tal vez, y sentir que estaba vivo, que seguía con él. Por el otro, no llegaba a comprender por qué Draco había ido a por él, había tendido su pálida mano y le había pedido que le acompañara.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, entonces, Adam.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera contigo?

- … - Draco le sonrió cariñosamente y, posando una mano en su antebrazo, le dijo – porque no sabemos qué puede suceder después de la operación.

Adam tembló ante la cruda realidad. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora¿Y si Dorian no sobrevivía¿Qué iba a ser de él? Había esperado demasiado tiempo para tenerlo entre sus brazos y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo.

Entraron en la habitación donde Luna les indicó. Draco avanzó enseguida hacia la cama donde Dorian descansaba. A su lado, Harry estaba sentado en una silla, aferrando con fuerza la mano de su pequeño. Adam no pudo dar un paso más, la figura inmóvil en la cama no podía ser Dorian, su Dorian. La palidez de su piel era extrema y estaba rodeado de pequeños conjuros y hechizos que se movían entorno a su cuerpo, brillaban y ondulaban al ritmo de las respiraciones del rubio. Adam supo entonces que Dorian no respiraba por propia voluntad, sino que aquellos hechizos lo hacían por él.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del moreno, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Dorian era un chico lleno de vida y, en un momento, su vida había cambiado por completo. No podía respirar, necesitaba que algo lo hiciera por él, no se movía, ni siquiera estaba consciente. El moreno tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo, cerró los ojos y se torturó pensando que aquello era el final, que jamás volvería a tenerlo entre sus brazos, que ya no disfrutaría de sus besos, de sus caricias. Quería contener las lágrimas, pero le era imposible. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando que no escaparan, pero las malditas parecían haber cobrado vida y no le obedecían. Una vez más se maldijo por haberle dicho aquellas cosas horribles, por haber dudado de él, por no haberle permitido hablar y explicarse. Si lo hubiera hecho, si sólo le hubiera dejado hablar.

- Adam… – Draco se acercó a su sobrino y tomó su mano, le guió hasta la cama y le hizo sentarse en una silla junto a ella – Harry, vayamos fuera.

- Pero… - Harry pretendía quejarse, pero enseguida comprendió lo que su esposo le pedía, le rogaba que dejara a Adam unos minutos a solas con su hijo – estaremos fuera, Adam, por si necesitas algo.

La puerta se cerró tras los padres de Dorian, y fue entonces cuando Adam se percató de dónde se encontraba. Observó el cuerpo inmóvil que tenía frente a él, tímidamente acarició una mano, minutos después, y respirando hondo, la tomó entre las suyas, y acercándose más a la cama empezó a hablar.

- Dorian, soy yo, Adam – su voz era casi un susurro, se acercó más a la altura del rostro del rubio, y siguió hablando – no sé si puedes oírme, pero deseo que puedas hacerlo. Perdóname cariño, lo lamento tanto, he sido un estúpido, te juzgué sin darte una sola oportunidad para explicarte, no escuché tus palabras, me cegaron los celos y me dejé llevar. Sólo pensé en mí y en cómo me sentía – con una mano acarició tímidamente una de las mejillas del rubio–. Estaba de un humor de perros porque, tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte me estaba matando, y aquella mañana cuando os encontré, a ti y a Justin, en el pasillo, hablando tan tranquilos, quedando para la noche. ¡JODER! la mente se me nubló, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú en brazos de otros, disfrutando de sus besos, de sus caricias. Todo lo que yo no podía darte – se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – cariño yo no pensé, me dejé llevar y lo pagué contigo… - besó su mejilla y apoyo después la cabeza sobre su pecho –. Y después, aquella noche en El Refugio, te veías espectacular sobre el escenario, tan bello, tan glorioso – cerró los ojos y lo recordó cantando dejándose el alma y el corazón en aquella canción- . Justin vino esta mañana a mi despacho, me dijo que esa canción era para mí… ¡MERLÍN!, cariño, perdóname, yo creía que era para él, por eso me fui corriendo, no tuve valor, no podía soportar que cantaras así para otro, estabas entregado a la canción, pusiste todo tu corazón en ella – levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro tranquilo y relajado de Dorian – y era para mí… tú cantabas para mí – volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Dorian y lloro lleno de dolor y frustración.

- Adam – el moreno volteó el rostro y limpiándose las lágrimas observó a Draco en la puerta de la habitación – es la hora, tienen que prepararlo para la operación.

- Está bien – se levantó para acercarse al rostro de Dorian, capturó entre sus labios los del rubio, el moreno tembló, aquel beso le sabía a despedida – no me dejes Dorian, no me dejes – le suplicó antes de abandonar la habitación.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Mya se levantó tras escuchar las palabras de sus padres. Se sentía aturdida, aquello no era para nada lo que ella esperaba. Cuando sus padres volvieron de hablar con el cirujano, ella esperaba que le dijeran que no hacía falta operar, que Dorian estaba mejor, y que pronto estaría en la escuela dando guerra otra vez. Pero no lo hicieron, no le dijeron aquello, las palabras de sus papis resonaron en su cabeza. "No hay garantías de que la operación salga bien, ni siquiera las hay de que Dorian salga de ella". Casi tambaleándose Mya consiguió llegar al baño, se apoyó en el lavabo y abrió un grifo. Dejó el agua correr y la observó por algunos minutos. Quería llorar, gritar, pero no podía, sentía una presión en el pecho, tanta que creía que en algún momento éste le estallaría. Mojó sus manos en el agua y se enjuagó la cara, después un poco la nuca, cerró el grifo y se miré en el espejo. En el reflejo lo vio tras de ella, a solo unos pasos.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien.

- No mientas, te conozco – Jason había salido detrás de Mya en cuanto la vio levantarse, sabía que la morena necesitaba espacio, pero él no podía dejarla sola, no le gustaba verla sufrir, el quería cuidar de ella.

- Estoy bien, sólo algo cansada.

- Mintiéndote a ti misma no vas a conseguir nada – Jason se acercó a ella, un par de pasos – Dorian es fuerte, sabes que saldrá de ésta.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? – preguntó casi al borde del llanto – ¿y si no sale de ese quirófano? – Mya se volteó despacio – Jason, no podría vivir sin él, es mi hermano, es… es mi hermano – el moreno se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

En cuanto Mya sintió los fuertes brazos de Jason rodeándola fue como si hubieran abierto una puerta, y toda la presión de su pecho desapareció saliendo en forma de llanto y sollozo. Apretó su rostro contra el pecho del moreno y lloró todo lo que no había hecho hasta el momento.

Jason que nunca o casi nunca mostraba sus emociones, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar junto a ella. Él quería convencerse de que su amigo era fuerte, de que no iba a dejarlos, pero tenía tanto miedo como Mya y los demás.

- Gracias – le dijo Mya pasados unos minutos – por estar conmigo.

- Yo siempre voy a estar contigo – Mya levantó sus preciosos ojos grises y observó el níveo rostro de Jason, acarició su mejilla.

- No me dejes nunca – le pidió.

- Nunca – Jason agachó su rostro y besó por segunda vez los rosados y tiernos labios de Mya, el beso fue salado, producto de las lágrimas que habían resbalado hasta la boca de Mya, y dulce por todo lo que cada uno estaba poniendo en aquel momento. Pasados unos minutos, los chicos se separaron – será mejor que volvamos, estarán preguntándose dónde estamos.

Jason tomó la mano de Mya y juntos caminaron hacia la sala de espera. Cuando llegaron, todos se fijaron en las manos entrelazadas, pero ninguno dijo nada. Los chicos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Jason pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Mya y la atrajo hacia sí, la morena subió las piernas a la silla y se medio recostó sobre el pecho del moreno.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Robbie entro en el gran comedor como cada noche, como un acto reflejo desvió su vista para encontrarse con la de su hermana mayor, le pareció raro que Mya no estuviera allí, pero aun más raro le pareció que Rorie se le quedara mirando de aquel modo, tan ¿preocupado? Camino hasta la mesa, y se sentó junto al resto de alumnos de primero, observo la mesa buscando a su hermano, pero el tampoco estaba, ni siquiera Jason estaba en la mesa.¿Donde se habrán metido estos tres?, se pregunto mientras se servia una ración doble de puré de patatas. Comió un poco atemorizado pues todo el mundo le miraba, y cuchicheaba después, aquello no le gustaba nada, parecía que todo el mundo sabía algo que él no, así que se levanto dejando el plato a medias. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

- ¡Robbie! – le gritaron

- ¿Qué? – pregunto malhumorado – Sean, piérdete, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus burlas

- No, espera – el pelirrojo llego a su altura y prosiguió el camino junto a él – no lo sabes¿verdad?

- Saber¿el qué?

- … - Sean se miro nervioso los zapatos – lo de tu hermano

- ¿Mi hermano¿Dorian?

- Si, claro que yo sepa no tienes más hermanos,¿no?

- … - Robbie frunció el ceño enrabietado por aquel comentario - ¿Qué pasa con Dorian?

- Esta en el hospital

- ¿QUÉ? – pregunto frenándose en seco

- Si, yo lo oí por casualidad en la biblioteca, al parecer se cayo de la escoba en el entrenamiento, y el golpe fue muy fuerte

- Eso es imposible, papi me lo hubiera dic… - de repente cayo en la cuenta de que no había visto a sus padres en todo el día, aunque fuera sábado ellos solían pasar a visitarlo, tampoco había visto a su hermano o a Jason en la sala común, y Mya no estaba en el comedor

- Robbie¿estás bien?

-… - el rubio estaba perplejo¿seria verdad¿estaría Dorian en el hospital? – nadie me dijo nada… - murmuró – nadie me tuvo en cuenta

- Bueno, ellos seguramente corrieron para el hospital, estarán preocupados por tu hermano

- Pero es mi hermano¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

- … - Sean no sabia que decirle – yo te lo he dicho – comentó tontamente

- Ya… gracias – le dijo, camino hacia una de las ventanas que daban al patio exterior, de un salto se subió al alfeizar. Sean lo imito - ¿sabes algo de cómo esta?

- No, pero le he mandado una lechuza a mis padres, quizás ellos sepan algo

- Es genial, incluso tus padres se enteran antes de lo que le pasa a mi hermano – Robbie bufó desesperado – siempre es lo mismo, siempre que pasa algo soy el último en enterarme, siempre soy al último que tienen en cuenta. Dorian es especial porque es el mayor, y además el que más problemas trae a casa. Mya es la más buena, la que se ocupa y preocupa de todo. Soul tiene tanta energía que es imposible no darse cuenta de donde esta o deja de estar. Y Delia es la pequeña muñequita de papá y papi. ¿Y yo¿Yo qué soy? – Robbie lanzo la pregunta al viento, sabiendo que no tendría respuesta – Yo no le importo a nadie – se dijo a si mismo

- A mí si

- ¿Perdón?

- Que a mí si me importas – le contesto Sean con una gran sonrisa

- Tú me odias, siempre te metes conmigo

- No, eso no es verdad

- Si lo es, te reíste de mi cuando me caí de la escoba el pasado verano

- Es que eso fue divertido – se defendió el pelirrojo

- No, me hice daño

- Lo se, por eso luego ya no me reí más

- Ya claro, pero si que te metes conmigo

- ¡NO! Eso no es verdad

- El otro día cuando Darko y yo estábamos jugando al snap explosivo en el gran comedor nos llamaste nenitas de papá

- …

- Hace una semana en la biblioteca me quitaste los pergaminos y tuve que repetir mis deberes de Herbología, y hace dos …

- Vale, vale… ya lo entendí – se quejo Sean – pero… yo no lo hago para meterme contigo

- ¿A, no? Y entonces ¿para qué lo haces?

- Para que te fijes en mi

- … - Robbie levanto la vista y observo el rostro triste de Sean

- Tú nunca me haces caso, siempre estas con Darko, jugando con él hablando con él.

- Darko es mi mejor amigo – se defendió el rubio

- Ya – Sean agacho la mirada – pero yo quería ser tu mejor amigo – el pelirrojo se bajo de un salto del alfeizar de la ventana y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras

- ¡Sean, espera! – le gritó Robbie, pero el pelirrojo no se detuvo y siguió caminando - ¡Sean!... – el rubio iba a caminar tras de él pero un brazo lo retuvo

- Oye Robbie¿es verdad lo de tu hermano?

- Si – Robbie ni siquiera volteó para mirar a su mejor amigo, su vista siguió fija en la figura que se perdía por los pasillos del colegio.

Robbie se sintió un tanto raro, mientras Darko le hablaba de algo que no consiguió descifrar, él estaba perdido en su propia mente. Le había dolido mucho ver el rostro triste de Sean, y sobre le había extrañado que le confesara que quería ser su mejor amigo. No supo muy bien porque pero ahora él también quería que el pelirrojo fuera su mejor amigo.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco cabeceó por cuarta vez sobre el hombro de Harry. El moreno besó la frente de su esposo y, atrayéndolo hacia sí con un brazo, le hizo recostarse sobre su pecho.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres irte a casa a dormir?

- No, Rems, ya te he dicho que no – le contestó con desgana Lucius.

- Pero… el doctor dijo que…

- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS¡Remus Lupin, ya no soy un niño! – le gritó enfurecido – ¿crees que podría irme a casa y descansar sabiendo que están operando a mi nieto? – el licántropo negó con la cabeza – entonces no me pidas cosas que sabes que no voy a hacer.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Amor – Lucius se serenó y, acercándose aún más a su pareja, le tomó las manos – sé que estás preocupado por mí, por mi salud, pero estoy bien me encuentro bien, han pasado más de dos años, tienes que relajarte – le pidió con cariño.

- Lo intento pero… - Remus temía tanto perder a Lucius que no se daba cuenta de lo pesado y cargante que podía llegar a ser con sus cuidados.

- Te amo – Lucius se acercó a sus labios y los capturó en un dulce y tierno beso.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, casi 18 años viéndolos juntos y aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño entre los dos. Seguramente se debería al carácter de Lucius, frío y distante, apenas dejaba ver sus emociones. Siempre estaba sereno, tranquilo, con su porte aristocrático y rezumando arrogancia por cada poro de su piel. Incluso durante su convalecencia tras el infarto, Lucius no perdió un solo segundo la compostura. Lucius conseguía siempre, sin proponérselo, o eso pensaba Harry, sacarlo de sus casillas. El moreno era, pese a sus ya 35 años, tan impulsivo y pasional como en su juventud, seguía haciendo todas y cada una de las cosas con el corazón, por eso Lucius le ponía tan nervioso a veces. El hombre nunca dejaba nada al azahar, siempre lo tenía todo estudiado y preparado. Para su desgracia, Draco seguía los pasos de su padre.

A medida que avanzaban los años, Draco iba perdiendo esa inseguridad que, a los ojos de Harry, le haciía lo más perfecto del mundo. La madurez había traído, para el rubio, seguridad, estabilidad y una dolorosa semejanza con su padre. Y Harry se entristecía pensando que su rubio había perdido aquello que 18 años atrás lo había vuelto loco por completo. No es que Harry ya no amara a Draco, ni mucho menos, lo amaba quizás más, pero era un amor distinto, era un amor que se forma con los años, con la convivencia. Era bonito sí, pero Harry añoraba el otro, el que le asfixiaba, el que le hacía volverse completamente loco cuando Draco estaba junto a él.

- ¿Qué piensas amor? – le preguntó Draco desperezándose.

- Nada, rubio, nada – besó sus labios con cariño.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

- ¿No has dormido nada?

- No tengo sueño.

- Amor, eres un dormilón empedernido, no me puedo creer que no hayas…

- Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy – el cirujano entró en la pequeña sala de espera.

- Doctor¿cómo esta? – los dos se levantaron de golpe y caminaron hacia el cirujano; tras ellos, el resto.

- Bien, la operación ha sido salido bien – el doctor les sonrió – afortunadamente, no había daño en el saco que envuelve el cerebro – ambos suspiraron aliviados – creemos que todo ha salido perfecto.

- ¿Creen? – preguntó Lucius - ¿Cómo que creen? – el rubio se tensó por completo y ni Remus pudo controlarlo.

- Bien, Dorian está aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia, y no despertará hasta bien entrada la mañana. Le hemos suministrado unos sedantes muy potentes. Es por eso, que hasta mañana no sabremos como está.

- Pero… si la operación ha salido bien… ¿Qué puede haber mal? – preguntó Draco.

- Bueno, no sabemos con certeza si el golpe causó alguna lesión, Dorian no ha recobrado la consciencia desde la caída, así que en realidad no sabemos cuán afectado puede estar.

- ¿Podemos verle? – preguntó Harry.

- No, el paciente necesita reposo absoluto, nadie, excepto el personal médico, entrará en la habitación hasta la mañana.

- Pero… - se quejó el moreno.

- Les sugiero que vayan a casa, duerman un par de horas y recobren las fuerzas. Ésto no ha hecho más que comenzar, hay un largo camino por recorrer y necesitarán estar en plenas condiciones. Hoy no pueden hacer nada por Dorian, háganme caso, vayan a sus casas, descansen y mañana, uno por uno, podrán visitarlo, se lo prometo – el doctor les sonrió – ahora, si me disculpan, he de chequear el resto de mis pacientes.

- Gracias – le dijeron a dúo los padres de Dorian.

- Bien, ya habéis oído – comenzó a hablar Severus – todos debemos regresar y descansar.

- Pero… – Adam fue el primero en quejarse.

- Nada de peros, vosotros tres iréis conmigo al colegio – señaló a sus hijos y a Mya – mañana a primera hora estaremos aquí.

- Severus tiene razón – añadió Draco – tenéis que descansar – se acercó a su hija y besó su mejilla.

- ¿Y Robbie? – preguntó la morena.

- ¡Merlín! – Draco se llevó la mano a la cabeza – yo… yo no pensé… ¡oh, por Merlín! El pequeño no sabe nada…

- Desgraciadamente lo sabrá – comenzó a hablar Jason – el colegio esta lleno de chismosos.

- Mi niño¿cómo hemos podido olvidarnos de él? – se lamentó Draco.

- Rubio, no nos olvidamos de él, simplemente estábamos demasiado preocupados. Robbie lo entenderá, mañana iré a hablar con él – apretó la mano con fuerza.

- Yo… - miró a su padre – padre, será mejor que vayas a descansar, estás demasiado pálido.

- Hijo mío¿tú también?

- Sí padre, por favor, Remus, llévatelo a casa – el licántropo le sonrió y, despidiéndose de los demás, arrastró a Lucius, que maldecía todo el camino para llevarlo hasta casa – Bueno chicos, id con Severus. Jason, quizás tu podrías ir a ver a Robbie, le conozco, si lo sabe no habrá pegado ojo.

- Tranquilo, tío, lo haré – Draco y Harry se despidieron de Mya, Jason y Severus.

- Adam, vamos – le suplicó su padre.

- Pero…

- Hijo, ya has oído al médico – Sirius tomó a su hijo por el brazo y lo condujo hasta la salida. Al final, sólo quedaron en la sala Draco y Harry.

- Bien, sabes que no pienso moverme de aquí¿no?

- Amor, vamos a ir a casa, a ver a las niñas, dormiremos un par de horas, nos daremos una buena ducha, desayunaremos y volveremos.

- Ni hablar, no pienso dejar a Dorian.

- No vamos a dejarlo, amor, mírame – agarró la cara de Harry entre sus amos – estás muerto de cansancio, quieres disimularlo, pero estás que te caes, igual que yo, el doctor tiene razón, tenemos que ir a casa y descansar.

- Pero…

- Amor, vámonos.

Draco tiró de Harry hasta la salida del hospital. Ya en la calle, el rubio se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Harry, y fue el moreno quien se apareció en la puerta principal de la casa. Avanzaron en silencio por la casa, Harry subió enseguida las escaleras mientras que Draco pasó por el cuarto de Ann para avisarle que habían llegado y que tendría que quedarse varios días en la casa. La muchacha, medio adormecida, preguntó por Dorian y, sin más, volvió a caer rendida.

A medida que ascendía por las escaleras, Draco iba recogiendo juguetes de sus hijas que habían dejado desperdigados. Se paró primero en la habitación de Soul, sonrió al verla atravesada en medio de la cama, con todas las mantas revueltas a sus pies y el pelo cayéndole por la cara. La tomó en brazos y la colocó bien sobre la cama, la arropó y besó su frente. La niña frunció la nariz en sus sueños y se volteó. El rubio se dirigió después hacia el cuarto de Delia, un nudo se le formó en el pecho, cuando vio el gran dibujo que Dorian había hecho en la puerta, "La princesa del reino Malfoy-Potter" era la leyenda grabada en la parte superior del dibujo. En el centro de la puerta, una princesa de cuento de hadas era rescatada de una torre por un caballero sobre un corcel blanco. Respiró hondo acariciando el dibujo, su hijo tenía talento, mucho talento. Dorian era un artista, se veía a leguas, Draco rogó al cielo que nada ni nadie pudiera cambiar aquello, que aquel maldito accidente no le restara ni un ápice de talento a su niño. Abrió la puerta y sonrió, la luz de la mesilla de noche estaba prendida y giraba mostrando princesas y dragones. Su pequeña adoraba los cuentos, para ello todo era una historia de hadas, duendes y dragones, y ella siempre era la protagonista, la princesa Delia. Había sido Dorian quien, en una mañana especialmente sarcástica, había denominado a la niña 'princesa', en un tono nada conciliador, pero minutos después un "Pinsesa" salió de los labios de la pequeña de sólo 13 meses, aquella había sido su primera palabra.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo se lo compré?

- Si, aún trabajabas para el ministerio – Draco se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado – les traías un montón de regalos porque te sentías culpable por no poder estar con ellos.

- Sí, pero esto fue lo primero que le traje, nunca le vi jugar con otros juguetes, éste siempre estaba en sus manos.

- Recuerdo su carita cuando se lo diste – el rubio apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry – nunca lo había visto tan contento.

- Sí… pero luego llego la batería…

- Sí, cuantas pociones para el dolor de cabeza tuve que preparar al principio¿verdad?

- Demasiadas, pero no podíamos apartarlo de la dichosa batería. Aún recuerdo cuando le castigué por las malas notas en segundo, dejó de comer por tres días.

- Es tan cabezota como tú – le dijo con cariño.

- Y tan arrogante como tú.

- Tiene tus ojos.

- Y tu sonrisa.

- Es tan pasional como tú.

- Pero el mal humor lo heredó de ti.

- ¡OYE! – se quejó el rubio – ha crecido tan deprisa.

- Todos han crecido muy deprisa – le corrigió el moreno.

- Lo sé, pero Dorian, siempre ha sido distinto, él maduró mucho antes que ninguno de sus hermanos.

- Las niñas aún son pequeñas – apretó más a Draco contra él – pero sí, tienes razón, se enamoró demasiado pronto. Creo que Dorian lo ha hecho todo demasiado pronto.

Los dos se quedaron callados, era cierto, su pequeño había madurado mucho más rápido de lo normal y había comenzado a actuar como un adulto demasiado pronto, todo propiciado por aquel amor asfixiante hacia Adam. Cuando el moreno se marchó, todos notaron su cambio, se percataron de que dejó de lado todo e intentó crear un nuevo Dorian. Aquello le fue inútil, pese a sus peleas, sus escapadas, sus malas notas, Dorian era ya un hombre que intentaba huir de lo que se le presentaba, pero que nunca lo consiguió.

- Vamos a dormir – Draco se levantó despacio.

Harry permaneció unos segundos más sentado, observando la figura que tenía ante él. Draco había pasado de ser un joven delicado a ser un hombre, fuerte y hermoso, demasiado hermoso. A veces, Harry tenía la sensación de que se marearía de mirarle tan fijamente. Las facciones de su cara se habían endurecido, sus espaldas se habían ensanchando, y también sus caderas, lo último a causa de los 4 embarazos. Aquello le trajo muchos disgustos a Harry, nunca se arrepintió tanto de algo, como la mañana que le dijo a Draco que estaba mucho más guapo con las caderas más anchas, que así él tenía más donde agarrarse. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y lo mandó a dormir al sofá por 3 semanas. Harry aprendió la lección, Draco era perfecto, hermoso y él lo sabía, no hacía falta recordarle sus virtudes.

- ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó.

- A ti, eres perfecto – se levantó despacio y se acercó a él, besó con cariño sus labios – te amo.

- Y yo, pero debemos ir a descansar – Draco alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla, el moreno lo miró con cariño, pero su rostro se desencajó cuando vio el tatuaje con su nombre en el antebrazo de Draco.

- ¡MIERDA! – exclamó – lo olvidé por completo.

- ¿Qué olvidaste amor?

- Vaya, veo que tú también te olvidaste – contestó tristemente.

- No te entiendo.

- Hoy hace 18 años que nos marcamos, bueno en realidad, ayer hizo 18 años – Draco pestañeó un par de veces.

- … yo… lo olvidé – el rubio se sonrojó, era cierto, había olvidado por completo que era su aniversario. Ellos no celebraban el día que se habían casado, no, ellos celebraban el día que Draco y él se habían marcado el uno a el otro. Ésa fue la primera muestra de amor, y tal vez una de las mayores, que los dos habían tenido.

- Yo, no, quiero decir… tenía preparada una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Draco sonrió tímidamente – ¿para mí?

- No, para Severus… Draco, por Merlín, claro que para ti.

- Oh… vaya…

- Pero con lo de Dorian…

- No importa amor, lo celebraremos el año que viene.

- Si… ya – Harry se sentía profundamente triste en ese momento, había puesto tanto cariño, tantas energías en aquello, que dejarlo pasar le dolía.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Draco al llegar a la habitación.

- No… - Harry comenzó a desnudarse.

- Amor¿qué ocurre?

- Nada – se encaminó hacia el baño, tomó el cepillo y la pasta de dientes y comenzó a lavárselos, cuando hubo terminado observó por el espejo como Draco lo miraba desde la puerta – no pasa nada, ve a dormir.

- Harry… es porque olvide lo del aniversario… yo… lo siento este año he estado muy liado y…

- No, tranquilo, no es por eso – se acercó al rubio y lo besó – además, así tengo excusa para cuando a mí se me olvide un cumpleaños o algo por el estilo – sonriendo se metió en la cama.

- Harry – Draco se lanzó encima de él – amor, te conozco¿qué ocurre?

- Nada…

- Amor… - el rubio sabía que tendría que usar sus tácticas más sucias para sacarle aquello que su esposo guardaba para sí mismo. Deslizó la mano por debajo de las mantas y se introdujo bajo la ropa, comenzó a acariciar su pecho – amor…

- Draco…no pasa nada, descansa.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! – bramó enfurecido, de un tirón lo volteó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él – ¡vas a decirle a tu bello y hermoso marido qué es lo que te pasa!

- Le diré a mi bello y hermoso esposo lo que le llevo diciendo desde hace un rato, no me pasa nada.

- Harry… no sabes mentir.

- Puede, pero ya no importa.

- Amor, no seas así… dímelo por favor – se acercó a sus labios y los besó despacio.

- Me siento mal.

- ¿Estás enfermo?

- No, me siento mal porque… - giró la cabeza hacia otro lado – porque Dorian está en el hospital y yo quiero llevarte a ver tu sorpresa.

- Oh… - Draco no sabía si comérselo a besos o enmudecer por completo, claro que su hijo estaba en el hospital, claro que no era el momento de celebraciones, pero Harry se veía tan triste. Y él odiaba aquello, se había prometido, hacía ya mucho tiempo, que Harry nunca volvería a estar triste, que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para evitarlo – Dorian está bien, ya oíste al doctor.

- Lo sé, pero aún no sabemos si tendrá secuelas¡y yo estoy pensando en la maldita sorpresa!

- Amor, no estés mal por eso.

- Es sólo que había trabajado tanto en ella, me hacía tanta ilusión que …

- … - Draco sólo dudó un par de segundos, cogió la varita de encima de la mesilla y, con un pase, los vistió a los dos – vamos, quiero mi sorpresa.

- Pero… Draco, por Merlín, son casi las 4 de la mañana y Dorian…

- Dorian te quiere y no quiere verte triste, igual que yo, así que, vamos – se levantó de golpe – ¿tenemos que ir muy lejos?

- No.

- Bien, pues vamos, con suerte estaremos aquí para el amanecer.

- Pero…

- Ah… no… dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí – puso morritos – ¡QUIERO MI SORPRESA!

- … te quiero tanto – le dijo pasando a su lado – ven aquí – Harry tomó un pañuelo de la cómoda y lo ató alrededor de los ojos de Draco.

- Mmmmm… esto suena a perversión… - Harry rodó los ojos, se acercó a Draco, lo agarró con fuerza y, tomando el traslador que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, dijo:

- ¡A Hogwarts!

Tras la consabida sensación de vértigo y el tirón en el estomago, los dos se encontraban en los pasillos del colegio. Harry caminaba deprisa aferrado a la mano de Draco.

- ¿Mi sorpresa está en el colegio?

- Sí, y será mejor que cierres la boca, no tengo ni el mapa ni la capa y cualquiera podría vernos.

- ¿Que no tienes el mapa ni la capa? – el moreno tragó saliva.

- Yo… bueno… es que… se los di a Dorian hace un tiempo.

- ¿Un tiempo?

- Cuando entró en la escuela – confesó.

- ¿Qué¡Merlín! O sea, que has aprobado todas sus travesuras con eso, me prometiste que no se la darías.

- Lo sé pero… era de mi padre, yo tenía que dársela, es como una tradición.

- ¡Y un cuerno de dragón! A la mierda la tradición, así solo has conseguido que Dorian nos tenga menos respeto aún.

- No quiero discutir.

- Me importa una mierda lo que quieras, me mentiste.

- Lo sé, prometo que dejaré que mañana me regañes, pero por favor, déjame mostrarte tu sorpresa – Draco se debatía en dejar actuar al Draco padre o al Draco esposo.

- Vale… pero mañana… - no terminó de hablar porque unos labios ansiosos se lanzaron a por los suyos.

- Hemos llegado – le dijo separándose de él – ven aquí, pon la mano aquí.

- ¿La habitación? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Shhh… silencio y haz lo que te pido.

Draco refunfuñó pero hizo lo que el moreno le pidió, acto seguido oyó como la pared se movía y desaparecía. Después caminó con Harry por el estrecho pasillo, oyó que pronunciaba un alohomora y el chirriar de la puerta, finalmente entraron en la habitación.

- Bien, ahora voy a quitarte la venda – Harry deshizo el nudo – feliz decimoctavo aniversario rubio – le susurró al oído.

Draco abrió los ojos despacio y las palabras murieron en su garganta, todo estaba como hacía 18 años, la cama de madera que había pertenecido a sus padrinos, la mesa y el sofá rojo y, en el centro, la mesa de hierro forjado con las sillas y una ingente cantidad de comida. No tardó más de dos segundos en elevar la vista, en el techo las estrellas se agolpaban para mostrarle el firmamento.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Todo está igual – suspiró – incluso trajiste los muebles antiguos.

- Sí, me costó bastante, pero merece la pena por ver tu cara – se puso delante de él – te amo Draco, tanto o más que aquel día, cuando te lo dije por primera vez, cuando me uní a ti para la eternidad, cuando te entregué mi alma y mi ser.

- … - Draco no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre el moreno sollozando un tímido – te quiero.

- Y yo… ¿sabes qué? No hemos cenado, podemos aprovechar¿quieres? – le dijo señalando la mesa.

- ¿Lo mismo que hace 18 años?

- Sí.

- ¿También el postre?

- También – el rubio se relamió los labios – comamos.

La cena, casi desayuno, transcurrió tranquila, aprovecharon la soledad y el momento para recordar los bueno tiempos que habían pasado en aquella habitación, obviaron lo malo, no necesitaban pasar por aquel trago de nuevo. Disfrutaron de su compañía como hacía mucho que no hacían y por una hora se relajaron por completo.

- Draco, puedes llevarte un poco de chocolate a casa si quieres…

- Nodhd quiwferaro ahfpra.

- Ah… - Harry sonrió sin entender, le encantaba verlo disfrutar, le daba igual como fuese mientras disfrutara. Aunque, para qué negarlo, cuando más le gustaba verlo disfrutar era cuando gemía su nombre como un loco bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó el rubio dando un último sorbo a la copa de vino.

- En lo que me gusta verte así.

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Feliz, disfrutando.

- A mi también me gusta verte así – el rubio se levantó y se sentó sobre su regazo – me encanta tu sonrisa y como brillan tus ojos cuando algo te hace sentir bien.

- Tú me haces sentir así – coló la mano por debajo de la camisa de Draco y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Sería un desperdicio – dejó caer.

- ¿El qué?

- La cama, ya que la has estado buscando tanto tiempo… - Harry tanteó el rostro de Draco, buscando un indicio de broma o burla, cuando no lo vio no se lo pensó dos veces, alzó al rubio sobre su hombro.

- ¡HARRY, BÁJAME¿QUÉ HACES? – le lanzó contra la cama – ¿pero, qué…?

- Te deseo – le dijo Harry abalanzándose sobre él.

El moreno comenzó a besar con verdadera desesperación los labios de su esposo, mordiéndolos y torturándolos, hasta que logró hacer gemir al rubio. En ese momento, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco y buscó sin cesar la otra lengua, pelearon como siempre por hacerse con el control del beso y, como siempre, la batalla acabó sin un claro vencedor.

Harry besó todo el rostro del rubio, sus mejillas, su nariz, la frente; descendió después hacia el cuello donde lamió, mordió y chupó como si Draco fuera a terminarse. Después ascendió hasta la oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo, haciendo que todo el vello del rubio se erizara. Con un simple movimiento de mano, los dejó desnudos, disfrutaba desnudando a Draco, pero hoy no podía esperar, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Abandonó su rostro y continuó besando y lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Draco que se le mostraba. A la altura de los pezones se detuvo, con una mano torturó uno, con la lengua el otro. El rubio gemía desesperado, en un segundo Harry lo había encendido de una manera que ya casi había olvidado. Los años habían hecho de sus encuentros algo más relajados, el sexo seguía siendo maravilloso, pero la pasión y el deseo habían dado lugar a la ternura y al cariño y, en cierta manera, Draco echaba de menos al Harry que no podía controlarse, al que se lanzaba como un loco a por él. Para su suerte, ese Harry parecía haber vuelto esa noche.

- Ahmmm – Draco cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza el labio cuando el aliento de Harry golpeó contra su miembro.

El moreno, loco por recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de su esposo, no se detuvo en la entrepierna, bajó besando y lamiendo los muslos y las piernas, primero una y luego la otra ascendiendo esta vez. Cuando llegó a la altura del miembro del rubio sopló y Draco tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas cuando una oleada de puro placer recorrió su espina dorsal.

- Te deseo tanto – le dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos, el rubio abrió los suyos justo en el momento en el que el otro comenzaba a lamer su glande.

- AHMMMM – estaba completamente extasiado aquello era demasiado, volver a sentir así a Harry, ver el deseo puro en sus ojos verdes, aquello terminaría demasiado pronto si no le ponía remedio – amor, despacio… o yo….

- Shhhh… - el moreno no le hizo caso comenzó lamiendo la punta primero, para descender después por toda la extensión, llegando a los testículos que lamió del mismo modo.

Draco arqueó la espalda cuando la boca de su esposo atrapó la casi totalidad de su miembro, enredó sus manos en los cabellos de Harry y dejó que el moreno marcara un ritmo loco de succiones, tal era el movimiento que creyó morir cuando todo cesó. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio a su moreno completamente excitado lamiéndose los dedos con verdadero entusiasmo, primero uno, despacio, la punta primera y luego el resto del dedo. Cuando terminó con el primero empezó a ensalivar el segundo, y luego un tercero. Si Draco no hubiera hecho acopio de todo su autocontrol estaba seguro de que se hubiera corrido en aquel mismo instante.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, había conseguido lo que esperaba con aquello, Draco lo miraba completamente anonadado, sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo le estaban volviendo loco. Retomó la tarea abandonada empezando a lamer de nuevo el miembro del rubio, pero esta vez lo acompañó con un par de dedos traviesos que se colaron juntos, y sin aviso, en la entrada del rubio.

- ¡OHHMMM MERLÍN! – gritó el rubio cuando aquellos traicioneros dedos golpearon en un punto más sensible que los demás.

El moreno sonrió mientras seguía lamiendo con completa desesperación la erección del rubio, sus dedos salían y entraban casi sin dificultad de la entrada del otro, así que aceleró el movimiento de su cabeza sobre el pene de Draco, que gemía y jadeaba sin control.

- Ohhhmmmm… síiii… ahmmmm – una deliciosa presión sobre la punta del miembro del rubio unido con un golpeteo de los dedos en el punto sensible y todo el cuerpo de Draco se contrajo dando lugar a uno de los mejores orgasmos que el rubio recordaba – ¡OHHH JODER! – exclamó derramándose en la boca del moreno.

Harry no permitió que ni una sola gota de ese deseado manjar se escapara de su boca, mientras Draco aún se recuperaba de los espasmos post-orgasmo, el moreno separó sus piernas, murmuró un hechizo de protección y, posicionándose en su entrada, entró de una sola embestida.

- AHMMMM – gritó el rubio casi sin creérselo.

- Oh… Merlín – Harry sintió como cientos de descargas se repartían por su cuerpo llevando a cada célula del mismo todo el placer que acaba de sentir.

Levantó la cadera de Draco para tener mayor acceso a él y le instó a rodear con sus piernas su cintura. El rubio, aún obnubilado por todo el placer que acaba de recibir, accedió sin rechistar. Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que Draco se acostumbrara a él, con una mano se agarró a la pelvis, mientras la otra recorría el pecho del rubio, se inclinó un poco sobre él y consiguió golpear así su próstata.

- OHHH Síii… así…. – le pidió el rubio, su esposo obedeció complaciente y continuó inclinado sobre él y moviéndose cada vez a mayor ritmo.

La fricción del estómago de Harry contra su miembro hicieron que el miembro del rubio despertara, al notarlo el moreno llevo su mano a él y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciéndole recuperar el vigor perdido. Harry se movía como un poseso sobre Draco, o eso le parecía al último, hacía mucho que no le veía tan entregado, tan pasional, y Merlín sabe que el rubio lo agradecía, aquello era sencillamente sensacional.

Harry, enloquecido por los jadeos y gemidos del otro, se abalanzó contra su boca, para capturar su aliento, lo besó con pasión, mordiendo en la mayoría de los casos los labios del otro, llegando a provocarle sangre; al rubio no pareció importarle mucho, puesto que en ese momento gemía desbocado.

- Síii… asíii… ohhhh…

- Te deseo, te deseo – le repetía una y otra vez Harry en el oído, extasiándolo por completo, de tal manera que, con un par de embestidas más, volvió a correrse con un sonoro y ronco:

- ¡HARRY! – que resonó en la habitación.

El moreno sintió estremecerse a su esposo bajo su cuerpo, notando como todos sus músculos se tensaban. En el momento en el que los músculos del trasero de su esposo se contraían producto del orgasmo, el moreno casi tocó el cielo con los dedos.

- ¡OH JODER, SÍ! – una embestida más – ¡DRACO! – sucumbió al orgasmo derramándose en el interior del rubio, después se dejo caer sobre él.

- Ha… Harry – el rubio aún no respiraba con normalidad – ¿se puede saber qué te han dado hoy?

- No sé… sólo sé que te deseaba.

- Eso me lo has dicho… un montón de veces, pero Merlín, hacía… hacía mucho que no te sentía así.

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Tan pasional, tan desbocado.

- … - Harry sonrió y enterró su cabeza en el cuello del rubio – no sé, la tensión, supongo.

- ¡BENDITA TENSIÓN! – bromeó el rubio – AHMMM – jadeó cuando Harry salió con cuidado de él.

- Te quiero, te amo – besó la punta de su nariz – prométeme que tendremos por los menos 100 aniversarios más como éste.

- ¿100? – le miró sorprendido, ante la sonrisa de Harry no pudo hacer nada más que morderse el labio – 100 y los que tú quieras, amor.

- Bien – se abrazó con cariño al rubio – ¿podemos dormir aquí? No creo que pudiera aparecerme ahora en casa, estoy demasiado cansado.

- Sí, tranquilo, pondré el despertador para – miró el reloj – amor, creo que será mejor que no durmamos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Son las 6, deberíamos ir a ducharnos e ir al hospital.

- Está bien, dame 10 minutos – le pidió.

- De acuerdo – abrazó más al moreno y depositó cariñosos besos sobre su pelo.

- Draco… - Harry dudaba si aquel era el momento, pero había pensado en hacerlo esa noche, y no tenía nada que perder

- Dime, amor.

- Quiero pedirte una cosa

- Mientras no sea dinero… - bromeó el rubio.

- … - el moreno levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos – Draco, yo… yo quiero un bebé.

- …- el rubio quedó en shock ante las palabras.

- Sé que tenemos ya cinco niños, pero yo… lo he pensando mucho, amor, y… quiero un bebé.

- … - ni siquiera era capaz a pestañear.

- Los niños ya son mayores, bueno, Delia tiene seis años, pero tenemos a Ann… y ella nos ayuda mucho.

- … - Draco boqueaba intentando hablar pero le era imposible.

- Además yo… lo deseo mucho.

- Quieres… - por fin las palabra salían de su boca – ¿quieres un bebé?

- Sí.

- ¿Otro hijo?

- Sí.

- ¿Otro hijo más?

- Sí – Harry sonreía ante cada afirmación.

- ¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE DECÍRMELO TAN TRANQUILO? – gritó el rubio apartando de un golpe a Harry y tirándolo fuera de la cama.

- Auuuu, mi culo – se quejo el otro poniéndose de pie.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU CULO! – gritó enfurecido – tengo 35 años y he tenido 5 hijos¿y ahora me dices que quieres otro¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

- Draco, escúchame…

- ¿Que te escuche? Si lo hago acabaré cediendo, y no… no y ¡NO! No pienso quedarme embarazado de nuevo, ya tenemos 5 hijos Harry, no uno ni dos…. Ni siquiera tres… ¡TENEMOS 5 NIÑOS! Y tú me pides otros¿te has vuelto loco o qué?

- Rubio, por favor – se acercó a él y le tomó las manos – escúchame…

- ¡QUE NO, NO, NO Y NO! Ahora que soy feliz con mi trabajo y que los niños son mayores, que podemos disfrutar el uno del otro… ¡NO, NO Y NO¡NO PIENSO TENER OTRO HIJO!

- ¡ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE LO TENGAS TÚ, IMBÉCIL! – le gritó.

- ¿Y entonces quién coño lo va a tener?

- Yo.

- … - Draco palideció más aún y tuvo que agarrarse al moreno para no caer – ¿tú?

- Sí, Draco, yo. Te he dicho que quería un bebé, no que tú tuvieras al bebé. Me he hecho las pruebas y yo también soy un mago fértil, puedo tener un hijo, y a mí… me gustaría tenerlo.

- ¿Tú quieres tener un bebé? – el rubio no salía de su asombro.

- Sí, yo… lo he pensado mucho, y deseo hacerlo, quiero sentir a un hijo nuestro creciendo en mi interior – acarició al rubio que seguía aún con cara de no creerse nada – tú siempre me has dicho que es lo más maravilloso que has experimentado nunca, y yo …

- Amor, también te dije después de cada parto que no volvería a dejar que te acercaras a mí.

- Lo sé.

- Y sabes que los embarazos son muy duros…

- Lo sé, créeme, lo sé – Harry no olvidada los cambios de humor, las hormonas alteradas, las peleas absurdas, todo eso multiplicado por 4 le habían hecho dudar, pero luego se acordaba de sus pequeños creciendo en el interior de Draco, y se daba cuenta de que quería aquello, lo necesitaba.

- Harry… yo – Draco no sabía qué pensar, él no quería más niños, estaban bien así, pronto todos estarían estudiando en la escuela o en la universidad y él y su moreno tendrían más tiempo para ellos. Si ahora llegaba otro bebé, serían otros 11 años de retrasos – Amor… ya… no somos unos niños, ahora podríamos disfrutar más el uno del otro, podríamos disfrutar de ese tiempo solos que debimos pasar antes de tener a los gemelos.

- Lo sé, sé todo eso, pero es que yo… - Harry agachó la mirada y con eso acabó de desmoronar al rubio. Sabía que cuando algo dolía de verdad a su esposo éste evitaba mirarle y se hacía el fuerte – supongo que tienes razón…

- … - Draco se abalanzó sobre el moreno, mandó todo al traste y recordó de nuevo aquello que se había prometido tiempo atrás, su moreno no iba a estar triste nunca más. Comenzó a acariciarlo llevándolo lentamente hacia la cama, lo recostó con cuidado y se subió sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Para tener un bebé hay que practicar – los ojos de Harry brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho antes, Draco, una vez más, cayó preso de ellos.

* * *

_Muchisisismas gracias a **pao y Saiph lestrange **por sus comentarios. _


	19. Chapter 19

¡Ay, la leche! Que se me había olvidado por completo actualizar, no si estoy en la parra... mil perdones. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios. Besis

* * *

Una sensación extraña invade mi cuerpo cuando recupero la consciencia, cuando despierto de un raro sueño, donde me sentía atrapado, gritaba y nadie me oía. Oigo pequeños ruidos a mí alrededor, no estoy solo, no estoy en casa. Despacio, abro los ojos, pero la claridad me ciega, así que vuelvo a cerrarlos, descansando un segundo. El simple hecho de intentar abrir los ojos acaba con mis fuerzas.

Siento el cuerpo dolorido, como si me hubieran pegado una paliza y la cabeza esta apunto de estallarme. Siento la sangre palpitar en un punto sobre la nuca, es realmente molesto. De nuevo intento abrir los ojos, esta vez más despacio, parpadeando en varias ocasiones para acostumbrarme a la claridad. Todo es borroso, supongo que no llevo las gafas puestas. Intento abrir la boca para pedirlas, pero me doy cuenta de que un hechizo se desliza de mi pecho a mi boca y casi me impide moverme.

Tranquilo, estás en un hospital, no intentes respirar, el hechizo lo hace por ti – una voz afable se esconde tras un borrón que esta a un par de pasos de mi lado – llamaré al medimago Barlow, él terminará el hechizo y hablará contigo.

Intento asentir pero tampoco puedo mover la cabeza. La tengo completamente inmovilizada con otro hechizo, supongo que por eso me duele tanto la cabeza y el cuello. Me asusto pensando que estoy en un hospital y trato de recordar por qué estoy allí. Cierro los ojos y vago por mi mente en busca de recuerdos. Me veo sobre la escoba, entrenando con mi equipo, probamos una nueva táctica para el próximo partido; entonces la imagen de Adam sentado en la gradas me golpea mi mente, recuerdo haberme sentido furioso, muy furioso, y después una punzada en el pecho, otra en la cabeza, y perder el sentido mientras me caía de la escoba.

- Buenos días, Dorian – un hombre borroso se acerca a mí y me coloca las gafas – tus padres las acaban de traer. Bien, voy a quitarte estos incómodos hechizos, cuando yo te diga ya tienes que tomar aire y expulsarlo con fuerza¿de acuerdo? – parpado en señal de asentimiento – muy bien – me apunta con su varita – un, dos… ¡ahora!

Tomo aire, hinchando todo lo que pude mis pulmones, para después expulsarlo con fuerza. Es algo verdaderamente doloroso porque el hechizo parece que arrastra mis pulmones hasta mi garganta. Afortunadamente, el medimago se apiada de mí y me acerca un vaso de agua con una pajita, levanto un poco mi cabeza y con su ayuda pude beber.

- Bien¿sabes dónde estás?

- Hos... – mi voz suena ronca y débil – hospital.

- Muy bien, estás en San Mungo, para ser más exactos¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

- Me caí de la escoba.

- Bien, apunte eso enfermera Wide – una mujer anota algo a Vuela pluma – ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

- Dorian.

- Bien, parece que la memoria no está afectada, apunta también que el habla es correcta. ¿Y qué me dices de la vista¿Ves bien, pequeño?

- Sí – asiento un poco preocupado¿qué era todo eso?

- De acuerdo, probemos ahora la sensibilidad¿sientes esto?

- Au… - un pellizco en la palma de mi mano derecha.

- Parece que sí – sonríe y, acercándose, toma mi mano izquierda para pellizcarla – ¿y qué hay de esto?

- Sí… - le digo enfurruñado¿qué pensaba hacer pellizcarme por todo el cuerpo?

- Bien, sensibilidad de las extremidades superiores correcta, vayamos a las inferiores – después de eso raspa mis pies con su varita produciéndome unas cosquillas que me hicieron reír y después toser, puesto que aún no controlaba del todo la respiración – de acuerdo, esto va muy bien, Dorian. Ahora tienes que ayudarme¿de acuerdo? – asiento – levanta tu mano derecha – así lo hago – perfecto, ahora la izquierda – de nuevo obedezco aunque con más dificultad – ¿te duele?

- Un poco, más bien me cuesta.

- OK - hace una anotación en el pergamino que sostiene la enfermera – bien, probemos ahora si eres capaz de hacer lo mismo con las piernas. Levanta la derecha – obedezco – perfecto, ahora la izquierda – intento hacerlo, puse todas mis fuerzas, pero la pierna no me respondía.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no puedo levantarla? – le pregunto asustado.

- Tranquilo, es normal, después de la operación…

- ¿OPERACIÓN?

- Verás, Dorian – toma una silla y se sienta a mi lado – llegaste al hospital muy grave, en tu cabeza se había formado un hematoma producto del golpe que recibiste al caer de la escoba, por lo que tuvimos que operarte – llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto que estaba vendada – has tenido mucha suerte, Dorian, el golpe podía haber sido mortal, y apenas si has sufrido daños. Conseguimos eliminar por completo el hematoma y estas pequeñas dificultades que tienes para mover la pierna, pasaran con los días y un poco de rehabilitación.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto temeroso.

- Si, es solo que el hematoma presiono durante demasiado tiempo una zona en tu cerebro, y tienes las extremidades debilitadas por ello, pero tranquilo, no habrá consecuencias mayores que una cicatriz, que permíteme decirlo, es pequeñísima y podrás cubrirla cuando tu pelo vuelva a crecer.

- ¿CRECER?

- Bueno, tuvimos que raparte la cabeza, vamos, no me mires así… el pelo crece otra vez – bromea – bien, iré a decirle a tus padres que pueden pasar, llevan horas esperando por entrar. Todo irá bien.

El hombre me sonrió saliendo de la habitación, pero a mi todo me daba vueltas. En menos de 5 minutos acaba de saber que podía haberme matado al caer de la escoba, que me habían operado, que mis extremidades estaban debilitadas y que me habían rapado al cero. ¡JODER! Aquello era demasiado para mí, empecé a marearme.

- Enfermera – la llamo con la voz debilitada.

- ¿Sí?

- No me encuentro bien, creo que…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Harry volvió a levantarse de la silla, era por lo menos la cuarta vez que lo hacía. Desde que habían entrado en la habitación de su hijo no había parado de dar vueltas. Se sentaba un par de minutos y luego volvía a caminar nervioso por la habitación.

- Amor o te estás quieto o te ato a la silla – le amenazó Draco.

- El doctor dijo que estaba bien, que había hablado con él, y… ¿por qué se desmayó entonces?

- Luna dijo que fue la emoción y la sorpresa, aparte, amor, acaban de operarle, está débil – tendió su mano al moreno – ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado y relájate.

- No puedo, quiero que despierte, quiero saber que está bien.

- Amor, lo está, sólo descansa

- Pero…

- Harry¿y tú quieres tener un bebé? – Draco levantó una ceja – vamos a tener que hablar mucho sobre eso, necesitas ser paciente para llevar un bebé en tu interior – el moreno le sonrió y besó su frente para después sentarse a su lado – así me gusta.

(Vuelvo a mi Dorian)

Harry, bebé. Bebé, Harry. Harry es mi papá, Harry quiere tener un bebé. Mi papá quiere tener un bebé. ¡OH, MERLÍN¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE ELEGIR ESTE MOMENTO PARA DESPERTAR?

- ¿Bebé? – pregunto tímidamente.

- Dorian – mis padres se abalanzan sobre mí.

- ¿Bebé? – vuelvo a preguntar.

- Mi niño¿cómo estás? – pregunta papi.

- ¿BEBÉ? – pregunto esta vez elevando la voz.

- Oh… sí… verás – empieza a explicar papá – tu padre y yo hemos decidido tener otro bebé.

- Otro bebé – musito.

- Sí, sólo que esta vez será tu papá quien cargue con él los nueve meses – se sonríen.

- ¿ESTAIS LOCOS? – en el momento en el que chillo un incesante martilleo comienza en mi cabeza – ohhh, joder, mi cabeza.

- Dorian¿estás bien?

- No, me duele la cabeza, mucho – papá sale como un rayo de la habitación.

- ¿Te duele algo más¿Te cuesta respirar?

- No, papi, sólo la cabeza, parece que tengo un enano dentro que está martilleando.

- Vaya, Dorian, has vuelto a despertar – el medimago se acerca a mí – bien, tu papá me ha dicho que te duele la cabeza – asiento – bien¿cuando empezó¿cuando despertaste?

- No, nos gritó y empezó a dolerle – le explica mi papi.

- Jeje, eso lo explica todo. Elevar el tono de voz no va a ser lo mejor para ti en tu estado, ten en cuenta que hemos estado escarbando en tu cabeza, así que los ruidos fuertes, los gritos, y más si provienen de ti, tenderán a levantarte dolor de cabeza. Voy a darte una poción para suavizarlos, pero lo normal es que durante las primeras semanas los dolores de cabeza sean normales, con o sin gritos. Aunque eso sí, procura no gritar – le tiende un frasco a papá – que la tome ahora, avisaré a las enfermeras para que la introduzcan con el resto de la medicación, os dejo solos.

- Gracias – contesta papá – bien, tómatelo, y ya has oído al medimago, nada de gritos.

- No gritaría – bebo la poción – si no me dierais esas noticias¿cómo vais a tener otro bebé?

- Hablaremos de eso cuando estés mejor – dice papi sentándose sobre la cama – además, eso es asunto nuestro.

- Pero…

- Bueno¿y cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, bueno… no sé… no puedo mover muy bien la pierna izquierda.

- Lo sabemos, el medimago nos lo dijo, pero tranquilo también dijo que era normal.

- Lo sé… sólo es que me asusté.

- Es normal, cariño – papi se acerca y besa mi mejilla – pero ya verás como todo pasa y pronto estarás otra vez en la escuela.

- ¿Cuánto tendré que estar aquí?

- No lo sabemos, el medimago quiere hacer algunas pruebas más – comenta papá sentándose en la silla junto a la cama – hijo… ¿recuerdas algo del accidente?

- Bueno yo… me sentí mal – me llevo la mano al pecho – sentí como si me faltara el aire.

- ¿Cómo en la fiesta de Adam? – pregunta papá.

- Sí, sólo que esta fue peor, casi al instante noté que no tenía fuerzas y me caí.

- Tendré que decírselo al medimago, no puede ser casualidad – comenta papá.

- Papá, no me asustes – me quejo – tengo hambre.

- Ei… eso es buena señal – dice papi – pero el medimago ha dicho que será mejor que no comas nada sólido hasta mañana.

- Pero… tengo hambre – me quejo de nuevo.

- Están administrándote suero – señala unos botecitos que se suspenden en el aire, conectados a mi brazo por una goma – así que es sólo la sensación de querer comer, porque tu cuerpo no necesita comida.

- Pero yo tengo hambre – les insisto.

- Mañana podrás comer algo – me dice papá.

- ¿Se puede? – tras la puerta el rubio cabello del abuelo Lucius.

- ¡Abuelo! – le sonrío feliz.

- Pequeño – se acerca presuroso y deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

- Intenté detenerlo – se disculpa Remus en la puerta – pero ya sabéis cómo es.

- Padre, te dije que yo te avisaría cuando pudieras entrar.

- Lleváis horas aquí y yo me moría por ver a mi pequeño. ¡Tú! – señala a papá – levanta, quiero sentarme junto a mi pequeño.

- Pero… - papá le fulmina con la mirada y, a regañadientes, se levanta pasando al otro lado de la cama junto a papi – tu padre es insoportable cuando quiere.

- ¿Sólo cuando quiere? – se queja Remus.

- Os estoy oyendo, a los dos – les informa – ¿por qué no salís a calmar a la jauría, eh? Yo me quedaré con Dorian.

- ¿Jauría? – pregunto.

- Mya, Jason, Robbie y Adam están fuera con tus tíos – me informa el abuelo una vez mis padres nos han dejado solos junto con Remus.

- Oh…

- Y bien¿cómo estás? – pregunta Remus apoyándose a los pies de la cama.

- Bueno, me duele la cabeza, estoy algo mareado, no puedo levantar la pierna izquierda, me han rapado al cero…

- Entiendo, pero todo eso es pasajero.

- Remus tiene razón, pequeño, todo pasará y pronto volverás a la escuela.

- Sí, seguro, y tu abuelo¿cómo estás? Seguro que te has pasado la noche en vela.

- Ah… no, el enfermo aquí eres tú, de mi olvidaros un rato – se queja sonriendo – estoy bien, pequeño, gracias por preocuparte.

- ¡OYE! A mi no me dices eso, a mi me ladras – se queja el licántropo.

- ¿Ladrar? Eso lo hará el pulgoso de tu amigo, yo soy un Malfoy – puso su pose mas imponente mientras levantaba una ceja – tengo porte y señorío.

- Sí… claro… igual que cuando huyes a la hora de tomar tus medicinas¿no?

- Jejejeje.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – me fulmina con la mirada – ¿qué clase de respeto es ese por tus mayores?

- Vamos, Lucius, si te hubieras visto, sabrías que esa pequeña carcajada es poco para lo que tú haces…

- Lobito, no me calientes – le amenaza.

- Oh… por favor, peleas amorosas aquí no, estoy convaleciente – me quejo.

- Tu nieto tiene razón – le regaña Lupin – compórtate si tan Malfoy eres.

- Grrrr – gruñe el abuelo – a veces me pregunto qué demonios hago contigo.

- Yo también… demasiadas veces – le dice sonriendo

- … - les observo dirigirse miradas cargadas de falso enfado y sonrisas de profundo cariño.

- ¡¡¡¡¡DORIAN!!!!!

- Joder… enano, no grites – me quejo cuando de un salto Robbie se sube a la cama.

- Uppsss – sonríe – ¿te puedo dar un abrazo?

- Ven aquí – me incorporo y dejo que me achuche – AUUUU AUUUU – me quejo falsamente.

- Oh… yo… lo siento, Dorian… yo no…

- Jejejeje – revuelvo su pelo – pero que tontito que eres a veces.

- Oye… no vale… - se queja.

- Vaya, y yo que esperaba encontrarte medio moribundo – la sarcástica voz de Jason resuena en la habitación.

- Yo también te quiero colega, me has echado de menos¿eh?

- Sí, claro… esta noche no he tenido quien me diera la tabarra… fíjate si te habré echado de menos – se acerca a mí y me abraza con cuidado mientras me dice al oído – juro que te mataré si vuelves a darnos un susto así.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le digo tras separarnos –. Vaya, hermanita¿tan feo estoy que no vienes a saludarme?

- Oh… yo… – Mya estaba apoyada en una esquina y me mira temerosa – lo siento.

- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, Lucius, somos demasiados – le dice Remus.

- Eso se debe a que estos malditos mocosos son unos maleducados si… - la voz del abuelo se pierde por el pasillo.

- Bueno¿vienes o no a saludarme?

- Sí… sí – temerosa Mya se acerca a mí y me besa furtivamente la mejilla, me abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza, en ese preciso momento comienza a sollozar sobre mi hombro – Dorian…

- Ei… Mya, estoy bien, tranquila.

- Tenía tanto miedo – esconde la cabeza y solloza con más fuerza.

- Ya pasó, Mya, estoy bien, me duele la cabeza y poco más, sólo tendréis que aguantarme por semanas quejándome de mi cabeza pelona… pero nada más.

- Anda, es verdad – Robbie lleva temeroso un dedo a mi cabeza – ¿no tienes pelo?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Y no te has tirado por la ventana? – pregunta irónicamente – ver para creer, ese golpe te debe haber afectado demasiado, el Dorian que yo conozco estaría gritando como un loco por su nuevo look.

- Ja, ja… qué gracioso… ya me aguantaras ya… cuando vuelva al colegio…

- Oye¿sabes qué? – me dice Robbie.

- Cuéntame – insto a Mya a que se suba del todo a la cama y se acurruque a mi lado, se abraza con fuerza a mí y termina de sollozar sobre mi pecho.

- Todos en la escuela decían que te ibas a morir.

- Qué amables – ruedo los ojos.

- Sí, sí… unos chicos de cuarto dijeron que se te había salido el cerebro cuando caíste al suelo.

- Gryffindor supongo.

- Sí¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunta extrañado mi rubio hermano.

- Me enterrarían vivo si pudieran.

- No, yo creo que primero te torturarían, te cortarían las manos para que no volvieras a ser buscador, y tal vez después te enterrarían vivo – bromea Jason.

- Con suerte igual me dejarían vivir manco para el resto de mi vida.

- Bueno, pero la lengua fijo que te la cortarían.

- Jeje, seguramente.

- Basta, por favor – pide Mya –. Has estado a punto de morir y estáis bromeando como si no pasara nada.

- Vamos, hermanita, no ha sido para tanto¿no ves lo bien que estoy?

- Anoche estabas entre la vida y la muerte¿es que no te das cuenta? – se levanta de un brinco – parecéis críos bromeando con algo muy serio.

- Mya… sólo son bromas.

- Bromas de muy mal gusto, mi hermano ha estado apunto de morir y tú le sigues el juego con esas bromitas… eres… - Mya sale corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora, qué le pasa a ésta? – pregunto yo.

- Tendrá la regla – suelta sin más Robbie.

- ¡OYE¿Pero quién te ha enseñado a ti eso? – le pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No sé, es lo que dice Darko que tío Viktor le dice a la tía Hermione.

- En fin… - observo a Jason que sigue con la mirada fija en la puerta – anda que… vamos¿a qué esperas?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que vayas tras de ella – le digo.

- Pero…

- ¡CORRE, JASON, CORRE! – le grito mientras le veo desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Toc, toc.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede?

- No.

- Dorian, por favor – me suplica Adam asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿No has entendido? No, es no… ¿o es que tú también te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

- Me voy – Robbie pone pies en polvorosa, me parece a mi que mi hermano sabe cuando la tormenta va a estallar.

- ¿Eres tonto o qué? – le digo al verlo entrar – fuera, no quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero yo sí… por favor, Dorian, escúchame.

- No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, tengo las cosas muy claras sobre ti.

- Déjame explicarte por favor, sé que actué como un tonto, que me dejé llevar por los celos pero…

- Poco me importa lo que tú tengas que decirme.

- Dorian… te lo suplico – se acerca a la cama.

- No des un paso más, me duele la cabeza, quiero descansar y tu presencia me lo impide.

- Pero, por favor, perdóname – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – sé que no fui justo contigo, que pensé antes de actuar, pero los celos me nublaron… Dorian, yo te quiero…

- ¡ JA! Si crees que tus palabras van a tener algún efecto en mi lo tienes crudo – le digo fríamente – puede que me haya dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero no me he quedado tonto, y no pienso tragarme una sola más de tus mentiras.

- ¿Mentiras? – pregunta extrañado – Yo te quiero, Dorian, de verdad, nunca te he mentido, lo que pasó fue sólo fruto de mi estúpida cabezonería, debí escucharte y, sobre todo, no debí juzgarte sin dejar que te explicaras.

- ¿Que nunca me has mentido? Que bajo puedes llegar a caer… eres despreciable.

- Dorian… por favor – aprieta con fuerza los puños – no digas eso, yo te quiero.

- ¡MENTIRA! – le grito, al momento un incesante golpeteo comienza a propagarse por mi cabeza – ¡MIENTES! Tú nunca me has querido, no soy para ti más que un juego.

- No, pero… ¿por qué dices eso?

- Leí tus cartas, todas y cada una de ellas.

- … - su rostro se pone pálido.

- ¡TODAS, ADAM, TODAS! ME MENTISTE… me dijiste todas aquellas cosas cuando eran mentira.

- No… no… te juro que no, yo te quiero… siempre te he querido.

- ¡NO, NO! Tú nunca lo has hecho… sólo soy un sustituto… un segundo plato.

- ¿QUÉ? No…. No, eso no es verdad – se acerca a mi y toma mi mano.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! No lo hagas porque me das asco.

- Pero… te quiero, te lo juro.

- ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA! – grito desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales, siento la cabeza apunto de estallar.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – papá y tío Sirius entran de golpe en la habitación – Hijo¿qué pasa? – me pregunta papá.

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? – le pregunto apretando fuerte los puños.

- Sí, claro, dime hijo.

- ¡IBA A CASARSE¡ME DIJO QUE ME QUERÍA Y ÉL IBA A CASARSE!

* * *

Mil perdones por la demora, en nada otro capitulo 


	20. Chapter 20

Espero que no me mateis, pero he estado muy liada... y se me hace superperezoso subir los capitulos porque siempre los tengo que retocar, porque está página me tiene manía. :(

En fin, que mis disculpas por haberos abandonado un tiempito. No se volverá a repetir. (espero :S) Besis y gracias

* * *

Adam no recordaba cómo su padre lo había sacado del habitación de Dorian, pero sí recordaba sus gritos, que le taladraban la cabeza. "MENTIROSO, ME DIJISTE QUE ME QUERÍAS", "IBAS A CASARTE". Una y otra vez las palabras martilleaban en su cabeza.

Adam tampoco recordaba cómo había aparecido en su casa o cómo había conseguido llegar a su cuarto. Pero sí recordaba la presión en su pecho que se tornaba más y más grande a medida que los gritos de Dorian taladraban su cabeza. Adam tampoco recordaba cuándo había sacado su varita, ni tampoco cuándo había empezado a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, destruyendo por completo su habitación, entre gritos y llantos de completa y pura desesperación.

Por otro lado Sirius sí recordaba como había tenido que sacar, casi a arrastras a su hijo mayor, mientras le repetía una y otra vez "No, papi, yo le quiero, te lo juro". Sirius asentía y seguía tirando de su hijo. Le tomó con fuerza en la salida del hospital y se aparecieron en el hall de su casa. Lo arrastró de nuevo, esta vez hacia su cuarto, ahora Adam yo no hablaba sólo tenía la vista perdida en algún punto y a Sirius le dolía. Dolía ver a su pequeño así de desvalido y saber que no podía hacer nada. Lo metió en su habitación y salió fuera para pensar.

No supo exactamente en qué momento Severus se apareció a su lado.

-Iba a casarse.

-Lo sé, Draco acaba de contármelo.

-¿Cómo está Dorian?

-Mal, han tenido que sedarlo de nuevo – respondió tristemente Severus.

-Sev, iba a casarse, nuestro hijo iba a casarse, y no nos dijo nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-La verdad, no lo sé, han sido 5 años los que ha pasado fuera de casa, ha cambiado mucho.

-Ya pero cuando volvió, parecía el mismo, sólo que más …

-Más tú.

-Sí, más yo, más decidido. Cuando Dorian entró por la puerta del jardín le vi agarrarse a la mesa para no correr a tirarse a sus brazos – Sirius hizo una pausa y se sentó en un pequeño banco que había en medio del pasillo, Severus lo hizo a su lado – siempre he sabido que Adam sentía algo por Dorian.

-¿Siempre?

-Lo cierto es que no, me di cuenta una de las muchas noches que Dorian se quedó a dormir en casa, apenas debía tener 9 años, o sea que Adam ya tenía 15 años. Había tormenta y me desperté porque una de las puertas traseras estaba abierta y golpeaba sin cesar. Bajé a cerrarla y cuando subí le vi correr desde su habitación hasta la de Jason. Al principio pensé que iba a molestar a su hermano.

-No sería la primera vez – se quejó Severus.

-Pero cuando me asomé por la puerta, no podía creer lo que veía, Adam se había metido en la cama de Dorian y le abrazaba con fuerza. Dorian se quejaba y le dijo algo como "tengo miedo", nuestro pequeño lo apretó más contra él y le dijo "no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo". Y sus ojos brillaron.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Lo sé, pero ese brillo en los ojos de Adam nunca se me olvidará. Al principio pensé que era sólo el cariño que sentía por el pequeño, pero luego recordé.

-¿El qué?

-Así me brillan a mí los ojos cada vez que te miro – cogió la mano de Severus con cariño – fue tan raro, Adam tenía 15 años y Dorian 9¡Merlín! era muy extraño.

-No lo puedo creer.

-¿El qué?

-Que tú te dieras cuenta antes que yo.

-Parezco tonto, no lo soy – se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla – ¿cuándo lo notaste tú?

-El día que Adam se marchó.

-Vaya… sí que te saqué ventaja, no me extraña… soy un Black al fin y al cabo.

-Deja de pavonearte, ya no tienes 15 años, ni tienes a todas las chicas del colegio babeando a tus pies.

-Puede… pero para las universitarias soy un madurito apetecible.

-… - Severus le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lástima que yo sólo tenga ojos para mi marido¿no crees?

-Sí… una verdadera lástima – comentó sarcásticamente – Yo también me di cuenta por sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo supe, porque cuando Draco y Harry aparecieron en el aeropuerto con todos sus pequeños salvo con Dorian, Adam agacho la cabeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, no llegaron a salir, pero supe que aquello le dolía y mucho.

-¡CRASHHH!

-Nos está dejando sin mobiliario – se quejó Severus.

-Necesita desahogarse.

-Pero no contra los muebles, podría hablar con nosotros.

-Siempre dices que se parece a mí.

-Ya pero… - el director cayó en la cuenta – ¡MERLÍN!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Septiembre, 2006**

No llevo aquí ni tres horas y ya te hecho de menos. ¡Merlín! Ni sé qué hago escribiéndote esto, ni siquiera se si tendré valor para escribirte, pero tengo que hacer algo para matar esta maldita ansiedad que, unida a una presión jodidamente dolorosa en el pecho, terminarán por matarme.

Aún no puedo creerme que te besara, joder, no pensé, solo te vi allí tan… ¡AHGGG! Si me vieras ahora, verías que estoy tirándome del pelo y pateando al suelo, porque no sé qué carajo hago escribiéndote esto…. Dorian, no tengo palabras para explicarte, no sé porque lo hice, yo sólo… espero que me perdones.

_Adam_

**Octubre, 2006**

MENTIRA. MENTIRA. MENTIRA. Sí sé por qué lo hice, si sé por qué te besé, pero no quiero asumirlo, o ya lo he hecho y no me atrevo a decírtelo. Joder, Dorian, perdóname, perdóname por atormentarte así, te juro que yo no quiero. No voy a mandarte esta carta, no puedo hacerlo, solo te haría más daño¿no?

_Adam_

**Noviembre, 2006**

Me odias¿verdad? Por eso no contestas a mis cartas, por eso ni siquiera te molestas en insultarme. Soy despreciable, estoy torturándote con mis palabras, cuando tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cuando soy yo el que se está volviendo loco. ¡JODER! Soy el maduro, el mayor, el que tenía que controlarse, el que no debería contarte todas estas estupideces, pero lo hago, lo hago porque para mí es la única vía de escape. Te extraño.

_Adam_

**Diciembre, 2006**

Me odias¿verdad? Sí, lo haces, porque crees que estoy jugando contigo, pero no lo hago, Dorian, yo… joder, yo… no sé lo que me pasa… miento, sí lo sé… Dorian, perdóname, por favor, pero si no lo digo reviento. TE QUIERO. Joder, si te quiero desde… mierda, ni siquiera lo sé. Lo único que sé es que esto me está matando, y sé que es imposible, que tú eres un niño y yo casi un hombre, o un hombre entero… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Te besé en el aeropuerto y si cierro los ojos aún tengo el sabor de tus labios en los míos. Joder, me estoy volviendo loco¿por qué te hago esto¿Por qué me lo hago a mí? Te extraño.

_Adam_

PD¡Feliz Navidad!

**Enero, 2007**

Sí, me odias, lo haces, lo sé, y no me puedo quejar, porque soy despreciable. Joder, Dorian, me estoy volviendo loco, insúltame por lo menos, necesito saber algo. ¡Merlín¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tú no eres más que un niño y yo… joder… perdóname, Dorian, perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Adam_

**Febrero, 2007**

Creo que ya está bien de lamentarme, de decirte que lo siento, porque, aunque lo hago, te conozco y nunca vas a perdonarme, o quizás sí pero no lo olvidarás y eso será mucho peor. Tu rencor se colará por cada poro de mi piel… y yo me asfixiaré. No te lo he dicho, pero comparto el cuarto con un par de chicos, Josua e Iago, parecen simpáticos, lo son. Intentan animarme, dicen que parezco un alma en pena. No saben que yo ya no tengo alma.

Lo siento. Te extraño.

_Adam_

**Marzo, 2007**

He ganado mi primer partido como buscador. Contra otra universidad de la costa Oeste, la verdad es que fue fácil. Soy el buscador reserva, pero el titular estaba con gripe y me tocó a mí. Todos me felicitan, todos me animan. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Soy descortés¿verdad? Nunca te pregunto cómo estás, cómo te van las cosas… Lo siento. Siento todo. Te extraño.

_Adam_

**Abril, 2007**

Me han suspendido a mí¿te lo puedes creer? Ese estúpido profesor me dice que no pongo atención en las clases, que nunca conseguiré la maestría en pociones. ¡Que le den, no sabe con quien habla! Soy hijo de Severus Snape, el mejor maestro en pociones de la actualidad y, por si fuera poco, soy un Black, ha tocado mi orgullo… y no sabe lo que le espera.

No vas a dar nunca señales de vida¿verdad? Me odias… y yo lo siento, lo siento. Te extraño.

_Adam_

**Mayo, 2007**

Papi ha venido a verme hace tan sólo un par de días. Está emocionado con la idea de que me hayan ascendido, sí porque no te lo he dicho, me he hecho con el puesto de buscador titular, el otro tipo está que trina. Pero¿qué voy a hacer yo si soy más bueno que él, no? Papi me ha dicho que Slytherin ha vuelto a ganar la Copa¿sabes qué? No me extraña, eres un genio con la escoba, puede que tu padre fuera el buscador más joven de la historia del colegio, pero estoy seguro de que tú lo superarás con creces.

¿No vas a darme una oportunidad? Quiero, decir… ¿no vas a escribir? Te extraño.

_Adam_

**Junio, 2007**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Llevo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Tres días tres me ha rondado la idea de aparecerme en tu casa y darte una sorpresa. Pero el hecho de imaginarme tu rostro serio y una de tus frías miradas me ha echado para atrás. Disfruta del cumpleaños y felicita a Mya también. Tu hermana es un cielo, debería pegársete un poco de su carácter.

¿Nunca vas a responderme? Lo siento, te extraño.

_Adam._

PD: retiro lo dicho, no quiero que se te pegue nada del carácter de tu hermana, a mí me gustas así.

**Julio, 2007**

Por fin se ha terminado el primer curso. No ha estado mal, demasiado que estudiar y pocas fiestas. Ha venido un ojeador, dice que soy bueno, que tal vez tengan un puesto para mí en el equipo de reservas de los New Yorkers, sería una buena oportunidad. En tres semanas estaré en casa, espero que podamos hablar.

Te extraño.

_Adam_

**Septiembre, 2007**

¿Un festival de musica punk en España? No sabía que te gustara tanto la música, y mucho menos el punk. Cuando tu hermana me lo dijo me quedé a cuadros. Espero que lo pasaras bien, aún no entiendo cómo tus padres te han dejado ir. Sí, lo siento, pero eres demasiado pequeño para viajar por otro país¿a quién se lo ocurre?

Estoy frustrado sí, esperaba verte, hablar contigo, pero no estabas¿por qué diablos te largaste¡JODER!

Te extraño, quizás ahora más que antes.

_Adam_

**Octubre, 2007**

Mierda de curso, mierda de asignaturas y mierda de todo. Apenas tengo un par de horas libres al día y se me van en el entrenamiento. Hemos subido de liga y ahora nos exigen más. ¡Joder! Llego a casa que no puedo con el alma. Y tú sigues pasando de mí¿tanto te cuesta insultarme o algo?

_Adam_

**Noviembre, 2007**

¿Qué mierda te pasa¿Tanto te cuesta coger una puta pluma y escribir un ¡PÚDRETE!? No te pido más, sólo eso… necesito saber que existes. Te odio… no, mierda, no te odio, te quiero, y me odio a mí mismo porque me estoy volviendo loco. ¡JODER!

¡TE EXTRAÑO, TE EXTRAÑO!

_Adam_

**Diciembre, 2007**

Joder, lo siento, siento la última carta, y siento todo lo que ha pasado. Pero es que… entiéndeme, necesito saber de ti, yo estoy muy agobiado… ¿Recuerdas la presión de la que te hablé en la primera carta? Aún sigue aquí… joder no se va… pensé que se pasaría, que con el tiempo y la distancia… pero no puedo. Y encima tengo el puto sabor de tus labios en los míos, ese recuerdo que vuelve una y otra vez y que me tortura.

¡TE QUIERO! Lo sé, es muy triste, pero no lo puedo evitar.

_Adam_

PD¡Feliz Navidad!

**Enero, 2008**

No más lamentos. No sé por qué no me escribes, si es que me odias o es que esta es tu manera de torturarme, pero se acabaron los lamentos. Es mi propósito para el año nuevo. De todas formas aún te extraño y, sobre todo, aún te quiero.

_Adam_

**Febrero, 2008**

Hace un frío del carajo y el maldito entrenador nos tiene entrenando hasta las 12 de la noche porque hemos entrado en las finales de un torneo de las universidades de la costa Este. No sé si el tío se dará cuenta de que la mitad del equipo no podrá jugar porque vamos a coger una puñetera pulmonía. Mi papá me dijo que vais camino de ganar la tercera copa consecutiva. ¡Merlín! Eres demasiado bueno.

_Adam_

**Marzo, 2008**

¡GANAMOS¿Te lo puedes creer? Ganamos… mi primer título como profesional, bueno vale, semiprofesional porque no cobro un duro… pero bueno… Me están pagando la universidad¿no? Por cierto, ese tipo que dijo que pociones no eran lo mío, se ha tenido que tragar sus palabras, he sacado la mejor nota del curso en los últimos 4 exámenes.

_Adam_

**Abril, 2008**

Ya tienes otra copa en tus manos, das miedo chaval. Se que dije que nada de lamentos y eso pero… ¿tan difícil seria para ti que me respondieras a una de las cartas? Necesito saber que… sientes algo… aunque solo se odio, pero por favor, esto es muy difícil para mi. La puta presión en el pecho sigue sin desaparecer.

_Adam_

**Mayo, 2008**

Esta ciudad es odiosa, el calor que hace es insoportable, y encima no hay un puñetero lago donde refrescarse. Recuerdas el lago que hay cerca de la mansión de tus abuelos, aquello si que es una pasada, quizás este verano podamos ir a nadar ¿qué te parece? CONTESTA MALDITO CAPULLO ORGULLOSO.

_Adam_

**Junio, 2008**

14 años, guah… casi un hombre… supongo que eso es lo que te estarán diciendo todos no ¿?. Felicidades Dorian, también para Mya. Este año viajare por Julio así que en menos de dos semanas estoy allí, espero poder verte y hablar. Hay mucho que hablar.

_Adam_

**Agosto, 2008**

¿UN VIAJE POR EUROPA¿Qué clase de padres tienes? Joder a mi con 14 años ni siquiera me dejaban ir solo a tu casa, no me jodas… ¿por qué aprovechas mis visitas para estos viajes¿Huyes? … No me extraña en el fondo eres una serpiente

_Adam_

PD: Contéstame jodido orgulloso, no hagas que te suplique

**Septiembre, 2008**

Nuevo curso, y nuevo piso. Me he mudado al centro de la ciudad. Dejo atrás la ciudad universitaria, creo que es tiempo de abrirme a nuevos mundos¿no crees?. El capitán mas joven de todo Slytherin… siempre dejando huella, se nota de quien eres hijo. Disfruta de un nuevo curso.

_Adam_

**Octubre, 2008**

He entrado en una fraternidad algo aso como ΦΥΦ, no esta mal, he hecho un par de amigos mas. Hasta ahora mi vida social se había limitado a mis compañeros de piso, y un par de chicos del equipo. Hacen fiestas divertidas, y tienen un lugar para ver las retrasmisiones deportivas de cualquier deporte, esta bien, el otro día vi ganar a esos que te gustan a ti… los cañoneros ¿no? (El Arsenal XD)

_Adam_

**Noviembre, 2008**

Bueno por fin me he decidido, voy a escoger una especialidad en transformaciones, pociones esta bien, pero se me esta dando mejor lo otro, papá no esta nada contento pero bueno. Tengo que conseguir una licencia en animagia¿qué crees que podría ser?. No me digas que una babosa o una serpientes, porque se para ti soy un arrastrado o algo peor.

_Adam_

**Diciembre, 2008**

ODIO LA NAVIDAD. ODIO LA PUTA PRESION EN EL PECHO CADA VEZ QUE ME ACUERDO DE TI. ODIO QUE TU NO TE ACUERDES DE MI. Y ODIO QUERERTE PORQUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO.

_Adam_

PD: Feliz Navidad

**Enero, 2009**

Propósito de año nuevo: Intentar olvidarte. Si tu lo has hecho, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera se si tendrías algo de lo que olvidarte¿no?. Joder la verdad es que soy patético, y puede que me haya dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Te he dicho varias veces lo que sentía por ti, pero… aun no se lo que tu sientes por mi. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí como algo más que el hermano de Jason¿Algo más que un simple amigo?

_Adam_

**Febrero, 2009**

Vaya mierda de propósitos que me hago, intento no pensar en ti, y recibo una carta de mi hermano donde ensalza tus cualidades como buscador. No me puedo creer que hayáis ganado ya otra copa, joder pero si solo es Febrero, tienes que ser muy bueno…

_Adam_

PD: No te lo dije la otra vez, pero… yo si te veo como algo más

**Marzo, 2009**

No tengo fuerza de voluntad, no la tengo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que estarás haciendo en como te irán las cosas. Mis padres mi mataría si supieran que paso las tardes pensado en ti. En la fraternidad me tachan de lobo solitario, jeje, podría ser un lobo como Remus¿tú qué crees?. Tengo el examen el mes que viene.

_Adam_

**Abril, 2009**

Una pantera negra, soy una puta pantera negra. Ni si quiera yo me lo creo, pero tras muchos intentos, tras muchas clases particulares, lo conseguí busque mi animal interior, y ya ves, soy una pantera negra. Al fin y al cabo soy un felino¿no?

Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo, pero Lucius es fuerte, estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante.

_Adam_

**Mayo, 2009**

He conocido a alguien.

_Adam_

**Junio, 2009**

Feliz cumpleaños, disfruta de los 15 es una gran edad, para romper las reglas. Rompe las que yo no pude.

_Adam_

**Julio, 2009**

Se llama Laura, estudia Medimagia, es guapa y simpática. Tú la calificarías como una Gryffindor de corazón. Me lo paso bien con ella, estoy a gusto cuando hablamos. Iré en dos semanas¿podríamos hablar?

_Adam_

**Septiembre, 2009**

¿Madrid¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en Madrid?. Espero que algún día me expliques tus escapaditas, porque tienen que ser épicas¿no?. Aplícate este curso, Jason me ha dicho que tus notas son bastante ramplonas, y tu no eres un alumno mediocre. Eres brillante en todo.

_Adam_

**Octubre, 2009**

Estoy saliendo con Laura, la verdad es que no se muy bien porque, ni como sucedió, solo se que estoy a gusto con ella, me hace sentir bien. Y es guapa, muy guapa.

_Adam_

**Noviembre, 2009**

He estado pensado, y quizás nunca has llegado a leer mis cartas. Es una posibilidad, puede que las quemes nada más recibirlas, puede que el simple hecho de leer el remitente ya te cause arcadas, o algo peor. Pero no puedo evitarlo, espero que lo entiendas. Necesito seguir unido a ti

_Adam_

**Diciembre, 2009**

Odio la navidad, me recuerda a ti. No se porque pero este mes es el que peor lo llevo. Todo me recuerda a ti. Es horrible. El otro día creí verte en las gradas, casi me vuelvo loco buscándote después del partido. No eras tú.

Las cosas con Laura van bien, estamos bien juntos.

_Adam_

**Enero, 2010**

Propósito de año nuevo: Enamorarme de Laura. Merece la pena, es una buena chica, y necesito olvidar todo esto que poco a poco me esta matando. No me odies por esto, pero en el fondo puede que yo se el único que sienta esto.

_Adam_

**Febrero, 2010**

He fichado por los New Yorkers, si en mitad de la temporada pero se han quedado sin buscador, y era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Creo que será mi única oportunidad de jugar como profesional. ¿Me desearas aunque sea algo de suerte?

_Adam_

**Marzo, 2010**

Ha sido un completo y puro desastre. Nos han dado una paliza, y yo he acabado con cuatros costillas rotas. No sirvo para esto, quizás si para las ligas menores, pero no para las profesionales, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo¿Sabes por qué fracase?. El otro buscador se llamaba Dorian

_Adam_

**Abril, 2010**

He dejado el Quidditch. Ya no merece la pena, en realidad creo que ya nada lo merece. No se que coño me pasa pero esto cada vez va a peor. Por favor, si lees esta carta, contéstame necesito saber que sigues ahí, tras el papel. Por favor.

_Adam_

**Mayo, 2010**

Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que había renunciado al Quidditch y por ende a la beca casi les da un pasmo, pero bueno he conseguido convencerlos que puedo terminar con la carrera con buenas notas, y me quedare aquí el ultimo curso. La verdad es que últimamente las cosas en clase eran lo único que funcionaba. Bueno y lo de Laura, es maravillosa.

_Adam_

**Junio, 2010**

16 y creciendo. Debes de ser todo un hombre. Miento ya lo eres, Jason me ha mandado alguna fotos, y te ves soberbio. No debería decírtelo porque tienes el ego de tío Draco, pero que demonios. ESTAS BUENISIMO. Otra desgracia más para mí

_Adam_

**Julio, 2010**

2 semanas y otra vez estaré allí por vacaciones, supongo que tu no lo estas, que como siempre encontraras algo que hacer, preferiblemente a miles de kilómetros de mi. No te culpo soy despreciable. Y no solo por lo que te hice a ti, lo soy por lo que me hago a mí, y por lo que hago a Laura.

_Adam_

**Septiembre, 2010**

No puedo creer que empiece mi último curso. Realmente es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Tampoco me puedo creer que lleve 4 años sin verte. Sin hablar contigo, sin saber de ti por tus cartas. Esta vez fue Praga lo que nos separo¿Qué será lo próximo?

_Adam_

**Octubre, 2010**

Laura se ha venido a vivir a casa, la verdad es que esta bien compartir el tiempo con alguien más que con tu recuerdo. Empezaba a volverme claramente loco. Creo que estoy empezando a superarlo, a olvidarte. Laura me hace bien

_Adam_

**Noviembre, 2010**

Las clases me van bien, con Laura las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Pero¿Por qué demonios sigo sintiendo esa horrible presión en el pecho cuando pienso en ti¿Por qué mis labios conservan aun tu sabor?

_Adam_

**Diciembre, 2010**

Lo sabes. Lo se. ODIO TODO ESTO.

_Adam_

PD: Feliz Navidad.

**Enero, 2011**

Propósito de año nuevo: Dejar de torturarme. Dejar de engañarme a mi mismo. Esta vez voy a poner todo de mi parte. Voy a hacerlo. Voy a olvidarte.

_Adam_

**Febrero, 2011**

Le he pedido a Laura que se case conmigo, ha aceptado. No se porque lo he hecho.

_Adam_

**Marzo, 2011**

MENTIRA. MENTIRA. Si se porque lo he hecho, para olvidarme de ti, para arrancarme de mi cabeza, para poder ser libre. Para poder ser yo. Necesito ser yo, y no ser el ser que se pasa el tiempo pensando en ti, escribiendo cartas que nunca van a tener respuesta. Te odio. Me odio.

_Adam_

PD: Te quiero.

**Abril, 2011**

Otra nueva copa, parece que esta vez os ha costado algo más. 6 copas seguidas, estas a punto de batir un record como buscador. Eres gran Dorian, muy grande. Le han ofrecido a mi papi, la cátedra de Transformación en la Universidad de Londres, puede que acepte el puesto. Se lo merece, es un gran profesor.

_Adam_

**Mayo, 2011**

Mi padre ha aceptado, y me ofrecen su puesto. ¿Qué hago?

_Adam_

**Junio, 2011**

Feliz cumpleaños, a Mya también. He roto con Laura. He anulado el compromiso

_Adam_

**Julio, 2011**

Vuelvo a Londres. Acepto el puesto. No voy a perderte. No voy a engañarme más.

Te quiero, desde hace tanto que ya ni lo recuerdo. Te quiero.

_Adam_


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

_**Mil años y medio después vuelvo a actualizar, lo lamentó mucho de verdad pero es que he estado de trabajo hasta arriba unido a que me he roto un dedo y a que mis ánimos están cada vez peor se me hace una tortura actualizar y/o escribir. De verdad que lo lamento. De todas formas agradezco mucho a quienes a pesar de todo seguís ahí leyendo y comentado. **_

_**  
Besis y gracias **_

* * *

Una tarde de verano, en Madrid, alguien me preguntó, "si fueras una canción¿cuál serías?". Mi respuesta fue rápida, "algo de los Beatles", medité un par de segundos y después afirmé, casi sin ninguna duda, "Let it be".

Si hoy volvieran a hacerme esa pregunta, tampoco dudaría, pero ya no sería la misma. Hoy sería I AM A ROCK.

Me acerco hasta la silla que hay junto a la ventana, apoyo la cabeza en la ventana y, con un sutil movimiento de mano, la música comienza a sonar.

_**A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
**__**I am a rock,  
I am an island.**_

Apenas llevo un par de horas en casa y siento como si ésta se me cayera encima. Las semanas en el hospital han sido duras, muy duras. No por la rehabilitación, ni por las horas muertas sin poder hacer nada más que leer y escuchar música. No, lo peor ha sido pensar en él a cada minuto. Leer y releer sus cartas buscando algo, no sé qué pero algo.

_**I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
**__**I am a rock,  
I am an island.**_

Al día siguiente de despertar en el hospital, Mya volvió temprano tras enterarse de lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior con Adam. Cuando llegó yo no tenía ganas de hablar así que no lo hicimos, simplemente se sentó a mi lado y permanecimos en silencio oyendo a los Beatles la mayor parte del tiempo.

Flash Back

-¿Nunca te cansas de oírlos?

-No.

-Pues deberías… - se queja mi hermana – yo me sé las canciones sólo de oírlas.

-Me alegro de haberte servido para aumentar tu cultura musical.

-Qué gracioso – se acerca a la cama - ¿Qué leías?

-El Retrato de Dorian Gray.

-¿Otra vez? Hermanito, a veces eres algo repetitivo.

-Me gusta, qué le voy a hacer. Deberías leerlo.

-Alguna vez… Wilde no es lo mío, prefiero otras cosas, hay autores mágicos muy interesantes.

-Paso, lo mejor de los muggles es su literatura y la música, así que me quedo con ella.

-… - deja el libro sobre la mesilla y se me queda mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No vamos a hablar nunca de Adam?

-¿Lo haremos de Jason? – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No pasa nada con Jason.

-Tampoco con Adam.

-No mientas, sé lo que pasó ayer.

-Me parece estupendo, así entenderás que ya no pasa nada con él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿El qué?

-Que iba a casarse.

-No lo sabía… - me miro las manos que comienzan a temblarme – me enteré hace poco.

-No lo puedo creer… - murmura – iba a casarse…

-No hace falta que me lo repitas – mascullo entre dientes.

-Lo lamento. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No me apetece hablar.

-Dorian, por favor – pone una mano sobre la mía – tienes que hablar con alguien.

-No…

-... – se levanta y se echa a mi lado – me besó.

-¿Qué?

-Jason me besó. Anteayer por la mañana me buscó en el patio, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo importante, quería hablar con Adam, explicarle lo de Justin.

-Espero que no lo hiciera.

-No, en realidad Justin lo hizo.

-¿Qué?... Ravenclaw entrometido, me las va a pagar… pero sigue… ya ajustaré cuentas con él.

-Estaba hablándome de eso cuando yo me enfadé, la verdad es que pensé que quería hablar conmigo para otra cosa… - se sonroja – bueno, ya sabes…

-Creíste que iba a decirte que tú también le gustabas.

-Sí.

-Y como no lo hizo montaste un numerito¿no?

-Sí… odio que lo sepas todo… - me da un pequeño golpe en el abdomen – entonces él se disculpó, aunque el pobre lo hizo sin saber muy bien por qué, solo quería ayudarte, ayudaros.

-En el fondo Jason tiene alma de león… se parece más a Sirius de lo que se imagina.

-No se le digas a tío Severus… con Adam ya tiene suficiente… yo… lo siento…

-Tranquila, no es como si no pudiera escuchar su nombre – pero duele¡como duele aunque sea solo oír su nombre!

-Está bien, así que allí estaba Jason intentando disculparse sin haber hecho nada cuando de repente se cayó… y … me besó – suspira embelesada.

-Vaya… vaya… no pierde el tiempo… y ¿qué tal?

-¡DORIAN!

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero detalles superficiales, jeje.

-Pues no te los daré, yo no soy tan… tan… bueno… tan TÚ.

-Jejeje… vale vale… o sea que Jason te besó. Bueno es un paso¿no?

-Sí, lo fue, pero luego se arrepintió… me pidió disculpas.

-Típico de Jason… cuando hace algo por instinto el pobre se pierde.

-Iba a irse, pero yo le retuve, le dije que yo no lamentaba que me hubiera besado.

-¿Y?

-Rorie llegó y nos dijo lo que te había sucedido. Después me desmayé, y cuando desperté en la enfermería lo primero que hice fue venir aquí.

-Lo siento, para una vez que la cosa se pone interesante, voy yo y te la fastidio.

-No digas tonterías. Sólo que… espero que ahora tengas más cuidado con lo que haces sobre la escoba.

-De acuerdo.

-Promételo.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-No, asi no – se queja – ya sabes.

-Oh… venga ya Mya… ya no somos unos niños.

-Dorian, por favor.

-Bufff… vale, está bien – me acomodo mejor en la cama, me llevo la mano derecha al pecho y pongo la izquierda sobre la de mi hermana – Yo Dorian James Malfoy Potter, prometo a mi hermana Mya Elisabeth Malfoy Potter que por la sangre que nos une y nos separa, la que nos hace iguales y distintos a la vez que tendré más cuidado sobre la escoba.

-Yo recojo tu promesa y la sello con magia – un aura mágica se forma entre los dos para separase y golpear después sobre nuestros pechos - ¡LISTO!

-Nunca debí enseñarte este hechizo – murmuro enfadado.

-Oh… venga ya… si te encanta.

-Sí… vamos, me vuelve loco. Bueno no nos salgamos del tema, te besó, Rorie os interrumpió…

-Volvió a besarme la noche que te operaron.

-¡Cuanta consideración, yo en el quirófano y tú morreándote con Jason! Ten hermanas para esto…

-Qué gracioso… - se acomoda sobre mi pecho y sigue hablando – bueno, nos besamos y me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo.

-…

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No, si tú estás bien me parece bien. ¿Ayer arreglasteis las cosas?

-Sí, no me gustó que bromearais de aquella manera… no es una tontería lo que te pasó.

-Lo sé, tranquila, lamento lo que ocurrió pero bueno Jason y yo… ya sabes…

-Sí… - se incorpora y me mira a los ojos - ¿estás seguro que iba a casarse?

-Mya…

-Lo siento… pero¿cómo puedes estarlo?

-Él me lo dijo.

-¿Qué¿Cuándo? Pero si no os hablabais…

-Durante estos años me escribió una carta al mes.

-Nunca me habías dicho nada de eso.

-Nunca leí sus cartas, solo las cogía y las guardaba, no me sentía con fuerzas para leerlas. Pero cuando sucedió todo lo de Justin y el castigo… no sé… las cogí y las leí. Y allí me contaba que iba a casarse.

-¡Merlín…! Yo, lo siento… pero es que… no logro entender. Adam te quiere.

-¡NO! – le grito enfurecido, y noto que el dolor de cabeza vuelve a ser agudo – Joder… no… iba a casarse, quería olvidarse de mí…

-Pero…

-Vete, quiero estar solo.

-Dorian, no.

-Vete, por favor – le suplico.

-Pero…

-¡VETE¡LARGO¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!

-Dorian…

-Joder, eres estúpida¿o qué¡LARGO!

Se levanta rápidamente y, con lágrimas en los ojos, intenta decirme algo más pero yo sólo me doy la vuelta en la cama y me tapo con todas las mantas.

Fin Flash Back

_**Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.**_

Los días y las semanas en el hospital pasaron despacio y, aunque todos al igual que Mya intentaron hablar conmigo sobre lo sucedido con Adam, yo me cerré en banda. No quería hablar, no quería escuchar sermones, ni lamentos de nadie. No quería que nadie me dijera que tenía que haber una buena razón para que Adam actuase así, todos quisieron saber más pero yo nunca conté nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo, sólo quería olvidar, pasar de largo por aquello.

Pero no pude, las palabras de Adam las tengo grabadas a fuego en el corazón, su desesperación, su cariño… todo… pero también hay una frase que duele, que me causa una angustia tal que me deja sin respiración. "Voy a hacerlo, voy a olvidarme de ti". Iba a hacerlo, cuando yo no podía dejar de pensar en él, cuando yo sólo deseaba que él me quisiera, él quiso olvidarse de mi, y se refugio en brazos de otra, y lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro de que sí. Si a Sirius no le hubieran ofrecido aquel trabajo él seguiría en Boston, lejos de mí y casado con ella. Adam no vino a mí porque me quisiera de verdad, no, él no lo dejo todo por mí, como yo hubiera hecho, no él sólo aprovechó un giro del destino. Eso no es amor, eso no es amor.

_**I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.**_

Me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, no quiero llorar, no quiero pensar. Joder, no quiero sentir, duele sentir, duele querer.

Toc, toc.

-Quiero estar solo.

-Me parece estupendo – mi hermana entra sonriente en la habitación.

-Joder, Mya¿es que no entiendes tres simples palabras¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

-Bien, pero yo tengo que hablar contigo.

-En este momento no me interesa nada lo que tengas que decirme.

-Adam está abajo esperando por ti.

-No estoy para bromas

-No es un broma.

-… - me giro despacio y la miro serio – No tengo nada que hablar con él.

-Oh, sí claro que lo tienes… leí las cartas.

-¿Que hiciste qué? – me pongo frente a ella a escasos dos metros.

-No entendía por qué estabas tan mal, así que creí que lo mejor era leer las cartas.

-Joder, Mya¿es que no puedes dejarme en paz?

-No, eres mi hermano, me preocupo por ti.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que lo hagas, lo que quiero que hagas es dejarme en paz de una puta vez, que dejes de meter la nariz donde nadie te llama y me dejes vivir tranquilo.

-Bien, pero yo…

-¡BASTA, JODER, BASTA¿No te das cuenta de que me molestas¿De que estoy harto de tus tonterías…? Vete con Jason y déjame en paz… no quiero saber nada de ti, estoy harto de ti. ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS!

-Dorian, estás contra el mundo. Estás dolido, sé como eres, no sientes nada de eso, sólo que ahora lo ves todo negro – Mya hablaba despacio y con tono calmado.

-¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE CÓMO SOY! Nadie aquí me conoce.

-Eso es porque no dejas que lo hagamos.

-Es que no quiero que lo hagáis, quiero que me dejéis en paz.

-No, mira, es que no me entra en la cabeza por qué actuaste así, joder, Adam te quiere, lo deja muy claro en las cartas… y lo de Laura… bueno esa chica fue una salida fácil para el, quería olvidarte y…

-¡CÁLLATE! No quiero seguir oyéndote, no quiero oírlo a el, déjame solo – me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la cama.

-Dorian, no…

-¡VETE, JODER, VETE! – le grito enfurecido.

-No.

-¡VETE, VETE, VETE!

-No, no hasta que me digas que hablarás con Adam.

-ALOHOMORA – le grito a la puerta que se abre de par en par – EXPELLIARMUS – lanzo el hechizo contra mi hermana que sale volando por los aires fuera de la habitación cayendo contra la pared del pasillo – FERMATOPORTUS – la puerta se cierra antes de que Mya tenga tiempo de reaccionar y levantarse.

_**And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries.**_

Me tumbo sobre la cama, en silencio intento pensar en algo que me saque de esto, algo que me haga olvidar cómo me siento. Pero no puedo, una y otra vez todo vuelve a mí. ¿Por qué Mya no lo entiende? No lo hace porque no me comprende, nadie lo hace, yo le he querido siempre, nunca jamás he dejado de hacerlo, y pensé que él también lo hacía, él me dijo que siempre me había querido, pero… mintió. Dejó de hacerlo, otra hizo que se olvidara de mí, no me importa que fuera por unos meses o sólo por unos minutos, pero lo consiguió, y yo no… nunca pude hacerlo, ni siquiera con él.

-ALOHOMORA – la puerta casi sale volando por la fuerza del hechizo - ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratar así a tu hermana? – papá entra hecho como una furia en el cuarto.

-…

-No sé que demonios pasa contigo, pero no voy a tolerar ni uno solo de tus arrebatos, te he consentido bastante y poco me importa que estés aún convaleciente, porque veo que a ti no te importo usar tu magia contra tu hermana. Merlín, Dorian, es tu hermana y tú la sacas de tu cuarto con un hechizo de defensa¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-En sacarla de mi cuarto – mascullo.

-Mira mocoso – papá se acerca a mí, me agarra del brazo y de un tirón me pone en pie – se acabó, estoy harto de estas tonterías. El mundo no se acaba en Adam, así que no pienso tolerar que te comportes como un niño, porque para tu desgracia ya no lo eres, hace mucho que no eres un niño, y lo has demostrado con todas tus tonterías, tu padre y yo te lo hemos dado todo y mira lo que hemos conseguido. Esto se acaba aquí Dorian, lo de Mya ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, tu hermana que lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti…

-Oh… claro sí… Santa Mya.

-Plashh – no veo llegar la bofetada en mi mejilla derecha.

-¡HARRY! – grita papi tras mi espalda.

-No, Draco, no, esta vez se la merecía, y otras más que he dejado pasar. Has acabado con mi paciencia Dorian, pienso firmar esos papeles ahora mismo, vas a irte a esa escuela militar.

-No podéis obligarme – me suelto de su agarre – ¡ACCIO VARITA!

-¿Qué diablos haces, Dorian? – pregunta papi desde la puerta.

-Soy yo el que se ha cansado de todo esto, de vosotros – la ira comienza nublar mi mente – siempre juzgándome, sin dar lugar a una explicación, sin ni siquiera pararos a pensar en lo que estaba pasando… pero claro… Dorian primero era demasiado pequeño, y después demasiado rebelde como para pararse a pensar en él¿no? – les apunto con mi varita.

-Baja esa varita, Dorian – me pide con tranquilidad papi.

-No déjalo, déjalo, esto era lo que me faltaba, amenazándome en mi propia casa – la yugular de papá comienza de manera alarmante – Y encima tiene la desfachatez de decir que nunca nos hemos parado a pensar en él… maldito mocoso malcriado.

-Mocoso malcriado – murmuro entre dientes – tú como siempre, papá, conociéndome mejor que nadie no…

-Claro que te conozco, no eres más que un mocoso que se cree con el derecho de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, pero las cosas no son así, y mucho menos en mi casa,

-Métete tu casa por el culo – le escupo,

-Harry no… – papi consigue agarrarlo antes de que me vuelva a golpear.

-Suéltame Draco¡SUÉLTAME! – le grita.

En el momento en el que papá intenta zafarse del agarre de papi yo camino hasta la puerta y salgo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? – pregunta papá saliendo tras de mí.

-Dorian, deja de compórtate como un niño, por favor – me pide papi.

Camino hasta el borde la escalera con la intención de salir de la casa, a los pies de la escalera Mya está junto con Jason y Adam.

-Dorian – me dice Adam subiendo un par de escalones.

-Trae acá esa varita – dice papá al llegar a mi lado.

-Dorian – repite Adam. Le miro un segundo, sus ojos están rojos y su rostro está pálido, no parece él.

-He dicho que …

¡CRACK!

(Dejo un segundo a Dorian para narrar lo que ocurre en la casa.)

-Pero… - Harry mira patidifuso al lugar donde hace un segundo estaba su hijo – Se ha ido, ese maldito mocoso se ha ido.

-¿Por qué le trataste así? Debiste dejarme a mi hablar con él.

-¿Para qué¿Para que te mintiera¿Para que pusiera otra de sus estúpidas excusas? No, Draco no, esto no puede seguir así, no sé lo que Dorian se ha creído que es, pero en mi casa no va hacer lo que venga en gana.

-No debiste gritarle, y mucho menos pegarle.

-Eso debí de hacerlo mucho antes, debí poner freno a todas estas tonterías hace mucho, mira en lo que se ha convertido. Ha atacado a su hermana, por Merlín. Mya solo trataba de ayudarlo, como todos aquí. Pero él no, él tenia que dejarse guiar por su …

-Por su orgullo – termina Draco – Me culpas a mí¿verdad?

-… - Harry mira la varita de Dorian que está entre sus manos – No debiste consentirle de esa manera y mucho menos potenciar ese lado orgulloso y prepotente.

-Claro, debía dejar que se convirtiera en alguien como tú¿no? Lo que te molesta es que Dorian se parece a mí y no a ti, que es más Malfoy de lo que tú quisieras, y eso te reconcome por dentro, por eso siempre has sido tan duro con él, por eso nunca has intentado comprender lo que sentía.

-¡Merlín, Draco! Deja de decir estupideces, comprender lo que sentía, está enamorado y cree que el mundo se acaba en Adam, porque es un mocoso malcriado.

-No tienes ni idea… creí que le conocías – Draco le mira con dolor en los ojos – que nos conocías.

Baja las escaleras despacio, ante la atónita mirada de su hija y los hermanos Black-Snape.

-¿Dónde vas? – le pregunta Harry desde las escaleras.

-A buscar a mi hijo.

-Ni hablar, Dorian no volverá poner un pie en esta casa.

-¡PAPÁ! – grita Mya – pero…

-Esto no es asunto tuyo hija. Draco, ni se te ocurra salir a buscarlo¿me oyes?

-¿Y si no qué, Harry¿Me pegaras a mí también¿Yo también soy un mocoso malcriado?

-Deja de mezclar las cosas, Draco, esto no es contigo, Dorian se ha pasado de la ralla.

-Lo sé, pero es mi hijo, puede que tú puedas olvidarlo, pero yo no.

-No olvido que es mi hijo, pero si corres tras de él se saldrá con la suya, volverá a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, y no pienso consentir eso, no esta vez.

-Y ¿qué quieres que haga, Harry¿Que olvide que aún esta convaleciente¿Que olvide que le recomendaron no practicar magia? – los labios de Draco comenzaron a temblar – sé que Dorian no es el hijo perfecto, que ha cometido muchos errores, y atacar a Mya… pero algo le pasa, Dorian no es así.

-Lo que le pasa es que cree que puede hacer lo que le…

-No,Harry, no, puede que tú veas sólo eso, pero yo le conozco. Le conozco mejor que nadie, porque se parece a mí, es como yo a su edad, y algo tiene que pasarle, Harry – las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de Draco – Algo le pasa a Dorian.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Me aparezco sólo dos calles más debajo de mi destino final, hace bastante frío y yo sólo llevo un pantalón vaquero y un jersey de cuello cisne, así que acelero el paso, más bien lo intento, porque la maldita pierna aún no está del todo recuperada y me es difícil caminar con normalidad.

Todo está como hace un par de años, sólo que ahora hace más frío y las calles están menos transitadas, pero el lugar me sigue pareciendo maravilloso. Madrid es bonito en verano, y lo es en invierno.

Llego hasta el portal 16 de la calle Fuencarral, cuando voy a llamar al timbre, una señora mayor me abre la puerta.

-Muchacho, te vas a congelar.

-Lo sé, he olvidado el abrigo – miento.

-Oh… pasa cariño, pasa.

-Gracias.

-De nada, y ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad a usted también – me meto en el portal y comienzo a subir las escaleras.

Había olvidado que el edificio no tenía ascensor, genial, lo justo para mi maltrecha pierna, en fin. Subo despacio los tres pisos y rezo para que esté en casa. Delante de la puerta B me detengo y siento un extraño nudo en el estómago. Respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Voy… - oigo en la lejanía – voy… - la voz se hace más fuerte, despacio la puerta se abre - … Dorian…

-Paolo…

▬▬▬▬▬▬

La canción es I am a rock de Simon&gGardfunkel y me encata, aquí está la traducción.

Un día de invierno  
En un profundo y oscuro diciembre  
Estoy solo  
Mirando fijamente desde mi ventanas a las calles de abajo  
Una reciente y silenciosa nevada  
Soy una roca  
Soy una isla

He construido  
Una profunda y fuerte fortaleza  
Que nadie puede penetrar  
No necesito amistad la amista causa dolor  
Es risa y es desdén cariñoso  
Soy una roca  
Soy una isla

No hablo de amor  
Pero he oído las palabras antes  
Duermen en mi memoria  
No molestaré el sueño de los sentimientos que han muerto  
Si nunca hubiera amado nunca habría llorado  
Soy una roca  
Soy una isla

Tengo mis libros  
Y mi poesía para protegerme  
Estoy protegido en mi armadura

Ocultado en mi cuarto, a salvo en mi matriz  
No toco a nadie, nadie me toca a mi  
Soy una roca  
Soy una isla

Y una roca no siente pena  
Y una isla nunca llora.


End file.
